Kurotama
by Paeshtian
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand les Yorozuyas vont faire un petit coucou chez les Phantomhive ? C'est le bordel, hein ? Ouais. Ça va être le bordel. (En pause et en cours de réécriture. Voir le message au chapitre 24 pour plus de précisions)
1. (0) Prologue

**[KUROTAMA]**

**Crossover GINTAMA x BLACK BUTLER**

**~oOo~**

**[En pause] + [En cours de réécriture]  
**

**~oOo~**

**~0~ PROLOGUE : Deux mondes différents**

**« **– Bonjour, jeune maître. Il est l'heure de vous réveiller, annonça une voix. »

Cette voix était masculine et appartenait à un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux d'ébène et entièrement habillé en noir. Un aimable sourire plaqué sur son visage, il ouvrit les rideaux de la chambre puis se tourna vers le plateau qu'il avait apporté en entrant afin de préparer le thé. Ses gestes reflétaient son habitude – en partant de sa manière de verser l'eau chaude dans la tasse jusqu'à celle de mélanger les feuilles. Probablement qu'il se serait permis de chantonner une vieille comptine populaire s'il était seul dans la pièce, mais ce n'était pas le cas : en effet, un jeune garçon habillé d'une chemise de nuit, aux cheveux bleutés et avec un œil tatoué d'un pentagramme baillait négligemment en s'étirant dans son somptueux lit. Le garçon – que l'homme peinait à décrire, hésitant souvent entre _garçon_ et _adolescent_ – renifla, puis prit la parole.

« – Serait-ce du Earl Grey ? demanda-t-il tout en s'asseyant.

– En effet, jeune maître. Je l'ai fait importer de la plus grande usine du pays, répondit son majordome, car l'homme en noir était bien un majordome à son service. »

Dans un geste plein d'une grâce presque non-humaine, il fit passer au garçon la tasse encore fumante.

« – Bien. Cependant...

– Oui, monsieur ?

– Cela fait trois fois cette semaine que tu me sers du Earl Grey. Tu veilleras à renouveler les stocks, ordonna-t-il. Ce parfum commence à me lasser. »

À ces mots et telle une mécanique bien huilée, le majordome se redressa pour s'agenouiller au sol avec une mine se voulant contrite, sous les yeux impassibles de son vis-à-vis.

« – Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait ressentir ce sentiment de lassitude, jeune maître, je tâcherai de m'améliorer. »

Le garçon ne répondit pas, les lèvres occupées par le rebord de la tasse en porcelaine. Après s'être relevé, le majordome continua, la voix tranquille.

« – Pour le petit-déjeuner, j'ai fait une soupe de champignons, des scones et des œufs accompagnés de bacon.

– Je vais prendre les scones. »

Le garçon, tout en dégustant son repas copieux, écoutait le majordome annoncer le programme de la journée. Il émit un son à mi-chemin entre le soupir désespéré et le grognement. Encore une journée chargée... Des papiers, des papiers, toujours des papiers ! À force d'en voir tous les jours, le garçon, bien que n'ayant que treize ans, était devenu un as de l'administratif. Il se sentait déjà épuisé. Mais après tout, c'était grâce à la comptabilité qu'une entreprise tenait debout et, en l'occurrence, c'était lui la compta, en plus d'être le patron des usines Phantom. Son majordome, ayant fini sa longue tirade, commença à ranger les couverts avant de prendre les habits de l'enfant et de les amener devant lui.

« – Qu'as-tu choisi, aujourd'hui ? demanda le garçon, malgré son intérêt clairement absent.

– Je vous ai sélectionné votre ensemble noir et doré, que vous avez reçu comme cadeau de la part de Nina Hopkins, la couturière.

– Ah, oui, je m'en rappelle... » Il fronça les sourcils. « J'espère que ce n'est pas encore une de ses tenues extravagantes. »

Le sourire de l'homme devint plus naturel, marqué par l'amusement.

« – Rassurez-vous, elle semble étonnement avoir eu bon goût pour cette fois.

– Bien. Dans ce cas, qu'attends-tu pour m'habiller ?

– Tout de suite, monsieur. »

Dix minutes plus tard, le majordome rejoignait les cuisines seul. Son maître commençait déjà à travailler, il était temps pour lui de faire de même !

Trois personnes l'attendaient, debout côtes à côtes et semblant encore ensommeillées. Le premier était un garçon blond aux yeux d'un vert à la fois brillant et terne, d'environ quinze ans, habillé d'une simple chemise blanche, d'un pantalon quadrillé retroussé au niveau des mollets et d'un vieux chapeau de paille où était cousue une tulipe. Sa peau alternait entre bronzée et très pâle, laissant supposer qu'il travaillait en extérieur. La seconde personne était une femme d'une vingtaine d'années, aussi rousse que le garçon était blond, avec quelques reflets bordeaux sur certaines mèches. Elle portait d'immenses lunettes qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage et cachaient ses yeux. Sa robe noire, son tablier parsemé çà et là de dentelles démodées et sa posture parfaitement droite qui renvoyait une image digne mais obéissante montrait que son métier était sûrement celui de bonne. Enfin, la troisième personne était un cuisinier – aucun doute sur sa fonction avec son tablier typique aux commis d'office –, aux cheveux vaguement blonds et aux yeux bleus, la mine parsemée de rides et soulignée par des cernes profondes, une cigarette plantée dans sa bouche. Impossible de savoir quel était son âge, entre sa façon de se tenir propre à la jeunesse innocente et son visage marqué par la fatigue et les souvenirs douloureux ; il ne devait toutefois pas avoir dépassé les quarante ans.

À l'arrivée du majordome, les trois domestiques bombèrent le torse et déclamèrent leurs salutations en décalé :

« – B... bonjour monsieur S-Sébastian ! s'exclama la bonne avec timidité.

– S'lut, Sébastian ! dit le cuisinier.

– Bonjour, monsieur Sébastian ! cria le jardinier dans un enthousiasme assourdissant. »

Le majordome – Sébastian, donc – se posta devant le trio, les observant attentivement tour à tour quelques instants. Ils ne protestèrent pas, habitués, mais ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner – leur chef d'équipe les effrayait toujours un peu lorsqu'il les scrutait ainsi. Le moment passa, et Sébastian sourit.

« – Bonjour, Finny, Maylin, Bardroy, Tanaka, salua-t-il. Aujourd'hui, nous n'avons pas d'invités, alors ce sera un peu plus calme que ces derniers jours, où nous avons dû faire face à... erm, beaucoup d'intrusions, vous le savez.

Sébastian faisait référence aux multiples arrivées non prévenues de la fiancée du jeune maître, qui s'étaient multipliées depuis quelques jours, au grand dam des domestiques qui n'en finissaient plus de toujours passer après elle. La petiote, bien qu'attendrissante, avait le don de les mettre dans des situations hautement improbables – celle ayant décroché la palme d'or revenait à ce jour où le carrosse de la demoiselle s'était retrouvé pendu à une corde devant le bâtiment du maître. Le majordome fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua les regards soulagés des trois autres.

« – Cependant, cela ne signifie pas que vous devez vous relâcher ! les reprit-il. Vous avez toujours du travail à faire. Bien, voici vos travaux d'aujourd'hui. »

Il s'adressa en premier au jeune blondinet, qui se redressa perceptiblement.

« – Finny, tu prendras soin du jardin, je veux que tout soit parfait. Occupe-toi plus particulièrement de la pelouse, elle a besoin d'être tondue.

– Compris ! répondit l'enthousiaste garçon en levant les bras. Comptez sur moi ! »

Sébastian se tourna ensuite vers la bonne. Celle-ci devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux, arrachant une moquerie intérieure chez le majordome.

« – Maylin, tu t'occuperas du linge et du sol de l'aile est du premier étage. Ne confonds pas encore une fois le nombre de cuillères à doser dans la machine à laver, surtout ! dit-il sévèrement, un doigt pointé vers le haut.

– B… bien, monsieur Sébastian... »

Enfin, il se tourna vers le cuisinier, qui arborait un large sourire sur son visage. Il semblait détendu, ce qui eut pour effet de faire encore plus froncer les sourcils ébène de Sébastian.

« – Bardroy, tu t'occuperas du repas. Fais simple. » Son regard devint soudain plus dur, plus froid, presque menaçant. « Et tu as _interdiction_ d'utiliser tes armes. »

Le cuisinier afficha un air boudeur qui aurait résolument fait craquer bien des femmes.

« – Même pas mon SW-45 ? négocia-t-il. C'est le plus inoffensif ! »

Sébastian retint un soupir.

« – Aucun de tes 'bijoux', comme tu les appelles, n'est inoffensif, Bard. Enfin, bref. Vous avez compris, tout le monde ?

« – Oui ! répondirent en chœur les trois personnes.

– Ho ho ho, intervint une nouvelle voix. »

Ce « ho ho ho » venait d'une quatrième personne assise à l'écart, se faisant très discrète et proclamant quelques fiers « ho ho ho » lorsque l'envie lui en prenait. C'était Tanaka, l'ancien majordome en chef et aujourd'hui à la retraite. Sébastian avait depuis repris le flambeau et était celui qui supervisait toutes les activités de son lieu de travail, comme le voulait son métier de majordome. L'on pouvait distinguer un majordome en chef d'un simple majordome grâce à un unique détail : un insigne, symbole de la famille à laquelle il s'est engagée, accroché au revers de son veston. C'était avec une confiance totale que Tanaka avait transmis cet écusson qu'il possédait depuis plus de quarante ans à son successeur.

L'ancien majordome en chef était un véritable mystère : il ne faisait jamais rien, s'enfermant quelques fois pendant un temps douteusement long dans sa chambre et, quand les autres l'apercevaient, c'était à chaque fois assis en seiza sur son coussin favori. Extrêmement rares semblaient les fois où il était ne serait-ce que debout. Il arrivait aux trois autres domestiques de parier sur le jour où il se lèverait, mais ces moments étaient si exceptionnels qu'ils finissaient par abandonner.

Sébastian se tourna vers Tanaka, et son ton parut plus doux à l'oreille – fait à peine perceptible pour les non-entraînés.

« – Et enfin, Tanaka... faites comme d'habitude.

– Ho ho ho ! remercia Tanaka. »

Le majordome se retourna vers les domestiques, et arqua un sourcil en les voyant toujours immobiles.

« – Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez, dépêchez-vous d'aller faire votre travail ! »

Le trio sursauta.

« – Oui, monsieur Sébastian ! »

Chacun s'en alla rapidement vers son objectif. Seul Tanaka resta dans la cuisine, préférant siroter son liquide inconnu dans son éternel verre où était inscrit « ゆ » (yu) en hiragana, signe japonais. Mais il ne s'en soucia guère, habitué à la chose.

C'est ainsi que commença une nouvelle journée que tous pensait normale au manoir Phantomhive.

**~xOx~**

Pendant ce temps-là, à Kabuki-chô.

Dans un petit appartement miteux en plein centre d'Edo, trois personnes étaient regroupées dans un salon typiquement japonais. La pièce se composait de deux canapés d'un vert peu distingué, d'un kotatsu sur le point de tomber en miettes et d'un bureau en bois où trônaient deux pieds protégés par des bottes en cuir noir. Ces bottes appartenaient à un homme aux cheveux argentés et au regard que beaucoup qualifieraient de morne, se curant le nez grâce à son auriculaire droit habilement employé tout en gardant son dos affalé contre sa chaise. Sa tenue extravagante était constituée d'un jean et t-shirt noirs et d'un kimono seulement à moitié enfilé blanc et bleu. Les deux autres personnes, assises plus ou moins nonchalamment sur les deux canapés – dont la mocheté concurrençait avec force les slums de Mumbai – se faisant face, l'une en train de faire comme le premier – soit d'explorer cet endroit inconnu qu'est le fond de sa cavité nasale – et l'autre semblait quelque peu s'ennuyer. Ils étaient respectivement une jeune fille rousse d'un peu plus de dix ans, aux yeux d'un bleu océan, habillée d'un court qipao _(NDA : tenue traditionnelle chinoise)_ rouge et d'ornements noirs et or des deux côtés de son crâne. Sa beauté naturelle lui créait un air si pur et innocent qu'elle donnait instantanément envie de la protéger. Le second, un jeune garçon de seize ans, bruns aux yeux marrons, avec de fines lunettes très simples et habillé comme un apprenti samouraï. Des trois, il était le plus banal : entre le rouge flamboyant de la fillette et l'argenté de l'homme, il faisait quelque peu tâche dans l'ensemb…

« – Eh, l'auteure ! s'écria le garçon en question. Calme-toi, je t'ai rien fait ! »

_Oh, il semblerait que les personnages aient la capacité d'entendre tout ce que racontent l'auteur. Zut._

Le garçon roula des yeux, passablement agacé.

« – Zut, toi-même ! Dans chaque fanfiction de qui que ce soit, et _même_ dans l'œuvre originale, que ce soit dans le manga où l'anime, je perds toute crédibilité !

– C'est parce que tu te démarques pas, Pattsuan, intervint l'argenté, sans cesser d'explorer l'intérieur de ses narines. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu restes toujours le huitième sans avancer aux classements de popularité ! Tu es condamné ! C'est ton nom depuis le début qui te condamne, Pattsuan ! _(NDA : Shinpachi contient _pachi_, signifiant _huit_ et justifiant toutes les blagues sur le nom.)_

– N'importe quoi ! Et puis d'abord en quoi un nom peut changer le cours des choses ! rétorqua la paire de lunettes. Et je ne suis _pas_ qu'un porte-lunettes, l'auteure ! cria-t-il à l'attention de l'écrivaine, choqué. »

_Mes excuses, je vais y remédier._

« – Merci bien, se calma l'adolescent, avant de reprendre. Gin-san, je ne vois pas le rapport. »

L'homme décolla brusquement son dos de la chaise.

« – Mais si, Shinpachi-kun ! renchérit l'argenté, soudain d'humeur à argumenter. Regarde : moi je suis Gintoki, et tu as vu mes cheveux ? _(NDA : gin = argent.)_ Tout est lié ! C'est voyant, alors je suis le personnage principal ! » Il leva le poing vers le plafond pour imiter la posture de la victoire. Cependant, il se rembrunit sans prévenir. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que Gorilla me les a faits ondulés ? Et c'est une permanente, en plus ! Raaaah... »

Gintoki – puisque c'était son nom – continua de se lamenter quelques secondes sur sa pauvre permanente qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé avant d'être interrompu par la jeune chinoise, qui passa d'un air désintéressé à enflammé. Elle sauta presque sur l'homme dans son nouvel enthousiasme.

« – Et moi, Gin-chan ! s'exclama-t-elle, surexcitée. C'est quoi la signissication de mon nom ? Hein, dis ! C'est quoi ? »

Shinpachi et Gintoki sourirent avec amusement à l'entente de sa faute d'orthographe, mais ne la reprirent pas. L'homme posa son menton dans sa main, pensif.

« – Hmm… Toi tu devrais danser, t'es aussi une princesse, répondit-il. Ça te convient comme réponse, Kagura ? »

_(NDA :__Le kagura (__神楽__) est une danse théâtrale. Le nom de Kagura est aussi inspiré de Kaguya, qui vient du célèbre « conte de la princesse Kaguya », qui a été adapté en film d'animation.)_

La jeune fille commença à sautiller partout, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« – Ouaiiiiis ! Je suis une danseuse ! Et une princesse ! » Puis elle s'arrêta, songeuse. « Mais toutes les danseuses sont pas des princesses ? C'est pas normal, ça ! Toutes les princesses devraient savoir danser, c'est une honte envers la communauté des princesses !

– Parce que ça existe une communauté des princesses ? questionna Shinpachi. »

Kagura l'ignora royalement et esquissa les premiers pas d'une danse pleine d'élégance – sachant que sa notion d'élégance était en tout point inédite et unique –, n'hésitant pas à piétiner sur le kotatsu et à renverser toute la vaisselle posée dessus, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver Shinpachi, qui hurla après elle en répétant que c'était encore lui et toujours lui qui allait nettoyer et que c'était inadmissible, qu'il fallait qu'ils se partagent les tâches ménagères, parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être la femme de ménage des Yorozuyas, ce à quoi répondit Gintoki que c'était en effet le cas mais ça n'importait pas car ça le rendait sexy auprès de la communauté des femmes de ménage, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de mécontentement le principal concerné en le faisant hurler encore plus fort en bon tsukkomi _(NDA :__ personnage présent dans le théâtre japonais, sérieux, intelligent et qui très souvent passe derrière le boke, le personnage qui fait les conneries)_ qu'il était mais le destinataire de ses reproches ayant été modifié, alors que Kagura continuait à danser avec Sadaharu qu'elle avait réveillé en lui écrasant la queue et les deux ne cessaient de tout détruire sur leur passage, en passant par les canapés, les placards et enfin abimant sévèrement les murs de l'habitation, ce qui fit hurler Gintoki sur le fait que ça faisait six mois qu'il n'avait pas payé le loyer et que donc il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'énerver la vieille alcoolique de l'étage du dessous et, en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait dit beaucoup plus fort que ce qu'il aurait dû dire il se précipita derrière son bureau de peur des représailles avec la vieille alcoolique en question, encore miraculeusement intact après tout ce bordel, alors que Shinpachi se moquait allègrement de lui, abandonnant de façon temporaire son poste de tsukkomi et son CV devenant valide pour un séjour prolongé à l'hôpital psychiatrique, et _stooooop !_

« – Hey, pourquoi tu stoppes tout, l'auteure ! s'insurgea Gintoki. »

Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on le coupe durant l'une de ses scènes, aussi idiotes soient-elles.

« – Ouais, c'est vrai ça ! ajouta Kagura. Je m'amusais bien, j'apprenais à Sadaharu des nouveaux pas de danse ! »

Shinpachi, Kagura et Gintoki purent distinctement entendre un soupir fatigué dans l'air.

_Rien à foutre. Toi, t'as vu l'état de l'intérieur, maintenant ?_

« – Et alors, répondit Kagura qui imaginait parfaitement le doigt – injustement, bien sûr – accusateur de l'auteur sur elle. D'toute façon, c'est Gin-chan qui va payer !

– Toi, siffla l'argenté qui sortit de sa cachette, tu es privée de sukonbus pendant un mois !

– Quoi ?! fit la jeune fille d'un air horrifié. »

Le trio recommença à se disputer, et il fallut dix minutes à l'auteur – bah oui, eh, quand personne ne te voit, c'est compliqué de gérer les troupes – pour les calmer.

_Bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! On se calme, je veux pas de nouveau refaire tout un pavé pour une seule phrase, d'accord ? Dans tous les cas, il y a plus important._

Kagura renifla, boudeuse. Shinpachi posa sa main sur l'épaule pour la soutenir, ce qui eut pour effet de se retrouver à l'autre bout de la pièce, son dos cognant durement le mur. Il se releva dans une grimace. Ça lui apprendra, à vouloir l'aider...

« – Comme quoi ? »

_Regardez._

« – Où ça ? demanda Shinpachi, frottant sa joue endolorie. »

_À l'entrée._

« – À l'entrée ? répéta le tsukkomi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à l'entrée ? »

_Ne discute pas et allez-y tous les trois ensemble. C'est important._

« – Mais j'ai pas envie, moi ! protesta Kagura, toujours énervée contre cette stupide écrivaine qui se permettait de briser ses délires.

– Ouais, pourquoi on obéirait à une nana qui se prend pour le gorille ? fit de même Gintoki. »

Shinpachi acquiesça, pour une fois approbateur à la remarque de son incapable d'employeur.

« – Ils ont raison, madame l'auteure. »

_C'est mademoiselle, jeune homme. Vous n'avez pas le choix de toute façon, ici c'est une fanfiction, alors c'est_ moi_ qui commande, et c'est_ moi_ qui décide si une intrigue doit commencer ! Si je vous dis d'aller à l'entrée, c'est que vous devez y aller ! Allez, on se dépêche !_

« – J'veux pas ! rechignèrent les deux cureurs de nez. »

Et l'auteur perdit sa patience. Ah _ah,_ c'était l'heure des menaces.

_Vous ne voulez tout de même pas aller directement dans une death-fic, quand même, hein ?_

Silence. Une, deux secondes.

« – C'est de l'abus de pouvoir ! s'écria d'un coup Gintoki. J'ai le _droit_ de me défendre ! »

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu es bruyant. Bon, dépêchez-vous, je ne vous demande pas d'y aller la main dans la main, non plus._

Les trois hésitèrent encore un moment, avant de se décider en soupirant. Après tout, dans une fanfiction, ce ne sont pas les personnages qui ont le pouvoir. D'un même pas, ils rejoignirent l'entrée, s'y arrêtèrent. Kagura arqua un sourcil blasé, tandis que Gintoki et Shinpachi montraient leur ennui par une moue désabusée.

« – Bah, qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'on fasse là ? dit Kagura. Y a rien... »

_Attendez voir._

« – Attendre qu-_wouaaaah_ !

Un trou noir apparut en un instant, et les trois se firent aspirer sans qu'ils puissent y faire quoi que ce soit. _Oh, un trou noir, vraiment ?_

L'auteur écouta leurs cris aussi surpris qu'effrayés quelques secondes encore, avant qu'un rire ne passe la barrière de ses lèvres.

_Ah, quel douce mélodie à mes oreilles._

* * *

**Réécriture du prologue : fait !**

**En espérant que cette version soit meilleure que la précédente. J'ai décidé de faire Sébastian un peu plus humain qu'avant. Mes excuses si cela dérange (d'toute façon, c'est mon histoire).**


	2. (1,1) Arrivée éclair

**~oOo~**

**PARTIE I : ATTERRISSAGE EN TOUTE CONFIANCE**

**~oOo~**

**~I~ PREMIER CHAPITRE : Arrivée éclair**

« – Aaaah ! Qu'est-ce que... ? »

A l'intérieur du bureau d'un manoir célèbre d'Angleterre, trois masses surgirent de nulle part et s'étalèrent lamentablement au sol, inconscientes. Enfin, elles ne surgirent pas vraiment de _nulle part_, pour être précis : elles provenaient d'un sorte de… trou noir... par lequel ces masses étaient sorties. Peu importe, pour le comte Phantomhive, ces machins-là ne devaient pas être dans son bureau et ce genre... d'apparition était légèrement traumatisant.

« – S… Sébastiaaan ! appela l'enfant dans un réflexe. »

Immédiatement, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et montra un majordome vêtu dans sa totalité de noir. Ces sourcils ébène étaient froncés et ses mains écartées, comme s'il se préparait à repousser une attaque.

« – Vous m'avez appelé, monsieur ? répondit tout de suite celui-ci. »

Le comte toisa le frac d'un air dédaigneux et désigna les trois formes humanoïdes à terre. Sébastian tourna son regard vers elles, perplexe.

« – Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ? l'interrogea son maître, insistant sur ce dernier mot avec une mine dégoutée. »

Le majordome préféra ne pas faire remarquer à quel point c'était évident, hocha la tête et s'approcha lentement – on n'était jamais trop prudent, son maître avait beaucoup d'ennemis. Une fois arrivé à hauteur de l'une d'elle, il se pencha. Quelques secondes passèrent, sous le regard plus agacé qu'effrayé de l'enfant assis sur sa chaise. Enfin, Sébastian se releva.

« – Ce sont trois personnes, monsi…, commença-t-il. »

Il fut coupé par un claquement de langue.

« – Ça, je l'ai bien compris, merci ! Ce que je veux savoir, c'est _qui_ ils sont et ce qu'ils _foutent_ dans mon bureau ! »

Le majordome lui envoya un regard scandalisé.

« – Monsieur, votre langage !

– Réponds à ma question ! »

Sébastian soupira, permettant ainsi de cacher son exaspération face à la puérilité de son jeune maître.

« – Je ne sais qui sont ces personnes, monsieur, attesta-t-il. Mais vous avez l'air surpris, comme si ça avait été fait en un instant. Comment sont-ils arrivés ? finit-il par demander. »

Il transperça le garçon du regard, et celui-ci déglutit. Il n'aimait pas quand Sébastian le regardait ainsi, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être un enfant qu'on punissait pour une quelconque faute. Pour se reprendre, il renifla.

« – … Je ne sais _pas_ comment ils sont arrivés. Ils sont tombés du ciel, sauf qu'ici il y a un plafond, alors je ne comprends pas... » Le majordome dut se retenir de rouler des yeux au vu de l'évidence de la réponse. « Ils sont apparus en un claquement de doigts. Sont-ils des démons comme toi, Sébastian ?

– Non, affirma-t-il immédiatement, je pense qu'ils sont humains. Cependant... »

Il se pencha encore plus en avant, jusqu'à frôler le crâne de l'un d'entre eux. Fasciné, il approcha sa main et testa la douceur du cuir chevelu.

« – Voyez cette couleur de cheveux : argentée... C'est naturel. Nous n'avons pas ce genre de couleur ici. » Il s'attarda ensuite vers les dos des trois individus. « De plus, regardez ces vêtements. » Le garçon acquiesça, et Sébastian toucha du bout des doigts les tissus. « Je dirai qu'ils sont japonais pour les deux hommes, et chinois pour la fillette. »

Il ne rajouta rien et releva la tête. Le silence s'étira, jusqu'à ce que le comte comprenne que son employé attendait une réponse.

« – Et donc ? Accouche ! fit-il avec irritation, et le majordome s'exécuta.

– Ils ne viennent pas d'ici, c'est sûr, jeune maître. Ils viendraient du Japon, ou de la Chine. » Son menton rencontra sa paume alors qu'il prenait une pose pensive. « N'ayant jamais été là-bas, et ne connaissant pas leur culture, peut-être ont-ils développé des techniques pour se déplacer très rapidement.

– Au point de dépasser la vitesse d'un démon ? interrogea le comte d'un air un peu inquiet.

– Non, je ne pense pas, le rassura Sébastian. Nous devrions leur demander lorsqu'ils reprendront connaissance. »

Le garçon hocha la tête, approbateur.

« – En effet. Bouge-les d'ici, attribue-leur chacun une chambre et enferme-les à double tour jusqu'à leur réveil. Ensuite, amène-les moi pour que je les interroge. Ne me dérange pas d'ici là. »

Le majordome s'inclina, genou à terre et bras collé contre sa poitrine.

« – Yes, my Lord. »

**~xOx~**

_« Aïe, aïe, aïe... J'ai mal à la tête... Je suis en train de cuver, hein ? J'ai encore abusé hier, c'est ça ? Rooh, j'imagine même pas combien j'ai dépensé. Je vais encore me faire tabasser pour qu'ils aient leur salaire, fais chier... Attendez... C'est doux sous moi. C'est mou, aussi. On a acheté des matelas occidentaux ? Quand ? Mais j'ai pas l'argent pour ça ! On l'a volé ? Nan, j'aurai quand même pas volé un matelas alors que c'est la seule chose que j'ai jamais râlé à peu près dans ce foutu bureau ! Les futons me conviennent très bien ! Euh, attendez... Je suis où, là ? »_

Gintoki ouvrit douloureusement les yeux, la face grimaçante. La lumière était trop forte. Il marmonna un « keskispasse » et se releva tant bien que mal, avant de constater qu'il n'était pas chez lui – en effet, cet ignoble vase vert vomi ne lui appartenait certainement pas. Pris de panique, il repensa aussitôt à un épisode de sa vie où il avait découvert la vieille O-tose dormant à côté de lui dans le même lit que lui. Encore hanté par ce souvenir, il se tourna vivement vers la droite, agrippant les couvertures, et se détendit tout de suite en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans la pièce.

Celle-ci lui donnait d'ailleurs l'impression de se trouver dans un musée : les murs étaient peints en diverses couleurs très bien mariées mais toujours sobres, les meubles étaient en bois délicat, les horloges en porcelaine. Bon sang, même les porte-bougies semblaient chics ! _(NDA : je sais parfaitement que ça s'appelle un chandelier, c'est Gintoki l'ignorant.) _Éberlué, Gintoki promena son regard un peu partout, écarta les couvertures à regret – elles étaient si douces et si soyeuses, ce serait un crime de ne pas les aimer –, puis se leva. Avec perplexité, il remarqua toutefois qu'il n'était pas habillé. Du tout. Pas même un caleçon.

Ça, c'est une situation embarrassante, même quand on est seul.

Gintoki rougit, ramena précipitamment les couvertures sur lui et se recroquevilla dessous. Paniqué, il observa autour de lui, identifia quelques chiffons soigneusement pliés sur une chaise et se calma lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait de ses vêtements. Vêtements qui auraient dû se trouver sur lui, pas sur une chaise, non mais _oh_ ! Il se rhabilla en vitesse, sans s'apercevoir que son bokuto en bois n'était pas dans le lot.

Juste quand il bouclait sa ceinture, on toqua à la porte. Il sursauta et se retint de porter la main au cœur – « truc de fille », lui aurait crié son cerveau, et il n'était pas Kagura. C'est donc un peu transpirant et d'une toute petite voix qu'il énonça un timide « – Oui… ? ».

« – Je vous apporte votre petit-déjeuner, annonça une voix d'homme. »

Voix aimable, jeune, avec un accent de noblesse. Sans la moindre trace de menace ou de prévention à son égard. La surprise passée, Gintoki haussa un sourcil.

« – Mon… mon petit-déjeuner ? répéta-t-il, incrédule. »

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il se réveillerait dans un endroit inconnu et qu'un homme à la voix sacrément aimable lui apporterait son petit-déjeuner, il aurait probablement vomi sur un MADAO – parce qu'ils avaient forcément dû se bourrer la gueule pour que ce « on » lui sorte des conneries pareilles. La voix continua.

« – C'est cela. Je me permets d'entrer.

– Que… quoi ?! »

Là, un homme habillé de noir ouvrit la porte un plateau en équilibre sur la paume de l'une de ses mains. Gintoki eut le souffle coupé. Cet homme était beau comme un diable : un corps idéalement sculpté, des yeux profonds, une peau diaphane et surtout, _surtout_ ! des cheveux incroyablement _lisses_ ! Dès que son regard eut accroché les magnifiques mèches de cheveux, Gintoki ne put s'en détacher. Il remarqua à peine l'homme déposer le plateau sur la table la plus proche puis se retourner vers lui avec un sourire des plus abordable.

« – Bonjour, monsieur. Mon nom est Sébastian Michaelis, je suis le majordome de la maison Phantomhive. » Sous la douce voix, Gintoki put détacher son regard de cette splendide chevelure. Il se reprit rapidement.

« – Euh... Bonjour Sébastian. Je peux vous appeler Sébastian ? » Acquiescement. « Je suis Sakata Gintoki, et je suis un yorozuya. »

Sébastian inclina sa tête sur le côté, incertain.

« – Un yorozuya ? De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Gintoki avait beau ne pas vouloir continuer cette conversation, préférant largement admirer les touffes de jais si lisses, il se força à répondre, par politesse. (Car contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, le permanenté avait bien appris les bonnes manières. Seulement, il ne les utilisait jamais.)

« – Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il. »

Sébastian secoua la tête, remuant les mèches dans un ensemble élégant. Gintoki se concentra pour ne pas sauter sur la tête du pauvre majordome.

« – Eh bien... Pour faire simple, je suis un homme à tout faire. Vous avez dit Phantomhive ? Je connais pas, c'est où ?

– Nous sommes ici en Angleterre, au manoir de mon maître, monsieur Sakata. »

Le-dit Sakata s'étrangla avec sa propre salive.

« – En… en _Angleterre_ ? Vous déconnez, j'espère ! »

Doucement, Sébastian remua de nouveau la tête, mais Gintoki n'y prêta plus attention.

« – Eh bien... non, fit le frac.

– Oh, merde...

– Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? »

Le permanenté resta silencieux un moment, songeur. Comment était-il arrivé ici ?

« – Eh fait..., commença-t-il à répondre, je sais pas trop. On était avec Shinpachi et Kagura en train de nous disputer et puis... Ah ! » Il s'interrompit, et s'approcha à grands pas du majordome, soudain en plein désarroi. « Pattsuan, Kagura ! Ils sont où ?! »

Sébastian lui offrit un sourire rassurant afin de le calmer.

« – Ne vous en faites pas, ils sont chacun dans une chambre que mon maître leur a attribuée en attendant leur réveil. Vous êtes d'ailleurs le premier à vous être réveillé, monsieur Sakata. »

Tout de suite rasséréné, le permanenté fit alors un vague mouvement de la main.

« – Appelez-moi Gintoki, Sébastian, c'est plus simple comme ça. »

Le majordome hésita. Ça n'était pas professionnel de sa part, mais puisque l'invité le demandait…

« – … Bien, Gintoki.

– Ils sont inconscients... Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on a atterri en Angleterre ? Sérieux !

– Mon maître m'a ordonné de vous amener à lui dès que l'un de vous serait réveillé, continua l'autre.

– Ah, votre maître ? C'est qui ?

– Vous le saurez bientôt, répondit-il, malicieux. Si vous voulez bien me suivre... »

Il se retourna vers la porte, mais se stoppa en s'apercevant que Gintoki ne le suivait pas. Il arqua un sourcil dubitatif.

« – Que faites-vous ? demanda-t-il. »

Gintoki lui envoya des yeux blasés en retour, assis en tailleur sur le lit de la chambre, plateau dans les mains – Sébastian ne l'avait même pas vu bouger.

« – Vous m'avez apporté un p'tit-déj, il faut bien que je le mange ! »

**~oXo~**

Gintoki ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer dans tous les coins. Suivant Sébastian, il découvrait les couloirs du manoir Phantomhive avec un regard enfantin mais attentif. Il n'y croyait pas : tout était comme dans les films occidentaux ! En partant des immenses murs rouges et chaleureux, et ce jusqu'au lustres étincelants – sans oublier les objets délicats comme les quelques commodes, vases, vieux tableaux et bougies éteintes qui trônaient fièrement un peu partout – chaque détail renvoyait à une impression à la fois de grandeur et de modestie, aussi paradoxal que cela semblait être. Le permanenté _mourrait_ d'envie de toucher à tout mais il se retint, sentant que ce ne serait pas très bien vu. Il était un adulte, quand même ! De plus, même si Sébastian avait été jusque-là aimable avec lui – et à quel point ses cheveux étaient fascinants –, il ne savait pas où étaient Shinpachi et Kagura, et son « maître » pouvait être dangereux. Le majordome ne lui disait pas tout, c'était évident. Alors lui-même restait sur ses gardes.

Soudain, Sébastian s'arrêta. Gintoki l'évita au dernier moment et manqua tomber. Faisant mine de n'avoir rien vu, le majordome se retourna, sourire aux lèvres.

« – Voici le bureau de mon maître, annonça-t-il. Je vous prie de rester poli avec lui, car je m'efforce de lui faire adopter un langage courtois. Ne lui donnez pas le mauvais exemple, s'il vous plaît.

– Euh... Bien sûr. »

La remarque était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus étrange, mais Gintoki ne répliqua rien. Malgré tout, il n'en pensait pas moins. Un majordome qui « s'efforçait de faire adopter à son maître un langage courtois » ? Mais quel âge avait ce maître ?

Indifférent aux questions intérieures du permanenté, Sébastian frappa sur le bois de la porte. Un « entre » sec se fit entendre et le frac s'exécuta. Gintoki le suivit.

Il arriva dans le bureau qui, à l'image des couloirs et de la chambre qu'il avait visités, était tout aussi... snob, mais appréciable. Son regard s'attarda quelque peu sur le décor – murs sobres, meubles clichés, ensemble mondain – avant de se poser sur une personne assise derrière un bureau. Un enfant avec un cache œil sur son œil droit.

Un _enfant_ avec un _cache_-_œil_ sur son œil droit. La scène frisait le ridicule.

Gintoki ne se retint pas : il éclata de rire.

« – Pfrrrr ah ah ah ! Si je m'attendais à ça ! » Il se tourna vers Sébastian, qui l'observait d'un air neutre. « Vous êtes marrant, c'est _ça_ votre maître ? On devient pas maître d'un majordome à son âge ! Il est à peine plus vieux que Kagura ! Nan mais sérieux, vous en faites des blagues vous, ah ah ! »

Il essuya la larme sous son œil. Sébastian et son maître le regardèrent froidement.

« – … Gintoki…, fit le majordome. Ce n'est pas une blague. Mon maître est peut-être jeune et petit, mais il est tout de même mon maître.

– Tu n'étais pas obligé de rajouter 'petit' ! s'offusqua le petit en question. »

Sébastian feignit ne pas comprendre.

« – Mais monsieur, c'est pourtant ce que vous êtes !

– N'insiste pas là-dessus, c'est un ordre !

– Yes, my Lord, abdiqua le majordome, mais son sourire narquois prouvait bien qui était vainqueur de la dispute.

– Tch, revenons au sujet principal. »

Gintoki – qui s'était calmé entre temps et avait compris _qu'en effet_, le maître de Sébastian était bien le gamin-pirate derrière le bureau – observait ces deux-là en silence et esquissa un sourire. Le duo était amusant.

« – Vous avez une chaise ? demanda-t-il. J'aimerais m'assoir, c'est plus facile pour discuter.

– Par... don ?

– Une _chaise_, s'il vous plaît, répéta-t-il avec plus de lenteur, croyant qu'ils n'avaient pas compris. » Le permanenté était suffisamment de bonne humeur pour se permettre de répéter.

Sébastian fronça les sourcils, de même que son maître. _Qui était donc cet insouciant ? _pensèrent-ils simultanément. Tout dans son attitude criait à la stupidité. Mais il se pouvait qu'il soit un espion contre la Couronne, alors ils se devaient de l'interroger, et non pas juste le renvoyer avec des coups de pieds aux fesses. Il soupira.

« – Vous avez une chaise derrière vous..., proposa-t-il, étonnant le majordome. »

D'habitude, il n'était pas aussi compréhensif. Peut-être avait-il compris qu'il fallait prendre cet idi… cet homme avec des pincettes.

Ce n'était pas du tout ça. L'enfant était juste épuisé par toute la paperasse qu'il avait dû faire, alors il n'avait pas vraiment la force de s'opposer à la demande de cet invité forcé. Une fois celui-ci assis, il reprit la parole.

« – Bien. Maintenant que vous avez pu vous asseoir, expliquez-moi pourquoi et comment vous êtes apparu en un battement de cil dans mon bureau, ordonna-t-il. »

Gintoki arqua un sourcil peu impressionné face à l'autorité du gamin.

« – Wow, fit-il, vous y allez pas par quatre chemins ! Mais vous êtes malpoli !

– Malpoli ? » Le sourcil du garçon tiqua, agacé.

« – Ben oui ! Avant de demander qui je suis, vous devriez peut-être vous présenter !

L'autre posa sa main sur son front, la migraine pointant le bout de son nez.

« – Je me nomme Ciel Phantomhive, comte de Phantomhive. Je suis le propriétaire du manoir dans lequel vous avez été découverts. Satisfait ?

– Très.

– Et vous êtes ?

– Sakata Gintoki, yorozuya ! dit-il d'un air enjoué.

– Yorozuya ?

– Homme à tout faire, si vous préférez.

– Homme à tout faire ? »

Gintoki hocha vivement de la tête.

« – C'est cela ! Nous pouvons tout faire tant que vous nous rémunérez bien, de la cuisson des œufs au renversement d'un gouvernement !

– Tout faire ? »

Il y eut un froncement de sourcils chez le permanenté, qui vit Sébastian en faire de même plus loin.

« – Nous pouvons également appeler un perroquet pour vous remplacer, sourit Gintoki.

– Perroquet ? … Hein ? »

Ciel Phantomhive tiqua soudainement et le rictus de Gintoki s'agrandit.

« – … Vous êtes fatigué, hein ? fit-il inutilement remarquer. Je peux vous donner des astuces pour faire des micros siestes ! Mais vous êtes super jeune, aussi jeune que Naruto à son examen de chûnin ! Vous devriez aller faire une pause, hein...

– Ouais, euh... Quoi ? Euh, non, non non non, bien sûr que non, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail à faire ! s'exclama le garçon. »

Les lèvres de Gintoki auraient pu se détacher si son sourire s'agrandissait encore.

« – Eh bien dans ce cas, si vous êtes si débordé... Pourquoi ne pas faire appel aux Yorozuyas ? »

* * *

**Partie I, chapitre I : fait !**


	3. (1,2) Vos gâteaux sont délicieux

**~oOo~**

**~II~ SECOND CHAPITRE : Vos gâteaux sont délicieux, vraiment.**

D'un point de vue extérieur, la situation dans le bureau principal du manoir Phantomhive était parfaitement hilarante : des trois personnes présentes, le sourire fou du premier pouvait facilement faire le tour de son crâne, et les regards éberlués des deux autres paraissaient pouvoir transpercer le corps du premier.

Non, vraiment, certaines situations étaient rocambolesques.

Ciel Phantomhive cligna très, très lentement des yeux, puis se redressa sur sa chaise de velours. Ses mais se posèrent avec délicatesse sur le rebord de son bureau, l'exhortant au calme. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'éclater de rire. Il ne le pouvait _pas_.

« – Vous… êtes en train de me dire que vous voulez faire mon travail ? »

Sakata Gintoki hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

« – Eh bien... oui ! C'est notre boulot : en tant que yorozuyas, on peut tout faire ! En plus, vous êtes un comte, alors ça devrait aller pour la rémunération, non ? »

Oh, c'était donc pour cette raison que l'homme paraissait si content : il voyait déjà le chèque à six – voire même sept ! – chiffres dans ses mains… _(NDA : Gintoki compte en yen, pas en livre sterling.)_

Le comte arqua un sourcil, ayant compris lui aussi.

« – Vous... vous vous fichez de moi ? interrogea-t-il, bien qu'il n'attendait pas réellement de réponse.

– Hein ? Ben, non..., répondit le yorozuya, la tête inclinée. »

Le comte resta silencieux quelques instants, essayant de sonder l'homme à la chevelure argentée. Après un regard échangé avec Sébastian – redevenu impassible –, il reprit la parole.

« – Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un espion envoyé par un ennemi de la Couronne ?

– Espion ? répéta Gintoki. Pourquoi je serais un espion ? Et c'est quoi la Couronne ? Y a une couronne qui a des ennemis ? Vous _êtes_ une couronne ? » Un silence des plus éloquents, puis : « J'ai pas compris. »

Le garçon écarquilla son œil visible. Se fichait-il de lui ? Il ne savait pas qui était la Reine ? Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Trop abasourdi par la chose. Nan, mais sérieux, c'était impossible qu'il ne sache pas qui était la Reine, même en n'étant pas anglais ! _Im_-_po_-_ssi_-_ble_, qu'il disait.

Voyant son maître buguer, Sébastian prit le relai.

« – Gintoki... Le jeune maître se demande d'où vous venez, car visiblement vous ignorez qui est la Couronne, ce qui est... » Il sembla hésiter sur le mot. « … improbable en Angleterre, finit-il avec une œillade vers l'enfant.

– En… en effet, put enfin dire le comte, réveillé grâce aux pupilles perçantes de son majordome. Vous ne savez pas qui est la Couronne, mais vous savez ce qu'est l'Angleterre. »

(Gintoki garda son sourire moqueur pour lui-même. Il sentait presque la majuscule sur 'Couronne'. Avec un peu de concentration, il était certain de pouvoir la matérialiser.)

« – Mouais, c'est ça, répondit-il. Je sais que l'Angleterre est un pays très grand et très loin de chez moi. On n'en entend parler que dans les mangas ou à la TV. »

Ciel Phantomhive et Sébastian haussèrent leur sourcil droit de concert. La fin de la phrase avait été un total charabia.

« – 'Mangas' ? 'TV' ? Qu'est-ce donc ? »

– Vous savez pas ce que c'est ? s'étonna Gintoki. Mais on est en quelle année ? Vous habitez au fin fond de votre pays, ou quoi ? »

Eh bien, si on considérait que le manoir était à deux heures de carrosse de la capitale londonienne, et que les alentours ne se composaient quasiment que de champs et villages, alors oui, la maison Phantomhive se situait bien au trou du cul du…

Ciel secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées non bienvenues, et tourna la tête vers un Sébastian au regard railleur – il avait évidemment compris ce à quoi il pensait, le fourbe. Il laissa son ego de côté, bien que ce fut difficile.

« – Sébastian, demanda-t-il plutôt. Se peut-il que cet homme – et sûrement les deux autres – soient des shinigamis ? Ou quelque chose d'autre dans ton domaine ? »

Par 'domaine', le comte voulait dire 'surnaturel'. Mais ça, Gintoki n'était pas censé le savoir. De même que s'il n'avait rien à voir avec ce _domaine_, leur invité ne devrait pas pouvoir deviner, et encore moins comprendre la moitié de sa question…

Sébastian posa sa main sur son menton.

« – Hmm..., fit-il. Je ne sais pas, monsieur.

– Shinigami ? répéta Gintoki. Nous avons bien des shinigamis chez nous, mais je savais pas qu'il y en avait jusqu'ici ! » Ah, en fait, il avait compris. « Peut-être que je devrais vous présenter à Asaemon-san, c'est le leader du clan Iked… » Les airs éberlués des deux autres le firent s'interrompre. Ils semblaient véritablement… choqués ? Oui, c'était bien choqués. « Wow, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous avez vu un fantôme ? »

L'adolescent face à lui déglutit.

« – Parce que... vous êtes ami avec ces êtres _répugnants_ ? souffla-t-il, comme ébahi que l'idée même puisse exister.

– Je dirai pas ami, protesta l'autre, vu que je me suis battu à mort avec Yaemon-san – le frère d'Asaemon-san. » Il grimaça. « D'ailleurs, Yaemon-san est mort décapité.

– _Mort_ ? Les shinigamis ne sont-ils pas immortels ?

– Hein ? fit le permanenté d'un air blasé. Pourquoi ils le seraient ? »

Gintoki et Ciel discutèrent platement quelques minutes encore sous le visage imperturbable de Sébastian – qui en réalité n'en perdait pas une miette – desquelles le comte appris l'existence d'Edo, capitale du Japon, de la télévision, du quartier Kabuki et que cela faisait au moins deux semaines que le fan de Ketsuno Ana portait les mêmes vêtements – la grimace qu'offrirent les deux anglais fit s'offusquer leur vis-à-vis –, et où Gintoki appris quant à lui que non, les shinigamis n'étaient ici pas de simples humains, que ceux-ci avaient des goûts vestimentaires affreux – Gintoki ne réagit pas à cette phrase, bizarrement –, comment lui-même et ses 'deux amis' étaient arrivés dans le bureau de Ciel et de quelle manière…

« – Gin-chaaaan ! Gin-chan, tu es où ? »

Pris dans leur discussion, Ciel et Gintoki n'entendirent pas tout de suite la voix féminine hurlant derrière la porte. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils sursautèrent de concert lorsque celle-ci se fit _défoncer_ par un pied surmonté d'une chaussure noire. La planche de bois alla s'écraser latéralement contre le mur et une tête rousse se fit voir.

« – Gin-chan, s'exclama avec excitation une jeune fille, c'est quoi cet endroit ! On est où, là ? Hein, dis, _dis_ ! »

Gintoki sentit clairement une veine exploser sous sa tempe.

« - Kagura ! hurla-t-il, la voix partant dans les aigus. T'as encore fait exploser une porte ! Je t'avais pourtant dit la dernière fois que tu serais privée de sukonbus si tu recommençais ! »

Kagura – parce que oui, c'était bien elle, parfaitement reconnaissable grâce à son qipao rouge et ses ornements – s'arrêta un instant, identifia Gintoki et lui tira la langue.

« – La porte avait qu'à être plus solide ! rétorqua-t-elle. Et puis, t'avais pas précisé de quelles portes tu parlais ! Et j'ai paniqué, aussi, j'ai cru que t'avais été enlevé par des extraterrestres !

– Mais _enfin_ ! dit Gintoki. Gorilla va pas utiliser deux fois le même tour pour justifier une intrigue, on a _déjà_ été enlevés par des extraterrestres ! Tu te rappelles, non ? Ma _(*censuré*)_ avait été transformée en tournevis, et on a pété Monkey Hunter. »

Kagura acquiesça son agrément – de toute manière, elle se fichait de la réponse –, leva les bras et, dans son enthousiasme, enfonça un muffin dans la bouche de Gintoki.

Euh… quoi ?

« – Arh, geuh euh ! cracha Gintoki, main sur la gorge. » Il voulut l'engueuler mais toussa avec violence avant d'avoir pu commencer. Kagura rigola franchement, ravie. « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! finit-il par éructer. Et d'où tu sors ce gâteau ? »

Et Kagura gloussa. _Gloussa_. Eh, oh, il crachait ses tripes, là !

« – Je te trouvais pas, expliqua-t-elle, alors j'ai fait le tour du château et j'ai trouvé les cuisines ! Y en avait plein dans un four, alors j'en ai pris ! » Elle désigna un paquet de muffin qui tenaient tous par on-ne-sait quel miracle seuls dans sa main. « Tiens, teste ! »

Et Gintoki faillit mourir une seconde fois en moins de trois minutes. Il postillonna et graillonna de nouveau.

« – Arrrrh, tu aurais pu prévenir ! » Soudain, il papillonna et s'humecta les lèvres. « Eh, mais c'est super bon ! J'en veux un autre, donne !

– Tiens ! accepta de bonne grâce Kagura. Mais je garde le reste ! Y en aura pas pour Megane ! Mais, dis…

– Hmm ? fit distraitement Gintoki, en train de savourer son délicieux muffin au chocolat.

– C'est qui eux ? »

Un pauvre gâteau tomba de la main de Kagura tandis qu'elle se retournait totalement pour observer avec attention Ciel et Sébastian. Si le premier semblait dépassé par les évènements – en effet : un invité bizarre, mystérieux et avec des cheveux et des habits étranges, puis une personne qui devait être sa fille apparaissait en défonçant la porte, ce n'est pas quelque chose que le comte voit tous les jours, et heureusement, vous dirait-il –, le second avait franchement l'air amusé. Gintoki suivit le regard de Kagura et se sentit rosir. Il les avait oubliés.

Kagura les pointa du doigt tout en fixant Gintoki avec un air beaucoup trop innocent pour qu'elle ne sache pas à quel point elle avait été malpolie. L'argenté soupira et fit baisser le bras de la gamine.

« – Kagura, je te présente Sébastian le majordome et Ciel Phanfompive. »

La jeune fille dût sembler bon de se rattraper puisqu'elle les salua, le sourire immense.

« – Ah ! Bonjour Sébastian, Ciel Phanfompive !

– C'est Phantomhive, la corrigea Ciel, retrouvant la parole à l'écorchure – si douloureuse dans son oreille – de son nom.

– Ah ? s'étonna Gintoki. » Le comte expira avec lenteur. Il devait se contenter d'imaginer le meurtre, pas l'accomplir. Imaginer, pas accomplir. Imaginer, _pas_ accomplir.

« – Enfin, bref. Kagura, c'est ça ? reprit-il.

– Mouais ?

– Peux-tu... » Ciel regarda la porte d'un air effaré, toujours consterné par l'afflux de choses aussi inhabituelles qu'improbables arrivées depuis ces dix dernières minutes. « Hmm, t'assoir _tranquillement_ sur cette chaise ? De même pour Sakata.

– Appelez-moi Gintoki, je préfère, demanda l'intéressé.

– Gintoki, asseyez-vous, céda Ciel, plus par fatigue qu'envie de plaire à l'homme. »

Après quelques instants qui parurent très longs à Ciel, où Kagura se fâcha qu'il vouvoie Gintoki et pas qu'elle, alors qu'elle était « la reine de Kabuki-chô, un peu de respect, sale mioche », et où le permanenté finit par la frapper sur le crâne pour la calmer – et heureusement, parce qu'il allait ordonner à Sébastian de l'immobiliser, si ça continuait –, il put ravaler les nombreuses insultes prêtes à sortir de sa bouche et questionner la jeune fille.

« – _Bon_. Je résume. Vous êtes Sakata Gintoki et Kagura, yorozuyas. Vous êtes apparus il y a de cela… » Un coup d'œil aux doigts du majordome. « ... cinq heures dans mon bureau en un claquement de doigts. Étant donné que Gintoki a déjà été interrogé, passons maintenant à toi, Kagura : comment êtes-vous venus ici ? »

La rousse haussa les épaules d'un air un peu indifférent avant de regarder l'imbécile qui lui servait de patron, qui lui rendit son œillade blasée.

« – Je sais pas, fit-elle. On était à la maison, on est allés à l'entrée et puis _pouf !_ plus rien. »

Son manque de vocabulaire faillit faire ricaner Ciel, mais il se retint à temps. A la place, il répéta : « – 'Pouf' ? » et la jeune fille répondit « – Pouf. » tout à fait sérieusement.

« – Je me souviens de rien, continua Gintoki. D'ailleurs Kagura, pourquoi on est allés dans l'entrée ? On devait pas sortir, pourtant…

– Ben, j'en sais rien, moi… » Elle prit une pose excessivement dramatique. « C'est à force de me frapper, je suis devenue amnésique ! C'est ta faute, Gin-chan ! Je vais aller voir les voleurs d'impôts et ils vont te mettre en prison !

– Alors déjà, tu te calmes, je t'ai dit que je me rappelais pas non plus ! Donc Mayora et toute sa bande, qu'ils restent dans leur QG de flics incapables !

– Attendez, attendez ! les arrêta Ciel, qui craignait un nouveau dérapage – il s'efforçait déjà assez de ne pas regarder la porte dégondée d'un air morbide. Donc, vous ne vous souvenez pas de votre arrivée. »

Il y eut une salve d'acquiescement devant lui.

« – Yup.

– Et le troisième ? continua le garçon.

– Le troisième ? Qui ça ? »

Ciel fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension.

« – Eh bien, vous étiez trois à votre arrivée... Un garçon avec des lunettes. »

Les yeux des deux autres s'illuminèrent. Puis se rembrunirent. Kagura alla sans prévenir frapper l'arrière de la tête de l'argenté, qui s'écrasa contre le bureau du comte. Et avant que ce dernier ne puisse protester, la jeune fille fit de même avec sa propre tête.

« – Qu'est-ce que… ? Vous m'expliquez ? »

**~oXo~**

Même Sébastian dut se retenir de rire lorsque les yorozuyas expliquèrent leur réaction par de vagues grognements, alors qu'ils quittaient tous ensemble la pièce pour rejoindre la chambre où dormait sûrement encore Shinpachi. Selon les deux invités, le porte-lunettes était un « véritable _chieur_ » – et ils avaient particulièrement insisté sur ce dernier mot – quand ils se trouvaient tous les trois dans une situation improbable, ce qui, comprirent le maître et son majordome, arrivait souvent. Ce n'était pas tant l'explication qui était hilarante, mais l'espèce de réflexe qu'avaient eu Gintoki et Kagura de montrer leur exaspération et leur désespoir. Ciel avait failli s'ouvrir la lèvre à force de se retenir de rire – il avait une image à garder, et _rire_ ne la mettait pas en valeur. Pourtant, dans les yeux des deux invités brillait une lueur d'affection envers le mystérieux garçon aux lunettes. Elle était cachée, mais bien là. Ciel ne le vit pas, trop concentré sur le fait de ne pas s'étouffer avec ses gloussements, mais Sébastian le remarqua bien, lui. Il ne savait qu'en penser. Il y avait quelque chose, dans leurs yeux, qui l'intriguait fortement… Et puis, leurs âmes étaient étranges.

Secouant la tête, il chassa ces pensées parasites, ignora le regard fasciné de Gintoki sur ses cheveux – il comprenait que le permanenté puisse être jaloux – et ouvrit la porte en bois sculpté de la chambre prêtée à Shinpachi. Ils le découvrirent en train de dormir paisiblement, d'un sommeil d'où il ne semblait pas vouloir sortir avant un long moment. A la seconde où ils l'aperçurent, Kagura sauta sur lui.

Shinpachi inspira et expira à la fois. Pour tout vous dire, il émit un bruit étranglé et cracha. Il manqua s'étouffer, quoi.

« – Ah ah, on se réveille Megane, t'es en retard ! s'exclama Kagura, victorieuse – pour quelle raison, personne ne le saura jamais. » Shinpachi sembla ne pas la reconnaître, sa main essuyant la bave sur sa poitrine. Mais quand il comprit qui était sur lui, il s'énerva instantanément.

« – Kagura, qu'est-ce que tu _fais_ ?! Dégage de là ! ordonna-t-il tout en essayant de la pousser, sans succès. »

Le jeune fille lui offrit un sourire lumineux, qui fit – au sens propre du terme – plisser les yeux de Shinpachi.

« – Je te réveille, ça se voit, non ?

– Si je voulais un réveil dans ce genre, je t'aurais appelée plus tôt ! Bouge de là ! Et comment ça, je suis 'en retard' ? demanda-t-il. » Il récupéra ses lunettes posées sur une table basse à côté.

« – C'était une blaaague, Shinpachi-kun ! C'est juste que tout le monde est déjà réveillé, même Gin-chan ! »

Là, le visage de Shinpachi put se résumer en 'traumatisé'.

« – Que, _même_ Gin-san ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, il est malade ?!

– Oy, oy, intervint le concerné, et les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent, c'est pas parce que j'ai été matinal aujourd'hui que j'ai attrapé une connerie, Pattsuan !

– Alors c'est vrai…, souffla le porte-lunettes. Incroyable ! » Il vit ensuite Ciel et Sébastian, restés à l'arrière. « Euh… Qui êtes-vous ?

– Ah, ça c'est un peu long… Habille-toi et on t'explique !

**~xOx~**

Au point où ils en étaient, Shinpachi ne ressentait même pas l'envie d'engueuler ces deux incapables. Une fois de retour dans le bureau principal, ils avaient eu une longue conversation. Très, très longue conversation.

Lui non plus ne savait pas le pourquoi ni même le comment de leur arrivée chez le comte Phantomhive et, de toute manière, il s'en fichait, tant qu'ils rentraient à la maison en forme et avec sa paire de lunettes. Mais il avait appris le vol de muffins de Kagura – Ciel s'était sans explication assombri en découvrant les pauvres gâteaux écrasés au sol après une dispute ridicule entre la jeune fille et Gintoki ; le megane ne voulait plus y penser – avait été officiellement présenté au comte Phantomhive et à Sébastian dans un brouhaha impossible, avait fini il ne savait comment contre un mur à cause d'un mauvais coup de Kagura – encore elle, avait-il constaté par triste habitude – et une migraine semblait avoir résolument pris racine dans le cerveau de Ciel.

Là, cela faisait très exactement trente-trois secondes et dix-sept centièmes que le silence était complet. Ô, Miracle. Il bourdonnait agréablement près des oreilles de Ciel, qui se massait les tempes avec lenteur. A contrecœur, il coupa ce silence de lui-même.

« – Sébastian…, interpella-t-il, bas.

– Yes, my Lord ? répondit le frac tout aussi bas, et Ciel lui en fut secrètement reconnaissant.

– Tu vas accompagner les yorozuyas dans un des salons les plus loin de mon bureau, et tu reviens me voir après. »

S'il y eut protestation, elle fut totalement réprimée par un Sébastian tout sourire.

« – Si vous voulez bien me suivre, messieurs, mademoiselle.

– Bien sûr, monsieur Sébastian, accepta Shinpachi. Kagura-chan, calme-toi, anticipa-t-il. » La jeune fille se stoppa dans son mouvement et fusilla le megane du regard. « S'il te plaît.

– Pfff…, fit-elle, boudeuse.

– Oy, Kagura, il a raison, insista Gintoki, qui ravala un bâillement. Tout ça m'a bien épuisé ! »

Le comte devant lui dût retenir un rire nerveux.

« – Tu m'étonnes..., murmura-t-il. » Personne à l'exception de Sébastian ne l'entendit. Celui-ci ricana intérieurement.

Ils partirent, et Ciel se retrouva seul.

Il en était pleinement heureux.

**~xOx~**

Quand Sébastian revint dans le bureau du comte, seul, il se fit le plus discret possible. Les yorozuyas avaient été infernaux sur le trajet, notamment Kagura avec ses questions. Elle était intarissable : « et ça, c'est quoi ? », « et ça, et ça, et _ça_ ?! », « dis, Sebby (parce qu'en plus elle avait décidé de l'appeler _Sebby_ !), pourquoi ce truc est là et pas vers la droite, plutôt ? ». Parfois, ses questions s'adressaient à Gintoki, plus rarement avec Shinpachi : « Gin-chan, pourquoi on n'a pas ça chez nous ? », etc, etc… Au final, ç'avait été soulagé qu'il les avait laissés seul dans le salon dit Soleil, dans l'aile est du manoir.

Affaissé contre sa chaise, son maître paraissait s'être assoupi. Compréhensible, avec cette bande d'abrut… ces invités. Gardons un vocabulaire correct, même dans en pensées. Soupirant, le majordome vint le réveiller. A peine eut-il posé sa main sur son épaule que le garçon sursauta et se dégagea net. Il darda Sébastian d'un regard noir. Celui-ci se releva, impassible.

« – Alors ? le questionna Ciel, une fois correctement assis. As-tu collecter leurs données ? »

Sébastian secoua la tête, piteux.

« – Je suis navré, monsieur, mais bien que j'aie pu infiltrer la base administrative du Japon, ces trois personnes ne sont pas référencées dans ses archives.

– Vraiment ? » Ciel arqua un sourcil vaguement surpris. « Je pensais pourtant que le Japon était très calé sur le stockage d'identité de tous ses citoyens. »

Le majordome leva son index, de cette manière qui disait que tout n'était pas perdu. Ciel se redressa donc avec plus d'attention.

« – _Cependant_, continua-t-il, j'ai pu leur soutirer à chacun un cheveu peu après leur… arrivée, et effectuer des tests pendant qu'ils se disputaient.

– Et… ?

– Et j'ai pu faire une découverte intéressante.

– Laquelle ? »

Sébastian sourit, fier de lui.

« – La jeune chinoise, Kagura, n'est pas humaine, annonça-t-il. »

Ciel fronça ses sourcils. A chaque fois que lui et son majordome avaient eu affaire à un être non humain, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une mouise phénoménale. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille…

« – Dans ce cas, qu'est-elle ? »

Sébastian secoua de nouveau sa tête, cachant un court instant ses yeux marrons, presque rouges sang.

« – Cela, monsieur… Je ne sais pas. Peut-être devrions-nous leur demander, ils n'ont pas l'air d'être très à cheval sur les secrets. Tout du moins, s'ils en ont, ils ne les gardent pas très bien.

– Je me passerai de tes commentaires, Sébastian.

– Je m'en excuse, monsieur. »

Ciel mouva sa main vers l'arrière, signe qu'il s'en fichait. « – Tu vas partir les interroger et leur demander la vraie nature de la fille. Ils devraient te le dire facilement si, comme tu le dis, ils ne sont pas 'très à cheval' sur les secrets. Fais en sorte d'entrer dans leur cercle, qu'ils te fassent confiance. » Puis, il rajouta pour lui-même : « Je n'omets pas la piste de l'espion, cependant. »

Après s'être incliné, le majordome donna un respectueux « yes, my Lord » et sorti de la pièce, son éternel sourire plaqué sur son visage.

* * *

**Chapitre II de la première partie, fait !**


	4. (1,3) Arbre, catastrophes et découvertes

**Petit warning : je me suis pas mal inspirée d'une autre fanfiction pour écrire ce chapitre.**

**~oOo~**

****Kinja145 : OOH QUE OUI il va y avoir une suite ! J'en suis au chapitre 12, là... Pfiou, j'en ai de l'inspiration ! J'ai déjà mon petit scénario en tête à propos de l'entièreté de l'histoire, donc je pense que celle-ci devrait faire... environ (plus ou moins, hein, je suis vraiment pas sûre) 40 chapitres. Ça ne te dérange pas que je te réponde en début de chapitre ? Autrement on peut faire par MP... Je pense publier toutes les semaines !  
PS : merci de me suivre, ça me fait vraiment plaisir =D****

****~oOo~****

**~III~ TROISIÈME CHAPITRE : Arbres, catastrophes et douteuses découvertes**

« Ne pas faire de grabuges », voilà l'unique consigne que les yorozuyas avaient reçue après que Sébastian les ait laissés dans une salle affreusement _jaune_. Tout, dans cette pièce, avait un rapport avec la couleur du soleil, que ce soit les murs – dorés, pas si moche quand on fermait les yeux –, le mobilier – ocre, cuivré ou jaunâtre, mais vraiment, _qui_ était le designer de cet endroit ? on aurait dit l'intérieur d'un estomac ! – ou encore les divers objets traînant par-ci par-là.

Fatigué pour il ne savait quelle raison, Gintoki s'affala sur l'un des luxueux fauteuils – jaunes, sans surprise – mis à disposition. Le permanenté était sorti du lit il y avait moins d'une heure, mais pourtant il se sentait patraque, comme s'il avait couru un triple marathon en Amazonie sous 40°C avec des briques accrochées aux jambes. Il abaissa ses paupières, entendit Kagura pester contre le monde entier, Shinpachi recevoir un coup de poing accidentel et s'endormit en un instant. Ah, cette petite sieste devrait lui faire du bien, ça lui enlèvera cette impression de _raplapla_.

Malheureusement pour lui, le réveil fut quelque peu agressif.

Un bruit spectaculaire ressemblant étrangement à « Bzing ! » et « Clong ! » et des cris le firent sursauter, puis on le frappa à la tête, et il retomba dans le sommeil aussi vite qu'il en était parti.

**~xOx~**

Quelque chose d'humide coulait sur son visage. Ce n'était ni froid, ni chaud : une sorte de tiède peu agréable qui tombait goutte à goutte sur sa peau. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Gintoki fit l'inventaire de tous les liquides qu'il connaissait dans son esprit. De l'eau ? De l'huile ? Non, pas ça. Peut-être des… larmes ? Impossible de le savoir tant qu'il n'ouvrait pas les yeux.

Mais il devait en premier lieu faire le point sur son corps. S'il était inconscient, c'était bien pour une raison. Jambes ? OK. Torse ? Nickel. Dos ? Un peu douloureux, mais à part ça… Tête ? Aoutch.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il entendit différentes voix au-dessus et autour de lui, dont une salve de reniflements monstrueusement irritants.

« – Bwouaaah, be… be suis désolééé ! B'ai pas fait exprès, bardooon ! ne cessait de se lamenter l'une d'entre elles. » Il ne reconnaissait pas cette voix.

« – Si tu pouvais contrôler ta force, aussi, Finny ! s'exclama en réponse un timbre plein d'arrogance et d'exaspération – Ciel. Et arrête de pleurer ! »

Les reniflements refluèrent légèrement, et les gouttes si agaçantes arrêtèrent de tomber sur Gintoki.

« – Bardon, monsieur…

– Eh, le blondinet ! intervint une troisième voix, féminine cette fois-ci. Ça te dit on fait un concours de force ? »

Le permanenté identifia sans peine Kagura, et il décida de sortir de son demi-coma. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, il bredouilla et/ou marmonna quelque mot incompréhensible. Aussitôt, il sentit deux mains sur ses épaules.

« – Gin-san ! s'écria Shinpachi. » Le-dit Gin-san grimaça.

« – Parle moins fort, Pattsuan…, baragouina-t-il.

– D'abord, répondit plus doucement le megane. Monsieur Sébastian, pouvez-vous m'aider, s'il vous plaît ? »

Les secondes suivantes se passèrent dans un flou total, où Gintoki perçut une réponse que ses oreilles ne traduisirent pas, fut soulevé de terre et installé sur une chaise molle. _Un fauteuil_, corrigea son cerveau. Il reprenait lentement – trop lentement – conscience.

« – Qu'est-ce qui s'est p'ssé ? »

Une main inconnue se posa sur son genou et il fit un bond en arrière.

« – Pardoooon, monsieur ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je vous jure ! C'est l'arbre, il s'est échappé de mes mains tout seul ! »

– Pff, comme si un arbre pouvait se balancer lui-même au deuxième étage du manoir, Finny, soupira Ciel. »

Que… un arbre ? Pourquoi parlaient-ils d'un arbre ?

Gintoki balaya le paysage du regard par réflexe, et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour demander des explications, il bugua. Littéralement. Parce que c'est-à-dire qu'un arbre dans un salon alors qu'ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur d'une maisonnée ma foi tout à fait charmante, ce n'était pas courant.

_Mais_, se rappela Gintoki, _les trucs pas courants sont mon quotidien, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié._

Ce fut donc pour cette raison qu'il referma la bouche et se contenta d'observer la conversation devant lui : Ciel qui disputait avec véhémence un garçon blond inconnu au bataillon.

« – C'est la cinquième fois que tu nous fait ce coup-là ce mois-ci ! continuait Ciel.

– D… désolé…, répéta le garçon. » Au moins, il avait l'air de regretter son geste. Mais comment avait-il pu lancer un truc aussi lourd à une hauteur aussi haute ? C'était incroyable.

« – Une chance que vous ayez été là, monsieur Sébastian, remercia Shinpachi. Nous n'avions qu'à peine eu le temps de voir l'arbre que vous étiez déjà là ! »

Le majordome inclina modestement la tête, et Gintoki, toujours un peu dans le flou, fut comme une heure auparavant hypnotisé par la chevelure noire. Plus loin, Ciel claqua de la langue.

« – Cela fait moins d'une matinée que vous êtes ici, et vous me posez déjà des problèmes, tous les trois !

– Mais, ce n'est pas de notre faute, monsieur le comte…, protesta le megane, faisant lever l'œil de Ciel, eh bien, au ciel.

– Eh bien, Gintoki aurait dû faire plus attention ! »

Piqué au vif, le permanenté se redressa pour lancer un regard noir vers _ce sale gamin de mes…_

« – Eh ! J'aimerais bien voir ta réaction si tu te prenais un _arbre_ dans la gueule ! cria-t-il. Et puis, t'es qui toi ? lança-t-il au garçon toujours accroché à son genou. »

Sébastian ricana discrètement et s'approcha.

« – Gintoki, Kagura, Shinpachi, voici Finnian, le jardinier de la maison Phantomhive, présenta-t-il. Mes excuses pour cet… incident, qui arrive malheureusement bien trop souvent. »

Finnian acquiesça, penaud. Il essuya ses larmes d'un coup de manche.

« – Oui, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de force, et j'ai du mal à la contrôler…

– Ooooh, s'enthousiasma Kagura, secouant ses mains. Si tu veux, je peux t'aider ! Moi aussi je suis super forte ! J'avais du mal avant, mais maintenant ça va !

– Dit-elle, renifla Gintoki, maintenant tout à fait conscient. » Ciel et Sébastian le regardèrent, surpris.

– Je… je vois…, répondit Finnian. Mais… comment as-tu fait pour te contrôler ?

– Oh, j'avais des cobayes ! sourit innocemment la jeune fille. »

Bruits de déglutition du côté des deux autres yorozuyas. Les trois autres ne voulaient _pas_ savoir ce qui avait dû arriver.

« – Du coup, Gin-chan, tu voudras bien que je joue avec le blondinet ? reprit-elle. »

Gintoki balaya l'air de la main. « – Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

– Finny, intervint Sébastian, il me semble qu'il te reste du travail à faire.

– Ah, oui ! J'y cours, monsieur Sébastian !

– Et n'oublie pas de ramasser l'arbre.

– Compris ! »

Le jardinier trottina vers la sortie et, bientôt, il ne fut plus visible. Ciel les quitta quelques instants plus tard, sans oublier de leur sortir deux-trois railleries telles que « faites attention avec les arbres ! » ou bien « surtout, regardez droit devant vous, n'importe où, n'importe quand ! » qui ressemblaient plus à des conseils d'ex-victime qu'à des moqueries. Sébastian fut le dernier à leur fausser compagnie, ayant du travail lui aussi, et les yorozuyas se retrouvèrent seuls. Enfin, seuls avec ce maudit arbre.

Ceux-ci se disputèrent longtemps sur de nombreux sujets – le sale gamin agaçant, l'arrivée de cet arbre, le blondi-hulk (c'est Gintoki qui avait trouvé ce nom, il en était plutôt content), leur arrivée et comment ils rentraient chez eux, à Kabuki-chô –, l'arbre se fit détruire par les pieds de Kagura, ils se promirent de retourner à la maison au plus vite – mais sans téléporteur, ça risquerait d'être compliqué… comment ça, « ils pourraient traverser l'océan pacifique » ? n'importe quoi, l'océan pacifique n'existe pas – et se séparèrent chacun de son côté après s'être assurés de se retrouver dans cette même pièce d'ici deux heures maximum, l'envie d'explorer ce si grand bâtiment _english_ se faisait forte.

**~oXo~**

**GINTOKI**

Rah, là, là… Si la bosse sur son crâne était d'une taille ridicule, elle restait tout de même douloureuse. Comment le jardinier – _Finn,_ se rappela Gintoki,_ à moins que ce ne soit Fintan, ou Finnian_ – avait-il pu le lancer aussi haut ? Kagura n'avait jamais accompli cet exploit ! Enfin, c'est surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais essayé, mais. Quand même. La différence de niveau était grande.

Le permanenté avançait à pas lents, observant le couloir en ligne droite autour de lui. Mouais. D'un manoir anglais, il attendait mieux. Bien mieux. Là, tout était sombre, sobre, ennuyeux. Et ce, des immenses rideaux à la moindre poussière.

Il était déçu.

Gintoki fronça ses sourcils. Le gamin-pirate avait parlé d'une couronne. Une couronne et ses ennemis… Pourquoi une _couronne_ aurait-elle des ennemis ? À moins qu'il n'y ait quelqu'un qui s'appelait Couronne ? Drôle de nom, vraiment. M'enfin, il avait vu pire. Peut-être que Couronne était ce sale gosse. Mais s'il parlait de lui à la troisième personne, il devait être sacrément timbré ! Quoique, à la réflexion, il avait bien dit « Je suis Ciel Pinképave ». Donc, il parlait de quelqu'un d'autre. Reste à savoir de qui…

Cependant, il avait d'autres priorités. Par exemple, rentrer à Kabuki. Les enfants et lui atterrissaient sans savoir comment ni pourquoi dans ce manoir, chez un comte à peine rentré dans l'adolescence, le tout dans un pays bien loin du leur : l'Angleterre.

De l'immense île, Gintoki ne savait pas grand-chose, comme tout japonais qui se respecte. Cela restait un royaume lointain, bien trop pour qu'il s'en soucie. Toutefois, il se souvenait vaguement qu'ici, c'était une reine qui régnait…

Oh, mais attendez. Qui dit reine, dit royauté. Qui dit royauté dit nobles. Qui dit nobles dit le gamin-pirate ! Puis, qui dit gamin-pirate dit embauchage potentiel, et qui dit embauchage potentiel dit _argent_ ! Ooooooh, s'ils réussissaient à se faire recruter, il pourrait dépenser autant qu'il voulait au pachinko !

Il se frotta les mains à cette idée, ravi. Il se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé au bout du couloir, débouchant sans aucun doute au hall du manoir, il s'immobilisa, poussé par son instinct. Au loin, une autre personne. Homme, vêtu de noir… Sébastian ? Le majordome était accroupi, tête penchée, genou pliés. L'argenté fixa son regard une seconde sur la magnifique chevelure du frac, puis s'éloigna. Il ne voulait pas déranger. Et puis, un moment de solitude pour lui-même n'était pas trop mal.

« – Que vous êtes beau…, le stoppa Sébastian. »

Stupéfait, Gintoki se retourna. « – Hein ? »

Indifférent à son ahurissement, le majordome continua son activité, quelle qu'elle soit. Son sourire semblait étrange, différent. Sincère. Joyeux. _Terrifiant._

« – Si doux, si soyeux… !

– _Quoi ?_

– Si tendres, si délicats... Comme j'adorerais avoir des poils aussi soyeux… »

OK, _ça_, c'était bizarre. Bug dans la matrice. Gintoki ? Oh, Gintoki ! Réagis, cligne des yeux, inspire, fuis, je sais pas moi, fais quelque chose ! Non ? Oh, merde, on a perdu Gintoki !

A vingt mètres de là, Sébastian restait parfaitement imperméable à la presque-mort cérébrale de l'invité de son maître. Il se redressa doucement, comme s'il tenait un instrument précieux entre ses bras. Les yeux du majordome s'illuminèrent encore plus – si c'était possible – lorsqu'il avança ses doigts vers un endroit très précis.

« – Et des coussinets aussi délicats ! » Une pause, la main du frac eut l'air de… poupouiller le truc, puis il continua. « Vous êtes si mignon. Même votre menton est magnifique. Je ne sais comment vous faites pour être aussi beau, et adorable, et éblouissant, et distingué, et aussi doux, et… »

Durant sa tirade, il se retourna à demi, ce qui permit à Gintoki de voir le mystérieux objet entre les avant-bras de crazy-Sebby. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix, mais eut au moins le mérite de le sortir de sa léthargie. Parce que le truc miaula.

_Miaula_. Un son aigu, portant, qui crisse aux oreilles. Un chat. Un _chat_ !

Gintoki ne savait pas pourquoi les mots _Sébastian_ et _chat_ le choquaient tant que ça. C'est juste que les deux mots collés ensemble paraissaient si paradoxaux qu'il paraissait impensable ne serait-ce que les _penser_ au même instant.

« – Aaah, comme j'aimerais pouvoir rester ainsi indéfiniment avec vous, monsieur le chat…, poursuivait le majordome, toujours dans sa bulle.

– Dieux. Il est timbré, ne put s'empêcher de dire Gintoki, avant qu'il ne pose à la hâte sa main sur sa bouche. » Heureusement, l'autre ne le remarqua pas.

« – Bon, il faut que j'y aille. J'ai encore du travail à faire. »

Et Sébastian repartit, après avoir laissé un bisou sur le front du matou. Peu après, la boule de poil partit elle aussi.

Gintoki, quant à lui, s'éternisa longuement. Très longuement.

Il fallait qu'il se remette du choc.

**~xOx~**

**KAGURA**

Contrairement à Gintoki, Kagura avait décidé de descendre de quelques étages, espérant atteindre les cuisines. Vu qu'elle avait fait tomber un peu plus tôt – merci au sale mioche – les délicieux muffins au chocolat qu'elle avait récupérés par hasard une demi-heure plus tôt, elle voulait en trouver d'autres. Parce que sans rire, ces machins-là étaient les meilleurs gâteaux qu'elle avait goûtés de toute sa _vie_. Et Kami-sama savait combien elle en avait mangé. Elle irait féliciter leur créateur plus tard.

De manière identique, le blond-assommeur-de-Gin-chan l'intriguait. C'était la première qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un avec autant de force – aussi jeune qu'elle et de nature à 100% humaine (certifiée sixième sens Yato), elle voulait dire. Ç'avait été plutôt marrant d'assister à l'envol d'un arbre et, d'ailleurs, elle ne s'était pas empêchée de ricaner et de crier son amusement quand son incapable de patron était lamentablement tombé au sol.

La jeune fille trottinait gaiement dans les couloirs et les escaliers, ne manquant pas d'éclater les portes quand elle en voyait une sur son chemin mais ne rencontrant en revanche personne, pas même un chat. Et alors qu'elle commençait à se lasser de ne pas trouver la salle qu'elle cherchait, une impressionnante explosion la fit retenir sa respiration. Puis, un grand sourire orna son visage. Il y avait quelqu'un !

Elle se rapprocha rapidement de la source du bruit, détruisit la porte qui la séparait de celui-ci et poussa un cri ravi : elle était _enfin_ arrivée aux cuisines !

A côté d'elle, on poussa une exclamation de surprise.

« – Bouargh ! Ah, j'ai eu peur ! Rentre pas comme ça, petiote, c'est dangereux ! »

Un adulte, vite-fait blond, aussi vieux que Gin-chan, aussi mal réveillé que Gin-chan et, visiblement, aussi incompétent que Gin-chan quand il s'agissait de faire quelque chose – en l'occurrence, il semblait essayer de brûler, pardon, de _cuisiner_ une myriade d'aliments maintenant cramés jusqu'à l'os. Il tenait une arme. _Un bazooka_, identifia Kagura,_ comme le sadique !_

« – Oy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'aborda la jeune fille. »

L'adulte prit un air surpris. Il s'attendait plus à être engueulé, tout du moins à recevoir une salve de cris terrifiés et/ou accusateurs.

« – Je… m'exerce à mon art, l'informa-t-il avec hésitation. »

La gamine face à lui renifla dédaigneusement. « – Tu appelles ça de _l'art_ ? Cramer de la nourriture ? T'es au courant que ce gâchis est un vrai sacrilège ?

– Euh… »

Elle soupira. « – Donne-moi ça, fit-elle, et le blond n'osa pas répliquer à cause de son autorité – il savait reconnaître quelqu'un fait pour être leader quand il en voyait, et il n'avait pas appris à désobéir. »

Kagura s'approcha à grands pas de l'homme, lui arracha son bazooka des mains, leva les yeux au ciel quand elle s'aperçut que le cran de sécurité _et_ l'ouverture était mal attachés et visa. Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent.

« – Eh, attends !

– Tu vois, l'ignora-t-elle, concentrée, quand tu veux exploser un truc, le plus important c'est la force du recul. » Et elle tira.

La détonation fut comme une vague s'écrasant sur un rocher – splendide.

Le silence perdura longtemps, tandis que Kagura baissait son arme, observait les dégâts, hochait la tête de contentement et se retourna vers l'homme, toujours abasourdi.

« – C'était… C'était… !

– Magnifique ? Génial ? Incroyable ? Époustouflant ? Magistral ? Extra ?

– … Explosif ! »

Kagura sourit largement. « – Je sais. »

L'homme pouffa, puis tendit son bras vers l'avant.

« – Je suis Bardroy, le cuisinier des Phantomhive, se présenta-t-il. »

La jeune fille lui rendit sa poignée de main avec force.

« – Kagura, yorozuya. T'aurais pas plus puissant ?

– Plus… plus puissant ?!

– Ouaip. »

Bardroy eut l'air incrédule, et il éclata de rire l'instant d'après. Kagura sentait qu'ils allaient bien s'amuser.

**~xOx~**

**SHINPACHI**

Après avoir quitté ses charmants camarades – pour ne pas dire _abrutis_ – Shinpachi se dirigea vers la partie dite domestique du manoir, pensant avec raison qu'il s'agissait d'un endroit plus intéressant que les appartements et chambres des nobles. Il marchait avec lenteur, perdu dans ses pensées. Une nouvelle fois, les yorozuyas se retrouvaient tous les trois dans un lieu inconnu, sans savoir précisément où – le nom _manoir_ _Phantomhive_ ne les aidait pas vraiment, pour tout dire –, pourquoi ni comment. Le megane soupira. Il allait encore devoir jouer la police. Il avait beau être un tsukkomi tout ce qu'il y a de plus efficace, il aurait bien voulu avoir quelques jours de vacances pour décompres…

« – A… attention ! »

Shinpachi focalisa son regard droit devant soi, perturbé par le cri. Il recula immédiatement.

Devant lui, des bulles. Des centaines – oh, mais que disait-il – des _milliers_ de bulles de savon se précipitant vers lui et, à leur tête, une jeune femme trempée qui courait pour ne pas se faire rattraper par la menace hygiénique. Shinpachi ne réfléchit pas : il se mit à courir lui aussi.

« – Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! hurla-t-il à la jeune femme désormais à sa droite.

– Ça ne se voit pas ? répondit-elle ironiquement. Des bulles !

– Sans blague ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça fout l… Argh ! »

Le megane ne put en dire plus, alors qu'il se faisait dramatiquement avaler par la vague bubullaire. Alors c'était ainsi qu'il allait mourir ? Quelle mort idiote… Ses yeux se fermèrent, il entendit la jeune femme s'époumoner au loin, et il perdit connaissance.

Dix minutes plus tard, il se réveilla sur le dos, recouvert de mousse et la tête flambée par une affreuse bosse.

« – Bwouaaah, j'ai encore noyé quelqu'unnn ! chouina-t-on. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien pouvoir faiiiiire ? »

Shinpachi lui suggéra d'aller se faire foutre grâce à de vagues grognements et grommèlements boudeurs. La voix dut ne pas comprendre, puisqu'elle sembla soudain plus près du visage du porte-lunettes.

« – Monsieur ? Êtes-vous réveillé ? Vous n'êtes pas mort ? Ah, je suis soulagée ! monologua-t-elle.

– Moi aussi je suis soulagé, rétorqua-t-il tout en soulevant ses paupières. »

Il se retrouva face à une énorme paire de lunettes qui lui mangeait la totalité de son champ de vision et parlait visiblement toute seule. Shinpachi fronça ses sourcils, perplexe et étrangement détaché.

« – Suis-je au paradis des binoclards ?

– Que, quoi ? fit la paire de lunettes aux branches bordeaux – il venait de le remarquer. N… non, pas du tout. »

Le megane ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, perturbé. Quelque chose clochait. _Ah, mais oui mais c'est bien sûr ! _s'exclama-t-il dans sa tête._ Les lunettes ne parlent pas toutes seules !_

Et quand il accordait plus d'attention aux limites de sa vision, il distinguait en effet des joues et une masse de cheveux roux et rouges. Donc c'était un humain qui se penchait vers lui !

Fier de sa déduction, Shinpachi sourit pour lui-même. Ensuite, il se rendit compte de la singularité de cette situation. Par réflexe, il se redressa d'un coup et se cogna malencontreusement contre le front – l'humain avait un front également ! – de la personne. Les deux grognèrent de douleur.

« – Qui… qui êtes-vous ? demanda Shinpachi, rouvrant les yeux.

– Je…, commença la voix un peu trop fort. Je suis sincèrement désolée, monsieur ! Ce genre d'accidents m'arrive souvent, je suis incroyablement maladroite ! » Et elle s'inclina par terre, sous le regard surpris – et vexé de voir sa question ignorée – de l'adolescent.

Le megane se sentit gêné, mais prit son temps pour répondre. Il détailla mentalement la personne : c'était la jeune femme de tout à l'heure avec qui il avait piqué son meilleur sprint pour survivre à la vague de savon – la vingtaine, cheveux roux, lunettes beaucoup trop grandes et une tenue de… hum… servante, dirait Shinpachi, selon ses connaissances.

Il sourit, timide. « – D'accord. Ravi de vous rencontrer, en tout cas. Je suis Shimura Shinpachi, yorozuya.

– En… enchantée, je m'appelle Maylin, je suis la bonne de la maison Phantomhive. »

Shinpachi acquiesça, et la domestique sembla se détendre perceptiblement : ses épaules se relâchèrent, les traits de son visage se décontractèrent.

« – Drôle de rencontre, quand même, fit noter le tsukkomi. » Lui et Maylin balayèrent le paysage et rigolèrent doucement. « Et vous n'avez même pas l'air étonnée. Ça vous arrive vraiment aussi souvent que ça ? »

Maylin prit une moue embarrassée.

« – Eh bien, c'est moi qui suis chargée du linge à laver, mais je me trompe toujours sur la dose de lessive à mettre dans les machines ! C'est parce que je suis hypermétrope, justifia-t-elle.

– Mais pourquoi ne pas noter en plus gros la dose à mettre sur un papier ou un endroit visible ? proposa de manière spontanée Shinpachi. »

Lui aussi avait de sérieux problèmes de vue, alors il comprenait très bien. Il utilisait souvent de subterfuges afin de rendre sa vie plus _visible_ quand il perdait ses lunettes – et ce n'était pas si rare que ça, les dieux peuvent témoigner. Maylin parut s'illuminer à ses paroles, et Shinpachi rougit.

« – C'est vrai ?! fit-elle, pleine d'espoir. Vous pourriez venir avec moi pour faire ça ?!

– Ah ah, bien sûr ! rigola-t-il. Allons voir ça de plus près ! »

La jeune femme lui offrit un immense sourire, puis rosit en même temps que son regard se portait au loin. Shinpachi se retourna et aperçut alors Sébastian, qui avait l'air tout sauf content.

« – Maylin, gronda-t-il, je parie que tu t'es une nouvelle fois trompée de dose ? » Il n'attendit pas l'assentiment de la bonne pour se reporter sur l'adolescent à côté. Presque de désespoir, il porta la main à son front, comme s'il voulait supprimer une migraine prochaine. « Et tu as emporté monsieur Shinpachi dans tes bêtises…

– Je… je suis désolée, monsieur Sébastian ! I… Il est passé au mauvais en… endroit au mauvais moment ! Je me suis trompée sur la dose…

– Ça, je l'avais bien vu… »

Sans un mot de plus, le majordome attrapa un balai et un seau rempli d'eau d'on-ne-sait-où et débuta son nettoyage express. En trente secondes, le couloir entier était propre, et les deux jeunes gens n'avaient plus aucune mousse non plus. Il repartit aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé après une réprimande envers Maylin et une plate excuse à Shinpachi. Ces deux derniers étaient restés immobiles.

« – Incroyable…, murmura le megane.

– N'est-ce pas ? interrogea – rhétoriquement – la jeune femme. » Une lueur d'admiration s'était allumée dans ses yeux. « Nous devrions aller dès maintenant à la salle des machines, comme ça je ne vous embêterais pas bien longtemps !

– Tu ne me déranges pas, la rassura Shinpachi, sans se rendre compte qu'il la tutoyait. Je flânais avant que tu, euh, que tu n'arrives. »

Ils commencèrent à marcher pendant qu'ils discutaient, à l'aise.

Dix minutes plus tard, Shinpachi s'étouffait avec sa propre salive.

« – Tu… tu as mis _trente-deux_ cuillères de lessive au lieu de deux et demi ?! s'estomaqua-t-il.

– D… désolée… »

Le megane haussa un sourcil, et Maylin se sentit jugée.

« – Tu devrais changer de lunettes, tu sais…

– Je préfère garder celles-là, elles me sont chères. »

Le garçon n'insista pas. A la place, il sourit et inscrivit les mots _DEUX CUILLÈRES ET DEMI_ le plus gros possible sur la boîte de javel. Une fois ceci fait, ils continuèrent à papoter ensemble pendant un temps qui leur parût à tous les deux très court. Finalement, ils se séparèrent, Shinpachi devant retrouver ses collègues yorozuyas.

Vraiment, ils étaient spéciaux chez les Phantomhive.

* * *

**Partie I, troisième chapitre : fait !**


	5. (1,4) Les nouveaux domestiques

**~oOo~**

****Kinja145 : Je pense que Gintoki va morfler si Sébastian apprend qu'il a été vu ! Même si Ciel est au courant, cette... addiction (?) envers les chats est absolument déroutante. Et pas qu'un peu. Les trois catastr-, je veux dire, les trois domestiques ont été un peu durs à retranscrire, je les trouve assez effacés dans l'histoire principale de Black Butler ! (et j'avais la flemme de faire des recherches, hein) Je me suis donc contentée de refaire les catastrophes quotidiennes présentes dans le Manoir. Pour l'instant il y a peu de personnage, alors j'arrive à rester fidèle aux caractères des personnages, mais ça va être de plus en plus dur ! J'ai peur de faire du _out of character_... Je mentionne des arcs qui se sont passés dans Gintama, mais je sais pas trop où situer leur "chronologie"... Avant l'arc final, c'est quasi-certain, mais pour le reste... C'est flou. Très très flou. En plus, pour ce que je prévois pour la suite, il va falloir que je me débarrasse de ce flou avec des coups de pieds aux fesses ! Une idée, à ce propos ?****

**~oOo~**

**~IV~ QUATRIEME CHAPITRE : les nouveaux domestiques**

Après avoir chacun découvert une partie du manoir Phantomhive et fait la rencontre de quelques ravissantes personnes, les yorozuyas se rejoignirent à l'endroit où _l'incident_ _végétal_ avait eu lieu, soit le salon Soleil, toujours aussi affreusement jaune qu'au moment où ils l'avaient laissé.

Totalement traumatisé pour l'un, ils se précipitèrent pour raconter leur péripéties aux deux autres. Ainsi, Shinpachi narra sa rencontre infortunée avec Maylin, récoltant quelques moqueries sur un coup de foudre à _base de lunettes_ Kagura sautilla sur elle-même en expliquant comment elle avait cherché les muffins – qu'elle n'avait malheureusement pas trouvés – et les multiples explosions qu'elle avait effectuées avec le cuisinier. Gintoki et Shinpachi pâlirent drastiquement après cela. Kagura avait fait ami-ami avec un mec aussi taré qu'elle ! Enfin, Gintoki débita à toute vitesse ce qu'il avait vu avec Sébastian, détaillant au maximum et provoquant des réactions dégoutées chez les deux adolescents. D'une certaine indifférence, l'avis des yorozuyas sur le majordome en noir fut remplacé par un écœurement assez profond. Kagura osa même sortir des phrases non bienvenues, telles que « ah, mais il _baxxx_ avec des animaux ! ». _(NDA : j'ai beau être en K+, j'évite les allusions sexuelles, parce que, dans le fond, je suis moi aussi une pauvre petite chose bien trop jeune pour tous ces machins-là.) _Les deux autres auraient voulu la frapper pour les images qu'elle apportait, mais ils craignaient qu'elle ne réplique au centuple et les envoie balader à travers la fenêtre. Et, pour rappel, ils se trouvaient au deuxième étage.

Au final, ce manoir abritait d'étranges personnes : un cuisinier flambeur, une bonne et un jardinier maladroits jusqu'à l'homicide involontaire, un majordome zoophile et un comte pirate très, _très_ jeune pour une fonction comme la sienne. Le tout aurait fait hausser les sourcils de bien des personnes. Ce fut le cas des yorozuyas, malgré leurs fréquentations peu recommandables.

« – C'est pas pire que chez nous ! modéra Kagura, à l'étonnement général. Entre les voleurs d'impôts, Zura et Ane-go, on est habitués ! »

Son collègue et son patron acquiescèrent.

« – C'est vrai, approuva Shinpachi. Cependant, il faut que nous rentrions chez nous le plus vite possible. » Il leva un doigt pédagogue. « A chaque fois qu'on s'éloigne, il arrive toujours quelque chose de bizarre, voire de dangereux. Peut-être même qu'un arc sérieux pourrait commencer ! »

Là, Kagura et Gintoki eut l'air horrifiés.

« – Un arc sérieux sans le personnage principal ?! s'écria le permanenté. C'est horrible, ça ne peut pas arriver !

– Et sans la reine de Kabuki ! ajouta Kagura. C'est impossible, Gorilla oserait pas ! Et puis, et puis, et puis je vais pas survivre sans mes sukonbus !

– Des sukonbus ? répéta une nouvelle voix. Qu'est-ce donc ? »

Les trois sursautèrent et détruisirent leur petit cercle de conspirateurs qu'ils avaient naturellement formé.

« – M… monsieur Sébastian, vous m'avez fait peur ! s'exclama Shinpachi. »

Le-dit Sébastian sourit avec amusement, mais ne répondit rien, attendant l'explication de la jeune fille. Il était toujours curieux de découvrir de nouvelles choses.

« – Les sukonbus, c'est trop bon ! expliqua – divagua – Kagura. Une fois, j'ai fait goûter à Soyo-chan et depuis elle fait que d'en manger !

– Alors ces sukonbus sont de la nourriture japonaise ?

– Ce sont juste des algues au vinaigre, s'immisça Gintoki, rien d'important. »

La jeune fille rousse parut personnellement offensée. Elle posa sa main sur son cœur et mis sa bouche en cul de poule, dans une vaine tentative d'agacer son patron.

« – Bien sûr que si, les sukonbus c'est important ! »

Le permanenté leva les yeux au ciel, blasé.

« – Ce qui est important, c'est leur prix ! Je manque de me couper le bras droit à chaque fois que je t'en achète !

– Pfff, tu dépenses plus au pachinko, Gin-chan !

– Euh…, intervint Shinpachi, mains sur les épaules des deux autres qui commençaient à se disputer. S'il vous plaît, Gin-chan, Kagura, Sébastian semble avoir quelque chose à dire… »

Les deux autres semblèrent sortir de leur dispute et observèrent le majordome un instant, avant de se retourner vers Shinpachi d'un – semble-t-il – même accord.

– Ah ? fit Gintoki. Je parie que t'as encore fait une connerie, Pattsuan !

– Eeeeh, mais j'ai rien fait ! »

Sébastian les regarda avec insistance.

« – Bien sûr que si, tu fais toujours quelque chose de mal, Shinpachi ! rétorqua Kagura. C'est une loi implicite !

– Arrêtez de vous ficher de moi, s'il vous plaît ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Sébastian se racla bruyamment la gorge.

« – Mais c'est vrai ! jura Gintoki. Tu l'avais jamais remarqué, Pattsuan, que c'était toujours toi qui commençait les conneries ? Et pourtant tu t'auto-proclames tsukkomi ! »

Une veine éclata sur le visage souriant de Sébastian.

« – Mais je fais _jamais_ de conneries ! Je suis le seul personnage sérieux de tout le manga ! C'est vous les boke, bande d'enf… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer son insulte que Sébastian – le si aimable, si souriant, si énervé Sébastian – attrapa ses oreilles et celles de Gintoki et y approcha sa bouche déformée par un rictus :

« – _Vous trois, _chantonna-t-il. »

Il y eut une valse de déglutition chez les yorozuyas, même chez Kagura qui avait toujours son membre auditif de libre. C'est-à-dire que le majordome faisait franchement flipper, à l'heure actuelle.

« – O… oui… ?

– Le jeune maître demande à vous voir. »

Gintoki acquiesça vivement, tel un premier de la classe en maternelle – si si, vous savez, celui qui vous dénonce à chaque fois que vous faites une bêtise !

« – O… OK, c'est compris, on y va ! signala-t-il. Pourriez-vous lâcher mon oreille, maintenant ? Mais pas celle de Shinpachi, il le mérite pas ! »

Le-susnommé émit un vague « eh ! » réprobateur. Sébastian tint encore plus fort les oreilles, faisant grimacer de douleur les deux hommes.

« – Ne recommencez pas, vous deux, sinon je vous soulève du sol en un geste, avec votre oreille comme _seul_ support, menaça-t-il. Et vous ne voulez _pas_ subir ça. Est-ce que c'est _clair_ ? »

Au vu de son regard meurtrier, de sa veine sur le front prête à imploser, de ses mains gantées bien plus fortes que ce à quoi auraient pu s'attendre Gintoki et Shinpachi et son sourire toujours amène parfaitement terrifiant dans cette situation, les yorozuyas sentaient qu'il pouvait mettre sa menace à exécution. Et ils ne voulaient pas perdre leur oreille. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils ne firent pas de scandale et approuvèrent, la voix étranglée.

« – O… oui, d'accord, monsieur le professeur. Bien… bien compris, monsieur le professeur. »

Sébastian sembla se détendre à leurs mots, laissant un « parfait » froid et un « suivez-moi » se diffuser dans la salle, et ils soupirèrent intérieurement de soulagement. Toutefois, le frac souleva de nouveau son doigt, et les trois sursautèrent.

« – Et toi, dit-il en désignant Kagura, ce n'est pas parce que ton oreille est toujours libre que tu peux te permettre n'importe quoi ! »

La jeune fille eut envie de plaquer ses ornements sur ses oreilles.

**~xOx~**

A peine tous les quatre arrivèrent-ils dans le bureau principal du manoir qu'ils se firent assassiner du regard par son propriétaire.

« – Eh bien, fit Ciel d'un ton accusateur, tu en as mis du temps ! Que faisais-tu ?! »

Sébastian, étant celui visé, s'inclina presque théâtralement au sol, sous les yeux surpris mais toujours traumatisés des yorozuyas. Ils avaient l'impression d'assister à une séance de cinéma : devant son maître, le majordome était aussi obéissant que possible, mais derrière… les oreilles prenaient cher.

« – Mes excuses, monsieur. Ils se disputaient. »

Ciel roula des yeux. « – Oh, comme c'est étonnant, ironisa-t-il. Vous trois, asseyez-vous. »

Gintoki décida alors de se foutre totalement du comportement étrange de ces gens – de toute façon, ils étaient anglais, donc obligatoirement bizarres – et de s'extasier devant la présence des chaises, ce qu'il n'y avait pas lors du dernier rassemblement. Kagura le frappa alors à l'arrière de la tête, rétorquant _qu'en tant que reine de Kabuki, les Pinképave se devaient d'avoir préparé des fauteuils pour elle, c'était évident !_ Shinpachi gloussa par la suite que le sol suffisait d'habitude au royal postérieur de la jeune fille il se fit lui aussi frapper. Les choses dérapèrent ensuite et, dix minutes plus tard, Ciel se massait les tempes pour la septième fois de la matinée sous les regards moqueurs des yorozuyas _enfin_ assis. Sébastian, quant à lui, se retenait depuis presque autant de temps de ricaner – il toussait à la place.

Le comte prit la parole. « – Bien. »

Ce _bien_ voulait clairement signifier _enfin_, mais personne ne releva.

« – J'ai ordonné à Sébastian d'aller vous chercher car j'ai quelques interrogations.

– Ben vas-y, pose tes questions, le poussa la rousse. »

Le garçon lui envoya son regard le plus noir possible. Il n'appréciait pas être coupé.

« – Puisque tu prends la parole, tu vas pouvoir me renseigner sur ce que tu es ? fit-il méchamment. »

Kagura arqua un sourcil, peu atteinte.

« – Ce que je suis ? répéta-t-elle. Je comprends pas.

– Nous savons que tu n'es pas humaine. Donc, qu'es-tu ? »

Derrière sa façade agacée, Ciel réfléchissait à toute allure. S'il ne croyait plus en l'hypothèse que les trois japonais soient des espions de la couronne, il restait une chance – si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi… – qu'ils soient des ennemis. Des ennemis très dangereux, si cette Kagura n'était pas humaine…

Celle-ci, à la phrase du garçon, eut une moue horrifiée et, étrangement, dégoutée.

« – Bien sûr que non, je suis pas humaine ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Je suis une citadine de pure souche, moi ! Ça se voit, non ? »

Shinpachi marmonna un « pas vraiment » et Gintoki ricana. Les deux se firent claquer l'arrière de la tête. Sébastian et Ciel les observèrent sans comprendre.

« – Je suis une Yato ! expliqua la jeune fille.

– Une… Yato ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Un Yato, intervint Gintoki, soudain énervé, c'est un monstre qui te ruine si tu le laisses voir ton frigo ! Qui t'affame en bouffant toute la nourriture du quartier ! Qui explose les konbinis quand elle a pas ses sukonbus ! Qui se bat avec n'importe qui, pour n'importe quoi, et c'est toujours moi qui doit payer les pots cassés ! Qui… »

Le permanenté fut interrompu par une main s'écrasant sur son visage. (Son crâne allait finir par ressembler à une masse visqueuse s'il continuait à se faire frapper à un débit aussi régulier.) Il bascula en arrière et se retrouva sur le sol, tenant son nez ensanglanté en maugréant, mais semblant tout sauf surpris. Il lança un regard qui signifiait _vous voyez ? je vous l'avais dit _à Ciel et Sébastian, puis se releva. Kagura, quant à elle, croisa les bras et prit une mine boudeuse.

« – Gin-chan, t'es qu'un imbécile ! Tout ça, c'est pas vrai d'abord ! »

Le Gin-chan en question préféra ne rien rétorquer, mais son rictus ironique fut parfaitement compris de tous. Shinpachi toussota avec gêne afin de ramener l'attention sur lui.

« – Erm, reprit-il, si un Yato possède quelques particularités comme leur très grand estomac et leur sang chaud, comme l'a dit Gin-san, ils sont surtout connus pour être une race guerrière très redoutée dans la galaxie. Kagura a quitté sa planète pour venir sur Terre, nous a rencontrés et est devenue une yorozuya. »

Après la tirade, Ciel et Sébastian échangèrent un regard si long que les yorozuyas s'en sentirent gênés. Le silence perdura deux longues minutes – ce qui est incroyable quand on sait qu'ils sont littéralement incapables de se taire aussi longtemps sans qu'ils ne soient bâillonnés ou assommés.

« – Galaxie ? finit par questionner le comte. Planète ? Race ?

– Vous connaissez pas ? s'étonna Kagura. Pfff, vous êtes nuls !

– Kagura-chan, s'il te plaît, le réprimanda le megane à sa gauche. Pas d'insultes.

– Je fais ce que je veux, le porte-lunettes ! répliqua la jeune fille, mais elle se tut toutefois.

– Nous n'avons pas de ça, chez nous, poursuivit Ciel. Ni planète, ni race, encore moins de galaxie. »

Haussement de sourcils général.

« – Ça c'est étonnant, dit Shinpachi. Gin-chan, qu'est-ce que tu en p… Gin-chan ? »

Le megane sembla si surpris en même temps qu'il se retournait vers son patron que les autres se sentirent obligés de suivre son regard. Gintoki avait l'air… de réfléchir.

Pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas, c'était une scène banale, voire rassurante – cet homme n'était pas complètement idiot ! – mais pour ses proches, cela voulait dire qu'un drame se profilait à l'horizon, minimum. Kagura porta une main à ses lèvres, passablement choquée tandis que l'autre se posait sur l'épaule du permanenté qui ne réagit pas.

« – Gin-chan ? répéta Shinpachi, l'expression froncée. A quoi tu penses ? »

Gintoki releva la tête, marmonnant.

« – Je suis sûr que c'est ça, j'en suis sûr, c'est forcément ça, ça serait pas la première qu'on nous ferait le coup… » Il plaqua brutalement son front contre le bureau de Ciel. « Merde, c'est ça…

– Si tu pouvais préciser ce qu'était ce _ça_ dont tu parles, Gintoki, peut-être que tu éviterais l'infarctus à tes gamins, lança Ciel d'un air agacé. Et une fissure à mon bureau. »

L'homme ignora la pique délibérément – ce qui eut le don de faire encore plus paniquer Shinpachi et Kagura – et se redressa pour scruter d'un œil perçant le comte – là, il fallait qu'ils aillent à l'hôpital.

« – Vous dites qu'on est apparus en un instant ? demanda-t-il.

– Euh… exact.

– Alors…, mystérisa Gintoki.

– Alors _quoi_ ?! éclata Shinpachi. Accouche, Gin-san ! Tu fais peur, là!

– Je pense que nous sommes dans un monde parallèle. »

Boum, la bombe était lâchée.

« – _QUOI ?_ »

Kagura fut la première à se reprendre.

« – G… Gin-chan…, fit-elle. T'es en train de nous dire… Que tu sais _REFLECHIR_ ?! C'est _PAS VIDE SOUS TA PERMANENTE _?! Mais c'est _génial_ ! »

Gintoki sembla outré. Parfaitement outré.

« – … Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je pose un super cliffhanger pour le mystère et toi tu gâches tout !

– C'est probablement ça…, les interrompit Sébastian. »

Celui-ci avait emprisonné son menton entre son index et son pouce droits – une vieille habitude qui voulait dire _je réfléchis ardemment, laissez-moi huit secondes et vingt-trois centièmes et vous pourrez admirer toute l'étendue de mon génie. _Ciel, lui, fit un vague signe de la main, comprenant le manège de son majordome – qui était toujours le même, malgré les années passées.

Huit secondes, vingt-trois centièmes et quelques « hein ? » et « de quoi ? » plus tard, Sébastian relâchait son pauvre menton et rencontra le regard de son maître.

« – Gintoki doit avoir raison, affirma-t-il.

– Explique-toi, lui ordonna Ciel. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

– Eh bien, expliqua le frac, doigt levé, lors de leur arrivée pour le moins… improbable, je n'ai rien senti qui pouvait justifier leur apparition au préalable, alors que c'est une chose normalement impossible, insista-t-il à l'attention de Ciel. »

Celui-ci acquiesça sommairement, comprenant le sous-entendu. Gintoki, en revanche, laissa l'un de ses sourcils se hausser : n'était-ce pas lui-même qui avait surpris le majordome en train de poupouiller un chat de manière bien trop flippante ? Sébastian avait trop confiance en ses capacités sensorielles, semblait-il. Kagura, ayant suivi un schéma identique d'idées, chuchota un « frimeur » qui n'échappa à personne. Chacun décida cependant de l'ignorer, habitués qu'ils étaient à ses extravagances.

« – Ensuite, poursuivait le majordome, votre couleur de cheveux est naturelle, Gintoki. Nous n'avons pas ce genre de couleur ici.

– Euh, ton argument est un peu bidon, Sebby ! contra la Yato.

– _Sebby_ ? s'étonna Ciel. »

Sébastian ne tint pas en compte le surnom, et continua :

« – De plus, Kagura n'est pas humaine, mais n'est ni une shinigami de notre monde – la preuve étant ses yeux –, ni un diable. Elle n'est donc pas de ce monde. Les yorozuyas ne sont pas référenciés non plus dans les archives japonaises.

– Logique, attesta le comte.

– Enfin, vous avez parlé de galaxies et de planètes. Les humains de ce monde n'en ont pas découvert autant, pas encore. » Il esquissa un rictus à la fois amusé et moqueur. « Ils viennent à peine de découvrir que la Terre n'était pas plate. C'est donc pour toutes ces raisons que je pense que l'hypothèse de Gintoki est vraie. »

Le silence les entoura – oh, miracle – tandis que tous réfléchissaient (plus ou moins, à vrai dire, le trio n'avait pas tout compris). Du côté des yorozuyas, il y avait plus de lamentations que de réjouissances : si Kagura pensait à ses pauvres, si _pauvres_ sukonbus qui resteraient cloîtrés dans son placard le temps qu'elle revienne et les déguste avec joie, Shinpachi stressait du fait de laisser sa sœur Tae seule – et c'était pire chez Gintoki, car lui pleurait carrément toutes ces semaines de lecture de Jump qu'il raterait jusqu'à leur retour. Comme s'ils étaient connectés télépathiquement, ils se jurèrent alors d'une même pensée qu'ils retrouveraient le plus vite possible leur chez eux.

Du côté des Phantomhive, l'heure était plus aux questionnements : il existait d'autres mondes que les enfers et celui des shinigamis ? étaient-ils en danger ? Comment ce mystérieux trio avait-il pu arriver ici ? Et puis, merde quoi, fallait-il que Ciel les renvoie ?

« – En quelle année sommes-nous ? demanda sans prévenir Shinpachi, le seul _étranger_ parmi les trois à se soucier de leurs besoins matériels, tels qu'un toit ou de la nourriture. » Connaître un minimum ce monde-ci les aiderait à survivre, au cas où le comte décidait de les virer de son oh-si-somptueux-et-si-snob manoir.

« – Quelle importance ? répondit Ciel. Il se peut que nos années n'aient rien à voir avec les vôtres.

– _S'il vous plaît_, insista le megane.

– … Nous sommes en 1889. »

Shinpachi afficha une mine déconfite. « – Ah. »

Gintoki prit le relai, en tant que responsable officiel – ses fesses en nouilles, oui, il n'avait jamais voulu devenir le presque-tuteur de ces sales gamins. Mais bon, c'était trop tard, maintenant, il s'était attaché.

« – Et donc ? fit-il. » L'espace entre ses sourcils s'était diminué de moitié, preuve de son sérieux – fait assez rare pour être mentionné. « Vous allez nous foutre dehors ? »

Il darda Ciel de son regard le plus grave, les mains sur les épaules respectives de Shinpachi et Kagura, dans un semble-t-il rare élan protecteur. Si on lui avait demandé son avis, Sébastian aurait dit _paternel_.

Ciel le considéra quelques secondes, puis s'exprima.

« – Non, je ne crois pas. » Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire. « Yorozuyas, j'ai un travail pour vous. »

**~xOx~**

« – Et combien recevra-t-on pour ce _service_ ?

– Vous héberger le temps que vous rentriez est déjà bien suffisant.

– Eh ! Et mes séances au pachinko ?

– C'est ma décision. Cependant…

– Hmm ?

– Vous pourrez obtenir des _bonus_ si vous accomplissez bien votre mission.

– Aaaah, j'aime mieux ça ! Alors on accepte ! Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

– Aujourd'hui même. Sébastian, explique-leur tout et occupe-toi d'eux. »

Le majordome s'inclina.

« – Yes, my Lord.

– … Tu devrais avoir mal aux genoux à force de te baisser, comme ça, non ? »

**~xOx~**

Les yorozuyas, accompagnés, quittèrent le bureau du comte une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, après avoir donné deux ou trois informations sur leur monde et eux-mêmes, ainsi qu'inversement. Ainsi, les trois étrangers avaient brièvement appris comment fonctionnait l'Angleterre – pouvant se résumer en quelques mots : _si vous acceptez le marché, j'aurais temporairement tous les droits sur vous en tant que comte Phantomhive_ – et l'existence des nobles du Mal, dont Ciel faisait partie. Au plus grand étonnement de Sébastian, le garçon avait omis de renseigner le trio sur la véritable nature de celui-ci, alors qu'ils auraient aisément pu l'accepter et même rendre la vie quotidienne plus facile. Néanmoins, le démon comprenait : moins il y avait de personnes connaissant le Secret, moins il y avait de risque que le comte Phantomhive se mette inutilement en danger. Et les yorozuyas étaient d'incroyables pipelettes, cela allait sans dire.

Gintoki, Shinpachi et Kagura, malgré leur envie de rentrer chez eux, comptaient bien profiter de leur séjour ici : le travail proposé par Ciel était assez amusant, et savoir que personne de leur monde ne viendrait les emmerder était un soulagement pour eux. Ils pourraient être en paix durant un bon moment !

Le petit groupe de quatre pénétra dans une étroite salle à droite de la cuisine où Bard s'était enfermé afin d'exercer son art, comme il avait l'habitude de le dire, et Sébastian leur donna tout de suite une pile de vêtements qu'il avait attrapé dans l'une des nombreuses commodes présentes dans la pièce.

Pour Gintoki, la tenue se réduisait à un pantalon et une chemise noirs, accompagnés d'une longue veste noire. Pour Kagura, des vêtements de bonne, comme ceux que portait Maylin et, pour Shinpachi, la même tenue que Gintoki, à l'exception que sa chemise était blanche comme neige. À la vue des vêtements dépliés, les trois grimacèrent.

« – On est vraiment obligés de mettre _ça_ ?

– En effet, sourit Sébastian. Vous avez accepté ce travail, vous avez donc approuvé toutes ses contraintes. » Il désigna d'un geste des cabines derrière. « Changez-vous, maintenant. Je vous expliquerai le reste après. »

Les yorozuyas allèrent donc se changer après moultes protestations. Quelques minutes passèrent, où Sébastian les passa à ranger l'intérieur, puis deux d'entre eux sortirent.

« – Eh, Pattsuan, ça te va plutôt bien !

– Merci, Gin-san… Toi aussi ! »

Si Sébastian voulut rouler des yeux devant ces congratulations mutuelles, il n'en fit rien, interrompu par un gémissement frustré venant de la dernière cabine.

« – Gin-chaaaaan ! J… j'arrive pas à faire mes lacets derrièèèère ! » Et des reniflements bien trop théâtraux résonnèrent.

Gintoki soupira, se dirigea vers la source du bruit et s'arrêta à un pas du rideau le séparant de la jeune fille.

« – Ouvre, je vais t'aider ! »

Reniflement, puis : « – Voui… »

Kagura s'exécuta et fit découvrir son dos, où une myriade de fils s'enchevêtraient entre eux. Le permanenté rouspéta, mais attrapa tout de même les fils et tenta – avec réussite ! – de nouer le corset que devait porter la jeune fille. Ses yeux marquaient son amusement et, comme si elle le sentait, Kagura détendit ses épaules et se laissa faire avec confiance. Bien qu'il ne connaisse pas les sentiments humains, Sébastian eut l'impression d'assister à une scène entre un père et sa fille, et se sentit comme un intrus devant ce moment familial. En un sourire, Shinpachi s'approcha de lui.

« – C'est déroutant, hein ? dit-il d'un ton bas. »

Le majordome détacha son regard des deux yorozuyas pour le poser sur l'adolescent à ses côtés.

« – C'est-à-dire ? fit Sébastian sur le même ton.

– Eh bien, ils peuvent autant s'engueuler pour des conneries que montrer leur affection dans des gestes simples.

– Le contraste est déroutant, en effet, lui accorda-t-il.

– Aïe ! s'exclama plus loin la jeune fille. T'es serré trop fort, Gin-chan ! se plaignit-elle. »

Gintoki grogna, fils toujours en main.

« – Eh oh, tu veux être fidèle à ton nom et ressembler à une vraie princesse ou pas ? » _(NDA : voir prologue.)_

Kagura se trémoussa et tenta de se défaire de l'emprise du permanenté.

« – M…. mais pas au prix de mon estomaaaac ! »

Gintoki la retint par les fils, réussit à faire un nœud.

« – 'Faut souffrrir pour être belle ! souffla-t-il bruyamment. »

Il ignora avec brio les plaintes et, au bout d'un moment, la relâcha en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il tapota sur la tête rousse.

« – Voilà, c'est bon ! Allez, sors de là !

D'une démarche robotique, elle s'achemina vers Shinpachi et Sébastian, alors que Gintoki la suivait avec lenteur.

« – Bah nan ! C'est pas bon, ça fait mal ! gémit-elle en cours de route. »

Elle était belle, vraiment. L'ensemble donnait l'impression de voir une Cendrillon, mais en mieux – et en roux. La tenue de bonne semblait la faire grandir et, curieusement, l'anoblir, aussi paradoxal que cela pouvait être. Ses ornements, qu'elle avait gardés de chaque côté de son crâne, apportaient toutefois une touche enfantine que son visage ne montrait déjà plus. Gintoki sentit la fierté grandir en lui, sans qu'il ne puisse le réprimer. Il n'en montra toutefois rien.

« – Bon, monsieur Sébastian, et si nous passions à l'attribution des rôles ? fit Shinpachi, brisant le moment de silence où tous admiraient la jeune fille.

– Bien sûr, acquiesça l'interpellé. Gintoki, à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous serez officiellement le cocher des Phantomhive.

– Et officieusement ? demanda le permanenté, un sourire complice aux lèvres. »

Sébastian sourit lui aussi. Le patron des yorozuyas comprenait vite.

« – Officieusement, vous nous aiderez dans nos missions futures pour le Limier de la Reine. Vous serez probablement sur le terrain.

– Ooookay ! chantonna le nouveau cocher.

– Shinpachi, continua le frac, vous aurez officiellement le même rôle que Maylin, puisque vous avez déjà noué quelques liens avec elle. Vous pourrez en profiter pour l'empêcher de créer des débordements comme celui de ce matin… Derrière le papier, vous aurez le même rôle que Gintoki, à quelques exceptions près. Nous verrons ces différences le moment venu. »

Tout sourire, le megane hocha de la tête – il était satisfait. A ses côtés, Gintoki et Kagura chuchotèrent des moqueries sur une romance potentielle entre Maylin et lui. Il les ignora autant qu'il le pouvait.

« – Kagura, puisque tu es très forte, mais pas vraiment subtile pour les mœurs anglais de ce monde, tu seras sur le terrain. Nous éviterons cependant de te faire rencontrer des civils. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à la jeune fille de protester sur son rôle qui l'empêchait de faire ce qu'elle voulait, attrapant trois longs objets de nulle part – sûrement qu'ils les avait sortis plus tôt – et les lança adroitement au trio, qui les reprit sans peine.

« – Eh, mais c'est mon bokuto ! s'écria Gintoki, reconnaissant sa _touille-de-riz-au-curry_ préférée.

– Mon ombrelle ! fit de même Kagura. J'avais pas vu que vous les aviez pris !

– Alors vous les cachiez là…, dit Shinpachi, pensif. »

Sébastian tapa dans ses mains, attirant l'attention dispersée des yorozuyas.

« – Bien ! Maintenant que vous êtes officiellement des domestiques, je peux vous l'annoncer ! »

Froncement de sourcils général.

« – De quoi ? »

Le majordome leur offrit son meilleur regard appréciateur.

« – _Bienvenue au manoir Phantomhive_. »

* * *

**Partie I, quatrième chapitre : correctement réécriturée ! (ce mot n'existe pas.)**


	6. (1,5) Destructions et indiscrétion

**~oOo~**

**~V~ CINQUIEME CHAPITRE : Destructions et indiscrétion**

L'attribution de leurs rôles respectifs accomplie, les yorozuyas furent emmenés par Sébastian dans la pièce juste à côté, autrement dit la cuisine. En rentrant, trois paires de regards que les nouveaux domestiques reconnurent sans problème – Gintoki se massa d'ailleurs le crâne en croisant les yeux de Finnian, Finn, Fintan, _raaah,_ le jardinier, quoi, se souvenant de l'épisode végétal qui avait eu lieu plus tôt dans la matinée – se dirigèrent vers eux, curieux. Le quatrième – celui de Tanaka – resta fixe, comme à son habitude.

Ce fut Sébastian qui les présenta en premier lieu : « Maylin, Bard, Finny, fit-il, et les trois nommés bombèrent le torse. A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous aurez trois nouveaux collègues. Je vous présente Gintoki, Kagura et Shinpachi. Certains d'entre vous se sont déjà rencontrés, mais je compte sur vous pour ne pas vous chamaill… »

Un bruit aigu résonnant dans toute la pièce interrompit le majordome. Chacun posa alors son regard vers une petite cloche au-dessus de la gazinière. Sébastian soupira, recula et ouvrit dans un geste diablement efficace la porte de la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, maintenant ? marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, avant de reporter son attention aux autres. Bon, je vous laisse, faites connaissance ! »

Et il partit à la vitesse de l'éclair. En un clignement d'œil, il n'était plus là. Le groupe de six, légèrement désemparé, resta silencieux. Ils se scrutèrent sans savoir quoi dire.

« Comme on se retrouve, Kagura ! déclama soudain un homme blond, et l'interpellée sursauta.

– Le cuisinier ! s'exclama-t-elle en retour. »

Gintoki et Shinpachi pâlirent. C'était _lui_ le mec avec qui elle avait fait ami-ami ? C'était avec _lui_ qu'elle allait faire des conneries dans le futur ? C'était à cause de _lui_ qu'ils allaient devoir se cacher dans tous les coins les plus improbables pour ne pas finir carbonisés ?

Le cuisinier, totalement ignorant des inquiétudes des deux hommes, fit un grand sourire à la jeune fille – sa nouvelle alliée.

« Si j'avais su qu'on serait collègues ! C'était sympa… » Grimace chez Shinpachi et Gintoki. « … tout à l'heure ! Heureusement qu'on n'a détruit qu'une seule partie de la cuisine, hein ! termina-t-il, désignant ladite partie complètement calcinée. »

A priori, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à s'inquiéter pour leur avenir et celui de la cuisine, puisque la femme rousse postée à côté de Finnian poussa un grognement aussi exaspéré que désespéré.

« Alors c'est vous deux qui avez fait ce carnage ? dit Maylin – car c'était bien elle, Shinpachi l'avait reconnue grâce à ses énormes lunettes. C'est encore Sébastian qui va tout nettoyer ! »

Le cuisinier lâcha un petit soupir agacé. « Oh, allons Maylin, c'est pas grave ! tempéra-t-il. Et puis, Kagura a été super avec moi, c'est la première personne qui a accepté mon art !

– Q… quoi ?! s'étrangla la bonne. Oh, mon dieu… ça va être la cata…

– Mais non ! On fera attention, je t'assure ! On s'assurera de détruire uniquement la moitié Est ! Hein, Kagura ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça vivement, ravie de pouvoir faire exploser des meubles.

« Que ce soit Est ou Ouest, vous détruisez, c'est ça le problème ! »

Se détachant de la conversation qui tournait à la dispute entre ses deux collègues, le plus jeune de la bande se tourna vers Gintoki, un air navré et désolé sur le visage.

« Encore désolé pour l'arbre, monsieur Sakata…, commença Finnian. »

Gintoki se contenta de hocher la tête, le sourire crispé. A vrai dire, il se retenait de porter une seconde fois la main au derrière de sa tête, là où l'arbre l'avait assommé. Son regard fut pourtant blasé lorsqu'il l'enjoignit à l'appeler par son prénom il fallait bien qu'il garde son image de je-m'en-foutiste.

De cette manière, les deux firent disparaître la gêne – la presque tension, en réalité – qui se tenait entre eux, et ils discutèrent paisiblement, apprenant à se connaître à partir de simples informations et parfois anecdotes qu'ils voulaient bien raconter.

Quant à Shinpachi, lui menait les discussions sur les deux fronts : il rectifiait quelques détails dans les vieilles histoires de son patron quand il en faisait partie, s'insurgeait face au langage de charretier que Kagura semblait avoir adopté au bref contact de Bard et échangeait sourires amusés et soupirs fatigués avec Maylin.

Entre ces six-là, le courant passait plutôt bien.

Toutefois, l'ambiance perdit son euphorie – d'avoir de nouveaux collègues/ami/camarades dans son entourage – et regagna son calme lorsque Maylin posa _la_ question.

« Et sinon…, fit-elle innocemment, quel est votre deuxième travail ? »

Si Bardroy et Finnian se raidirent, les yorozuyas ne semblèrent pas comprendre tout de suite.

« Hmmm ? »

Maylin eut un sourire mi-gêné mi-confiant face à leurs visages interdits. « Eh bien, oui, répondit-elle à leurs interrogations muettes, sinon vous ne seriez pas ici !

– Maylin…, la prévint Bard. » Car oui, si eux n'étaient pas ici seulement pour leurs qualités de domestiques (fortement discutables), peut-être n'était-ce pas le cas du nouveau trio.

Toutefois, le megane parut s'illuminer quand il comprit, et il leur envoya un sourire et un regard entendu. « Oh, c'est plus un concours de circonstances qu'autre chose… »

Les deux blonds se détendirent, ravis de voir qu'ils étaient tous dans le même bateau – le navire Phantomhive, si on voulait être poétique.

« Ouais, renchérit Kagura, on reste ici que pour un moment ! Après, on rentre chez nous, et je pourrais manger touuuuus mes sukonbus ! Et plein de riz ! » Elle prit un air rêveur. « Hmmm, j'ai trop hâte… »

Gintoki lui envoya une gentille taloche. « Calme-toi, la goulue, tu baves.

– Vous n'avez pas été embauchés grâce à vos talents ? s'étonna Maylin.

– Nos talents ? répéta le permanenté. Ah ! En fait, je pense que c'est surtout Kagura qui les a persuadés de nous garder. » Il ne rentra pas dans les détails, préférant poser sa paume sur la tête de la jeune fille. « Pourquoi, vous avez des _talents_, vous ? »

L'insistance sur 'talent' était équivoque. Gintoki savait déjà, semblait-il, que Bardroy, Finnian et Maylin n'étaient pas tout à fait ce qu'ils voulaient bien montrer.

« Hmm. En effet, nous avons été embauchés pour protéger le manoir, précisa Bard. »

Gintoki haussa un sourcil amusé, peu surpris. « Vous avez eu le même speech que Sébastian à votre arrivée, alors ?

– Oh, tu veux parler de la prudence, des nouvelles tenues et des phrases toutes faites ? ironisa Bard. Evidemment. »

Shinpachi pouffa dans sa main, Gintoki ricana, Kagura alla frapper ces deux-là dans son amusement. Finnian, resté jusque-là plus silencieux que ses amis, éclata soudain de rire.

« Ooooh, gloussa-t-il, ça va être trop drôle, avec vous ! »

C'est vrai qu'entre ces six-là, les points communs étaient si nombreux et si forts qu'ils se sentaient comme une joyeuse petite bande à laquelle rien ne pouvait arriver. Ils se sentaient tous comme des super-héros, le futur s'annonçait radieux !

**~xOx~**

Le soir-même, Ciel Phantomhive réfutait cette intuition.

« _Et_ _donc_ ? Vous m'expliquez comment le manoir a-t-il pu finir comme _ça_ ? »

Sa voix était froide. Non, glaciale. Non, _polaire_. Un même frisson traversa les six domestiques, alignés dans le hall d'entrée. Son œil visible était dilaté par la fureur, et il se retenait vraisemblablement d'en attraper un pour taper sur l'autre. A ses côtés, Sébastian leur envoyait des regards désapprobateurs.

Pour tout vous dire, le maître et son majordome avaient des raisons d'être mécontents. Après tout, qui disait doublage de domestiques disait aussi doublage de carnages. Et ça, le comte l'avait oublié, pour son plus grand déplaisir.

Ainsi, les fenêtres du hall d'entrée étaient traversées par plusieurs sapins qui tenaient on-ne-savait-comment en équilibre – parce qu'il fallait savoir que ces arbres, hauts de quinze mètres, ne touchaient _pas_ le sol –, le mur était tapissé de noir et d'une étrange substance que Ciel pouvait tout de même reconnaître : il s'agissait du résultat qu'obtenait Bardroy à chaque fois qu'il cuisinait et les domestiques eux-mêmes – ces _abrutis_ – n'en menaient pas large non plus, puisque leurs habits étaient dans un état lamentable. Le garçon ne s'attarda pas dessus. Inutile d'imprimer dans son esprit plus d'images traumatisantes que ce qu'il n'avait déjà.

Le groupe fautif s'entre-regarda.

« Euh…, se lança la courageuse Kagura, je m'ennuyais, alors j'ai montré à Finny comment on grimpait facilement un arbre en moins de dix secondes… Du coup, j'ai couru très vite et bizarrement l'arbre où j'étais montée s'est penché, et… euh… » La jeune fille mima vaguement un geste sous les regards soit accusateurs, soit perdus des autres – sans compter celui de Finny, totalement honteux. « Ben, effet domino, quoi. » Elle rougit. « Mais ils sont pas solides, vos arbres ! se défendit-elle. Chez nous, je peux faire ça trente et ils se cassent pas ! »

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans le hall, le comte quitta son air furieux. A la place, il sembla fatigué. Parfaitement, excessivement, durablement _crevé_. Sa main toucha son front.

« Mais ici, rétorqua-t-il, nous ne sommes pas chez toi, Kagura ! » Retrouvant soudainement sa colère, il se tourna vers Gintoki et Bardroy. « Et vous deux ! les désigna-t-il. Comment le hall a-t-il pu finir ainsi alors que la cuisine est à l'autre bout du manoir ?! _Jamais_ Bard n'avait autant détruit ! »

Les deux adultes, si on pouvait les nommer ainsi, toussotèrent simultanément. « Erm, euh…

– Et j'espère _sincèrement_ que vous avez une _excellente_ explication, très claire et très précise pour tout ça !

– Euh…

– Et je veux cette explication _IMMEDIATEMENT_ !

– B-Bard m'a dit qu'il ne cuisinait pas bien…, commença un Gintoki hésitant. Alors je lui ai montré comment on faisait une baba au rhum… Et, euh, il y avait une de ses armes qui traînait et j'ai _malencontreusement_ appuyé sur la détente…

– L'alcool a démultiplié l'effet…, comprit Sébastian, affligé.

– 'Malencontreusement' ?! répéta Ciel. Vous vous fichez de moi ?! » Aucun des deux n'eut le temps de répondre que le garçon désigna de l'index le duo de paires de lunettes. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse les accuser de quoi que ce soit, Shinpachi et Maylin s'écrièrent d'une même voix : « Mais c'est pas notre faute !

– Nous étions en train de préparer le linge pour le mettre dans les machines et Shinpachi me prévenait de ne pas me tromper sur les doses quand nous avons vu un arbre passer à travers le mur ! Et Kagura avec ! justifia Maylin.

– Exactement ! confirma Shinpachi. Nous avions fui vers le hall, et nous avons entendu une explosion ! Mais nous n'avions pas vu que l'apparition de l'arbre avait poussé la boîte de javel dans la machine et avait créé de la mousse ! »

Ah. Maintenant qu'ils le signalaient, il y avait en effet de la mousse blanche et très probablement savonneuse un peu partout dans l'entrée, remarqua Ciel. Sûrement son inconscient avait-il voulu ne pas lui faire relever cet énième dégât, de peur de le voir craquer. A ses côtés, Sébastian ne dit rien, mais son regard s'assombrit. Tant de travail réduit à l'état de cendres – au propre comme au figuré –, ça le rendait tout chose.

Ciel soupira. La fureur avait fait ses valises et avait laissé place à l'abattement. Il était trop las pour toutes ces bêtises.

« D'entre vous tous, j'hésite si vous êtes les cas les plus désespérants ou si au contraire vous êtes les moins décourageants… » Il releva la tête. « Sébastian.

– Oui, monsieur.

– Les trois boules à glaces.

– Avec plaisir, monsieur. »

Sébastian s'exécuta et des triples proéminences douloureuses apparurent sur six têtes en un concert de « aïe ! ». Satisfait, Ciel se détourna d'eux.

« Nettoyez-moi tout ce bazar. Sans faire de bêtises. Et si _jamais_ ceci se répète… la punition ne sera pas que des bosses sur vos crânes. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Des « oui, jeune maître ! » obéissants lui répondirent, ainsi que des grognements indistincts à la suite.

« Une fois que ce sera fait, Sébastian, apporte-moi un dessert. »

**~xOx~**

Très exactement quarante-cinq minutes et cinquante-trois secondes plus tard, Gintoki se relevait, trempé de sueur et un balai à la main. Autour de lui, il put voir que ses cinq collègues – hmm, il allait devoir s'habituer à cette appellation – en faisaient de même.

Ils avaient enfin terminé le nettoyage.

Se passant une paume sur le visage pour en enlever la transpiration, le permanenté grommela.

« Pffrrr, pourquoi est-ce qu'on a atterri ici, d'abord ? maugréa-t-il. J'avais jamais touché un balai de ma vie, et c'était pas aujourd'hui que ça devait commencer !

– C'est faux, Gin-san, lui sourit Shinpachi non loin, tu as déjà eu affaire à des produits d'entretien, même si ce n'était pas très… glorieux à voir.

– Tais-toi, Pattsuan. Je suis censé être le personnage principal, pourquoi est-ce que je me laisse faire ?! »

Les yeux dudit Pattsuan roulèrent dans leurs orbites. « Peut-être parce qu'il t'arrive d'être raisonnable ? ironisa-t-il.

– En même temps, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse avec Sébastian-le-majordome-flippant-quand-il-s'y-met qui nous surveillait ? protesta Gintoki dans une parfaite mauvaise foi. Nan, mais sérieux, son regard fait peur ! »

Ledit majordome effrayant venait d'ailleurs de les quitter, sous ordre de son jeune maître. Avant ça, toutefois, il avait mis un point d'honneur à fusiller du regard chacun des domestiques, notamment Kagura et Gintoki, les menaçant muettement de ne pas recommencer une bêtise de ce genre. Ils avaient tous compris le message.

« C'est parce que vous ne le connaissez pas encore très bien, se glissa Maylin, compatissante. Il est gentil, dans le fond, juste très méticuleux. Il ne supporte pas le travail mal fait. »

Sans se soucier de sa réponse, Gintoki s'allongea par terre comme un enfant qui ferait sa crise, boudeur. Kagura le suivit immédiatement, ravie de pouvoir se plaindre.

« Pourquoi j'ai accepté de nous faire embaucher, aussi, moi ? questionna-t-il rhétoriquement. Raah, j'veux rentreeeer…

– J'suis trop d'accord avec Gin-chan ! s'exclama Kagura. J'veux rentrer à la maison !

– D'après ce que vous avez dit, ça devrait prendre un peu de temps, non ? »

Les yorozuyas, dans un même ensemble, acquiescèrent. Maylin leur sourit, amusée malgré tout. Elle se tourna vers Bard, puis vers Finny.

« Eh bien, en attendant, vous êtes coincés avec nous ! Alors pour fêter votre arrivée, ça vous dit un bon repas, ce soir ? »

**~xOx~**

Gintoki ouvrit la porte du bureau de Ciel avec tranquillité, et lâcha négligemment un : « Vous m'avez appelé, _môôôsieur_ le comte ? »

Ciel, qui avait relevé la tête d'une feuille criblée de mots à son arrivée, fit rouler son œil dans son orbite comme s'il semblait déjà agacé par sa présence et lui désigna neutrement une chaise face à lui. « En effet. Assieds-toi, veux-tu. »

Le permanenté ne retint pas son soupir d'exaspération. A peine s'était-il enthousiasmé à grands gestes des bras et exclamations impatientes de la proposition de Maylin que Sébastian avait fait son apparition sans que quiconque ne l'ait vu et l'avait emmené avec lui, prétextant que son jeune maître avait besoin du yorozuya pour une banale formalité – des trucs comme quoi il fallait qu'il signe un papier parce qu'il était le responsable légal des deux gamins qu'il se coltinait quotidiennement, et _bla bla bla_… Autant dire que Gintoki n'en avait strictement rien à faire, des formalités, et qu'il ne se gênait pas pour montrer son agacement au jeune comte.

Faisant ce que lui avait demandé son employeur temporaire, il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce et remarqua Sébastian, debout derrière Ciel, aussi discret qu'une ombre. Il ne l'avait même pas vu se déplacer. Gintoki fronça les sourcils. Tout ça avait vaguement l'air d'une scène d'interrogatoire…

Ciel, tout en l'observant, mâchait une part de gâteau, une cuillère en argent dans une main et une assiette – dont le contenu sucré fit saliver d'envie le presque diabétique – dans l'autre. Ses traits étaient détendus.

« Pourquoi vous m'avez appelé ? questionna impatiemment Gintoki. J'allais manger, là… »

Le garçon reposa son assiette. « Nous avons découvert une nouvelle information à ton propos, lâcha-t-il. »

De quoi ? Le permanenté haussa un sourcil peu convaincu. Une 'information' sur lui ? Pff. Il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. A tous les coups, le gamin voulait quelque chose de lui. Il savait qu'ils avaient été embauchés trop facilement : les anglais avaient la réputation d'être toujours méfiants, et là, trois inconnus qui débarquaient on-ne-sait-comment étaient accueillis presque à bras ouverts, logés et nourris ?

Non, décidément, bien trop facile.

Mais comme Gintoki était un homme curieux malgré ses œillades constamment blasées, il rentra dans le jeu.

« Une 'information à mon propos' ? répéta-t-il d'une manière se voulant crédule. »

Ciel acquiesça, sûr de lui. « D'après une source fiable, une certaine personne qui viendrait de ton monde se trouverait ici, en Angleterre, et ce depuis quelques années. »

Un second sourcil vint rejoindre son homologue, tandis que Gintoki prenait quelques secondes pour répondre, perdu. Là, il ne voyait pas où le gamin voulait le mener. Il posa son coude sur l'accoudoir de la chaise et sa main soutint sa joue.

« Ah ? Et alors ?

– Comment ça, 'et alors' ? »

Gintoki fit un vague mouvement de sa main libre, comme si la question ne méritait pas d'être posée. « Ben, notre monde est aussi grand que le vôtre, alors cette personne a plus de chances d'être un inconnu que quelqu'un que je connais. Et je ne suis pas du genre à m'intéresser aux inconnus. Ça ne me concerne pas. » Il fit mine de se lever, blasé. « Si vous n'avez rien de plus à dire, je m'en vais.

– Et tu ne veux pas le retrouver ?

– Nope. Bon, salut. »

Dans sa tête, Gintoki pensa au festin qui l'attendait deux étages plus bas. Il ne savait pas ce que lui avait voulu le gamin, mais à présent il ne s'y intéressait plus – la bouffe était décidément plus attrayante qu'une conversation inutile dans ce bureau aux couleurs trop froides.

Alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée, Ciel prononça un mot. Un seul et unique mot, mais qui eut le pouvoir de se faire se figer Gintoki. Un frisson remonta sa colonne vertébrale, ses jambes tremblèrent de stupeur, ses mains se retrouvèrent soudain aussi moites que s'il avait couru un semi-marathon. Lentement, _très_ lentement, il se retourna. Son visage était indéchiffrable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? dit-il doucement. »

Très doucement. _Trop_ doucement.

Ciel ne vit pas la menace sous-jacente. « J'ai dit, 'Shouyou'. »

Si le fils Phantomhive s'était préparé à ce que Gintoki se jette à ses genoux, le regarde d'un air suppliant ou lui jure fidélité – parce que son plan était parfait –, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il rejette la tête en arrière et éclate de rire. Froidement. Déboussolés, ni lui ni Sébastian ne pensèrent à lui demander pourquoi il réagissait ainsi.

Le rire de Gintoki s'arrêta net. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former un sourire désabusé. « Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à faire, tous les deux ? »

Ciel échangea un regard plein d'incompréhension avec Sébastian. Toutefois, il n'était pas nommé Phantomhive pour rien, et retrouva rapidement son masque d'assurance, le visage lisse de toute expression qui pourrait trahir sa perplexité. Il devait reprendre les rênes de la discussion, qu'il allait laisser s'échapper si cela continuait.

« Pourquoi réagis-tu de cette façon ? demanda-t-il, narquois. Ce Shouyou n'est-il pourtant pas un inconnu, comme tu l'as si bien dit ? »

Là, il le sentait. Gintoki avait perdu son sourire arrogant Ciel contrôlait de nouveau la situation. Excellent.

« Pourquoi avoir cet air si _effaré_ sur ton visage alors que ça ne te 'concerne pas' ? poursuivit-il. »

Gintoki resta silencieux, mais à l'intérieur, il bouillait. Ses poings se crispèrent pour éviter qu'il ne tressaille de fureur, il se campa fermement sur ses deux pieds. Oh, oui, maintenant il avait compris ce que lui voulait le comte. Tout, dans les moindres détails. Il allait lui rabâcher son caquet.

On ne piégeait pas Sakata Gintoki sans en connaître les conséquences.

Il se rapprocha lentement du bureau d'une démarche féline – dangereuse –, le festin qui l'attendait derrière cette porte oublié. « Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, dit-il à voix basse, mais je peux vous assurer que le Shouyou que je connais n'est pas ici. »

Arrivé en face du bureau, il baissa le regard, faussement flegmatique, dominant Ciel de toute sa taille après un coup d'œil appuyé vers Sébastian – _ne bouge pas_, lui disait-il.

_Froid, arrogant. Menaçant_.

Ciel déglutit. Gintoki tendit la main vers lui, paume vers le plafond. Il ne comprit pas. Alors Gintoki précisa : « Rends-moi mon cahier, fit-il. » Et Ciel, ainsi que Sébastian, écarquillèrent les yeux.

Ils étaient cramés.

Prudemment, Ciel retenta : « De quoi parles-tu ?

– Oh, je vous en prie, arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule. » Sa colère était palpable, au point d'en oublier le respect qu'il octroyait habituellement au client. « Si tu m'as amené ici, c'est parce que tu veux que nous soyons utiles, non ? Tu veux la force de Kagura. Tu veux nous contrôler, parce que tu penses qu'on te 'trahira' dès que possible. Et quoi de mieux que de laisser supposer au chef – autrement dit, moi – qu'il a une chance de revoir quelqu'un d'important à ses yeux en donnant son nom alors qu'il ne l'a jamais dit en ta présence ? _Rend-moi_ _mon_ _cahier_. »

Ciel ne bougea pas d'un pouce, alors Gintoki enfonça le clou, superbement furieux.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, sale morveux. La confiance. On ne va pas te trahir, sois rassuré ! ironisa-t-il. Si tu veux obtenir la confiance, et même le respect des autres – mais peut-être que c'est trop demander pour quelqu'un comme toi ! –, alors commence déjà par faire confiance aux autres. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu pouvais être aussi con. »

Ciel détourna enfin le regard, hésitant. Ç'avait beau mal affreusement mal à son égo, il dut admettre en son for intérieur que Gintoki avait… avait raison. Sur tous les points.

Et lui avait eu tort.

« Ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté d'accorder ma confiance. »

Gintoki roula des yeux. Il n'allait quand même pas lui faire le coup de la veuve et de l'orphelin ?

« J'en ai rien à foutre. Arrête de te plaindre, gamin.

– P–pardon ?!

– Je suis _certain_ d'avoir vécu pire que toi, et je suis pas là en train de comploter pour quelque chose d'aussi simple que la confiance d'autrui. » Gintoki se pencha vers l'enfant, toujours assis, et lui posa un index moralisateur sur sa poitrine. « C'est donnant-donnant, avec nous. Donne-nous ton respect, ta confiance, et on fera de même.

– Tu… tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai vécu, Gintoki ! »

Ciel s'énervait, lui aussi. Qui était-il pour lui dire ça ?! Le chef des yorozuyas esquissa un rictus méchant. Le garçon avait la désagréable sensation d'être un enfant pris en faute et à qui on passait un savon.

« Je pourrais te dire la même chose. J'ai une… connaissance qui pense _exactement_ comme toi, et il veut détruire le monde. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Te venger, peut-être ? » Il se releva tout en secouant la tête. « Tu ne devrais pas gâcher ta vie comme ça. Les humains sont capables de se reconstruire. »

A cela, le garçon ne trouva rien à répliquer : Gintoki avait cruellement raison, du début à la fin. Il serra les dents, ravala son insulte. Brusquement, il ouvrit l'un de ses tiroirs et en sortit un cahier à la couverture verte, à la reliure rafistolée de bien nombreuses fois et dont le nom « 銀時 » _(NDA : 'Gintoki')_ était maladroitement calligraphié. Après un dernier regard rageur envers l'objet, il jeta celui-ci à son propriétaire qui l'attrapa au vol, le sourire joyeux revenu.

« Meeerci bien ! Sur ce, je te laisse ! Réfléchis bien à ce que j'ai dit ! termina-t-il avec malice. » Il se détourna des deux anglais éberlués, marmonnant pour lui-même : « J'devrais le jeter, ce cahier, il pue les ramens… »

Dix secondes plus tard, Ciel et Sébastian étaient de nouveau seuls.

La conversation n'avait pas duré plus de cinq minutes.

* * *

**Partie I, cinquième chapitre : fait !**


	7. (1,6) Mauvaise blague

****Kinja145 : Le premier truc que je me suis dit, je l'ai d'ailleurs hurlé dans toute la maison (heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne...) c'est "COMMENT ELLE SAIT POUR K. ET E. ?!" Parce que moi, le chapitre où E. débarque je l'ai fait il y a trois semaines !  
Sinon Ciel a en effet méga merdé pour le cahier ! Je ne voulais pas faire un petit génie de Comte parfait dans ses plans, etc etc... Je voulais qu'il soit vulnérable. J'espère que c'est réussi ! Autrement je suis d'accord pour les pauvres domestiques un peu délaissés. Toboso Yana les a un peu mis à l'écart pendant pas mal d'arcs ! Mais ils deviennent un peu plus "utiles", en ce moment ! Bonne lecture !****

* * *

**~oOo~**

**~VI~ SIXIÈME CHAPITRE : mauvaise blague**

L'entrevue houleuse avec le comte passée, ce fut un Gintoki pensif et peut-être un peu maussade qui traversa les couloirs pour rejoindre les cuisines. Ah, il aurait dû se douter que leur accueil couvrait anguille sous roche ! Le gamin était un opportuniste, et les multiples démonstrations de force qu'avait montré Kagura depuis leur arrivée allaient inévitablement attirer l'œil. Apercevant un seau vide non loin, il s'arrêta et jeta un dernier regard à son cahier scolaire – celui qui avait permis toute cette mascarade. La couverture tombait en miette et se décolorait, les feuilles s'éparpillaient – et bon sang, il puait les ramens à des kilomètres ! Sans regret et avec une précision dont il était assez fier, il lança l'objet rectangulaire directement dans la poubelle. Inutile de garder ce genre de choses du passé quand les souvenirs restaient à jamais ancrés dans la mémoire. De toute manière, il n'y avait que la première page qui importait, le reste n'était qu'un ensemble d'exercices…

Le permanenté arriva aux cuisines les mains dans les poches, sifflotant. Assis autour de l'unique table de la pièce, les cinq autres mangeaient et discutaient énergiquement. Kagura, Shinpachi et Finnian se disputaient un morceau de viande – que même d'ici Gintoki voyait juteux à souhait – avec mouvements brusques et grand fracas, tandis que Maylin et Bardroy, plus calmes, saluèrent Gintoki à son entrée. Kagura profita que tout le monde se tournait vers l'argenté pour attraper à la main le bout de viande. Finnian s'insurgea, Kagura se moqua, Shinpachi bouda, Gintoki s'installa à table et les deux autres rigolèrent grassement.

Le repas de bienvenue qu'on avait promis à Gintoki fut délicieux : un bœuf bourguignon mijoté par Sébastian – et non Bardroy, comme l'avait d'abord supposé Gintoki, et ce parce que le chef officiel du manoir pouvait être qualifié de tout sauf de cordon bleu, avait expliqué celui-ci, gêné –, ajouté à une multitude de petits gâteaux préparés à la base pour Ciel Gintoki était au _paradis_. Toutefois, dans son enthousiasme de vouloir faire découvrir au patron des yorozuyas toute cette exquise nourriture, Kagura lui balança sa fourchette – heureusement en bois – à la bouche, le forçant à avaler la viande. Par pur esprit de vengeance, et après avoir manqué une mort par étouffement, le permanenté se rua sur la jeune fille, cuillère en main, pour lui infliger la même torture. Grâce à sa force, cependant, elle lui fit une prise de karaté et la plaqua au sol. Et alors que Gintoki se défendait vainement, elle lui enfourna une nouvelle fourchette dans la gueule.

Cela continua pendant plusieurs minutes, sous le regard amusé et déjà habitué des autres – hormis Shinpachi, qui se fit balancer contre le mur en tentant de les arrêter. Des rires sournois quittaient les lèvres des trois anciens tandis que Gintoki et Kagura s'envoyaient de la nourriture à la catapulte – alias les cuillères –, oh les enfoirés.

Ce fut ainsi que les découvrit Sébastian lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : un Shinpachi encastré on-ne-savait-comment dans le mur, avec Maylin et Finny qui essayaient de l'en déloger, hilares, une Kagura et un Gintoki jouant aux chevaliers avec des couverts ruisselants de sauce bourguignon, et un Bard qui rigolait tout seul en les pointant sans élégance du doigt.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous _faites_ ? »

La scène se figea à l'intervention du majordome. Les rires s'éteignirent et les souffles se bloquèrent dans les poitrines.

« On se bat, pourquoi ? répondit Kagura, blasée comme toujours, avant qu'elle ne se fasse bâillonner par un Gintoki soudainement paniqué.

– Nous, euh, recréons la bataille de Waterloo ! s'empressa-t-il d'expliquer. Euh… Kagura c'est l'ennemi et moi le héros !

– Je vois…, répondit Sébastian, de toute évidence peu crédule. » Il désigna le mur de gauche. « Ce qui justifie pourquoi le mur a pris la forme de Shinpachi. Ou plutôt, que Shinpachi a pris la forme du mur. »

Shinpachi ressemblait en effet à un véritable sticker. Gintoki déglutit, Kagura se débattit un peu pour s'échapper de son emprise et les autres restèrent silencieux, attentifs quant à la suite.

« Tout… tout à fait ! C-cette forme représente la douleur d'être comme tout le monde ! justifia le permanenté, bougeant frénétiquement les mains. C'est une représentation de la vie au quotidien ! »

Pourquoi, mais _pourquoi_ avait-il sorti une explication aussi _foireuse_ ?! Gintoki transpirait. D'accord, il avait fait le filou dans le bureau du comte, avec le regard malveillant et les déductions hasardeuses remarquablement correctes, mais en réalité il ne savait pas si le morveux enverrait des représailles peu agréables suite à son coup de maître, à lui et les deux gamins qui lui servaient d'employés. Alors, il atténuait la réalité autant qu'il le pouvait – soit qu'ils faisaient le bordel.

Sébastian arqua un sourcil inquisiteur : « Ce qui justifie l'état de la table ? »

Oui. Non. Merde.

Ladite table était en bien mauvais état : le bois commençait lentement à pourrir à cause des plats renversés et de la sauce grasse et huileuse. Gintoki sortit une nouvelle excuse une fois de plus, emporté dans son plaidoyer bancal.

« Ce, c'est une représentation des problèmes familiaux ! Alors que toute la famille se rejoint pour manger, une dispute éclate, ce qui détruit le repas que la mère avait cuisiné affectueusement ! »

Sébastian était bien trop abasourdi pour penser à s'énerver. « Tu… es en train de me comparer à une mère de famille ?

– Non, non _non_ ! Pas du tout du touuut ! Je n'oserais pas, enfin ! Ah ah ah ah ! »

Gintoki riait nerveusement – à la Sakamoto, aurait-il dit s'il était calme –, ayant trop peur pour sa vie pour se soucier du fait qu'il avait l'air ridicule. Le majordome soupira, retrouva son masque de neutralité parfait.

« Je venais juste chercher le repas pour monsieur…, annonça-t-il. Veuillez à ne pas trop détruire la salle pendant vos… hum, vos amusements. Vous avez l'ordre de tout nettoyer avant que je revienne. Est-ce compris ? » Il accompagna sa tirade d'un regard entendu et vaguement menaçant. Gintoki avala sa salive une seconde fois.

« B-bien compris ! »

Le frac emporta un plateau qu'il avait – heureusement pour lui – déposé au préalable à l'abri dans l'un des plus hauts et inatteignables placards, et sortit tout de suite après les avoir poliment salués.

Les domestiques vétérans soupirèrent à l'unisson.

« Bon, la fête est finie. Dépêchons-nous de ranger tout ça, m'sieur Sébastian est du genre rapide ! »

**~xOx~**

Le lendemain matin, Kagura et Gintoki se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine qu'ils connaissaient dorénavant bien, après avoir quitté leurs chambres respectives attribuées par Sébastian la veille. Shinpachi devait déjà avoir commencé son travail, puisqu'il travaillait avec Maylin. Et étant donné qu'eux-mêmes n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire, ils décidèrent de prendre leur temps et procrastiner – de toute manière, c'était l'unique chose qu'ils faisaient sans erreur. Les deux eurent alors la même idée : modifier la tenue qu'ils avaient enfilée hier contre celle qu'ils portaient habituellement. Gintoki troqua seulement sa veste pour son kimono bleu et blanc, alors que Kagura fit un changement radical, rafistolant sa tenue de bonne avec sa tenue chinoise – un drôle de mélange qui lui allait plutôt bien, curieusement.

Pris par l'habitude de vivre ensemble, les deux se dirent bonjour mollement, toujours un peu dans les brumes qu'était le sommeil, et petit-déjeunèrent en silence. Silence qui fut coupé quand un Shinpachi habillé tel une fée du logis, balai à la main, vint pour leur annoncer que leur employeur du moment les voulait immédiatement dans son bureau – d'après Sébastian, tout du moins. Et connaissant sa nature à contenter à la perfection son jeune maître, les deux yorozuyas étaient persuadés qu'il avait exagéré le 'immédiatement'.

Ce fut donc quinze minutes plus tard, et non pas _immédiatement_ qu'ils rejoignirent tous les trois – Shinpachi ayant abandonné de façon presqu'instantanée la mission de faire bouger ces deux incapables rapidement et grignotant un petit beignet – le lieu où un Ciel plongé dans un quelconque papier et un Sébastian impassible mais désapprobateur – il avait pourtant dit 'immédiatement' ! – les attendaient.

« Eh, Sebby ! l'apostropha Kagura. Ils étaient bons les scones ! »

Ciel releva la tête, tandis que Sébastian l'inclinait sous le compliment, modeste.

« Vous êtes en retard ! s'exclama le comte, déjà irrité.

– Ouais, ouais, on est désolés, _bla_ _bla_ _bla_…, fit Gintoki. » Il esquissa un geste nonchalant. « Alors, vous vouliez quoi ? »

Ciel soupira. « Que vous arrêtiez d'être aussi irrespectueux, pour commencer.

– Pas possible, refusa Kagura. » Et ça semblait catégorique. « Personne irait respecter un gamin qui se prend pour le nombril du monde. »

Gintoki tapa dans ses mains, ravi. Ciel réprima un « pardon ?! » outré.

« Oooooh, tu viens de dire un truc intelligent, Kagura ! la félicita l'argenté. Impressionnant ! »

Kagura bomba le torse comme un paon. « Personne peut résister à la reine de Kabuki !

– Avant que vous ne partiez _encore_ dans l'un de vos délires étranges, interrompit Ciel, paume levée, nous avons à discuter de votre première mission.

– Aaaah, enfin quelque chose de palpitant ! s'écria la jeune chinoise, réjouie.

– Et en quoi consiste cette mission ? demanda Shinpachi d'un air neutre – bien que la lueur d'excitation dans ses yeux ne trompait personne. »

Ciel sourit. Gintoki fronça les sourcils. Le gamin cachait quelque chose, il en était convaincu.

« C'est plutôt simple. Un tueur rôde en ce moment dans les rues de Londres. »

Au mot tueur, Gintoki se raidit, alors que Shinpachi et Kagura perdaient leurs faces réjouies. Le comte sortit un d'un tiroir un dossier. Dedans, quelques feuilles et paquet de photos en noir et blanc de mauvaise qualité, qu'il tendit à l'adulte en face de lui.

« Son périmètre se trouve être l'East End de Londres, autrement dit le quartier populaire et à la limite de la pauvreté extrême. Les victimes possèdent plusieurs points communs : ce sont de jeunes enfants réputés pour leur beauté. »

Tout en l'écoutant avec attention, Gintoki observait les images – toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Même pendant la guerre, c'était rare que de telles atrocités soit commises. _Quoique, vous me direz_, pensa-t-il, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier,_ c'est pas comme si les soldats avaient le temps de tuer des gamins et de leur gribouiller dessus entre deux batailles. _Kagura, curieuse, lui chipa une photo, mais l'homme la lui reprit aussitôt.

« C'est pas joli à voir. Tu vas en faire des cauchemars. »

La jeune fille n'insista pas. Le regard dégoûté du permanenté suffisait à lui faire renoncer.

« Le tueur, ou la tueuse, ou même _les_ tueurs, continua Ciel, a plusieurs particularités que nous avons pu observer : son mode opératoire est très strict. Tout d'abord, il tue la victime avec une fine aiguille, probablement celle d'une couturière. Puis, il leur arrache la peau du visage. Enfin, il leur trace un sourire sur leur torse accompagné de ce message : 'le beau ne mérite pas d'être souillé par l'hideux'. »

Gintoki ricana sombrement. « Drôle de message, pour quelqu'un qui laisse les tripes à l'air. Vous avez une piste ?

– Pas vraiment, admit le comte, c'est pour ça que l'affaire nous a été confiée.

– … et qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse ? demanda-t-il finalement. »

Le patron des yorozuyas était intrigué, il devait l'avouer. Certes, le morveux les avait informés de son statut de « limier de la Reine », ou un truc qui y ressemblait, et de ses missions spéciales, mais il ne pensait pas vraiment avoir affaire à une vraie enquête comme celle qu'on voit dans les mangas policiers ! Ooooh, il se voyait déjà, habillé en Sherlock Holmes, recevant tous les honneurs parce que l'enquête avait été brillamment résolue, avec Kagura en tant que Watson, et il imaginait vraiment Pattsuan en tant que l'inspecteur Lestr–

« Eh bien, nous avons une enfant dans cette pièce. »

Pendant un instant, trois paires de regards s'écarquillèrent et deux d'entre eux se tournèrent vers l'unique fille de la pièce. Ciel fixait les yorozuyas, stoïque, attendant leur réaction.

Gintoki se retourna vers le comte Phantomhive, glacial. Visiblement, le garçon n'avait pas compris la leçon de la veille. Il inspira, compta jusqu'à sept pour s'empêcher de l'agresser physiquement, puis prit la parole d'une voix se voulant neutre.

Hmm. A priori, c'était raté, puisque l'ambiance se refroidit dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche.

« Vous voulez utilisez Kagura comme appât pour un tueur ? articula-t-il. Vous vous foutez de notre gueule, j'espère. » Et parce que Ciel ne répondait pas et se contentait de le darder de son œil arrogant, il se leva lentement et posa ses mains à plat sur le bureau, le dominant de son mètre quatre-vingt. S'il ne broncha pas, Shinpachi et Kagura à ses côtés blêmirent significativement. « Il me _semble_ que risquer la vie de l'un de nous trois n'est _pas_ inclus dans le contrat, poursuivit-il dans un calme qu'il ne possédait pas réellement. De toute façon, on aurait refusé, sinon. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle sait se débrouiller qu'il faut l'envoyer sur un plateau à des _putains_ de _psychopathes_ !

– Gin-san ! intervint Shinpachi, mais il fut ignoré. »

Les lèvres de Ciel se retroussèrent en un sourire machiavélique, et malgré toute sa taille, Gintoki se sentit soudain en danger. Ce gosse… il était plus dangereux qu'il ne le paraissait. Ou plutôt… Un coup d'œil vers Sébastian lui suffit. Celui-ci était crispé. Prêt au combat.

Oui. Sébastian était dangereux, mais Ciel contrôlait résolument son majordome.

Il n'aurait jamais dû proposer d'être embauché.

« Tu as tout compris, chantonna le comte. Vous avez accepté ce travail, non ? Alors, accomplissez vos tâches. »

Le silence pesa longuement, où Gintoki et Ciel se dévisageaient en chien de faïence. Puis, Kagura murmura un « Gin-chan » aussi interrogateur que troublé, et celui-ci parût se réveiller.

« Shinpachi, Kagura…, fit-il sans quitter Ciel des yeux. Sortez pendant deux minutes.

– Quoi ? Gin-cha–

– _Maintenant_. »

Les employés de l'agence échangèrent un regard hésitant, Kagura semblant demander la marche à suivre. Shinpachi acquiesça, l'air grave. Bien qu'ils n'aimaient pas quand Gintoki était dans cet état-là – d'autant plus sans soutien –, ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas protester, seulement obéir. Au final, ce genre 'd'altercation' – et Dieux que ce mot était faible – le blessait toujours. Ils se levèrent ensemble, clairement en désaccord, et sortirent. La porte se ferma derrière eux.

Gintoki se tourna ensuite vers Sébastian, à sa gauche.

« Je suppose que tu ne bougeras pas, parce que j'ai aucune autorité sur toi. »

Le majordome sourit aimablement. « En effet.

– T'es flippant, quand tu fais ça, siffla-t-il. Tu serais excellent en tant que mascotte d'une maison hantée. » N'attendant pas de réponse à sa mauvaise pique, Gintoki raccrocha son regard à celui du comte qui n'avait toujours pas esquissé un geste. « Pourquoi faire ça ?

– Oh ? s'étonna faussement l'interpellé. Quoi donc ?

– Ne fait pas l'innocent ! cracha Gintoki. Tout ça, ce n'est qu'un test ! Un foutu test ! Si tu veux vraiment l'attirer, ce tueur, tu devrais toi-même faire l'appât, non ? Je suis _sûr_ que Sébastian courrait pour te sauver vu comment il te colle à longueur de journées !

– De la même manière que toi, tu courrais après Kagura et Shinpachi pour les sauver, répliqua du tac au tac le comte, prenant Gintoki au dépourvu. Tu les as fait sortir parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'ils te voient t'énerver, non ? Quel sens du paternalisme, vraiment ! »

Le permanenté serra les dents. Ce stupide – qui était tout sauf stupide, pour son plus grand malheur – morveux lui tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs. D'abord, il se permettait de violer sa vie privée dans le but de les manipuler tous les trois, puis ensuite il leur proposait avec une bouille innocente de se mettre volontairement en danger pour lui !

Ciel leva une paume conciliatrice avant qu'il ne puisse s'exprimer de nouveau.

« Tu n'as pas à te _contrarier_ ainsi, Gintoki, calma-t-il d'une voix retournée à sa neutralité. De toute façon, je n'ai pas tout dit à propos de ce tueur. »

Là, l'argenté ne put articuler qu'un « quoi ? », et l'œil de Ciel émit une lumière purement amusée.

« Il tue toujours par paire.

– Par… paire ? »

Réalisant ce qu'il voulait dire par-là, Gintoki se rassit sur sa chaise, estomaqué. Il baissa la tête, et ses cheveux argentés reflétèrent le scintillement du soleil de midi.

« Bon sang… Tu m'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs, hein. 'jamais vu un gamin aussi manipulateur. »

Ciel le considéra pensivement. Il avait gagné cette bataille – ils le savaient tous les deux. Cependant… il n'était pas satisfait.

Gintoki l'intriguait. Depuis l'arrivée des yorozuyas, il y avait pourtant moins de vingt-quatre heures, son mode de pensées avait été amené à être modifié, premièrement par le potentiel que pouvait apporter un tel trio sur la réussite des missions de Sa Majesté, et secondement par les changements mentaux que semblaient donner ces nouveaux éléments sur l'ensemble du manoir. Les trois anciens étaient plus joyeux – et destructeurs – que ne l'avait vu Ciel depuis bien longtemps, Sébastian s'était plusieurs fois avoué être intéressé à eux durant leurs discussions privées et l'atmosphère en elle-même paraissait… différente. Meilleure. De plus, les paroles de Gintoki de la veille, bien que dégoulinantes d'un idéalisme auquel il n'adhérerait jamais, avaient résonné en lui et l'avaient longuement fait réfléchir. Peut-être que…

Ciel posa son menton sur ses mains croisées. Oui, il se devait d'essayer. Il ne risquait rien, de toute manière.

« Sébastian, sors de mon bureau et rejoins les deux autres. »

Surpris, Gintoki releva la tête, et le majordome perdit sa face indéchiffrable pour arborer un air perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

« Mais, monsieur…

– Ne discute pas. Oserais-tu me désobéir ?

– … Non, monsieur. Je vous laisse. »

Le majordome parti, un regard hostile envoyé à Gintoki et la porte refermée, Ciel reprit la parole : « Hier…, commença-t-il.

– Pourquoi avoir fait dégager Sébastian ? le coupa d'abord l'homme. C'est parce que je viens de dire que c'est un pot de colle, hein ? Tu te sens coupable d'être le centre de sa vie, c'est ça ? Meeeeeerde ! »

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel, à la fois perturbé et agacé par ce brusque changement dans le comportement de Gintoki. « Ce que je vais te dire ne concerne pas Sébastian.

– Parce que ça _me_ concerne ? On tourne au rendez-vous chez le psy, là ! Quand j'ai dit que 'les yorozuyas peuvent tout faire, de la cuisson d'un œuf au renversement d'un gouvernement', je prenais pas en compte les problèmes psychologiques, hein ! Hein, dis ! »

Ciel souffla. Est-ce que son idée était vraiment bonne ? Cet imbécile le décourageait sans qu'il n'ait rien à faire… Mais bon, il ne s'appelait pas Phantomhive pour rien : quand il avait une idée, il l'accomplissait !

« Hier, Gintoki, tu m'as parlé de confiance, reprit-il. Tu es beaucoup plus perspicace qu'il n'y paraît. Je veux que tu me fasses confiance. »

Froncement de sourcils. « … Et ?

– Je vais te dire pourquoi je ne fais plus confiance à personne. Il y a deux ans, j– »

Wooow, mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, le gamin ?

« Attends, attends, attends ! le stoppa le permanenté, mains levées. » Ciel se retint de claquer de la langue.

« Quoi ?

– Pourquoi tu me racontes ta vie, là d'un coup ?! »

Le comte fixa le yorozuya, dubitatif.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait confiance ? »

La pression créée par la colère du rônin retomba soudainement. Sidéré, il éclata de rire. Sous le regard complètement perdu de Ciel, Gintoki semblait vivre son plus beau fou rire : ses épaules tressautaient, ses exclamations rebondissaient sur tous les murs et des larmes perlaient au coin de ses paupières closes.

« Quoi ? fini par réagir le garçon. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?! _Gintoki !_

– Ah, ah, ah, désolé, désolé… » Le permanenté s'essuya les yeux d'un coup de manche et se releva difficilement – ayant failli tomber de sa chaise pendant sa 'crise'. « Nan, mais, t'es vraiment sérieux ? C'était une question sérieuse ?! »

L'air déconfit de l'enfant fut sa seule réponse, et il se retint pour ne pas repartir dans un second fou rire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as vécu pour que tu sois aussi manipulateur que naïf, gamin ?! »

Ledit gamin afficha une mine vexée. « J'allais te le dire…

– Mais je ne veux pas savoir ! contra Gintoki. Comme toi tu ne veux pas connaître ma vie ! » Il pencha la tête sur le côté en se rappelant le cahier de la veille. « Bon, peut-être que tu _veux_ connaître ma vie. _Mais_ c'est pas la question ! »

Ciel pencha lui aussi sa tête, pleinement attentif. « Quelle est la question, alors ? »

Gintoki sourit, amusé. L'ambiance lourde s'était évaporée dès que Sébastian était parti. Sans son ombre noire à ses côtés, le gamin ressemblait à… eh bien, un simple gamin, mauvais dans les relations sociales mais curieux quant à apprendre encore et toujours plus. Et dans le fond, même si ses tentatives avaient été maladroites, Ciel voulait seulement avoir des alliés, peut-être même des _amis_ avec lui.

« Bon, écoute. La confiance ne se donne pas d'un coup, en un claquement de doigts. Pas besoin de raconter ta vie juste pour avoir la confiance des autres.

– Que faut-il faire, dans ce cas ? »

Gintoki gloussa, encore plus amusé. « Tu sais que tu es en train de me demander comment on se fait des amis, là ? » Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. « Il faut simplement être présent, être toi-même avec les autres, leur accorder ta confiance en premier. T'es pas obligé de dévoiler tous tes petits secrets ! En soi, c'est facile. Après, vu tes premiers essais, ça se voit que tu as des difficultés. Donc, pour l'instant, tu peux _faire semblant_ de donner ta confiance – et combien de fois j'ai dit le mot 'confiance', là ? Quatre, cinq fois ? »

Ciel l'analysait de son seul œil visible, mais il n'y fit pas attention, plongé dans ses pensées.

« Oh, et tu peux aussi arrêter de nous menacer sous des couches de politesses, ça fera plaisir. Parce que le coup de mon cahier d'hier, c'était bien joué, d'accord, mais ça manquait de respect ! Et puis, je suis sûr que si tu t'y étais pris autrement, on n'aurait pas cette discussion aujourd–

– Gintoki…

– Hmm ?

– Ils avaient raison, hier, Kagura et Shinpachi.

– Gné ? De quoi ?

– Ça fait franchement bizarre de te voir dire des trucs intelligents. »

Gintoki en resta bouche-bée. « … Tu te fiches de moi ? Après tout le speech que je t'ai sorti sur l'amour et l'amitié, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? »

* * *

**Partie I, chapitre six : _done_ !**


	8. (1,7) Dangerous woman

**~oOo~**

**~VII~ SEPTIÈME CHAPITRE : dangerous woman**

Une nuit où la Lune n'était pas couverte par les nuages, au beau milieu d'un quartier délabré et vide de monde, un petit garçon et une jeune fille marchaient main dans la main. Ils semblaient heureux, discutant , rigolant, s'exclamant des « non, sérieux ?! » et des « j'y crois pas, elle a vraiment fait ça ? » pleins de joie malgré le froid du soir et leurs vêtements usés jusqu'à la corde. La fille, avec son visage de poupée pâle, ses cheveux aussi roux que le crépuscule et ses yeux d'un bleu saisissant, paraissait naïve, non touchée par les affres de la vie. Elle s'esclaffait à chaque remarque du garçon, rajoutait quelques phrases moqueuses parfois et tournait de temps en temps sur elle-même en observant les étoiles hautes dans le ciel, rêveuse. Le garçon, lui, se montrait plus réservé et plus grave, même s'il avait l'air plus jeune et plus petit qu'elle. Son unique œil visible – l'autre étant recouvert par un bandage plus gris que blanc – reflétait son innocence perdue trop tôt et ses expressions du visage dépeignaient une vie difficile mais une féroce envie de vie, ne serait-ce que pour la rousse à côté de lui.

Puis, soudain, le garçon se fâche, il abandonne son doux sourire, et on peut entendre à plusieurs mètres à la ronde ses cris de colère : « Mais sois plus sérieuse ! dit-il. Comment ils réagiraient, père et mère, s'ils te voyaient agir comme ça ?! ». La jeune fille lâche sa main, choquée, puis répond tout aussi fort que lui. Sa voix tremblait. « Mais ils sont plus là ! Ils nous voient pas, alors je peux faire ce que je veux ! »

Et alors qu'ils commençaient à se disputer violemment – avec assez de force et de rapidité pour comprendre que ce n'était pas la première fois –, un vieil homme, au dos courbé, les cheveux gris tendant vers le blanc et au visage criblé de rides, apparut de l'ombre d'un lampadaire et les aborda gentiment. Le garçon et la fille sursautèrent. « Allons, allons, les enfants, fit-il avec douceur, ne vous querellez pas ! Et rentrez donc chez vous, il y a des choses dangereuses dehors la nuit… »

Intriguée, la jeune fille oublia son frère et s'approcha de l'homme. « Comme quoi ? demanda-t-elle. » Aussitôt, le vieil homme leur sourit bizarrement, et avant que le garçon ne puisse faire reculer son amie, il s'élança en avant un hurla un terrifiant : « COMME _MOI_ ! »

Le vieil homme, trop rapide, s'attaqua d'abord à la fille, l'assomma en un coup de poing bien placé. Elle tomba au sol en un bruit sourd, et l'homme se retourna vers le garçon, le sourire fou. Celui-ci, paniqué, recule précipitamment, mais l'autre se rapproche de lui avec une aiguille, _et d'où sortait-il cette aiguille ?_, et il chuta, se coupa la main, et l'homme ricana, et il se rapprochait encore, et encore, et encore, et il… il allait… !

Il allait les tuer !

Tout à coup, le vieil homme sentit une douleur sèche à l'arrière de la tête. Son corps partit sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher en avant. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience est une voix, qu'il reconnut comme celle de la fille : « Gin-chaaaan ! Victoire ! »

**~xOx~**

« Bon, alors, c'est lui le tueur ? Un vieux desséché ? questionna Kagura. »

Assise sur le vieil homme, la jeune fille se curait le nez avec mollesse. Autour d'elle, Ciel, Shinpachi, Gintoki et Sébastian étaient debout, le megane appliquant soigneusement un bandage à la main droite de Ciel, tandis que le majordome sortait un dossier d'on-ne-savait-où. Il le feuilleta et répondit à la jeune fille : « Il semblerait. Bud McArty, ancien soldat déserteur de l'armée américaine. Il a réussi à fuir durant la Guerre du Cochon* après s'être créé des faux papiers et, malgré sa crainte d'être tué pour défection contre l'armée, a atterri en Angleterre peu après. Il s'est marié cinq ans plus tard avec une femme anglaise et les deux eurent un enfant, nommé Gail. » Son nez se plissa. « Oh, voilà donc la raison pour laquelle il tue… En 1887, Gail mourut sous les coups d'autres enfants qui le maltraitaient à cause de sa laideur, connue dans tout la quartier, à l'époque. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme au sol. « Cela paraît être de famille, termina-t-il en un sourire ironique. »

_(NDA : la 'Guerre du Cochon' – Pig War en anglais – est une guerre qui a réellement existé ! Ce fut une confrontation sans mort ni pertes matérielles entre les Etats-Unis et l'Empire de Victoria. Elle dura de juin à octobre 1859 et aboutit à un compromis entre les deux puissances. Hormis parce que ce nom est absolument hilarant – et que les dates correspondent –, j'ai choisi cette bataille car son unique victime fut un cochon, mort à cause d'un tir accidentel. Que ton âme repose en paix, petit cochon.)_

« Hmm. C'est pour venger son fils qu'il a assassiné tous ces enfants 'beaux', dit Ciel, songeur.

– Bon, intervint Kagura, on fait quoi maintenant ? »

C'est qu'elle en avait un peu marre d'être assise sur un serial killer ! Ciel acquiesça pour lui-même et désigna McArty puis Sébastian.

« On le laisse à la police. Elle a beau être incompétente, elle n'est pas mauvaise quand il s'agit d'enfermer des gens, railla-t-il. Sébastian, va le déposer à Scotland Yard. »

Le majordome s'inclina, attrapa le vieil homme après que Kagura se soit levée, salua son maître avec un « Yes, my Lord » et les quitta presque tout de suite après. Ciel rajusta son bandage et offrit sa meilleure expression pince-sans-rire à Gintoki, resté jusque-là silencieux.

« Tu vois, Gintoki, il n'y avait pas besoin de faire tout ce cinéma ! »

L'interpellé leva son regard vers l'insolent : « Si Kagura n'avait pas été là, tu aurais eu pire qu'une minuscule coupure, rétorqua-t-il. Et je te signale que tu m'as fait tout un cinoche aussi ! »

Shinpachi réprima un gloussement. Il était rassuré de voir que la tension entre ces deux-là ait disparu. Ça n'avait pas été gagné, pourtant, lorsque le comte avait annoncé la mission : après être sortis du bureau de Ciel à la demande de Gintoki, Kagura et lui, ils avaient attendu quelques minutes dans un inhabituel silence pesant. Puis, Sébastian les avait rejoints et ils l'avaient assailli de questions. L'homme aux cheveux d'ébène n'avait cependant pas pu les renseigner puisque, à la surprise générale, le comte était celui qui l'avait fait sortir.

Ensuite, ils avaient discerné des rires, des exclamations moqueuses et des paroles échangées paisiblement – et non, aucun d'entre eux n'avait approché son oreille de la porte, pas du tout. Ils étaient trop bien éduqués pour ça, voyons…

Enfin, après de longues minutes où les deux adolescents avaient fini par jouer au chifumi, sous les yeux impassibles de Sébastian, la porte dévoila un Gintoki rigolard qui s'éloignait directement vers les cuisines – car il était presque midi, et il avait _faim_ ! Sans hésitation, les yorozuyas l'avaient suivi. Et tandis que Kagura le harcelait de questions et que Sébastian rentrait dans le bureau du comte, Shinpachi avait eu le temps d'apercevoir le visage de Ciel, tiré en une mine qu'il ne sut déchiffrer.

Depuis, les deux meneurs s'entendaient comme larrons en foire, pour le plus grand plaisir de, eh bien, de tous.

Soudain, une main se posa sur l'épaule de Shinpachi, le ramenant à l'instant présent.

« On y va, Pattsuan, lui dit Gintoki. » Le porteur de lunettes opina et suivit l'argenté. Non loin de lui, Kagura manifestait son enthousiasme à grands mouvements de bras.

« Gin-chan, Gin-chan, Gin-chaaaan ! Tu me dois cent boîtes de sukonbus, comme promis ! J'ai bien joué ou pas ? Je suis une bonne actrice ou pas ? Hein, dis, c'était convaincant ?!

– Oui, oui, Kagura, c'était très bien ! Tu les auras, tes boîtes, la rassura-t-il.

– C'est sûr que tu étais très persuasive, Kagura-chan ! Bravo ! la félicita Shinpachi. »

Sérieusement, il avait été très impressionné quand la jeune fille avait réussi à paraître sur le point de s'effondrer en larmes quand Ciel l'avait faussement disputée.

Elle lui tira la langue, joueuse. « Ouais, je sais, crâna-t-elle. Mais toi, t'as servi à rien, comme d'hab', Shinpachi !

– Eh, t'es pas sympa, là ! Gin-san non plus, il n'a servi à rien ! se défendit-il. »

Gintoki outré, leur fit face. « _Bien_ _sûr_ que j'ai servi à quelque chose ! répliqua-t-il. Je supervisais ! SU-PER-VI-SAIS !

– Mais oui, c'est ça ! »

Derrière le trio qui se rendait au fiacre qui les avait conduit à l'est de Londres, Ciel les observait parler – de 'naruto', de dentiste et de 'madao', semblait-il. Pas qu'il y comprenait quoi que ce soit. Il expira doucement et les suivit docilement. Une fois à la voiture mais avant que Gintoki ne s'installe à sa place de cocher, il les informa d'une réunion le lendemain à la première heure dans son bureau. Ceux-ci n'y trouvèrent rien à redire – en même temps, ils étaient trop occupés à se taper dessus. Le comte sourit.

Peut-être que leur présence lui devenait agréable.

**~xOx~**

Le reste de la nuit fut calme, et s'il y eut un quelconque problème à Londres ou autre part qu'au manoir, ça ne concernait certainement pas les yorozuyas, qui dormirent comme des bienheureux.

C'était donc d'excellente humeur que les cinq enquêteurs se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du comte – avec seulement dix minutes de retard pour deux d'entre eux Ô Dieux, bénissez ce miracle.

Lorsque chacun fut assis à sa place, ce qui commençait à devenir une sévère habitude, Ciel prit la parole : « Bien. Si je vous ai appelé de si bonne heure, c'est parce que la mission n'est pas terminée. » Il ignora les regards interloqués de Shinpachi et Kagura, et déjà blasé de Gintoki. « Tout d'abord, nous devons regrouper tous nos points de vue durant la _prise_ d'hier soir. Un par un, faites-moi un résumé de ce que vous avez vu, afin de voir si tout a correctement été pris en compte par Séb– dans mon rapport à la Reine. »

Son rattrapage fut accueilli par des sourires moqueurs. Nul doute que c'était bien _Sébastian le simple _majordome et non _Ciel Phantomhive l'illustre comte _qui avait rédigé ce compte-rendu.

Ce fut long – et sacrément ennuyant, mais au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes les 'réajustements', comme l'avait nommé Ciel, étaient terminés. D'après ce dernier, ce genre de réunions étaient appréciées par la Reine, qui lisait ses textes elle-même – bien qu'habituellement, précisa Ciel, ce n'était pas utile puisque seuls Sébastian et lui partaient en mission.

Le détail intrigua Gintoki, qui demanda alors pourquoi eux, les yorozuyas, avaient pu 'participer'.

Ciel esquissa un rictus appréciateur – sûrement qu'il voulait dire _bien joué, Gintoki, tu as réussi à m'impressionner_. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'avait le permanenté.

« En réalité, Bard, Maylin et Finny sont largement suffisants pour protéger le manoir. Cela faisait un petit moment que je pensais à recruter de nouveaux éléments pour les amener avec moi sur le terrain, pour les cas comme celui-ci ou nous avions besoin de plusieurs appâts ou des affaires plus sérieuses. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je suis certain que j'aurais pu me débrouiller sans problème, mais je pense que tous les trois pouvez vous avérer utiles. » Il haussa un sourcil. « Bien que pour un premier essai, seule Kagura a pu être mise en lumière. »

La jeune fille, jusque-là relativement calme, bougonna. « Pour toutes les nuits blanches que j'ai eu, ça valait pas le coup ! Une reine comme moi a besoin de ses huit heures de sommeil, je vous signale ! Franchement, j'suis déçue d'avoir donné qu'un coup de pied alors qu'on a poireauté trois nuits non-stop… »

Car oui, le groupe n'avait pas attrapé McArty du premier coup : il avait fallu que Ciel et Kagura répètent la scène amis/frère et sœur plusieurs nuits d'affilées, dans les rues sombres et froides de l'East End de Londres… Glauque.

Ne s'attardant pas sur ce que pouvait bien signifier _non-stop_ – décidément, ces jeunes parlaient de façon de plus en plus étrange –, Sébastian la rassura d'un sourire aimable.

« Mais en échange de tous ces efforts, Gintoki t'avait promis une récompense, il me semble… »

Si les yeux de Gintoki avaient été des fusils, le majordome serait déjà mort. En effet, l'argenté s'était engagé à donner à Kagura une centaine de boîtes de sukonbus si elle arrêtait de rechigner à jouer l'appât – ce qui, selon elle, n'était qu'un 'rôle secondaire' et 'ne seyait pas à une dame de son rang' – et la jeune fille avait été alors aussi irréprochable que possible. Toutefois, il aurait voulu qu'elle oublie cette promesse, d'abord parce qu'il n'avait pas l'argent pour lui donner sa tonne d'algues au vinaigre, et ensuite parce qu'il ne savait même pas où en trouver, ici.

Kagura tapa du pied, souffla et, sans le savoir, sauva un majordome d'une fusillade. « Oui, mais c'est plus assez ! Je voulais échanger quelques coups, moi ! Mais le tueur c'est un vieux rabougri incapable de taper du plat de la main !

– Il me paraissait pourtant rapide, fit remarquer Ciel. »

Le rousse lui lança son air le plus dédaigneux. « Tu dis ça parce que t'es un fragile.

– Pardon ?!

– Elle n'a pas tort, monsieur, approuva Sébastian. Vous devriez vous mettre en sport.

– Quoi ?! Tu… tu n'es pas sérieux ! »

Les yeux sombres de son majordome lui firent comprendre que _si_, il était sérieux.

En face de lui, Gintoki ricana. Ciel lui envoya son plus beau regard noir – et le fit défiler à Shinpachi qui avait l'air compatissant, ce qui était _pire_.

Un tic traversa la paupière du comte. Bon sang ce que ces trois-là l'agaçaient. Peut-être que s'il trouvait un moyen de les occuper assez longtemps, ils lui foutraient la p– Oh !

« Puisque Kagura s'ennuie _tellement_, et qu'elle voulait absolument se battre, pourquoi ne pas organiser un petit duel ? »

Des froncements de sourcils perplexes lui répondirent. « Un duel ?

– Exactement ! Avec Sébastian ! »

Fier de sa trouvaille, le garçon plaqua ses poings sur ses hanches malgré sa position assise, tel un grand vainqueur satisfait de sa performance. Dubitatifs, les yorozuyas se détournèrent de cette vision étrange pour observer Sébastian, tout aussi incrédule qu'eux.

« Moi, monsieur ? fit celui-ci, tout de même digne dans son hésitation. »

Ciel acquiesça vivement, puis son attention revint vers le trio. Il leva un doigt vers le plafond, comme pour ajouter du poids à son argument. « Sébastian est fort, et à l'heure actuelle invaincu, en dépit de tous les maîtres d'arts martiaux qui se sont confrontés à lui. »

Aussitôt sa tirade terminée, Kagura se propulsa vers le majordome, les mains jointes en une prière et l'air surexcitée.

« C'est vrai ?! On peut se fighter ensemble, steplaît ?! Hein, hein, dis, Sebbyyyyyyy ! »

Pour la première fois depuis des années, l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène ne sut quoi rétorquer – hormis un « monsieur » aussi perturbé que désappointé. Ledit monsieur sourit largement.

« C'est un ordre, Sébastian : tu vas te battre contre Kagura. »

La jeune fille sautilla, dansa, exprima de mille et une façons son enthousiasme à ce futur combat – elle faillit même faire un câlin à Ciel mais s'était heureusement retenue –, puis elle emmena avec elle les deux autres yorozuyas par la peau du cou, sans se soucier des protestations et gémissements de douleurs de ceux-ci. Vu le boucan qu'ils firent dans les escaliers, Ciel et Sébastian déduisirent qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cuisines. Probablement que la jeune fille voulait manger avant de se battre, et que les deux autres lui serviraient de cuisiniers temporaires…

Les bruits s'éloignèrent peu à peu, et une fois que le silence fut complet derrière la porte, Sébastian reporta son attention vers son maître.

« Monsieur, pourquoi… ?

– Tu sais très bien pourquoi, le coupa Ciel. Aux dernières nouvelles tu n'es pas un idiot, même s'il m'arrive de me poser la question. Va préparer le terrain. »

Un ordre était un ordre, et le majordome ne put rien répliquer d'autre que : « Yes, my Lord. »

Il s'inclina et sortit dans un silence plus éloquent que toute parole. Ciel s'adossa sur son siège rembourré, plongé dans ses pensées.

« Leçon numéro quatre, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Connais tes alliés du bout des doigts.

**~xOx~**

Le 'terrain' préparé par Sébastian avait tout d'une arène de gladiateurs : la zone de combat s'étendait sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres en un cercle parfait, avec des grilles l'encadrant, et des chaises étaient mises à disposition pour les spectateurs – en l'occurrence, Ciel, Gintoki, Shinpachi (ces derniers amenés de force par Kagura), Finnian, Maylin et Bardroy. Tanaka était aux abonnés absents, mais ça, ce n'était pas inhabituel.

Alors que Sébastian et Kagura se faisaient face dans l'arène, le premier presque ennuyé et la seconde presque en crise d'hystérie, Ciel présenta les règles en quelques mots, précisant qu'il s'agissait d'un duel au corps à corps, qu'aucune arme n'était autorisée, que celui qui posait un pied hors de la zone en premier perdait et qu'il stopperait tout si l'un des deux était K.O.

« Compris ! lâcha la rousse en un sourire.

– Yes, my Lord ! répondit platement Sébastian, fidèle à lui-même. »

Ciel leva le bras, parfaitement droit. Le temps sembla s'étirer un instant durant lequel les muscles se bandèrent et les yeux devenaient plus attentifs que la normale. Puis, le garçon fit retomber d'un geste sec son bras.

« Commencez ! »

À peine referma-t-il la bouche que les adversaires bougèrent rapidement, trop pour que tous les spectateurs puissent les suivre des yeux. Sébastian avait l'avantage : grand et mince, sa portée était naturellement plus grande, et il possédait une parfaite maîtrise de son corps – d'autant plus que sa nature de démon l'aidait considérablement, mais ça, les Yorozuyas ne pouvaient le savoir. De son côté, Kagura souffrait de plusieurs handicaps : plus vulnérable que l'homme brun de par sa nature d'adolescente, et plus petite, et son champ d'action était limité. Si elle voulait l'atteindre sans trop de difficultés, elle devrait utiliser quasi-exclusivement ses jambes. Toutefois, son poids plus léger lui permettait de mieux esquiver et feinter.

La yato attaqua en premier par un coup de pied circulaire. Sébastian l'évita aisément et tenta un crochet du droit. Kagura sourit, carnassière.

« Tu vas morfler, le frac ! s'écria-t-elle avec férocité.

– C'est ce que nous allons voir. »

Ils échangèrent coups de pieds et de poings, alternant attaques, esquives et parades. Pour l'instant, les deux se jaugeaient, se testaient. Et soudain, Kagura se projeta dans les airs à la force de ses jambes, environ cinq mètres au-dessus de Sébastian qui écarquilla les yeux, surpris par le mouvement. Il esquissa un sourire. _Ne pas avoir de contact avec le sol la limite dans sa mobilité_, pensait-il. A son plus grand étonnement, toutefois, la jeune fille réussit à exécuter un salto avant, jambe tendue, et elle visa sa tête.

S'il avait bougé un dixième de seconde plus tard, sa tête serait à l'heure actuelle enfoncée dans la terre.

Là, ça devenait sérieux.

Le sol se fissura alors que Kagura était avalée par la poussière soulevée. Impossible d'affirmer de quelle taille était le trou créé par la rousse, mais au vu du soudain manque de visibilité, il devait être plutôt profond. Sébastian recula prudemment. Il ne la distinguait plus… Ah !

Kagura profita du nuage pour envoyer son meilleur coup de pied retourné à l'endroit où se situait le majordome.

A l'endroit où _aurait dû_ se situer le majordome.

Frénétiquement, elle regarda partout autour d'elle. Elle put vaguement apercevoir une main dans son dos avant qu'elle ne soit éjectée à une vingtaine de mètres de là, tout près de la bordure. Elle chassa d'un mouvement de la nuque la migraine qui pointait à cause de la mauvaise chute et se redressa. Scanna la zone, mais la trouva vide. Elle plissa les paupières. Il ne pouvait se trouver derrière elle, alors il devait se cacher dans le brouillard qu'était la poussière toujours en suspension.

L'adolescente n'avait pas beaucoup de possibilités, alors elle se précipita vers la nuée, se baissa et enfonça son poing le plus fort possible dans le sol. Ah, voilà. La secousse qu'elle avait provoqué l'avait fait vaciller, et il était maintenant à découvert. Elle courut dans sa direction en contournant la poussière et l'attaqua par derrière dans le but de l'assommer.

D'un geste fulgurant, Sébastian il lui lança du sable au visage, qui la fit s'exclamer de surprise et reculer promptement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir plus qu'elle percuta une chaussure noire en pleine poitrine. La seconde suivante, son dos rencontrait l'un des nombreux arbres que Finnian avait soigneusement taillé le matin-même et ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes de douleur.

Après tout, elle venait de traverser près de trente mètres en volant.

Elle s'empêcha de tomber lamentablement au sol et se redressa, et ce pour constater qu'elle était sortie de l'arène.

La combat était terminé.

Immédiatement, Shinpachi courut vers l'arbre où était Kagura, une trousse de secours apparue de nulle part dans sa main gauche. Avec plus de lenteur, Gintoki les rejoignit en maugréant quelque truc incompréhensible qui ressemblait étrangement à « 'peut jamais s'empêcher de vouloir attirer l'attention, celle-là », et les deux yoruzuyas s'activèrent à la soigner. De là où ils étaient, Ciel et les trois domestiques, bouche-bées, pouvaient entendre la jeune fille manifester son enthousiasme à coups de « z'avez vu ? Hein, z'avez vu comment je lui ai donné c'te balayette ?! », Shinpachi la réprimander sur son imprudence et Gintoki rester silencieux, occupé à l'examiner.

Sébastian, lui, se dirigea dans une dignité à toute épreuve vers son maître, au mépris de son costume mal en point, dont la manche droite se détachait et la chemise tâchée jusqu'à l'irrécupérable de boue laissait voir le torse imberbe du majordome. Il s'agenouilla devant un Ciel toujours stupéfait.

« Je suis vraiment navré, jeune maître, annonça-t-il, paume sur le cœur. L'heure du goûter a été dépassée, je ne peux donc pas vous apporter votre gâteau d'aujourd'hui. »

Le comte baragouina un « euh, ouais, d–d'accord », sa concentration pour une fois ailleurs que vers les délices que lui mitonnait quotidiennement Sébastian.

A l'autre bout du terrain – et même au-delà –, Kagura braillait.

« EH, LE FRAC ! C'ÉTAIT PAS MAL, 'FAUDRA QU'ON REFASSE ÇA UN JOUR ! »

Ses habits semblaient tout aussi amochés que ceux de son ex-adversaire : son dos lacéré par les échardes de l'arbre était carrément visible et la poussière la recouvrait de la tête aux pieds. Son avant-bras était parsemé d'égratignures rouges que Gintoki attrapa pour y appliquer un désinfectant. Elle sursauta, l'injuria – il l'insulta en retour sans même la regarder dans les yeux et entoura son membre d'un bandage immaculé. Une fois ceci fait, elle quitta sa position assise et marcha vers Ciel et ses domestiques, accompagnée de Gintoki et Shinpachi.

Arrivée à hauteur des cinq autres, elle se fit littéralement bombarder par Finnian, Maylin et Bardroy, tous trois affichant des mines impressionnées.

« Kagura, c'était supra génial !

– Oui, personne n'avait jamais tenu aussi longtemps face à Sébastian !

– Est-ce que ça va ? Tes habits sont tous déchirés ! »

Et alors qu'elle gonflait le torse comme un paon, Ciel, à l'écart, reprit : « Étais-tu sérieux, pendant ce combat ? demanda-t-il à son démon. »

L'interpellé sourit, affable. « Pas totalement, monsieur.

– Je vois… » Ciel expira son souffle qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir retenu, rassuré.

« Cependant…, reprit l'homme, soudain très sérieux.

Son maître se sentit blêmir. « Quoi ?

– Elle non plus. »

**~xOx~**

**FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

**~xOx~**

**Gintoki : Mais, mais… ! Normalement, c'est son frangin qui veut se battre, pas elle ! Elle est en pleine puberté ou quoi ? Ou alors l'autrice a tout dénaturé, ou fait un échange de personnalité !**

**Paeshtian : …**

**Kagura (désignant sa tenue en lambeaux) : Eh ! J'voulais pas me battre, moi ! T'as vu mes vêtements ?! J'suis censée être une princesse, pas une version féminine du Gorille-harceleur !**

**Paeshtian (inaudible) : …**

**Kagura : Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? J'ai pas entendu ! Plus fort !**

**Paeshtian : Pardon...**

**Kagura : Plus fort, j'ai rien entendu !**

**Paeshtian : PAAAAARDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN !**

**Yorozuyas : …**

**Paeshtian : Satisfaite ?!**

**Kagura : Mouais…**

**Paeshtian : Bon, écoute ! C'est moi l'autrice ! Si je veux te faire faire n'importe quoi, je peux ! Alors, si tu veux te plaindre, tu vas au syndicat !**

**Shinpachi : Y a pas de syndicat…**

**Paeshtian (regard meurtrier) : Toi, tu la fermes, la paire de lunettes !**

**Shinpachi : Mééééé…**

* * *

**Partie I, dernier chapitre : fait !**


	9. Chap 8 : Propreté inexistante

**VOUS AVEZ UN PROBLÈME AVEC LES TITRES LONGS OU QUOIIIIIII ?!**

**Hem. Pardon.**

**WARNING : Alors déjà, je sais que je n'ai pas publié la semaine dernière. La raison ? En un mot : camping. Et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir publié ce samedi... Cependant, ce warning n'est pas là pour des excuses. En fait, la rentrée approche, la reprise des cours aussi, alors mon rythme de publication va changer. Je passe d'une publication tous les samedi à une publication un samedi sur deux.  
Tout le monde capte, jusqu'ici ? Si non, je répète.  
_À partir de ce chapitre, soit le 8, je publierais toutes les deux semaines._  
Voilà !**

**Passons maintenant au plus important ! **

**Chapitre plus court, où les Yorozuyas vont faire la rencontre d'une certaine personne... Très chiante.**

**Le titre est inspiré du nom d'un vrai chapitre de Gintama !**

**Ce chapitre est beauuuuuucoup plus court que les précédents, mais j'ai beau avoir essayé, je n'arrivais pas à le prolonger ne serait-ce que de cent mots. Ce qui fait qu'on arrive à 1.300 mots à peu près... D'ailleurs, c'est pareil pour le prochain chapitre où, là aussi, j'ai bugué... Mais bon. Le reste reviendra à la taille normale !**

**Voici donc le début du second arc, nommé ******"IL NE FAUT PAS JUGER LES GENS SUR LEUR APPARENCE. ENFIN... POUR CERTAINS."****

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**-oOo- CHAPITRE 8 : RIEN DE PROPRE NE PEUT NAÎTRE DANS LES TOILETTES, ENCORE MOINS UNE RELATION  
**

Nouvelle journée au Manoir Phantomhive, après cette première mission ! Les Yorozuyas étaient arrivés il y a six jours, mais déjà ils avaient pris leurs marques : Le matin, Shinpachi et Maylin s'occupaient de la lessive et du sol, alors que les deux autres dormaient encore. Heureusement, le nombre de débordements que Maylin créait avec le linge et la vaisselle avait drastiquement diminué depuis qu'elle était aidée du tsukkomi, même s'ils en avaient encore de temps en temps. Ils s'entendaient bien, ce que les autres avaient remarqué, et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire des allusions à ce rapprochement dès qu'ils les croisaient. Gintoki et Kagura se levaient généralement à la même heure, et prenait leur petit-déjeuner ensemble dans la cuisine, embêtant Bardroy qui y faisait ses tests, ou plutôt son « art », comme il l'appelait. Ensuite, Kagura allait voir Finny pour l'embêter et Gintoki restait avec Bard pour « l'aider », ce qui provoquait plusieurs explosions par jour, au grand dam de Sébastian.

Cependant, aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres, et ce dans le mauvais sens du terme. Et cela commença dès le lavage du linge, pour Shinpachi et Maylin. Alors qu'ils mettaient tranquillement les habits dans les machines, une masse entièrement rouge passa devant eux très rapidement en criant « DEATH ! », faisant renverser la boîte de lessive qui se déversa dans son entièreté dans la machine, et que Shinpachi fut poussé dans le dos il appuya accidentellement sur le bouton on.

C'est ainsi que les deux porteurs de lunettes furent retrouvés ensevelis sous quelques mètres de mousse par Sébastian, qui sentait déjà qu'il y allait avoir quelques problèmes.

La même chose se répéta un peu plus tard dans la journée, mais avec Kagura et Finny, alors à l'extérieur. Alors qu'elle s'ennuyait un peu et que Finny taillait un arbre de l'intérieur (aucun commentaire sur cet acte normalement impossible), Kagura vit quelque chose se jeter sur elle en hurlant étrangement : « NOOOON ! IL N'Y A QUE MOI QUI PUISSE PORTER DU ROUUUUGE ! DEATH ! ». Dans un réflexe, la Yato leva son poing, ce qui fit envoyer valser quelques kilomètres plus loin la masse, qui ne ressemblait plus qu'à un petit point rouge.

Une dernière chose, pour le moins traumatisante pour la personne attentée arriva, vers le déjeuner. Cette fois, la victime est Gintoki, qui, pris d'une soudaine envie de vider sa vessie, se dirigea vers les toilettes. Alors qu'il faisait sa petite affaire, il sentit des mains envahissantes... malaxer son dos puis ses épaules et il entendit une voix efféminée juste derrière lui, non, rectification, _à deux doigts de son oreille_, lui murmurer :

\- Hmm, mais c'est que t'es plutôt mignon, toi ! Franchement, je te croquerais bien, mais je suis une femme fidèle à mon Sébas-chan ! DEATH !

Gintoki avait hurlé, et son cri avait retentit dans tout le Manoir, attirant tout le monde alors qu'il courait comme un dératé dans n'importe quel sens, paniqué. Ils ont eu beaucoup de mal à le calmer, car il répétait des phrases sans aucun sens, entrecoupant ses mots, le regard dans le vide. Il a carrément fallu lui enfoncer dans la tronche un parfait au chocolat ! Il avait cru que la chose qui l'avait abordé était un fantôme, et comme tout le monde le sait, Sakata Gintoki a _peur_ des fantômes.

* * *

\- Bon, le mioche, explique ce que c'est que ce truc qui nous attaque ! Exigea Kagura.

\- Oui ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir noyé sous la mousse, moi ! Renchérit Shinpachi.

\- Bajhudhe ngyugfyeg, nu ugeuzhYAAAAAAAAAARGH, confirma Gintoki, en pleine possession de ses moyens.

\- Il est revenu... Et dire qu'on était tranquilles depuis Pâques... Déplora Ciel.

\- En effet... Ça risque d'être de nouveau mouvementé en ce moment, soupira Sébastian.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Shinpachi.

\- Cette personne se nomme Grell Sutcliff, c'est un shinigami.

\- Un... Shinigami ?

\- Oui. Dans notre monde, les shinigamis sont des êtres immortels, qui jugent si un humain est digne de vivre plus longtemps ou s'il doit mourir.

\- Et... donc ?

\- Cet... être immonde s'est entiché de moi, ajouta Sébastian, dégoûté.

\- A-Alors, c-c'est p-pas un-un fan-fan-fan-fantôme ? Questionna Gintoki.

\- Non.

\- Ahh, ça me rassure ! Dit-il immédiatement, de nouveau en pleine forme.

\- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, il est insupportable, le freina Ciel.

\- Il ne m'a pas manqué, confirma Sébastian.

**BZING !**

La fenêtre derrière le Comte se brisa et une masse rouge apparut :

\- MAIS MOI TU M'AS MANQUÉ MON CHOU ! Cria la masse.

Elle se jeta sur Sébastian, mais il suffit d'un pas de côté de la part de celui-ci pour l'éviter, ce qui fait qu'elle s'enfonça dans le mur derrière.

\- Aïe, aïe, aïe... Tu m'as rejeté... MAIS C'EST COMME ÇA QUE JE T'AIME ! OOOH TELLEMENT IMPASSIBLE ! J'ADOOOOORE !

\- Mon dieu... dit Shinpachi. C'est pas possible, on dirait Kondô-san en rouge.

\- Ou l'autre ninja-harceleuse, dit sur le même ton Gintoki.

\- Parce que vous avez aussi ça chez vous ? Demanda Ciel en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ouais, moi c'est une ninja qui me harcèle jour et nuit, quand je me balade, dans mon lit, dans les toilettes... Et en plus elle est maso, alors dès que je la balance par la fenêtre, elle revient en disant qu'elle a adoré... se désola le permanenté.

\- Moi, c'est ma sœur qui est harcelée par un gorille... Enfin, c'est le Commandant du Shinsengumi, alors elle ne peut pas s'en débarrasser, même en ayant essayé, et ce plus d'une fois...

\- Le Shinsengumi ?

\- La police d'Edo...

Ciel déglutit. Ce qu'ils vivaient avec Grell était insupportable, alors pour eux... D'autant plus qu'ils sont deux. Il regarda en direction de Sébastian, ce qu'il regretta tout de suite : Grell était _sur _son majordome accroché comme une sangsue, en train d'essayer de l'embrasser. Celui-ci, épuisé mentalement, essayait en grimaçant de le repousser, en vain. Ce fut Kagura qui l'arrêta dans son élan :

\- Eh, le mec en rouge ?

\- Hein ? Répondit celui-ci, toujours sur Sébastian. C'est à moi que tu parles ?

\- Ouais, c'est à toi que je parles !

\- Alors, déjà, c'est pas sympa de me parler comme ça !

\- Oh, génial, encore un taré psychopathe sur les bords... Dit Megane.

\- Et puis déjà, un peu de respect pour les gens de ce monde, les étrangers !

\- Hein ?

\- Comment tu sais qu'on est pas d'ici, toi ?

\- Vous ne figurez sur aucune de nos listes ! Si je vous tue maintenant, personne ne le remarquera !

\- Parce que tu fais des listes des gens ? En plus d'être shinigami, t'es tueur en série ?

\- Il ne croit pas si bien dire, murmura Ciel.

\- Non, je suis mieux que ça... répondit Grell.

\- T'es quoi alors ?

\- Je suis UNE ACTRIIICE !

Et elle fonça sur Kagura, voulant la supprimer parce qu'elle était habillée en rouge, elle aussi. Mais la jeune fille lui fit simplement un coup de poing signé Yato à un endroit particulièrement sensible pour l'envoyer s'encastrer dans le mur. Kagura releva la main, l'éloignant le plus possible d'elle, le visage plissé en une mimique dégoûtée tout en disant :

\- Ah bah non, t'es juste UN clown !

\- En-Enfoiréeeeeeeeeeee ! Dit difficilement Grell à cause de sa bouche coincée dans le mur.

Les trois Yorozuyas s'avancèrent côte à côte vers Grell, la tête baissée. Ils dirent d'affilée :

\- Ma sœur est harcelée par un gorille...

\- Je me fais harceler par une ninja...

\- Je me fais tous les jours attaquer par un Sadique...

Les trois relevèrent la tête, en souriant comme des tarés :

\- Alors si tu nous fais chier, on te cisailles les ******** !

* * *

**Une review ? Peut-être ? Peut-être pas ? Ça ne ferait de mal à personne, et encore moins à l'auteur !  
**

**À dans deux semaines !**


	10. Chap 9 : Vraiment très mignon

**Deuxième chapitre plus court ! Je suis bien loin des 2.000 mots, hein ? Ah là là, l'inspiration, ça va et ça vient...  
**

**Kinja145 : Tous aux abris, il y a un afflux exceptionnel de review ! Cachez-vous sous les tables afin d'éviter les projectiles et ne sortez pas à moins de ne plus entendre les explosions !  
Merci pour ce triplet de review ! Voici maintenant ce que tu as deviné... Le chapitre 9 !**

**Nouveau personnage qui entre en scène ! Le reconnaitrez-vous avant que je le nomme ? (la réponse est oui, évidemment, dès le titre)**

**Bonne chance ! Et bonne lecture...**

* * *

**-oOo- CHAPITRE 9 : VOUS QUI SORTEZ LE MOT « MIGNON » À LA MOINDRE OCCASION, VOUS VOUS TROUVEZ MIGNONNES, HEIN ?!**

Jour sept depuis l'arrivée des Yorozuyas. Hier, ils avaient eu affaire au shinigami entièrement rouge, Grell Sutcliff, mais Sébastian l'avait ligoté et emmené à quelques centaines de kilomètres du Manoir. Ils seraient tranquilles un bon moment !

Qu'ils croyaient.

« Ha ha... Ha ha ha... HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ! C'EST QUOI CE BORDEEEEEEL ! »

Gintoki était devant la porte du hall d'entrée. Son sourcil droit ne cessait de tiquer, son regard de loucher, son pied de tapoter par terre.

Devant lui.

Là.

Juuuuuuste là.

Tout.

En.

**Rose.**

Du sol -où de la moquette rose avait été mise- au plafond -où des rubans avaient été fixés maladroitement- en passant par... eh bien... Tout le reste, où des dizaines de ballons, nounours et froufrous insupportables s'entassaient.

« Oy, oy, je m'éloigne un quart d'heure pour prendre l'air, et qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Barbie est passée ! Mais ! Qu'est-ce que ! »

À gauche se trouvaient plusieurs personnes alignées côtes à côtes qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître : Sébastian avec une sorte de chapeau rose bonbon et avec des gants eux aussi roses, mais en fourrure (sans évoquer les chaussures) les trois domestiques et Shinpachi avec quelques accessoires eux aussi complètement roses et Ciel, qui lui... était totalement rose. Inutile de préciser que le permanenté éclata de rire de manière fort peu gracieuse, plié en quatre :

\- BWOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Z'avez vu vos têtes ?! Vous avez fait un tour chez Barbie, ou quoi ? Vous lui avez piqué Ken et elle s'est vengée ?!

\- YAAAAAAH ! T'es tellement mignon comme ça, Cielounet !

\- "Cielounet" ? Dit Gintoki, stoppé dans son rire.

\- Ooooh un nouveau ! Ma nouvelle copine, viens là, on va le relooker aussi !

\- Gin-san, fuis ! Cria Shinpachi.

\- Quoi ?

Trop tard. Une furie en rose l'attrapa par les pieds et le tira vers les autres victimes en le faisant tomber par terre, tel un zombie attrapant sa proie toute fraîche.

\- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! Hurla-t-il.

En deux temps et trois mouvements, il se retrouva lui aussi affublé de trucs roses un peu partout ! Il ne put rien faire, Barbie était trop rapide !

\- Voilà, tu es bien plus mignon comme ça !

Gintoki ne répondit pas, s'adressant plutôt à ses congénères victimes à côté de lui, le regard perdu :

\- Oy, c'est qui ? Pourquoi elle fait ça ?!

\- C'est la fiancée de Monsieur, répondit misérablement Maylin. À chaque fois qu'elle vient, elle change tout comme ça, on ne peut rien faire !

\- Le gamin, fiancé ? À son âge ? N'importe qu- ! Oh ! Kagura, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Kagura !?

\- Gin-san... Intervient Shinpachi, Kagura a... Elle a...

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- Tiens, Lizzy, si on mettait ça à Gin-chan ? Ça lui irait plutôt bien !

Entendant la voix, Gintoki pivota la tête, et vit Kagura, un sourire triomphant/sadique/carnassier/promettant-mille-tortures aux lèvres, semblant dire « Ah, ah ! Moi j'ai pas tout ces trucs rose ! »

Shinpachi finit sa phrase :

\- ELLE NOUS A TRAHIIIIIIIIS !

\- ... MEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDE !

* * *

Passé quelques heures de pure torture pour les habitants du Manoir Phantomhive -sans Ciel, non lui il avait réussi à s'enfuir, le petit enfoiré-, la blonde maléfique se lassa de jouer à la poupée avec des humains et s'en alla avec Kagura, qui s'entendait étrangement bien avec elle, bras dessus bras dessous. Les deux autres Yorozuyas purent interroger Sébastian sur son identité.

\- Mais qui est-elle ? Demanda Shinpachi.

\- C'est la Marquise Elizabeth Midford, la fiancée du Jeune Maître. Elle vient souvent seule, sans l'autorisation de ses parents, rendre visite à son fiancé. Cela faisait quelque jours qu'elle n'était pas venue, car sa famille et elle partaient en voyage à l'étranger.

\- Ces deux-là sont fiancés à leur âge ?

\- C'est courant dans notre monde. Vous ne faites pas ça chez vous ? Questionna le majordome.

Pensant directement à plusieurs femmes qu'ils connaissaient, les deux frissonnèrent :

\- Hors de question que je me marie avec ces monstres de la nature ! Récria Gintoki.

\- Je préfère rester puceau à vie plutôt que d'être en couple avec l'une d'entre elle ! Fit de même Shinpachi.

\- Ah ! Donc tu admets que t'es puceau !

\- Les femmes chez vous sont des monstres ?

Sébastian était perplexe. Ne connaissant rien à Gintama, il prenait tout au premier degré.

\- Non, non non ! Enfin si... Mais c'est une façon de parler ! Ce sont pas réellement des monstres de l'extérieur, mais de l'intérieur...

Le frisson qui les secoua simultanément était plus explicite que tous les mots qui existent. Sébastian sourit imperceptiblement : après tout, lui aussi était un monstre de l'intérieur...

\- Je vois. J'espère ne jamais les rencontrer, alors.

\- Tu fais bien, Sébastian, tu fais bien !

* * *

**\- DU CÔTÉ DE KAGURA ET ELIZABETH -**

\- Ha ha ! C'était marrant, non ? Comment ils ont réagi ! La tête de Gin-chan était la meilleure ! Rigola Kagura, aux côtés d'Elizabeth.

\- Oui... Mais Ciel n'est pas resté longtemps... répondit celle-ci, penaude.

\- Hein ? Mais c'est pas grave ! De toute façon il a bien fait de fuir, vu ce que je lui réservais ! Tant pis, ce sera pour la prochaine fois, MOUAH AH AH AH AH !

\- Moui, mais... (Snif) Il... (Snif) Ne sourit jamais... Alors que... (Snif) J'essaie toujours de lui arracher un sourire !

\- C'est pas la peine, il sourit jamais ! Ou alors, c'est juste pour se moquer ! C'est franchement un enfoiré, en fait !

\- Ne dis pas ça, enfin !

\- Bah je dis quoi, alors ? Que c'est un _gentil_ enfoiré ? Ça existe, ça, au moins ?

Elizabeth se retourna brusquement vers elle, en colère que sa nouvelle amie dise du mal de _son Cielounet_.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a vécu, toutes les douleurs qu'il a dû endurer ! Si seulement cette horreur n'était jamais arrivé, il aurait toujours son sourire !

Kagura la regarda, semblant presque indifférente. Elle demanda tout de même :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

Elizabeth inspira profondément et regarda Kagura dans les yeux, hésitant, mais raconta tout de même :

\- Ses parents sont... Décédés le jour de ses dix ans. Le Manoir avait brûlé et il a disparu pendant un mois. Quand il est revenu... Il était accompagné d'un majordome habillé entièrement de noir et sans son œil droit. Il n'a plus jamais été le même... Il n'a jamais voulu me dire ce qui lui était arrivé.

\- OK...

\- Ça ne te touche pas plus que ça ?

\- On a tous eu des trucs moches dans not'vie.

\- Mais ! Mais c'est horrible ce que tu dis ! Tu n'as aucune compassion !

La jeune Yato soupira.

\- Écoute Lizzy. T'as pas besoin de le forcer à sourire s'il veut pas ! Ça veut juste dire qu'il est pas près à sourire ! À être heureux ! Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est « revenu » ?

\- D-Deux ans...

\- C'est un peu court pour le forcer à sourire... Pensa tout haut Kagura. Surtout avec son caractère de chien.

Elle se tourna vers Elizabeth qui écoutait, la larme à l'œil en l'observant, un sourire en coin :

\- Tant que t'es à ses côtés, il pourra compter sur toi. C'est Papy qui me l'a appris !

Sans répondre, Elizabeth enlaça Kagura, la surprenant. Elle la serrait fort, et tremblait un peu. Probablement que personne ne lui avait dit ce genre de phrases, et celle-ci devait l'avoir particulièrement touchée. La blonde murmura :

\- Merci.

\- Oh mais de rien ! Assura Kagura sans aucune subtilité. Tu sais, c'est pas dur de... Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, encore ?

\- Kagura... Tu es vraiment bizarre, comme fille !

* * *

La jeune Elizabeth repartit dans la soirée, après avoir passé l'après-midi à jouer avec la Yato. Les deux s'entendirent très bien, et elles se promirent de se revoir un de ces jours. Avant de partir, Elizabeth embrassa Ciel sur la joue, qui était venu lui dire au revoir (un peu de respect, quand même), le faisant rougir jusqu'au oreilles, car il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

\- On se reverra, dit-elle en guise d'au revoir avec un sourire... Différent que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir.

Et elle partit, le laissant figé.

\- Et c'est avec ce genre d'interactions que l'on voit que vous êtes un _petit_ et _chétif_ enfant, Jeune Maître, se moqua Sébastian.

\- Oh toi, la ferme !

* * *

**J'ai écrit ce chapitre il y a longtemps, alors je ne suis plus trop dans le délire de l'histoire, parce que c'est léger, joyeux et un peu niais... Je suis pas trop satisfaite, en fait...**

**Avez-vous apprécié ? Une petite review ? Un avis gentil ?  
**

**À dans deux semaines !  
**


	11. Chap 10 : Mais quel abruti !

**Bon.**

**Je devais publier hier.**

**Mais.**

**Comment dire.**

**J'ai oublié.**

* * *

**Je dois toujours dire la même chose en intro, c'est chiant ! Bref, après Grell, après Elizabeth, voici l'arrivée d'une troisième personne ! (Qui repartira aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée)  
**

**Kinja145 : Ah AH ! Je suis sûre que tu ne t'attends pas à ce retournement de situation dans ce chapitre ! Fini les prédictions justes, place maintenant à l'imprévisible Paeshtiaaaaaaaaan !**

**J'ai compris, je stoppe mon délire.**

**Une taille normale pour ce chapitre ! (Soit environ 2.300 mots !)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**-oOo- CHAPITRE 10 : IL A OUBLIÉ DE DIRE _LE_ TRUC IMPORTANT ALORS QU'IL AVAIT TOUT SON TEMPS, L'ABRUTI !  
**

Trois jours après la visite d'Elizabeth, plus aucun visiteur n'était venu, et aucune mission n'avait été donnée à Ciel par la Reine. Conclusion : les Yorozuyas s'ennuyaient ferme. Le Comte ne sortait pas de son bureau (même s'ils avaient essayé de le forcer !), les autres domestiques étaient toujours occupés, comme Shinpachi d'ailleurs, vu qu'il aidait Maylin, et donc les deux autres ne pouvaient pas le distraire, voulant éviter la vague de mousse, et Sébastian était introuvable à chaque fois qu'ils le cherchaient. À croire qu'il faisait exprès de les éviter pour ne pas les voir. Ils ne le savaient pas, mais en fait c'était exactement ça. Méchant Sébastian.

Enfin, bref, la chose importante était qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire. Ils avaient bien essayé de discuter avec Maylin, Bard et Finny, mais ils étaient toujours occupés, et généralement ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde qu'eux. Ils avaient rencontré une deuxième fois Snake (la première fois n'ayant même pas duré ne serait-ce qu'une minute), mais il était... Étrange. C'était difficile de parler avec lui. Ils avaient même essayé d'embêter Tanaka ! Mais à part quelques « Ho ho ho ! », rien n'émanait de lui ! Pourtant ils avaient tenté, vu qu'il tenait une tasse japonaise, ils avaient pensé qu'il pourrait leur faire disparaître leur ennui en « jouant » avec lui, mais non rien à faire. Pas de réaction, et toujours le même résultat : un ennui ferme qui ne disparaissait pas. Même les disputes paraissaient fades sans un bon sujet bien croustillant ! C'est dire à quel point ils s'ennuyaient.

Alors ils étaient restés comme ça, sans rien faire, décrépissant sur la marche sur laquelle ils étaient assis, leurs âmes s'envolant vers des contrées lointaines, préférant fuir ce manque d'activité.

Deux heures passèrent, dans lesquelles ils ne firent RIEN, strictement rien, hésitant même à respirer, même si Shinpachi les avait rejoint durant ces deux heures. Ils n'avaient plus la motivation, plus la force d'emmerder qui que ce soit. Et ça, ça ressemblait pas aux Yorozuyas.

Sébastian, qui passait par là, informa son Maître de l'état des trois catastrophes ambulantes, et celui-ci en fut ravi, parce que, je cite : « ces abrutis foutront plus le bordel dans mon Manoir ». C'est alors que Sébastian allait réprimander son Maître à propos de son langage qui devenait bien trop familier en restant au contact de ceux-là que les deux entendirent la plus grosse explosion qu'ils aient jamais entendu entre ces quatre murs.

**BROUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM !**

Le contractant et son démon se précipitèrent en dehors du bureau et s'interrompirent en descendant les escaliers, et leurs yeux s'agrandirent au point de ressembler à des balles de golf, le spectacle devant les ahurissant bien plus que tout ce qui leur a été donné de voir durant leur vie.

Un homme, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, aux cheveux longs et habillé avec un kimono, tenant un bazooka encore fumant, hurla comme un malade mental devant les Yorozuyas qui avaient été soufflés par l'explosion, leur cheveux devenant des afros :

\- GINTOKI ! REJOINS-MOI ! LES PATRIOTES JÔI ONT BESOIN DE TA FORCE !

\- OY ZURA ! TU CROIS QUE C'EST EN ME TIRANT DESSUS QUE JE VAIS REJOINDRE TES AA !*

\- Mon escalier... se lamenta Ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Jeune Maître ! s'écrièrent les trois domestiques en courant, arrivant tout juste.

\- Attends... Zura ? T'es vraiment Zura ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Voyant que c'était une connaissance, les trois domestiques (censés protéger le manoir, hein, bravo) disparurent à pas de loups, voulant éviter de se faire souffler par les tirs de l'arme surpuissante, peureux. Ciel le vit, et ne manquera pas de les réprimander dans le futur. Mais pour l'instant, ses pensées étaient dirigées vers tout autre chose.

\- C'EST PAS ZURA, C'EST KATSURAAAAAAAA ! Beugla celui-ci en tirant de nouveau au bazooka.

\- AAAAAAH ! MAIS ARRÊTE !

\- BOUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ! S'esclaffa-t-il tel un patient de l'asile psychiatrique.

\- Putain ! Jura Gintoki alors qu'il s'était caché derrière l'escalier, les autres étant partis derrière une des portes. Tiens, qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous ?

Devant lui, Sébastian tenant Ciel dans ses bras et protégeant celui-ci. Complètement scandalisé par cet homme qui détruisait son Manoir, le Comte lui hurla dessus.

\- Tu déconnes, j'espère ? J'entends un bruit et qu'est-ce que je vois ? Un inconnu qui tire avec un bazooka ! Un BAZOOKA ! Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?!

\- Je sais pas ce qu'il fout là... C'est Zura, il vient de not' monde... (il cria par-dessus les escaliers) OY ZURA QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?!

\- J'ESSAIE DE TE FAIRE SORTIR DE TA CACHETTE !

\- C'EST PAS COMME ÇA QUE ÇA MARCHE !

\- OY ZURA ! POURQUOI TU FAIS ÇA ?! Intervient Kagura en hurlant elle aussi.

\- TIENS LEADER, ÇA FAISAIT LONGTEMPS ! CONTENT DE TE VOIR !

\- PAS MOI ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LÀ ?!

\- J'SUIS VENU VOUS VOIIIIIR !

\- OUAIS, BAH SI TU VEUX PAS FINIR DANS UN CERCUEIL ARRÊTE DE TIRER !

\- Leader, c'est pas cool, ça ! C'est bon, j'arrête, j'arrête !

Zur-, Katsura arrêta de tirer et déposa son arme. Prudemment, Gintoki, Sébastian et Ciel sortirent en premier, rapidement suivis par Kagura et Shinpachi. Ils s'approchèrent du tireur, qui avait croisé les bras, triomphant, avec un immense sourire sur son visage :

\- Gintoki ! Je t'ai enfin trouvé après tant d'années !

\- Ça fait que quelques jours... démentit celui-ci.

\- Ah ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je t'ai pas vu !

\- Qui es-tu et que fais-tu dans MON Manoir ?! Questionna sèchement le Comte.

\- Hmmm ? Moi ?

\- Oui, toi !

\- Je me présente ! (Il prit une pose de super-héros) Je suis Katsura Kotarou, défenseur de la Ter-AÏE ! Gintoki !

\- Juste un idiot qui veut renverser le shogunat.

\- Le shogunat ?

\- Le gouvernement, rectifia Shinpachi à l'attention des deux ignorants. Katsura-san, que faites-vous ici ? Et comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ?

\- C'est le vieux mécanicien qui m'a aidé à vous trouver.

\- Le vieux Gengai ? Pourquoi ?

\- Leader ! Quelle est cette nouvelle tenue ? Tu as changé de style ? **

\- Ouais ! T'aimes bien, Zura ?

\- C'est pas Zura, c'est Katsura ! Ouais j'aime bien, ça te va comme un bonnet sur Elizabeth !

\- C'est pas un super compliment, t'sais...

\- GINTOKI ! Rejoins-moi ! Ta force est considérable, avec toi nous pourrons éradiquer le shogunat ! Toi qu'on appelait Shiroyasha pendant la guerre !

Ciel haussa les sourcils, tandis que Sébastian esquissa un sourire en coin. Gintoki a fait la guerre ? Et en plus il était connu ? Mais que veut dire Shiroyasha ?

\- La guerre est finie depuis longtemps, Zura, et tu le sais, répondit celui-ci.

\- Mais je n'ai pas abandonné l'espoir de faire fuir les envahisseurs !

\- Zura... (Il secoua la tête) Ça suffit comme ça. Tu viens me chercher dans un autre monde juste pour me recruter ? Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation plusieurs fois !

\- Mais !

\- Nos camarades morts ne se réjouiront pas de te voir te salir les mains, et les temps ne changeront pas !

\- Gintoki... (Katsura fronça les sourcils, en colère) Tu parles de nos camarades morts, mais tu n'as pas su les honorer ! Dès que la guerre fut terminée, tu as disparu, nous trahissant pour rejoindre le monde changeant, le cœur léger. Un guerrier ne devrait pas abandonner ses camarades ! Il devrait tout faire pour atteindre ses idéaux, en les protégeant !

\- Et donc tu veux perdre les camarades qu'il te reste juste pour protéger ces idéaux ? Rétorqua l'autre.

\- …

\- Moi, j'en ai marre de tout ça. Si c'est pour mettre en jeu ma propre vie, c'est en protégeant ce que je veux protéger, pas en suivant ces règles à la con qu'ont créé ces haut-placés qui se salissent pas les mains et laissent faire les autres.

L'homme aux cheveux longs soupira, n'insistant pas.

\- Gin-san... Tu viens juste de répéter mot pour mot ce que tu avais dit dans le chapitre quatre du manga, Dit Shinpachi.

\- Shinpachiiiiiii, fallait pas le dire ! J'ai fait exprès de changer quelques tournures de phrases pour que ça se remarque paaaas !

\- Gintoki, plagieur ! Et ça se dit adulte responsable ! Pointa du doigt Katsura qui l'accusa immédiatement, reprenant du poil de la bête.

\- Ouais, il a raison, Gin-chan ! T'es rien qu'un plagieur ! T'es nul !

\- Zura... (Gintoki se tourna vers le patriote Jôi, une aura noire et violette l'entourant, et les yeux lançant des lasers) VENGEANNNNNCE !

\- YAAAAH ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?! D-D'OÙ TU SORS CE CISEAU ?!

\- Hé hé hé !

\- M-MES CHEVEUX ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

* * *

Katsura ne s'en sortit pas si mal. Après que Gintoki eut coupé quelques unes de ses précieuses mèches, il réussit à fuir en grimpant sur la rampe d'escalier, oui oui, sur la rampe d'escalier, et le pire est que ça a fonctionné ! Le permanenté n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre, alors il abandonna au bout de quelques minutes. Mais alors que tout commençait à partir en bazar sans nom, Ciel, ou plutôt Sébastian sous les ordres de Ciel, stoppa tout en leur donnant les trois boules à glace et en les alignant en seiza. Oui, comme Tanaka. Ils avaient mal à la tête, mais ils ne se plaignaient pas, voyant le regard dangereusement agacé du majordome.

\- Biennnnnnn, commença Sébastian, en faisant claquer le martinet qu'il tenait dans ses mains -mais d'où il sort ça ?- arrachant un « Gloups » collectif de la part de l'assemblée. Maintenant que vous avez terminé vos bêtises, vous allez pouvoir nous expliquer ce que vous faites ici, monsieur Katsura !

\- Heu... Ben c'est le vieux Gengai qui m'a amené ici, répondit timidement l'interpellé.

\- Qui est le « vieux Gengai » ?

\- C'est le mécanicien d'Edo ! Il a pu me construire un portail spatio-temporel en seulement deux mois !

\- Je vois... Et pourquoi être venu ici ?

\- Je suis obligé de répondre ? AÏE ! Mais ça fait maaaaaaleuuuh ! S'exclama-t-il en tenant sa main blessée par la cravache.

\- Oui, vous êtes obligé de répondre !

\- Tch ! Foutu démon...

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous êtes connus dans notre monde, tous les deux ! Rétorqua la perruque, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

\- Gné hé hé... Je vais pas vous l'diiiiire ! De toute façon j'ai pas le droit de le dire, ils doivent s'en rappeler eux-mêmes !

\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles, Zura ? Demanda Gintoki, perplexe.

\- Oh ! Je vais bientôt y aller ! S'exclame-t-il en regardant une drôle de montre rattachée à son poignet.

\- Comment ça vous vous en allez ? Nous n'avons pas fini l'interrogatoire ! Rétorqua Sébastian.

\- Dix ! Neuf ! Huit !

\- Oy, Zura, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Sept ! Six ! Cinq !

\- Katsura-san ! Pourquoi vous faites un décompte !?

\- Trois ! Deux ! Un ! Hasta la vista, Ciaoooooo !

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- … ?

La sueur perla sur le front de Katsura.

\- J-J'ai mal calculé ma sortiiiiie !

\- T'ES SÉRIEUX, LÀ ? TU NOUS RACONTES TOUTES CES CONNERIES ET EN PLUS TU RATES TA SORTIE ?!

Le majordome empoigna le kimono de Katsura avec un sourire menaçant. Le samouraï transpira encore plus, souriant d'un air crispé.

\- Je- J'ai rien dit, monsieur le majordome ! C'est pas comme si chez nous votre monde était sous la forme d'un ma-

**POUF !**

\- … ET C'EST QU'EN PLUS IL PART SANS FINIR SA PHRASE ! SOUS LA FORME DE QUOI ?! ZURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

* * *

_Juste après l'incident, dans Gintama._

\- Katsura ! Tu te réveilles enfin ! Lui dit une voix familière.

Katsura leva sa main vers son front, un peu nauséeux.

\- V-Vieux Gengai ?

\- Ouais.

\- Katsura-san, avez-vous pu les voir ?

Une nouvelle fois féminine l'avait abordé. C'était la voix de Shimura Tae, la sœur aînée de Shinpachi.

\- Oui, mais il semblerait qu'ils ne savent pas où ils sont réellement.

\- Hein ? Explique, la perruque ! Le pressa une certaine ninja aux cheveux violets.

\- C'est pas perruque, c'est Katsura ! Eh bien, quand j'ai mentionné la vraie nature du démon, ils n'ont pas compris, et m'ont posé des questions.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas essayé de leur dire ?

\- Si, mais les deux personnages principaux étaient présents, et c'était juste à la fin du temps donné. Vous ne pouvez pas me donner plus de temps, vieux Gengai ?

\- Tu avais largement le temps ! Lui répondit celui-ci. Je t'avais demandé de leur donner des indices pour qu'ils se rappellent ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, là-bas ?!

\- Le-le petit copain de Leader m'avait prêté son bazooka... Du coup je me suis laissé aller...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Katsura-san ?

O-Tae fit craquer ses doigts, ses poings fermement serrés.

\- O-Oui ?

\- Vous allez morfler.

Et alors que le Patriote Jôi se faisait sauvagement tabasser par beaucoup de personnes présentes, soit O-Tae, O-tose, Catherine, Tama, Sarutobi, Sadaharu, Kyûbei, et j'en passe, Gengai regarda vers le fond de la grande salle du Dôjô Shimura avec un air triste.

Là où se dirigeait le regard d'Hiraga Gengai se trouvaient trois corps comme endormis, alignés, et un livre d'où des fils sortaient pour aller rejoindre ces trois personnes. Il suffisait d'un regard pour remarquer les ornements rouge et or, la permanente et la paire de lunettes.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par « Démon » ? Demanda Gintoki. Vous savez de quoi Zura parlait ?

\- …

\- Monsieur, devons-nous leur dire ?

\- Nous dire quoi ? Fit Kagura.

\- Eh, gamin ! L'autre jour t'allais me déballer toute ta vie, pourquoi t'hésites ?

\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles, Gin-chan ?

Gintoki l'ignora et fixa le Comte, qui le fixa lui aussi. Il firent une bataille de regard et, au bout de quarante-sept secondes et vingt-trois centièmes, Ciel céda.

\- Très bien, je vais vous raconter tout ça. Allons dans mon bureau.

\- Oy, oy, ton bureau c'est là où t'as toutes tes réunions avec le psy, ou quoi ?

* * *

***AA : Abrutis Anonymes**

****Voir chapitre 6 ou 7**

**Voilàààà ! Ça met l'intrigue en place, non ?**

**Non ?**

**Comment ça, "non" ?**

**MAIS JE VAIS TE CASTRER LES BURNES, MOI !**

**Comment ça t'as pas de burnes ?**

**MAIS JE VAIS T'ARRACHER LES BOOBS, MOI !**

**(À la prochaine !)**


	12. Chap 11 : Début du sérieux ?

**Kinja145 : Dis.  
Hein, dis.  
Est-ce que, s'il te plaît, tu pourrais arrêter de deviner la quasi-totalité de l'intrigue ?  
Hein, s'te plaît.  
Un jour, je réussirais à te surprendre ! Je le jure sur... Sur... Heu... Sur mon goûter Lulu !  
**

**Tout est dans le titre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**SECOND ARC (RAPPEL, PARCE QUE MÊME MOI J'AVAIS ZAPPÉ) : IL NE FAUT PAS JUGER LES GENS SUR LEUR APPARENCE. ENFIN... POUR CERTAINS.**

**-oOo- CHAPITRE 11 : À PRIORI C'EST LE DÉBUT DES MOMENTS SÉRIEUX DE L'ARC ALORS JE M'Y MET, MÊME SI C'EST CHIANT...**

Tous dans le bureau du Comte, les Yorozuyas observaient Ciel et Sébastian échanger des regards en silence. Ils les laissaient faire, et ils essayaient de déchiffrer ce qu'ils signifiaient. Par exemple, là Ciel venait d'envoyer un nouveau message : « C'est qui qui commence ? On leur dit ou pas ? ». Sébastian avait visiblement reçu la notification puisqu'il renvoya : « C'est à vous de décider, Jeune Maître. Autrement, pour le goûter vous voulez un crumble à la pomme ou un cheese cake saupoudré de canelle ? »

Enfin, ça devait probablement être ça. Peut-être. En réalité, ils n'en savaient rien, et c'était le jeu. Cependant, au bout d'un certain moment (moment qui avait duré trois minutes tout de même), Kagura en eut marre et prit la parole d'un air boudeur.

\- Bon, le mioche, t'accouches ?! C'est quoi ton secret top secret ?!

\- Kagura-chan, tu as dit deux fois le mot secret...

Le Comte soupira, puis approcha sa main de son cache-œil, l'enlevant.

\- Oooh, un tatouage !

\- Pardon ? Vous n'avez même pas l'air étonnés !

Les trois Yorozuyas avaient l'air plus ou moins blasés, ne semblant même pas choqués de voir un symbole satanique dans l'œil de Ciel. À vrai dire, ils avaient vu pire.

\- Ben, c'est pas un tatouage ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Sébastian, c'est un ordre, enlèves ton gant et montre-leur tes yeux !

À ces mots, le majordome s'exécuta et le « tatouage » de Ciel brilla, ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux des observateurs. En effet, là ils connaissaient pas !

\- C'est fluorescent, en plus ?! S'écria la jeune fille. Mais c'est génial !

\- Kagura-chan... Regarde les yeux de Sébastian... Ça ce n'est pas vraiment un tatouage, souffla la paire de lunettes.

Les iris du majordome étaient devenues rouge sang et ses pupilles prenaient la même forme que ceux d'un chat. Pour démontrer que _non_, ce n'était pas un tatouage, ni des lentilles, ni autre, Sébastian alternait entre ses yeux « humains » et ceux « non-humains » avec un sourire arrogant. Retirant également ses gants, les trois étrangers purent remarquer les ongles noirs et le même motif que sur l'œil de Ciel sur sa main gauche. Après cette démonstration tout à fait impressionnante, les ignorants se retournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers le Comte, attendant les explications, surexcités par cette nouveauté. Enfin, Kagura ne se retourna pas tout de suite et demanda à Sébastian :

\- Mais... C'est pour ça que t'étais aussi gaga avec le chat, l'autre jour ! C'était ta femme, l'autre minette, hein ? En vrai t'es un chat et tu peux te transformer en humain !

Sébastian cessa de sourire, choqué par la déclaration de la jeune fille.

\- Pardon ?

\- Gin-chan t'a vu l'autre jour en train de caresser amoureusement un chat ! On t'a tous prit pour un zoophile ! Et pour un taré aussi, mais en fait tout s'explique !

Le majordome se tourna lentement vers le permanenté, avec un regard qui disait gentiment : « Je vais te tuer. Bien proprement. T'enterrer dans le jardin juste à côté. Je me servirais de ton corps comme engrais pour y faire pousser des fleurs rouges, en souvenir de la couleur de ton sang au moment où il giclera grâce au couteau en argent avec lequel je t'aurais tranché la gorge. », et encore plein d'autres choses joyeuses. Gintoki déglutit. Bon sang, Kagura, j'aurais dû t'abandonner dès le premier jour ! Ciel leva les yeux au ciel, sachant déjà que Sébastian hébergeait ces maudits chats dans son placard et entama les explications de manière terriblement subtile, notant pour plus tard qu'il devra punir Sébastian à ce propos, et que d'ailleurs il ne l'avait pas réprimandé à propos de son échec avec le cahier de Gintoki :

\- Sébastian n'est pas humain. Ce n'est pas non plus un chat. C'est un démon.

\- …

\- Vous n'avez rien à me dire ?

\- On attend juste que tu continues, le mioche.

\- Vous n'êtes pas étonnés ?

\- Des Amantos, on en voit tous les jours. Moi non plus je suis pas humaine !

Ciel soupira :

\- Avez-vous des démons immortels qui font un pacte avec des humains pour manger leur âme, chez vous ?

\- Heu... non.

\- Il fallait s'en douter.

\- Et donc le machin sur sa main et sur ton œil, c'est la trace du « pacte » que vous avez fait, non ? Demanda Gintoki en désignant du doigt les deux marques.

\- En effet... Perspicace, pour une fois, Gintoki. Confirma Sébastian, son regard toujours dirigé dangereusement vers lui.

\- Eh ! C'est pas gentil, ça ! Répliqua-t-il en ignorant le regard et se concentrant sur la discussion.

\- Je ne vais pas vous raconter comment je l'ai rencontré, ça ne vous concerne pas, d'autant plus que ça ne vous sera pas utile.

\- Bien sûr, nous respectons votre vie privée, assura Shinpachi.

Mais Gintoki reprit la parole, pensif.

\- C'est sûrement avec la mort de tes parents...

\- Hein ? Comment sais-tu cela ?

Le permanenté leva sa tête, croisant le regard du Comte. Il inclina sa tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils :

\- C'est pas difficile de deviner que t'es orphelin. Si t'as un démon avec toi c'est parce que tu lui as promis ton âme, non ?

\- Exact...

\- Mais pas pour rien, continua-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il te donne en échange ?

\- …

\- Une vengeance ? Ouais, ça doit être ça...

Gintoki se tut, fermant les yeux. Les autres restaient silencieux, ébahis par la déduction parfaitement exacte du permanenté. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi... intelligent. Depuis qu'il était ici, Shinpachi et Kagura avaient parfois du mal à le reconnaître.

De son côté, Gintoki était perplexe. Comment savait-il tout ça ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il connaissait le parcours du gamin ? Il se sentait nauséeux, comme s'il allait mettre le doigt sur quelque chose d'important, de primordial, mais à chaque fois qu'il forçait pour s'en rappeler, la nausée s'accentuait, au point de le faire reculer. C'était étrange...

Sentant le mal de tête arriver aussi douloureusement que s'il avait mangé un parfait trop rapidement, Gintoki rouvrit les yeux, chassant l'idée. Il fut surpris de voir quatre paires d'yeux posés sur lui.

\- Wow, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'suis tellement beau que vous pouvez pas arrêter de me fixer, c'est ça ? Ouais, je sais, j'ai un charme de fou... **GNEUF ! **Pattsuan, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

\- Tu nous as fait peur, à être aussi silencieux, crétin ! S'écria le porte-lunettes en frappant le permanenté à la tête.

\- AÏE ! Mais arrête ! Me frapper une fois c'est bon, après c'est p'us bon !

\- Nous refais plus jamais ça ! C'est flippant de pas te voir aussi con que d'habitude ! À chaque fois que t'es comme ça, y a toujours une intrigue sérieuse qui démarre et on finit blessés !

\- Mais c'est pas ma faute, ça ! C'est l'auteur qui décide ! C'est parce que je suis le personnage principal que je réagis comme ça ! Sin-_AÏE_-on, Gorilla il me met en arrière pl-_AÏE_-an ! J'ai arrêté de compter les fois où j'ai _AÏE !_ été refilé derrière juste parce que j'ai fait la blague de trop ! Mais arrête de me frapper !

Shinpachi arrêta de le frapper, conformément à la demande de son patron, juste avant que Kagura ne se mette à le frapper aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons :

\- Tu es devenu si intelligent, mon fils ! Maman est fière de toi ! Dit-elle en le tabassant à coups de pieds et de poings.

\- AAAAÏE ! Je suis pas ton fils, déjà ! Et si t'es fière, pourquoi tu me frappes aussi ?!

\- C'est comme ça que je te félicite, mon fils !

\- Bah me féli-_AÏE_-cite plus jamais alors !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Une mère se doit d'encourager son enfant, quelles que ce soient les magouilles dans lesquelles il traîne, ce petit con !

\- Tu te contredis toute seu-_AÏE_-le ! Mais STOOOOP !

\- Bravo mon fils ! Bravo !

Il fallut plus de vingt minutes pour que le tabassage en force soit arrêté (Sébastian et Ciel, sans aucune compassion, avaient attendu _patiemment_ que Kagura et Shinpachi se stoppent eux-mêmes, les enflures !) et c'est un Gintoki ne ressemblant plus du tout à Gintoki -vous voyez une boule de chair ? Avec des fils argentés au sommet ? C'est Gintoki à l'heure actuelle : tout boursouflé- qui reprit péniblement :

\- Bon, et finon, f'est tout fe que fous afiez à dire ?

Ciel regarda avec effarement le truc plus trop humain sur SA chaise puis répondit, énervé d'avoir de nouveau attendu pendant autant de temps, lui en faisant perdre alors qu'il avait encore tant de papiers à signer...

\- En effet. Sur ce, je vous invite à sortir de mon bureau et me laisser travailler tranquillement.

\- OK, moi fe fais aller me foigner...

\- Sébastian, je veux également que tu ailles te renseigner sur comment les remmener dans leur monde, je ne veux plus les avoir dans mes pattes. Je ne veux plus te voir avant que tu aies trouvé une solution.

\- Mais, Monsieur...

\- Tu contredis mes ordres ?

\- Non, Monsieur, cependant vous oubliez la lettre de la Reine.

\- … Oh, j'avais oublié, avec tout ce remue-ménage...

\- Ufne lettre ? De quoi fa parle ?

\- Quelle lettre ? Demanda Shinpachi, curieux, totalement indifférent quant à l'état de son patron.

\- Une nouvelle mission. Mais cela ne vous concerne pas. Sortez.

\- Eeeh, mais ça a l'air sympa ! S'exclama Kagura, un papier à la main.

\- D'où sors-tu cette lettre ?! S'écria Ciel, voyant le sceau de l'enveloppe que tenait Kagura dans sa main. Comment l'as-tu trouvée ?

La jeune Yato l'ignora, et se mit à lire à voix haute ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans la lettre :

_À mon joli petit garçon,_

_Quelle mésaventure tu as vécu sur le Campania ! J'espère que tu es rétabli et que les fêtes de Pâques se sont bien passées pour toi. La dernière mission, celle qui concernait le tueur d'enfant était plus facile, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'avais, hélas, pas eu le temps de rédiger une lettre pour toi alors j'avais chargé John de le faire. Je me réjouis que tu aies pu résoudre aussi vite l'enquête. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais de nouveaux domestiques ? J'espère qu'ils ne font pas trop de grabuges !_

_En ce qui me concerne, même si j'ai pu prendre congé pour Pâques, je ne peux réellement apprécier ces moments à cause de quelques inquiétudes qui m'oppressent._

_Je suis inquiète pour Derek, le fils de mon cousin, le Duc Clemens._

_Derek est en cinquième année à Weston College, mais pour une raison inconnue, il n'est pas retourné chez lui depuis les vacances d'été. Il envoyait des lettres à sa famille tous les jours, mais soudainement il a cessé d'en envoyer... Il ne donne plus aucune nouvelle depuis, malgré l'insistance de sa mère.  
_

_S'il ne s'agissait que de lui, je penserais à une phase de rébellion, mais il semble que d'autres élèves refusent de rentrer chez eux également. Que leur arrive-il donc ? Je me le demande._

_À cause des agissements de son unique fils, mon cousin est entré dans un état de dépression... Je suis très inquiète. Je souhaite simplement que les familles puissent retrouver leurs enfants, leur frère, leur ami, pour passer du temps ensemble..._

_Pouvez-vous enquêter sur les raisons pour lesquelles ces étudiants ne rentrent pas chez eux ?_

_Avec tendresse,  
__Victoria_

\- …

\- Gin-san...

\- Shinpachi...

\- On peut participer ?! Ça a l'air démeennnnt ! S'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Refusa immédiatement le Comte.

\- Oh allez ! S'te plaît le mioche ! L'encouragea Kagura.

\- Non ! Sébastian va m'accompagner, c'est tout ! Et toi, rends-moi cette lettre !

\- Allez ! J'ai été prof, après l'ending de l'anime ! « Ginpachi-sensei » qu'on m'appelait !

\- Hein ? C'est quoi ça encore ? Ending ? Anime ?

\- Allez, s'il vous plait, Monsieur le Comte !

\- Non ! Sébastian, tu m'accompagne-

\- Monsieur, je ne peux pas vous accompagner.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous m'avez congédié pour trouver une solution afin de faire rentrer ces trois personnes ici présentes.

\- Hé bien alors je-

\- Vous ne reviendriez pas sur un ordre déjà donné, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait contraire à l'étiquette...

\- …

Ciel grinça des dents. Il avait déjà donné ses ordres au démon, et celui-ci avait raison. S'ils n'avaient été que tous les deux, il aurait pu faire une entorse à l'étiquette, mais puisqu'il y avait les trois autres abrutis qui avaient tout entendu... Qui sait à qui ils pouvaient raconter ça, et surtout comment ils pouvaient le raconter ! Déformer des propos était naturel chez eux ! Et ils avaient un don pour que ça prenne des proportions gigantesques ! « Un Maître indécis, qui ne sait pas prendre de décisions... » Personne ne veut faire de contrats avec quelqu'un d'indécis ! La réputation des Phantomhive serait détruite ! Son entreprise coulerait !

Alors que le contractant voyait déjà son Manoir s'effondrer dans un amas de poussière, le démon jubilait. Cela pouvait être très amusant de voir son Maître en difficulté, d'autant plus que ces trois-là étaient imprévisibles ! Ses émotions négatives rendront son âme encore plus délicieuse... Oh, bien sûr, il respecterait le contrat, à savoir protéger son Maître quoi qu'il arrive, mais il n'interagirerait pas pendant la mission !

Un soupir résigné.

\- Très bien, vous allez participer à cette mission.

\- Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! Trop bien !

\- MAIS ! Vous suivrez tous mes ordres au pied de la lettre, et vous ne ferez AUCUN débordement, est-ce que c'est compris ?!

\- Bien compris ! Répondirent les trois surexcités simultanément.

\- Parfait. Maintenant, sortez !

\- Ouais ! À plus !

Les trois sortirent. Ciel se détendit, s'adossant contre sa chaise rembourrée, s'adressant à Sébastian :

\- Tu l'as fait exprès, hein ?

\- Mieux vaut les canaliser en leur donnant un objectif, Jeune Maître. De plus, je n'ai pas menti : je ne peux pas intervenir puisque vous m'avez donné un autre ordre.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr, tu ne mens jamais, _et cetera_,_ et cetera_... En tout cas, tu as intérêt de me trouver ce moyen pour qu'ils déguerpissent le plus vite possible d'ici !

\- Yes, my Lord.

\- …

\- Quelque chose d'autre vous tracasse ?

\- Sébastian...

\- … ?

\- Ça risque d'être très compliqué avec eux... Bien que tu aies reçu l'autre ordre, tu m'aideras quand même en secret. Fais en sorte de ne pas te faire remarquer des Yorozuyas. N'oublies pas non plus mes goûters.

Un air amusé passa sur le visage de Sébastian.

\- Bien évidemment, my Lord.

* * *

**OH LE FOURBE ! SÉBASTIAN PAS GENTIL ! LAISSER SON MAÎTRE COMME ÇA AVEC CES CATASTROPHES AMBULANTES EST UNE TRÈS MAUVAISE IDÉE !**

**Sébastian (pupilles en forme de chat) : Mais après tout, je ne suis qu'un diable de majordome.**

**Moi : Oui, oui c'est ça ! T'es plus diable que majordome, sur ce coup ! AH ! C'est la première fois que je te fais aussi enfoiré dans cette fic' !**

**Sébastian : Il n'y en avait pas besoin, je remplis la fiction à moi tout seul.**

**Moi (moqueuse) : Parce qu'en plus il se prend pour quelqu'un d'exceptionnel !**

**Sébastian (sourire en coin) : Mais c'est parce que_ je suis_ exceptionnel, my Lady.**

**Moi : ... Je suis tentée pour un tabassage à l'ancienne.**

**Sébastian (yeux qui brillent) : Vraiment ?**

**Moi : ... JE TE LAISSE, J'AI MA RÉSERVE DE PARFAITS AU CHOCOLAT À DÉGUSTER AVEC L'AUTRE ACCRO AU SUCRE ! JE ME DÉPÊCHE, IL FAUDRAIT PAS QUE ÇA FONDE !**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Et voilà ! Le début de l'arc PUBLIC SCHOOL ! Le premier vraiment sérieux ! ... Ouais, pas si sérieux avec ces trois là, je suis d'accord...**

**Une review ?**

**À la prochaine !**


	13. Chap 12 : Infiltration 007, oh yeah

**\- ****DÉBUT DE L'APARTÉ**

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Bonne nuit/Bonne matinée/Belle après-midi, n'est-ce pas ? ... Bref.**

**_Petit message avant de commencer :_ Je suis vraiment désolée de vous informer que je ne suis pas, mais ALORS, absolument PAS satisfaite des cinq prochains chapitres. "Quewa ? Des cinq prochains ? Autant que ça ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?" me diriez-vous. Eh oui, ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'ils sont écrits (j'en suis au 25, gné hé hé), et ils sont littéralement du copié-collé au manga Black Bunker... Heu, Black Butler. Mais j'ai changé des trucs, hein, partez pas ! C'est juste qu'il y a un je-sais-pas-quoi qui me chiffonne...**

**En bref, je vous recommande vivement d'oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'arc PUBLIC SCHOOL pour une meilleure satisfaction. Il y a beaucoup plus de description que tout ce que vous avez pu voir jusqu'ici, j'espère ne pas trop vous faire peur... Mais je vous rassure : cet arc n'est ici que pour mettre dans le contexte tout ce monde-là pour les intrigues futures... C'est que je prends Kurotama au sérieux moi ! Je m'impressionne, dis donc... Je me félicite, tiens. Bravo à moi.**

**\- ****FIN DE L'APARTÉ**

**Kinja145 :**** Mais oui enfin, Sébastian adooore Gintoki, cette animosité n'est vraiment qu'une impression, enfin... Franchement, d'où te vient cette idée farfelue ? C'est pas comme s'il avait été quelque peu humilié, enfin... Voyons... Allons... Quand même... N'importe quoi... o_O**

**Oh, Yeah. Let's go pour un nouveau chapiiiiiitre !**

**Rendez-vous à la fin de celui-ciiiiiii !**

* * *

**-oOo- CHAPITRE 12 : INFILTRATION 007, OH YEAH.**

Tout près des grilles d'une école, au début d'une nouvelle journée de l'année 1889 courait un garçon de petite taille semblant pressé, transpirant légèrement, ses habits élégants de travers, les cheveux se mouvant en suivant le rythme de sa cadence rapide. Ses livres sous le bras avaient l'air sur le point d'être lâchés, et il tenait difficilement un cookie entre ses lèvres. S'est-il réveillé en retard ? C'est probablement ça. Et sûrement au point d'avoir dû sauter le petit-déjeuner. Le pauvre.

Le garçon passa les grilles de justesse, alors qu'elles étaient sur le point d'être refermées par deux hommes en queue de pie -des surveillants ou des majordomes ?- qui le regardaient d'un air réprobateur. Il se pencha, les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Pfiouuuu ! Je suis passé !

Le garçon se releva, regardant le bâtiment qui se dressait en face de lui, montrant son visage. Ainsi, on peut remarquer qu'il portait un cache-œil sur son œil droit, partiellement camouflé par une mèche bleu-gris posée sur son front.

Ce garçon se nomme Ciel Phantomhive, et il est l'un des deux nouveaux élèves de Weston College.

Weston. Le lycée public le plus réputé de l'Angleterre. Se tenant près de la Tamise, un vaste bâtiment contenant l'entièreté du complexe scolaire. Le bâtiment en question est tout bonnement incroyable : une _chapelle gothique_ pour les cours principalement, avec en annexe quatre autres _dortoirs historiques_ pour loger les élèves.

Une _chapelle_, sérieux ? Mais mettez la dans le patrimoine historique, au lieu de la laisser en libre service à des ados pré-pubères !

Mais il ne faut pas croire que c'est un paradis de la luxure. Au contraire, c'est un paradis de l'effort et de la compétition. Les étudiants sont soumis à une discipline stricte qui met en valeur les traditions, et ils sont entraînés à devenir les gentlemen parfaits que le pays qui ne voit jamais la Lune attend d'eux, grâce à leur vie entre hommes uniquement et leur haut niveau d'éducation.

Les élèves pouvant y aller sont très souvent des « fils de ». Les nobles envoient leurs enfants mâles dans cette école sans se soucier des frais de scolarité extrêmement élevés, juste pour obtenir le titre de « diplômé à Weston ».

C'est en sachant tout cela que Ciel Phantomhive s'avança vers le bâtiment, traversant le chemin et l'herbe à la vue de tous les autres élèves. Sans comprendre pourquoi, tous les étudiants dans les environs se mirent à le regarder d'un air écœuré.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »

« Pour qui il se prend, celui-là ? »

« Il va se prendre un Y, c'est sûr. »

« Pfff »

« Je ne peux pas le croire. Il n'est même pas un P4 ! »

« Quel type ! Il s'humilie tout seul... »

Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ? Le garçon, troublé, resta immobile alors que les autres le charriaient sans qu'aucun d'eux ne fasse un geste pour l'aider. Soudain, l'un des étudiants s'écria d'une voix où perçait l'admiration :

\- Regardez ! Ils sont là ! Les P4 !

\- Génial !

\- P4 !

Ne comprenant toujours pas, le garçon dirigea son regard sur quatre personnes semblant plus âgées. Sûrement des élèves dans leur dernière année de lycée... Les quatre semblaient uniques : chacun avait l'air d'être spécialisé dans un domaine, que ce soit l'intello, le sportif, le populaire ou l'asocial. Accroché sur chaque poitrine, un badge de quatre couleurs différentes se démarquait. Le jaune, le rouge, le bleu et le violet.

Alors que les autre élèves les regardaient, émerveillés, l'un d'eux, qui avait des cheveux longs, se dirigea en quelques pas rapides vers le nouveau.

Il put entendre les autres étudiants se moquer plus ou moins discrètement de lui, et il recula précipitamment, effrayé de ce que pouvait lui faire l'ancien. Ce dernier lui attrapa sa cravate, et, alors qu'il fermait son œil instinctivement, il entendit :

\- Ta cravate n'est pas droite, petit.

\- O-Oh, heu... Ah.

\- Quel est ton nom ? Lui demanda le populaire.

\- P-Phantomhive.

\- Hmmm... Jamais entendu parler.

\- C'est vrai, intervint le sportif, qui arrivait avec les deux autres, derrière. Le principal m'a informé qu'il y aurait deux nouveaux étudiants à la maison bleue à partir d'aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu es l'un d'eux ?

\- A-Ah, oui, c'est ça !

\- Règle numéro quarante-huit du lycée Weston, commença l'intello en redressant ses lunettes. « Les seules personnes autorisées à marcher sur la pelouse sont les préfets ou les personnes autorisées par ces préfets ». Apprends un minimum de règles avant d'entrée dans ce lycée. Nous ne tolérons aucune infraction.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé !

\- Dépêche-toi de bouger de là, le nouveau, le soleil est trop fort dehors, grogna l'asocial.

\- O-Oui !

Le populaire lui fit une petite pichenette sur le front, se voulant gentille mais montrant implicitement sa supériorité.

\- Fais attention maintenant, petit Phantomhive.

Et pendant qu'il les regardait partir, un inconnu avec un chapeau à haut de forme lui sauta dessus pour l'aborder avec un enthousiasme assommant, suivi d'un porte-lunettes qu'il connaissait bien :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es chanceux ! Tu as marché sur l'herbe mais tu n'as pas reçu de Y !

\- Wooah ! Qui es-tu ?!

Le garçon le relâcha, alors que l'autre arrivait :

\- Je suis Macmillan ! Je suis en première année dans la maison bleue, comme toi ! Et comme le deuxième nouveau que j'ai rencontré dans la cour ! Dit-il en désignant la deuxième personne.

Ciel le regarda et fit comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas :

\- Enchanté, je m'appelle Phantomhive. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

\- B-Bonjour, je suis Shimura, je viens d'arriver aujourd'hui. À priori, je suis arrivé en même temps que... Toi.

Shinpachi avait du mal à tutoyer le Comte, étant donné qu'il l'avait toujours vouvoyé jusqu'à maintenant, par respect habituel pour son employeur.

\- Ravi de vous connaître, tous les deux. Tant qu'on y est, qu'est-ce que les « P4 », et les « Y » ? demanda Ciel.

Shinpachi grimaça. Macmillan toussota et prit une voix professionnelle.

\- Les « Y » sont les points de pénalité qui sont donnés si tu enfreins une des nombreuses règles de l'établissement. Si tu as un « Y », tu dois écrire un poème en latin cent fois. (Il fit la moue) Je suis tellement nul en latin ! C'est pour ça que je fais extrêmement attention à ne pas enfreindre ces lois.

\- Et les « P4 » ?

\- Ce sont les quatre personnes qui t'ont parlé tout à l'heure. P4 veut dire « Quatre préfets » en abrégé.

\- Des préfets ?

\- Dans cette école, ils sont un peu spéciaux, ils sont comme des supérieurs hiérarchiques. Pour résumer, ce sont des chefs de dortoirs.

\- Tout à l'heure, ils m'ont réprimandé parce que je sifflais en marchant... Se plaignit Shinpachi.

\- C'est sévère... S'étonna Ciel.

Macmillan leur présenta brièvement les quatre maisons.

_Les quatre préfets sont tous différents. Chacun est le représentant d'un des quatre maisons. Le populaire est en réalité le préfet du dortoir Scarlet Fox, Edgar Redmond. Il est appelé plus communément le dortoir rouge. Il accueille les étudiants de très haute naissance (type royal, voire empereur pour d'autres pays alliés à l'Angleterre). Le sportif se nomme Greenhill, il est le préfet de Green Lion, le dortoir vert. Il accueille dans ses rangs les étudiants qui excellent en sport et dans les ars martiaux. Ce dortoir est le plus compétiteur d'entre tous. Le dortoir bleu, appelé Sapphire Owl, est dirigé par Lawrence Bluer, l'intello. Il accueille les élèves qui sont excellents en terme d'études. Enfin, l'asocial -Gregory Violet- accueille les étudiants qui sont dits artistiques. C'est le dortoir Violet Wolf, le dortoir violet. Chaque dortoir a été créé afin de recevoir tous les élèves comme il se doit, et d'affirmer leurs talents naturels avec des cours adaptés. Ainsi, tous sont satisfaits !_

Après ses explications, Macmillan s'emballa :

\- Aaaah ! Si seulement je pouvais être préfet ! Ça serait géniaaaaaal !

\- Heu... D'accord.

Shinpachi ignora les élucubrations de son congénère porte-lunettes.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que marcher sur la pelouse est interdit ? C'est complètement débile...

\- Je suis d'accord ! Répondit Macmillan. Mais c'est la tradition qui le veut ! Elle est respectée depuis des ann-

**DRIIIIIIIIIIING !**

Les deux nouveaux sursautèrent.

\- Ah ! C'est la sonnerie ! Dépêchons-nous, nous allons être en retard en classe !

\- O-Oui !

* * *

Les trois camarades étaient dans une salle où des tables très longues étaient alignées, des livres de cours étant posés dessus. On se croirait dans un certain livre à succès que personne ne nommera (Harry Potter).

\- Vous êtes tous les deux arrivés en plein milieu d'année... Même s'il y avait une place de libre depuis quelques jours, je me demande pourquoi Colett est parti aussi soudainement...

« C'est peut-être parce que je l'ai menacé de tuer toute sa famille et tous ses amis, mais à part ça, je ne vois pas vraiment, non. » pensa fortement le Comte.

\- Vous ne vous connaissiez pas avant d'arriver ici ?

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit Shinpachi avec franchise, convaincant Macmillan.

D'une certaine manière c'était vrai. Étant un très mauvais menteur, il a été décidé avec le Comte que c'était ce dernier qui répondrait aux questions, sauf si Shinpachi était absolument certain de sa réponse. Ainsi, les risques d'être démasqués en tant que missionnaires de la Reine devenaient moindres.

\- LES GARÇONS, À MON SIGNAL ! Cria une nouvelle voix venant de la porte principale.

À ces mots, tous les étudiants se levèrent pour s'aligner vers l'entrée.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Le dernier en ligne doit faire tout ce que le sénior du dortoir demande ! Dépêchez-vous de vous lever !

\- QUOI ?!

Les deux se levèrent précipitamment, mais ils furent les deux derniers. Le tout dernier cependant fut Shinpachi, et c'est sur lui qu'incombera la tâche d'accepter toutes les demandes du senior pour la journée.

\- Le dernier est Shimura ! Bravo à toi !

\- Oui...

\- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller cirer toutes les chaussures des préfets ?

\- J-J'y vais !

\- Puis-je l'accompagner ? Demanda Ciel. Je suis nouveau comme lui, comme ça je sais à quoi m'attendre ! Et je pourrais l'aider !

\- … Si tu veux.

\- Alors allons-y !

\- Et une fois que vous aurez fini, retournez au dortoir ! Nous fêterons votre arrivée comme il se doit.

\- Oui !

* * *

Bien évidemment, c'est Shinpachi qui nettoya et cira toutes les chaussures des P4, pendant que Ciel le regardait, se prélassant sur une chaise non loin de lui.

\- Bon, et sinon, où sont Gin-san et Kagura ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Pardon ?

\- Selon le plan, Kagura ne devra pas se montrer en public à moins que tout dégénère, tandis que Gintoki arrivera demain.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que Gin-san va faire ? Il n'a rien voulu me dire...

\- Il m'a juste dit que ça serait amusant... (Soupir) Mais pourquoi donc n'ai-je pas plus insisté sur le moment ? Maintenant je crains le pire...

\- C'est vrai. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire alors qu'il a carte blanche...

\- Ça...

* * *

De retour à la maison bleue, Shinpachi et Ciel faisaient semblant de discuter à propos d'une œuvre littéraire qui venait de sortir il y a peu. Arrivés à la porte de la classe, ils se turent, dérangés par le fait qu'ils n'entendaient aucun bruit derrière. La seule chose qu'ils dirent est :

\- Ils avaient parlé d'une fête pour notre arrivée, je crois, non ?

\- En effet... Mais pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucun bruit ? Ils ne sont plus là ?

\- Aucune idée... C'est peut-être parce que la porte insonorise très bien.

Aucun des deux n'était convaincu par cette hypothèse bancale. Prudemment, le porte-lunettes ouvrit la porte. Il s'approcha doucement du centre de la pièce, Ciel le suivant, quand tout à coup, la lumière fut et, aveuglés, ils ne purent que distinguer quelques sons, notamment un :

\- Félicitations Shimura, Phantomhive !

\- … ?!

Les deux sentaient des mains plaquées sur leur bouches pour les empêcher de parler. Une tentative d'enlèvement ? Non, ils avaient reconnu la voix exaspérante de l'ancien du dortoir. Leur yeux, s'habituant à la luminosité, purent voir que tout le monde était présent, même Macmillan ! Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en penser quoi que ce soit, ils furent poussés vers les autres qui les soulevèrent vers le haut.

\- Cette fête de bienvenue à été spécialement conçue pour vous deux, annonça l'ancien. Nous espérons que vous allez apprécier ! ALLEZ LES GARÇONS !

\- HO HISSE ! HO HISSE !

Les deux étaient soulevés par des draps dans l'air, au point d'atteindre les quatre mètres de hauteur (vive le plafond haut) !

Les élèves hurlaient, Clayton hurlait (de rire), Ciel hurlait, Shinpachi hurlait, tout le monde hurlait.

\- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

\- ARRÊTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ !

\- Comment trouvez-vous la fête de bienvenue traditionnelle ? La prochaine sera encore plus haute !

\- A-Attendez, qu'est-ce que... !

\- À la une, à la deux...

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ! Les stoppa une nouvelle voix, une voix d'adulte. J'vous flanque à tous un X ! Heu, un Y ! Oui, c'est ça, un Y !

\- Oh non ! C'est le superviseur du dortoir !

Ciel et Shinpachi furent déposés -lâchés- sur le sol et les étudiants se mirent tous en ligne derrière. Le « superviseur » se tourna vers l'ancien et lui dit :

\- Clayton, c'est ça ? C'est pas bien le bizutage, franchement ! T'es le plus âgé, il faut montrer le meilleur exemple !

\- C'est... Une tradition du dortoir, monsieur...

\- Vraiment... Si vous voulez bizuter quelqu'un, utilisez des trampolines, c'est mieux !

\- Hein ?

\- Vous deux, z'êtes les nouveaux arrivés aujourd'hui ?

\- O-Oui...

Relevant la tête, les deux victimes purent sentir leurs yeux quitter leur orbite et leurs dents se craqueler.

\- Z'êtes la bienvenue dans le hibou bleu ! Heu non, c'est pas la chouette saphir ou un truc comme ça ? Raah bon, bah bienvenue chez les intellos, les mecs !

\- … Oh, meeeeeerde.

\- Je suis Sakata, le Super-senseï du dortoir ! Mais je suis aussi prof, hein !

* * *

**Hem, hem... Je vous entends d'ici : "FACILITÉ SCÉNARISTIIIIIIIIIIIQUEUUUUUUUH !"**

**Mais je vous rassure toujours : ****je change quelques trucs -assez nombreux tout de même- dans l'arc malgré le fait que je me sois très appuyée dessus...**

**À dans deux semaines !**


	14. Chap 13 : Un cours spécial à Weston !

**Deuxième journée au lycée ! Mais que va-t-il donc se passer ? Il faut lire pour le voir !**

**Chapitre plus long aujourd'hui ! J'ai atteint les 4.000 mots, Hallelujah, miracle !**

**Kinja145 : Fiou, tu n'as lu l'arc qu'une fois, je suis sauvée ! Et oui, on peut mettre tellement de références dans Kurotama que ça m'en fait flipper... Et Sébastian n'est pas professeur, puisque c'est Gintoki qui occupe le poste ! Ça ferait bizarre de mettre deux professeurs alors que deux élèves arrivent en même temps... Maintenant que j'y pense, il est un peu moins présent dans cet arc car la grande majorité de ses actions se déroulent "dans l'ombre"... Enfin, en espérant que tout mon petit bordel reste logique, parce que donner un rôle conséquent à cinq personnes, Bon Dieu c'que c'est compliqué !  
Merci encore pour le coup de pub !  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**-oOo- CHAPITRE 13 : UN COURS SPÉCIAL AU WESTON COLLEGE !**

\- Cela ne fait qu'un seul jour que vous êtes arrivés, Shimura, Phantomhive, commença le préfet de la maison verte. Est-ce que votre entrée à tous les deux s'est bien passée ?

\- Sens-toi libre de venir dans la maison rouge si jamais la maison bleue ne te convient pas, Phantomhive, invita Redmond. Nous accueillerons quelqu'un de ton rang à n'importe quel moment.

\- Seul le principal peut décider de l'attribution d'un dortoir, Redmond, contre-indiqua Bluer en remontant ses lunettes le haut de son nez. Les exceptions ne sont pas autorisées.

\- Les dortoirs sont pareils, de toute manière, finit Violet. Il n'y a donc aucun besoin d'en changer.

Ciel et Shinpachi, alias les deux nouveaux de la maison bleue, étaient dans le bureau du principal, au nom inconnu. C'était le bureau le plus effarant qu'ils aient jamais vu. Structure proche d'un tribunal, il n'y avait qu'un meuble : le bureau du principal, devant les immenses fenêtres donnant sur la cour, terminant le chemin du tapis rouge, qui allait de l'entrée à celui-ci. Il y avait deux orgues de couleur or respectivement à droite et à gauche du bureau. Cependant, les deux infiltrés doutaient qu'ils aient jamais servi un jour. Les quatre préfets, divisés en deux groupes de deux alignés sur le côté, semblaient les encercler, restant à une distance d'au moins cinq mètres, donnant l'impression qu'ils avaient peur de se faire contaminer par une quelconque maladie. Les P4, bien que chacun unique, à l'image de leur maison, arborait une même expression : ils étaient très sérieux, à tel point qu'ils en paraissaient solennels. Le vitrail derrière le bureau donnait un air des plus religieux, plus traditionnel à l'ensemble. Mais pour équilibrer entre tradition et modernité, une pendule quasiment deux fois plus grande que l'un des deux orgues se balançait derrière le corps immobile du vice-principal, comme pour montrer que, bien que les temps changent, les traditions et fiertés du passé, elles, ne changeront jamais.

Flippant.

\- Ceci est une école supérieure gardée par les traditions et la discipline, confirma le vice-principal, occupant la chaise de son supérieur. Dès l'instant où vous en entrez, vous devez obéir aux règles.

Le vice-principal croisa ses mains puis les amena vers son menton.

\- Normalement, c'est le principal qui devrait faire le discours de bienvenue, mais puisqu'il est indisposé... C'est moi qui le représente. Je suis le vice-principal, Johan Agares.

Il ne dit pas un mot de plus, et les P4 prirent le relai, comme une seule et même entité :

\- Le principal décide de tout ce qui est lié à l'école.

\- Ces décisions sont sans appel.

\- Et nous quatre, les préfets, avons été choisis par le principal pour gérer l'école.

\- Un travail plutôt déplaisant où nous devons gérer le moindre trouble.

\- Cela a été la tradition depuis la fondation de cette école.

\- Et...

Les quatre reprirent d'une même voix après avoir effectué une légère pause.

_\- La tradition est absolue._

D'un air satisfait, Agares s'adressa d'abord à Ciel :

\- Phantomhive, jures-tu de respecter les règles de l'école et d'obéir à nos traditions et notre discipline stricte ?

\- Je le jure, répondit celui-ci.

\- Bien. Shimura, jures-tu d'en faire de même ?

« Il a carrément la flemme de répéter la phrase... » pensa le tsukkomi.

\- Je le jure, répondit-il quand même.

Agares se leva de sa chaise et contourna le bureau en attrapant un livre et descendit les escaliers. Enfin, tenta de descendre les escaliers. Il chuta, son pied glissant au bout de la troisième marche, se cognant au passage violemment la tête et retombant sur le dos. Il y eut un temps d'arrêt, où personne ne sut comment réagir, et soudain, tous ou presque s'exclamèrent :

\- Monsieur Agares ?!

Shinpachi courut vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. Par chance, le vice-principal n'était pas inconscient, même si un filet de sang s'échappait de dessous son étrange chapeau.

\- Allez-vous bien ?!

\- Oui, oui, ça va... Ça m'arrive souvent, je suis terriblement maladroit. Shimura, retourne à ta place, s'il te plaît.

\- B-Bien, Monsieur le vice-principal.

L'interlude passée, Agares s'approcha d'eux avec solennité, et brandit une plume-d'oie à Ciel, puis Shinpachi, et ouvrit le grimoire qu'il tenait.

\- Signez ici.

Les deux signèrent, et une fois le livre refermé, Agares tendit la main dans le même sens que pour les signatures.

\- Bienvenus à Weston College, Phantomhive, Shimura. Je vous souhaite à tout deux de passer un excellent séjour entre nos murs.

Agares partit rapidement, sans manquer de chuter une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci il se releva tout seul. Les préfets commencèrent à faire de même, mais le Comte les stoppa, alors que Shinpachi observait leurs réactions :

\- Hé !

\- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il, Phantomhive ?

\- Quand pourrais-je rencontrer le principal ?

\- Le principal est très occupé et ne rencontre pas les simples étudiants. Encore moins les premières années, répondit sèchement Lawrence. Les seuls qui ont des entrevues avec lui sont les quatre préfets, donc nous.

« Les simples élèves ne peuvent pas rencontrer le principal... ? Il est donc inaccessible pour l'instant... Il serait comme le monarque absolu de l'école... »

* * *

\- Bonjour, bonjour !

\- Bonjour, Monsieur !

Un homme habillé d'un simple pantalon et d'une chemise noirs, mais utilisant comme veste d'un kimono japonais aux imprimés bleu ciel aux bords entra dans une des nombreuses classes de l'école Weston, ayant l'air de se réveiller à la vue de ses yeux de poisson mort. Il avait les cheveux bouclés, mais ce n'était pas ça qui interloquait le plus les élèves. C'était que la couleur de ses cheveux était unique : couleur bleu-argentée, elle dégoûtait autant qu'elle fascinait. Il arriva devant son pupitre, et rouspéta en le regardant :

\- Oy, oy, y a pas de chaise ? Comment je fais moi, si je veux piquer un p'tit roupillon ?

Les élèves l'observaient grogner pour lui-même, sidérés. Était-il vraiment un professeur ? Shinpachi et Ciel, qui étaient présents, se retenaient de faire un facepalm simultané et se contentaient de regarder le Yorozuya d'un air désapprobateur. Après deux ou trois minutes de rouspétage en force, un élève eut le courage de lever la main :

\- Heu... Monsieur ?

\- Hmmm ? Qu'est-qu'y a, mon gars ?

\- Q-Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, vous...

\- C'est pas évident ?

\- Pas, pas vraiment... Bredouilla l'élève.

\- Ah ? Bah je suis votre professeur dans quelques unes de vos matières ! J'sais plus lesquelles, mais bon...

\- D'accord... Dans ce cas, quand allez-vous commencer le cours ? Enchaîna un autre élève.

\- Eh, doucement, mon petit ! Déjà, laisse-moi me présenter !

\- …

L'homme bomba le torse et dit d'une voix empreinte de fierté :

\- Je suis Sakata Gintoki ! Je suis professeur depuis quelques années déjà, et si j'ai été embauché ici, c'est qu'y a des raisons ! J'suis un révolutionnaire de l'éducation !

\- …

\- Je suis arrivé hier, aussi... Ça s'rait pas comme deux autres personnes, là-dedans ? EH OH ! Ils sont où, les deux nouveaux ?

Shinpachi et Ciel hésitaient à se lever. Cependant, Macmillan, qui était à côté d'eux les poussa légèrement.

\- Bah alors ! Faites pas les timides, montrez-vous ! (Il attrapa un papier posé sur son pupitre) Alors... Phantompave et Shimaru, c'est ça ? Montrez-vou~s !

On pouvait presque sentir son sourire amusé derrière son masque impassible de poisson mort.

\- C'est Phantomhive, Professeur Sakata.

\- C'est Shimura, Monsieur.

\- Ah ? Bah c'est mal écrit alors ! C'est vous les nouveaux ? Z'avez pas l'air trop cons, ça va...

\- Merci bien... marmonna le tsukkomi.

\- Bon, rasseyez-vous, je fais l'appel. Enrigh~t !

\- Présent !

\- Morveu~x !

\- C'est Morvell, Professeur.

\- Bah t'es présent ou pas ?!

\- Oui, Professeur !

\- Stee~n !

\- Oui !

\- Sherri~s !

\- Présent !

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques longues minutes, puis une fois les cinquante-trois élèves appelés (…), Gintoki commença son cours.

Gintoki.

Cours.

Les deux mots collés ensemble donnent une impression bizarre.

Vous avez raison.

_C'est_ bizarre.

\- Bon, et sinon, vous êtes en quelle classe, les jeunes ?

\- Vous ne savez pas à quelles classes vous enseignez ?!

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions ici ! Si tu veux dire que'que chose, tu lèves la main comme un grand !

\- O-Oui, Professeur.

\- Pa~rfait. Z'êtes en quelle classe ?

L'insolent élève leva la main.

\- Vas-y, gamin.

\- En première année, Professeur.

\- Bah tu vois quand tu veux !

Gintoki se dirigea vers une étagère à gauche du tableau et piocha un livre où était noté « PREMIÈRES ANNÉES » d'une belle écriture. Il le feuilleta tout en marmonnant :

\- Physiques quantiques, c'est quoi ce truc ? Cuisine, erk, non merci... Fonctions du trente-troisième degré, ça existe, ça ? (Il referma brusquement le livre et le balança derrière lui, la gravité le faisant tomber dans un bruit sourd) Pff, c'est nul, y a rien d'intéressant !

Il se tourna d'un air blasé vers les élèves qui attendaient la leçon.

\- Bon alors, les gamins, vous v'lez bosser sur quoi ? Attendez, vous voulez bosser, au fait ?

Aucune réponse.

\- Bah alors, répondez ! Me laissez pas en plan, comme ça !

Un timide bras se leva.

\- Ouais, vas-y !

\- N-Nous sommes ici pour travailler, Professeur Sakata...

\- Ah ? (Il eut soudain un éclair de génie) Bon, d'accord, mais si vous voulez travailler, c'est parce qu'on vous a obligé à travailler depuis que vous êtes gamin, non ?

Aucune réponse.

\- Mais répondez, bordel !

Un bras se lève.

\- Probablement, Professeur Sakata.

\- Vous voyez, là ? Juste parce que je vous ai interdit de répondre sans lever vot' jolie main de noble pourri gâté avant vous répondez pas !

\- …

\- Première leçon ! Apprendre à savoir quand obéir.

\- … Hein ?

* * *

…

Ce n'est pas normal.

Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Pourquoi... Est-ce que toutes les personnes qui sortent du cours du nouveau professeur sourient comme des gens qui viennent d'accomplir l'objectif de leur vie ?

Seules trois personnes sont restées dans la salle. Deux d'entre elles étaient bouche-bée. La troisième était en train de nettoyer le tableau en sifflotant joyeusement. Mais pourquoi donc est-ce que ces deux personnes étaient bouche-bées ? Le professeur ferma la porte après avoir regardé relativement discrètement s'il restait du monde dehors. C'était l'heure de la pause, alors il ne devait pas y avoir cours avant au minimum une heure. Il se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres, vers les deux autres.

\- Pattsuan, gamin, j'ai été comment ? Pas mal, hein ?

\- Qui...

\- Hmmm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pattsuan ?

\- QUI ÊTES-VOUS ET QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT À GIN-SAN ?! s'écria-t-il, totalement chamboulé.

\- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles, Shinpachi ? T'as débloqué ? Y a un verrou qui a pété, là-dedans ? Dit-il en désignant son propre cerveau.

\- Gintoki...

\- Quoi, gamin ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi bon professeur.

\- Je rêve ou c'est ton premier compliment ?

\- Un professeur excentrique, certes, mais au moins tu t'es fait une bonne réputation.

\- Eh ! C'est pas cool, ça ! Pourquoi dès que tu compliments quelqu'un, après tu lui envoies un parfait dans la gueule ?!

Et tandis que Shinpachi tentait encore de retrouver le vrai Gin-san, quelqu'un ouvrit soudainement la porte. Un élève, visiblement, de taille moyenne, la main sur son chapeau, le baissant constamment pour ainsi cacher son regard, la cape camouflant toute forme indicative et les cheveux roux. Les trois personnes s'arrêtèrent de faire... ce qu'ils faisaient pour le dévisager.

\- T'es qui, toi ?

\- …

\- Bah alors, réponds ! T'as affaire au prof' Sakata !

L'élève referma la porte et enleva soudainement son chapeau pour se propulser vers Gintoki.

\- Gin-chaaaaaaaan !

\- WOOOOOOW ! Kagura ! C'est toi ?!

\- Maman est si fière de toi ! Mon fils est devenu tellement mature, tellement grand !

\- Chuis pas ton fils ! Et lâche-moi !

\- Kagura, fais moins de bruit ! Chuchota le Comte. Nous ne sommes pas au Manoir, ici !

\- Il a raison, Kagura-chan, calme-toi.

\- Bouh hou hou ! Je suis tellement fièèèèère !

\- Oy, Kagura, ferme là !

Il fallut dix minutes pour la calmer. Une fois parfaitement en forme, comme si elle n'avait jamais pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps pour une raison particulièrement ridicule, elle reprit :

\- Gin-chan ! J'ai tout écouté ! C'était génial !

\- Ah ? T'étais où ?

\- Personne ne t'a remarquée, j'espère ! S'inquiéta le Comte.

\- J'étais cachée sur le toit ! Y a des arbres qui cachent, alors je pouvais pas être repérée ! Et t'inquiète pas pour les vêtements, je les ai chipés chez les lessiveuses !

\- Les lessiveuses ? Sûrement la salle où on lave les vêtements...

\- J'suis pas la seule à avoir trouvé ça génial, Gin-chan ! En venant, j'ai entendu des gens qui pensaient prendre des cours particuliers !

\- Des cours particuliers ? C'est quoi ça, encore ? Demanda le « professeur ».

\- C'est un cours où l'enseignant est seul avec un élève. C'est généralement dans la soirée après les cours principaux, l'informa Ciel.

\- Et personne s'inquiète de ce qui peut se passer, là-dedans ?! Il peut y avoir des cours d'anatomie humaine approfond-

\- Gin-chan, t'es vraiment qu'un pervers ! Tu m'dégoûtes !

Le perv-, Gintoki fut envoyé à quelques mètres de là, mais habitués, les autres ne réagirent pas plus que ça.

\- Ça serait un bon moment pour prétexter un rendez-vous où on rassemble nos informations... fit Shinpachi.

\- En effet. En tout cas ce sera mieux que de se retrouver pendant les pauses. C'est trop risqué. Et puis il y a ce Macmillan qui a décidé de nous coller aux basques... pesta le jeune Comte.

Gintoki se releva, ajoutant son grain de sel alors que son nez saignait sévèrement.

\- Ouais, du coup ça serait bien. Le mec avec sa casquette bizarre m'a donné une chambre pour une personne, alors ça sera assez discret.

\- Nous faisons comme ça, alors. Parfait. Rendez-vous ce soir chez Gintoki, alors.

\- OK !

Ciel et Shinpachi partirent en premier, faisant semblant de discuter joyeusement en vantant les talents du nouveau professeur pour expliquer les leçons, Gintoki resta encore un peu pour ranger ses affaires (faisant semblant aussi, parce qu'il _n'a pas d'affaires_), et Kagura sortit de manière discrète par la fenêtre, cachée par les arbres. L'enquête commençait enfin.

* * *

Une école publique est un endroit où les garçons allant de treize à dix-neuf ans vivent ensemble dans un même dortoir et se concentrent intensément sur leurs études. Les journées au Weston College étaient chronométrées. Pas seulement parce que c'est une école publique, et qu'il y a donc des cours, mais aussi parce que cela faisait partie de la tradition ! Peu importe ce qui était fait à Weston, cela résultait de l'ancienne tradition.

_6.30 : l'heure du lever_

\- Allez les mioches, on se réveille ! Ils sont fous à Weston de pas vous faire faire vos douze heures de sommeil par nuit, quand même... Après z'êtes pas concentrés ! Et moi j'ai pas le temps de bouffer mon parfait !

_7.00 : le thé matinal_

\- C'est pas un petit-déj', ça ? Bah à quoi ça sert ? On mange quand ? Beurk, il est dégueu' votre liquide vert, là ! Donnez-moi du lait et des céréales ! J'ai faim, moi ! Et mon lait à la fraise ! Où est mon lait à la fraise ?!

_7.30 : début des cours matinaux_

\- Bon alors, hier je vous ai appris... À quoi, déjà ? Rooh, j'sais plus...

\- À savoir quand obéir ou non, Professeur Sakata.

\- Ah oui, c'est ça ! C'est bien Jimmy, t'as bien retenu la leçon !

\- C'est Johnny, Professeur Sakata.

\- C'est encore pire ! À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu t'appelleras Jimmy quand tu seras avec moi !

\- ...

_9.00 : petit-déjeuner_

\- AH BAH ENFIN ! Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, tous ?

\- Il faut prier avant de commencer, Monsieur Sakata.

\- Et... Ça dure combien de temps, vos conneries, là, môsieur le vice-principal ?

\- Nos "conneries", comme vous les appelez, durent vingt-six minutes.

\- ... Et merde.

_9.30 : reprise des cours_

\- On en était où, déjà ? Jimmy, tu sais, toi ?

\- Nous parlions des façons d'aborder des inconnus, Professeur Sakata.

_12.00 : déjeuner_

\- Ah, pas mal ! C'est pas aussi bon que ce que fait le frac, mais c'est pas mal !

_13.00 : cours_

\- Bien ! Maintenant qu'on a fini avec les inconnus, parlons de cette situation : qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire quand une personne t'agresse avec un couteau ? Numéro 1 : tu sors ton couteau aussi et entamez une bataille sanglante digne des plus grands combats de shōnen Jump. Numéro 2 : tu fuis -sacrément ennuyant-. Numéro 3 : tu fais la danse des canards. Jimmy, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

\- Je... pense que je fuirais, Professeur Sakata.

\- Pfeuh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est chiant comme réaction !

_15.3__0 : fin des cours_

\- Aaaaah, j'suis crevé...

_16.00 : cours particuliers/révisions ou corvées_

\- Des corvées ? questionna Shinpachi

\- Ah, les corvées... énigma Macmillan.

\- Qu'est-ce que sont ces corvées ? demanda Ciel.

\- Quand les cours sont terminés, c'est le "temps des corvées". C'est une des traditions les plus caractéristiques de Weston : les plus jeunes doivent aider les élèves de degré supérieur.

\- Aider ? À lui faire ses devoirs, par exemple ?

\- Ouh là, non ! Le programme des plus âgés est beaucoup plus complexe que le nôtre ! Par aider, je parle d'aider dans les tâches quotidiennes, par exemple nettoyer leur chambre, repasser leur linge, ou préparer leur petit-déjeuner. Bref, tout ce qui peut leur faire gagner du temps pour les révisions ! Nous, vu que le programme est moins ardu, on nous apprend les tâches ménagères en passant par ces services. C'est gagnant pour tout le monde !

\- C'est comme si on était des apprentis majordomes, alors... Conclut Shinpachi.

\- C'est ça ! sourit Macmillan.

Ciel se tint le menton, pensif.

\- Est-ce que les préfets ont aussi des élèves qui font leurs corvées ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr ! Le préfet de notre maison, Bluer, a Clayton, le plus âgé de la maison bleue comme chargé de corvées

"Clayton... Le type qui nous a bizuté le premier jour..."

\- Un chargé de corvées est un peu différent d'un majordome, continua Macmillan, dans le sens où un élève pourra parfois aider son chargé de corvées aussi. C'est un peu comme avoir un frère dans l'école.

\- Un frère, hein...

\- Et les chargés de corvées des quatre préfets sont un peu spéciaux ! S'emballa Macmillan. Ils peuvent porter la fleur de leur dortoir, à la boutonnière, exactement comme les P4 ! Et si tu obtiens l'autorisation, tu peux marcher sur la pelouse ! Et à ce qu'il paraît, ils peuvent assister s'ils le veulent au thé de minuit organisé par le principal, en compagnie des P4 ! C'est génial, non ?!

\- En effet, c'est génial... Répondit Shinpachi.

« Un thé de minuit, organisé par le principal... Mais pourquoi le faire à minuit ? Sûrement encore une de ces foutues traditions... Enfin, si je peux y accéder, je pourrais voir ce fameux principal. Cependant, si je veux y accéder, il faux d'abord que je gravisse les échelons. Je ne peux pas devenir un P4 en quelques semaines, il faut donc que je m'attire les faveurs d'un de leur chargé de corvées. Que je devienne donc le chargé de corvées du chargé de corvées du préfet. Ainsi, je pourrais peut-être au moins avoir un indice sur les disparitions des quelques élèves recherchés. »

Ciel bougeait pensivement ses couverts alors que Shinpachi entretenait la conversation avec un peu de difficultés, essayant au maximum d'en révéler le moins sur le Comte et sur lui-même. Et alors que celui-ci allait faire un faux pas et probablement révéler qu'ils n'étaient pas ici _que_ pour étudier, Ciel reprit la parole :

\- Je change un peu de sujet, mais est-ce que tu connais le fils du Duc Clemens, Derek Arden ?

\- Hmmm ? Non, je ne crois pas...

\- C'est un élève du dortoir Scarlett Fox.

\- Ah... C'est normal que je ne le connaisse pas. Ou alors peut-être juste son nom... Cependant... (Macmillan regarda autour de lui) Tu devrais éviter de parler des autres dortoirs ici.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Questionna le Comte.

\- Regarde autour de nous.

\- Quoi ?

Tout autour d'eux, les élèves à proximité qui les avaient entendus les regardaient froidement et chuchotaient entre eux. Shinpachi et Ciel pouvaient sentir leurs regards méprisants dans leur dos et cela les fit légèrement frissonner.

\- Pourquoi nous fixent-ils comme ça ? Demanda le porte-lunettes.

Macmillan les regarda, un peu gêné.

\- Ce n'est pas très bien vu si tu sympathises un peu trop avec les élèves des autres dortoirs.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette règle, encore ?

\- Ce n'est pas une règle, juste une question de compétition.

\- On dirait une vulgaire rivalité entre femmes ! Grogna Ciel.

« S'il connaissait les femmes d'Edo, il ne penserait pas ça » songea Shinpachi.

\- On n'y peut pas grand chose, c'est la tradition qui le veut.

« Toujours ce mot à la bouche... Tradition, tradition... Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec la tradition ? »

\- Mais, reprit Macmillan, il me semble que cet élève ait été exceptionnellement transféré de la maison rouge à la maison violette.

\- Transféré ?

\- Je ne connais pas les détails, mais il y a une rumeur qui dit que c'est le principal lui-même qui l'a ordonné.

\- ...

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu fourres ton nez dans les affaires des autres dortoirs, Phantomhive, termina-t-il. En particulier celui du Violet Wolf.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Macmillan ! C'est l'heure de ta corvée !

\- Ah oui, j'arrive !

Macmillan se leva précipitamment pour rejoindre un garçon visiblement plus âgé que lui qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Avant de partir, il se retourna vers les deux infiltrés :

\- C'est mon aîné ! Je dois y aller, à plus tard, Shimura, Phantomhive !

Et il partit, comme tous les autres élèves également, qui partirent rejoindre leurs aînés, travailler seuls dans leur chambre ou aller prendre des cours particuliers chez les professeurs. Ciel et Shinpachi restèrent debout côtes à côtes, comme des idiots, chacun plongés dans leurs pensées. Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix les appeler :

\- Shimura ! Phantomhive !

\- H-Ha ! J'ai eu peur !

Clayton ignora les sursauts des cadets, et leur indiqua quelques informations :

\- Puisque vous êtes tous les deux nouveaux, vous n'avez pas d'aînés. Ainsi, vous allez pouvoir ranger et nettoyer la salle à manger. Vous en êtes chargés tous les soirs jusqu'à ce que vous soyez attitrés à un ancien.

\- La salle à manger ? Où est-ce ? Demanda Ciel.

\- Juste ici.

Ils étaient devant une grande porte ouverte, donnant sur la grande pièce où ils avaient mangé leur déjeuner, et défaillirent lorsqu'ils virent l'état dans lequel elle était.

\- Tout... ça ?

Clayton eut un grand sourire sadique.

\- Tout ça. Vous avez des balais et quelques pelles dans le placard à gauche quand vous rentrez dans la salle. (Il regarda sa montre) Je vous laisse, Bluer m'attend.

Il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Le bazar de la salle à manger n'avait pas de nom. Enfin, si, il en avait un. Un gros bordel. Les deux soupirèrent en même temps.

\- Shinpachi, je vais aller vérifier si Derek Arden a bien été transféré dans la maison violette. Peux-tu commencer le ménage ?

\- ... Bien sûr.

\- Je reviens...

* * *

**Je me suis éclatée à écrire le cours de Gintoki, j'espère que vous avez rigolé au moins une demi fois, parce que moi ça m'est arrivé ! Et oui, je rigole à mes propres blagues... *soupir*  
**

**Est-ce que c'était bien ? Est-ce que c'était pas bien ? Attrapez avec la fougue de votre jeunesse votre clavier d'ordinateur, votre portable ou votre audio-writer pour le dire !**

**À dans deux semaines !**


	15. Chap 14 : Recherches non fructueuses

**HA ! J'ai failli oublier de poster le chapitre, mais en fait non ! Il est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais que voulez-vous, l'inspiration ça va ça vient... Et puis je l'ai écrit aux vacances d'été, j'avais ni le temps ni l'envie de le modifier, parce que ça voulait dire que je modifiait les dix chapitres derrière, et puis pourquoi je me justifie, moi ?! C'est _moi_ l'auteure, je fais ce que je veux !**

**Kinja145 : Si Shinpachi se retient souvent d'accomplir son rôle de tsukkomi, aujourd'hui il va se défouler avec joie ! Et on lui découvrira une petite pointe de sadisme... En espérant que le chapitre te plaise !**

* * *

**-oOo- CHAPITRE 14 : RECHERCHES NON FRUCTUEUSES**

Ciel marchait rapidement. Il se rendait au dortoir de la maison violette. Il aurait été bien plus facile pour lui de fouiller dans le bureau du principal, mais il ne se rappelait pas où est-ce qu'il se situait, et vu tous ces fanatiques d'étudiants qui semblent l'adorer, il se peut qu'il y ait des gardiens devant le bureau. Il se rendait donc chez Violet Wolf, pensant logiquement que Derek Arden pouvait se trouver là-bas. Et s'il n'y était pas, qu'il y ait au moins un indice d'où il aurait pu aller.

Le chemin pour se rendre au dortoir violet était simple : c'était juste à côté du dortoir bleu, alors il n'avait pas à chercher bien longtemps.

Contrairement au dortoir Sapphire Owl, qui était plutôt normal par rapport au reste de l'établissement, celui de Violet Wolf n'était en rien commun. On aurait dit un Manoir hanté auquel il y avait une défense d'entrée menaçante et dangereuse, matérialisée par les grilles tout autour du véritable château.

Comme attendu d'un dortoir d'excentriques.

Ciel s'arrêta à environ vingt mètres du portail principal du dortoir, caché. Il avait bien cherché un endroit où il savait que personne ne le trouverait. Discrètement, il vérifia tout de même qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs ni autre part et enleva son cache-œil.

\- Sébastian, appela-t-il fermement. Et son œil brilla.

Aussitôt, l'appelé atterrit derrière le Comte, à genoux.

\- Je suis là, Monsieur.

Ciel se retourna.

\- Va vérifier s'il y a Derek Arden dans le dortoir devant nous.

\- Entendu, Monsieur.

\- Et ramène-moi un dessert avant, que je puisse manger tranquillement.

\- Vous n'en aurez pas besoin, Monsieur, puisque j'aurais fini dans trente secondes.

\- Tu contestes mes ordres ?

\- Non, Monsieur.

\- Alors, si je te dis de m'apporter un dessert, tu m'en apportes un, peu importe la justification que j'évoque avec.

\- Bien.

Le majordome démoniaque partit quelques secondes, et rapporta une assiette avec une cloche, ne permettant pas à Ciel de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il avait faim. Les repas que fournissait Weston avaient beau être succulents, étant cuisinés par des chefs étoilés, ils n'étaient rien face à la pâtisserie de Sébastian. Celui-ci attrapa la cloche et fit découvrir le contenu de l'assiette.

\- Voici une Forêt Noire, Monsieur. Je l'ai cuisinée avec du chocolat directement importé de l'Afrique du Nord.

\- Parfait. Maintenant, va faire ce que je t'ai demandé.

\- Yes, my Lord.

Ciel attendit patiemment, dégustant son savoureux dessert en frissonnant de plaisir de temps en temps, tandis que Sébastian explorait à la vitesse de l'éclair le dortoir. Grâce à ses facultés de démon, il pouvait sentir toutes les âmes humaines présentes dans les environs. Il lui suffisait donc juste de regarder tous les visages pour reconnaître celui de Derek Arden. Il n'y avait donc aucun problème à le localiser. Et ça évitait à Ciel de le faire lui-même. Pourquoi faire le sale boulot quand on a un démon sous ses ordres ? Malin, le p'tit.

Le majordome, lui, fit le tour de l'entièreté du dortoir, mais ne vit ni Arden, ni les autres disparus (dont certains étaient censés être également au dortoir violet). Il décida alors de fouiller dans les papiers du chef de dortoir, mais il ne trouvait pas le nom du fils du duc Clemens. Étrange...

Ce fut au bout des trente secondes qu'il s'était lui-même accordées qu'il retourna instantanément auprès de son contractant. Ciel en était à la moitié de son cher gâteau, et il ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux quand Sébastian revint.

\- Alors ?

\- Rien, Monsieur. Derek Arden est introuvable.

\- Pas d'indices non plus ?

\- En effet. Son nom n'est cité nulle part.

\- Qu'en est-il des autres étudiants disparus ?

\- Ceux qui faisaient partie du dortoir Violet Wolf ont leur nom inscrits, et il n'y a aucune note pouvant indiquer qu'ils ont disparu. Pour les archives, ils sont toujours présents et n'ont jamais été absents et ce, ne serait-ce qu'un jour.

\- Je vois...

Ciel fit une pause dans sa dégustation, reposant son assiette. Il reprit pensivement :

\- On peut alors supposer qu'ils sont toujours à l'intérieur de Weston.

\- Ce n'est pas totalement sûr, mais la probabilité est très élevée, Jeune Maître.

\- Bien. Ça nous avance au moins un peu. Et par rapport à ton autre mission... As-tu trouvé un moyen de renvoyer ces trois-là dans leur monde ?

\- Pas encore, Jeune Maître. Aucun livre ni archive ne parle de quoi que ce soit à propos d'un autre monde. Je suis également allé vérifier en enfer et je n'ai rien trouvé là-bas non plus.

\- Même dans les enfers ?! Mais d'où viennent-ils réellement ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Monsieur.

Le majordome secoua la tête, semblant désemparé par ce cruel manque d'information. Ce n'était en effet pas digne du majordome de la maison Phantomhive que de ne pas savoir d'où venaient trois Yorozuyas.

* * *

Ciel revint une demi-heure plus tard dans la salle à manger, alors que Shinpachi avait presque fini le ménage. Ce dernier était sacrément énervé : bien qu'il sache que l'enfant était un Comte, un noble qui n'avait jamais tenu un balai, en le faisant plutôt faire tenir aux autres, il était sacrément agacé d'avoir nettoyé une pièce aussi grande que celle-ci _seul_. Il était épuisé. Ce n'était pas comme dans le bureau des Yorozuyas, où celui-ci ne faisait qu'une dizaine de mètres carrés !

Ce fut donc un porteur de lunettes un peu boudeur que retrouva Ciel. Il ouvrit la porte, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

\- L'inspection a prit plus de temps que prévu, dit-il comme seule excuse.

Shinpachi ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'observer. Puis, il désigna sa propre bouche en lui annonçant d'une voix fatiguée :

\- Il te reste du chocolat au coin de la bouche.

\- H-Hein ?

Surpris, Ciel porta immédiatement la main à ses lèvres, arrachant un petit sourire à Shinpachi. Il était attendri par cette scène. Un enfant se faisant passer pour un adulte responsable prit en flagrant délit. Adorable.

\- Comment s'est passée « l'inspection », sinon ? Sans les gâteaux, hein...

Ciel rougit imperceptiblement, gêné. Sébastian l'avait forcément vu ! Saleté de démon, il ne lui avait rien dit ! Il toussota et répondit à la question du tsukkomi :

\- Nous en parlerons dans la chambre de Gintoki, comme prévu.

\- Bien sûr. J'avais oublié.

\- As-tu fini le ménage ?

\- Il me reste deux coins. J'aimerais bien que tu t'occupes de l'un d'eux.

\- Pardon ?

Ciel haussa un sourcil.

\- Heu... Peux-tu nettoyer ce coin-là ? Répéta Shinpachi en désignant l'un des deux endroits.

Il avait cru que le Comte n'avait pas bien entendu.

\- Hors de question, répliqua celui-ci.

\- …

Ciel était définitivement un noble. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer qu'il devait faire le ménage. La lueur attendrie dans les yeux de Shinpachi s'éteignit instantanément pour laisser place à de l'agacement. Son sourcil tiqua dangereusement, ses veines transparaissant légèrement à sa tempe.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Tenta-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier.

\- Si tu n'as pas à te justifier de ne pas vouloir le faire, alors je n'ai pas à me justifier de t'y avoir forcé, alors ?

\- Pardon ?!

Sans répondre, Shinpachi refila à Ciel le balai et la pelle qu'il tenait dans ses deux mains, et le poussa d'une manière se voulant ferme mais tout de même gentille vers le lieu de « nettoyage ».

\- Mais arrête !

\- Je vis avec Gin-san et Kagura depuis bien plus de vingt tomes. Et avoir O-Tae comme grande sœur est parfois utile dans ce genre de situations : je suis préparé à tout. C'est pas un enfant comme toi qui va pouvoir m'empêcher de me reposer cinq minutes.

\- Mais je n'ai pas envie ! Je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique, je te signale !

\- Il n'y a aucune supériorité à Weston ! Crâna le Megane.

\- Sébas-

\- Tu ne veux quand même pas contredire l'étiquette ? Le coupa-t-il avant que le Comte ne puisse appeler son démon.

\- …

Shinpachi avait évoqué la même raison que celle de Sébastian lorsque ces abrutis avaient découvert la mission. Ciel serra les dents. Il avait raison, le bougre. Il ne pouvait contraindre l'étiquette en présence de l'un de ces trois-là. Il pensait que les Yorozuyas n'avaient pas remarqué qu'il était limité en public à cause de sa réputation, mais visiblement il s'était trompé. Et ils comptaient l'utiliser à leur avantage.

Il vit soudain dans son esprit les sourires sadiques des trois Yorozuyas, et frissonna en y pensant. Oui, ils pouvaient faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient, tant qu'ils étaient en public. Ils ne l'étaient pas actuellement -en public- mais il restait tout de même un risque. Cependant il pouvait se permettre de grogner, personne ne les entendrait à cette distance.

\- Tch ! Lâche-moi ! C'est bon, je vais le faire, ton ménage !

\- Merci !

\- Pff... Tu étais censé être le plus inoffensif des trois, Shinpachi.

\- Je suis tout aussi sadique que les deux autres, mais Gorilla ne m'a jamais mis en avant en mode « S », hormis quand j'étais le commandant de la garde amicale d'Ô-Tsû. Alors je me rattrape.

Ciel ne répondit pas, s'attaquant grossièrement à la poussière présente dans le coin que Shinpachi avait montré, et mettant dans un coin de sa tête qu'il avait été commandant. Commandant en quoi, le Comte n'en avait aucune idée, mais s'il le savait réellement, Shinpachi perdrait toute sa crédibilité. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude. Il fit le « ménage » en moins d'une petite minute. C'était mal fait, mais le tsukkomi s'en contenta. Satisfait, il demanda avec un petit sourire :

\- On va rejoindre Gin-san et Kagura ?

\- Mouais...

\- Eh bien, allons-y !

* * *

La paire de lunettes et le cache-œil se rendirent au deuxième étage du dortoir, du côté Ouest de celui-ci. Cette partie était réservée aux professeurs principalement affiliés à la maison bleue, ce qui était le cas du Professeur Sakata, qui lui était carrément le maître/superviseur de la maison bleue. Ils toquèrent à une des nombreuses portes se trouvant dans le long couloir du deuxième étage. Ce couloir était effrayant : tout était sombre, et bien qu'il y ait quelques chandeliers accrochés au mur tous les quelques mètres, on n'y voyait pas grand chose.

La porte s'ouvrit, faisant découvrir un autre élève que Shinpachi et Ciel ne connaissaient pas, au plus grand étonnement de ceux-ci. L'élève s'exprima vers l'intérieur de la pièce :

\- Merci encore, Professeur Sakata ! Je comprends bien mieux !

\- Mais de rien, Pedro ! Reviens quand tu veux ! Ah, mais pas quand je suis aux toilettes, hein...

\- Au revoir !

\- S'lut !

Et le « Pedro » partit, adressant un bref regard et un hochement de tête à l'attention de ses deux congénères élèves, toujours devant la porte. Il était évident qu'il ne s'appelait pas Pedro, mais que c'était le surnom que Gintoki lui avait donné.

\- Ben alors, vous rentrez ou vous voulez rester là à draguer la porte ? J'pense pas que ses tendances soient les même que les vôtres, hein.

Sur ces mots, Ciel et Shinpachi s'avancèrent simultanément vers l'intérieur de la pièce en levant les yeux au ciel, agacés. Megane referma la porte, et se retourna, alors que Ciel avait déjà avancé.

Comme dans le couloir, il y avait peu de lumière. Mais on pouvait distinguer les objets luxueux qui s'y trouvaient. Il y avait par exemple une commode en bois sculpté en de diverses formes romaines et mythologiques, quelques tableaux, une table, en bois elle aussi, mais sculptée et vernie, rendant le tout très élégant... Cette pièce transpirait le chic. Le Professeur qui vivait là-dedans était entouré d'objets richissimes.

Mais le Professeur qui s'y trouvait, justement, faisait un peu tache. Un homme, aux cheveux argentés -seule couleur excentrique présente dans toute la pièce- et à l'air nonchalant était avachi sur une chaise, sculptée elle aussi, se curant le nez en donnant l'impression que plus il allait loin, plus les trésors qu'il allait y trouver seront fantastiques. Ce qui sera fantastique, c'est la taille de ses crottes de nez, qui passeront de minimes à exponentielles.

Enfin bref, le Professeur regarda les deux nouveaux, et leur désigna deux chaises devant lui.

\- Asseyez-vous, chers élèves.

C'est ce que firent les deux en question. Ils avaient bien remarqué la nuance ironique derrière ses mots, mais ils n'allaient pas rester debout toute la soirée, non plus. Une fois ceux-là assis, le permanenté se leva pour aller ouvrir une autre porte que celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés.

\- Oy, Kagura, c'est bon, ramène-t... Eh, mes habits !

\- Gin-chan, ça me va bien ou pas ?

\- Pas du tout ! Tu lances la tendance sac poubelle, ou quoi ? Enlève ça !

\- Pff ! Tu comprendras jamais la mode, d'toute façon !

\- Ouais, ouais...

Gintoki retourna s'avachir sur sa chaise, et une tête rousse sortit de la petite pièce d'à côté quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Salut les mioches !

Et avant que qui que ce soit d'autre n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit qui aurait commencé une de ces disputes interminables propres aux Yorozuyas, le Comte Phantomhive commença la conversation :

\- Bon, et sinon, qu'avez-vous trouvé, aujourd'hui ?

\- Hmm ? À propos de quoi ?

\- Vous n'avez quand même pas oublié la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici, j'espère ? Dit Ciel en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, non, t'en fais pas gamin, c'est juste que je suis crevé... C'est pas du tout pareil que Ginpachi-sensei...

\- Et donc, s'impatienta-t-il, du nouveau ?

\- Bah, à part pour les cours, j'suis allé voir les profs et j'ai fait semblant de m'étonner à propos de l'absence de David...

\- C'est Derek, Gin-san...

\- Ouais, Derek, c'est ce que j'ai dit... 'Fin bref, personne a su de qui je parlais chez les bleus, sauf le vice-principal, là... J'sais plus comment il s'appelle...

\- Agares, Gin-san...

\- Ouais, OK. Et donc, Agares a réagi bizarre, genre, comme s'il cachait des revues cochonnes sous sa veste et que je les avais vues !

\- Il était gêné ? Demanda Ciel, excluant la comparaison douteuse de son esprit pour la conservation de sa santé mentale.

\- En gros, ouais.

\- Il doit savoir quelque chose, alors...

Gintoki bailla. Enseigner à des gamins pendant cinq heures d'affilée pour un feignant qui n'en foutait pas une, c'était un exploit ! Le Comte continua.

\- J'ai cherché Derek dans la maison violette tout à l'heure, dit-il en jetant un petit coup d'œil à Shinpachi qui esquissa un sourire en souvenir du « flagrant délit », mais il était introuvable, de même que ceux qui étaient censés être avec lui.

\- Ils sont pas dans la maison ?

\- Non...

\- Ils sont ailleurs, alors ? Demanda Kagura.

\- Ou alors ils sont morts, ajouta Ciel.

Un léger silence se fit après cette déclaration. Puis, Kagura grimaça :

\- Glauque.

\- Et toi, Kagura, s'adressa Shinpachi, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Nah, répondit-elle en se curant le nez, alors que Gintoki était passé à l'oreille, j'ai rien trouvé. J'suis allée voir chez les verts et les rouges, mais j'ai trouvé personne qui s'appelait Ardant et personne ressemblait aux photos.

\- C'est Arden.

\- Ardant, Arden, ça commence par un « A », alors c'est pareil !

\- Comme Abrutie ? Interrogea avec insolence Shinpachi.

Le porteur de lunettes devenait téméraire !

\- L'abruti, c'est toi, stupide paire de lunettes !

\- Je suis pas qu'une paire de lunettes !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Intervint Gintoki. L'entièreté de ton personnage est créé grâce à tes lunettes ! Sans elles, tu serais qu'un personnage tertiaire, ou carrément lambda !

\- N'importe quoi !

Ils commencèrent à se disputer à propos de l'utilité des lunettes de Shinpachi, puis dérivèrent sur un autre sujet, peu acceptable pour les moins de seize ans. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Ciel ne les arrêta pas cette fois-ci, plongé dans ses pensées. Heureusement qu'il n'entendait pas ce qu'on disait à côté de lui, sinon il rougirait jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles et serait traumatisé à vie.

« Ils sont introuvables à l'intérieur des dortoirs... Sébastian n'a vu aucun être vivant leur ressemblant, alors ils sont très probablement morts. Mais pourquoi seraient-ils morts ? Pour quelle raison ? Et qui est ce principal que tout le monde adule ? Et si jamais ils sont encore en vie, où sont-ils ? Mais que se passe-t-il réellement dans ce lycée ? »

* * *

**C'était bien ? C'était pas bien ?**

**À dans deux semaines !**


	16. Chap 15 : Tentative de rapprochement

**Nouveau chapitre ! Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincue par celui-ci, j'ai eu un léger syndrome de page blanche !**

**Merci beaucoup à _Liyada_ de follow mon histoire ! Ça me fait vraiiiiiiiment plaisir ! En espérant que la suite va te plaire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**-oOo- CHAPITRE 15 : TENTATIVES DE RAPPROCHEMENT**

« Repasse les chemises de Clayton »

« Cuisine un dessert pour Clayton (et pour moi aussi) »

« Recoud le bouton qui manque sur la chemise que Clayton portait aujourd'hui »

« Prépare le pot de chambre pour Clayton ce soir »

\- Jeune Maître...

Le sourcil d'un majordome bien connu tiqua dangereusement. Les ordres que lui donnaient son Maître étaient nombreux, comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez à faire ! Le contractant avait décidé de s'attirer les faveurs de l'ancien du dortoir bleu sans bouger le petit doigt. Sébastian commençait un peu à regretter de l'avoir provoqué, l'autre jour, avec cette histoire d'étiquette. Ciel l'avait mal digéré, et il le lui faisait bien sentir. Et le démon sentait que ce n'était que le début. Il soupira, puis son regard prit une lueur déterminée.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux regardait, avachie sur une chaise non loin, le papier qu'il tenait avec peu d'intérêt.

\- T'étais pas censé faire aut' chose, toi ? demanda-t-elle. Je croyais que tu devais pas être ici.

\- Je suis un diable de majordome, Kagura, je suis multi-tâches, répondit-il machinalement. Même si je suis surmené en ce moment.

Kagura n'eut pas le temps de dire plus qu'il bougea extrêmement rapidement, suivi paresseusement des yeux par la Yato. On pouvait l'entendre grogner :

\- Ah, le Jeune Maître...

Et hop ! Des chemises repassées !

\- Il ne se rend pas compte...

Ziiip ! Un bon dessert au frigo !

\- De tout le travail que j'ai à faire...

Pouf ! Un nouveau bouton !

\- En ce moment !

Et un pot de chambre sous le lit, un !

Le majordome n'oublia pas de mettre une petite carte à chaque tâche accomplie, signée Phantomhive : « Avec plaisir, P. »

\- T'as oublié mes sukonbus, le frac.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié, regarde.

Kagura sentit soudainement quelque chose dans ses mains et fixa lentement son regard sur celles-ci. Deux boîtes d'algues au vinaigre étaient visibles.

...

...

On aimerait tous avoir un Sébastian Michaelis chez soi. TOUS.

* * *

\- Vous avez tous les deux beaucoup de demandes de corvées... Commença Macmillan.

\- En effet... répondit Shinpachi.

C'était presque l'heure du premier cours de la journée et ils étaient de retour dans la salle de classe.

\- Mais puisque nous sommes deux, nous nous partageons les taches ! Objecta Ciel.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que vous ayez le droit de faire ça...

\- Eh bien, en fait... voulut répondre Shinpachi.

Il fut interrompu par Ciel :

\- Nous sommes plus en compétition, en fait ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

\- …

\- En compétition ?

\- C'est cela ! Nous avons beaucoup impressionné Clayton l'autre jour, en nettoyant la salle à manger, alors depuis chacun essaye de faire de son mieux ! Argumenta le Comte.

\- Ça a l'air d'être amusant ! S'étonna Macmilan. Moi, ça me prend toute mon heure de corvée pour recoudre un bouton !

\- C'est un passe-temps, pour moi, répondit en haussant les épaules Ciel.

\- Et moi, je suis habitué, dit Shinpachi en fermant brièvement les yeux.

C'était la pure vérité. Mais ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Heureusement qu'à Weston, les élèves étaient un minimum consciencieux et mettaient leurs déchets dans les poubelles ! Chez les Yorozuyas, ce n'était pas pareil...

À force de tout nettoyer du mieux qu'il le pouvait, Shinpachi était devenu une véritable fée du logis : capable de tout nettoyer, même les pires crasses. C'était pour cette raison qu'ils recevaient autant de taches de la part de Clayton, car celui-ci n'avait pas encore de chargé de corvées, et il attendait de pouvoir faire sa demande auprès de l'un des deux. Les infiltrés avaient choisi l'excuse de la compétitivité, parfaitement en accord avec la tradition de Weston, pour justifier leur rapidité au ménage.

Ciel ordonnait à Sébastian de le faire, et Shinpachi était un as qui n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Ça ne sautait pas aux yeux, mais en terme de charge et gestion du quotidien, le garçon porteur de lunettes était impressionnant.

\- Tout le monde se demande qui va vous prendre comme chargé de corvée ! Reprit Macmillan.

\- Oui ! J'espère que le mien ne sera pas trop rude... Pensa tout haut, et sincèrement, Shinpachi.

\- Je pense que ce sera Clayton pour l'un de vous deux, et Hooligan pour l'autre.

\- Hooligan ? Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est le meilleur ami de Clayton, ils sont arrivés ensemble à Weston, et il paraît qu'ils se sont jurés de sortir diplômés ensemble.

\- Ah ?

\- Hooligan est bien plus réservé que Clayton, il est tellement discret que si ce dernier ne le nommait pas de temps en temps, personne ne le verrait !

\- Ah oui quand même...

\- Enfin, moi je serai ravi d'être un chargé de corvée, peu importe qui !

\- Dans ce cas, je prends Clayton, Shimura ! Plaisanta Ciel.

\- Comme tu le veux, Phantomhive ! Répondit en souriant Shinpachi.

Jolie mascarade auquel le Megane savait que le porteur de cache-œil participait activement. Pour son âge, Ciel Phantomhive avait une incroyable capacité à manipuler les autres, une sorte de don inné. C'en est effrayant.

\- S'lut tout le monde ! Chuis en retard, mais c'est pas grave, hein, puisqu'on dit que les élèves retiennent en moyenne trois minutes sur une heure ! Ah, mais z'êtes pas comme ça ici, c'est vrai... Vous êtes des robots... Jimmy, à ta place !

\- Oui, Professeur Sakata !

\- Et les autres, vous écoutez ! Aujourd'hui, je me suis fait engueuler parce que je suivais pas le programme ! Mais vous, est-ce que vous voulez suivre le programme ? Ce truc ennuyeux qui sert à rien ! Jimmy, à toi !

\- N-Non, Professeur Sakata !

\- T'es bien honnête, aujourd'hui, Jimmy !

\- J'ai retenu mon cours, Professeur Sakata...

\- Pa~rfait ! Donc pour ce matin, programme ou pas programme, on va faire un truc marrant ! Ça vous dit ?

\- Oui !

* * *

Le cours passa rapidement, et, alors que deux porteurs de lunettes et un porteur de cache-œil allait manger leur petit-déjeuner, une voix hurla deux noms :

\- P-P-P-P-P-PHANTOMHIIIIIIIIIVE ! SHIMURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce kis passe ?

Un garçon, dans la même classe qu'eux se dirigeait vers eux en criant leur nom comme si c'était un puissant moyen de repousser les fantômes. Pas sûr qu'il soit efficace.

\- Cole veut vous parler !

\- QUOI ?! S'écrièrent toutes les personnes dans les environs.

\- « Colle » ? De la colle veut nous parler ? Questionna Shinpachi.

\- Mais non ! Rétorqua Macmillan, se retenant de se plaquer sa main contre son front. Cole ! C'est le plus beau garçon de l'école ! Il est très populaire, à Weston !

\- Juste parce qu'il est beau ? Dit Ciel en haussant son sourcil droit à la Dwayne Johnson.

\- Maurice Cole est un senior et chargé de corvées du préfet du dortoir Scarlett Fox ! Il est excellent dans tout ce qu'il fait !

\- Ah, OK...

\- Peu importe, il veut vous voir !

\- D'accord, et où est-il ?

\- Par là ! Les poussa le garçon vers une direction.

En deux temps trois mouvements, ils avaient été poussés par le garçon et Macmillan vers le couloir et avaient refermé la porte derrière eux. Ciel et Shinpachi s'entre-regardèrent, avant de remarquer un autre garçon un peu plus loin. Ils s'approchèrent d'un même pas. Les entendant, le garçon se retourna, avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

D'une taille moyenne, il avait tout du noble qui n'avait jamais eu à mettre les mains dans le cambouis : des cheveux soyeux et parfaitement peignés, de longs cils, une peau blanche nacrée, sûrement aussi douce que celle d'un nourrisson, une taille fine, des doigts fins et délicats... Bref, il était très beau. Ce fut lui qui commença :

\- Êtes-vous Shimura et Phantomhive ?

\- En effet... répondit le dernier. Je suis Ciel Phantomhive et voici Shimura Shinpachi.

Il désigna le porte-lunettes à côté de lui, qui ne fit que hocher la tête, un peu intimidé. Son côté timide ressortait en présence de ce porteur de nom ridicule. Cole avait une certaine aura.

\- Enchanté ! Je suis Maurice Cole, le chargé de corvées de Redmond !

\- En quoi pouvons-nous t'aider ?

\- L'autre jour, alors que nous étions au pavillon des cygnes, avec les préfets et leur chargé de corvées, notre sujet a dérivé sur les deux nouveaux élèves de la maison bleue. À ce qu'ils paraît, ils sont tous les deux surprenants.

\- Hum...

\- Tout le monde voudrait vous rencontrer !

\- Ah ?

\- Alors, Phantomhive, Shimura... Acceptez-vous de venir au pavillon des cygnes demain ?

Les deux écarquillèrent les yeux. C'était une chance inouïe de s'approcher des P4, et ainsi du principal !

\- Nous en serions ravis ! S'exclama Ciel.

\- Vraiment ? Formidable !

\- À quelle heure est-ce ?

\- Rendez-vous demain, à seize heures au pavillon des cygnes !

Cole commença à partir.

\- À bientôt !

\- Au revoir...

\- …

\- …

\- …

Peu après le départ de Maurice Cole, deux douzaines d'élèves se jetèrent sur les deux invités, les faisant sursauter.

\- C'est merveilleux, Phantomhive, Shimura !

\- Vous avez été invité au pavillon des cygnes !

\- C'est génial !

\- Soyons amis !

\- Emmenez-moi avec vous !

\- Waw !

\- Vous nous raconterez tout après !

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que les élèves se calment, après l'intervention de Gintoki qui passait par là :

\- Oy, oy ! C'est quoi ça ? Vous vous êtes pris pour des filles de Kyoto en rut, ou quoi ?! Si vous vous calmez pas maintenant, je vous colle à tous un Y !

\- P-Pardon, Professeur Sakata ! C'est juste que...

\- Que quoi, Jacky ? T'as eu un problème avec ton slip ?! Les toilettes c'est de l'autre côté !

\- Ce n'est pas ça, Professeur ! Shimura et Phantomhive ont été invités au pavillon des cygnes !

\- Ah ? Bah tant mieux pour eux ! Maintenant, déguerpissez, je veux plus vous voir avant que ça sonne !

\- Oui, Professeur !

Le troupeau d'élèves partit, alors que Gintoki ne bougeait pas, blasé. Il s'apprêtait à partir, quand il remarqua que deux personnes n'étaient pas parties.

\- Oy, vous vous prenez pour des arbres, ou quoi ?

\- Heu... Gin-san, t'es vraiment sûr d'être Gin-san ?

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore, Pattsuan ? C'est moi, Gin-san !

\- Gin-san n'aurait jamais eu autant d'autorité ! Qui êtes-vouuuus ?!

\- Ne vous disputez pas ici ! Les stoppa Ciel, regardant rapidement autour d'eux. Nous nous verrons ce soir !

Ils mirent quelques secondes (beaucoup de secondes) à se calmer, tandis que Ciel soupirait. Soudainement, il se mit à sourire gaiement et innocemment :

\- Merci encore, Professeur Sakata !

\- … Mais de rien Pinképave !

\- C'est Phantomhive...

\- C'est pareil !

Soupir résigné. Ciel abandonna le fait de lui faire mémoriser correctement son nom.

\- Bon, allons-y aussi, Shimura ! Macmillan doit nous attendre !

\- O-Oui !

\- Et courez pas dans les couloirs, les gamins !

\- Oui, Professeur !

* * *

_Le lendemain, 16 h_

\- Q-Quoi ?!

\- Comment pouvez-vous avoir deux heures de retard ?! Phantomhive, Shimura ! Leur cria Clayton.

\- Heinnnn ?!

Ciel et Shinpachi s'étaient rendus au pavillon des cygnes, le lendemain, tenant chacun un petit panier contenant des biscuits faits par Sébastian, et avaient été accueillis par des visages en colère. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi.

Devant eux, il y avait les P4 et leurs chargés de corvées. Chacun ou presque arboraient une mine furieuse.

\- Nous avons deux heures de retard ? S'étonna Ciel.

\- Mais on nous avait dit de venir à seize heures ! Les défendit Shinpachi.

\- Hmm ? Ce que j'ai dit était quatorze heures ! Contre-attaqua Cole.

C'était donc ça. Cole leur avait menti. Ciel fronça les sourcils tandis que Shinpachi ouvrait la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

\- Arrêtez de mentir ! S'écria une nouvelle voix. C'est déshonorant, Ciel !

L'interpellé se tourna vers la voix avant d'écarquiller l'œil, surpris.

\- E-Edward ?!

Edward Midford le regardait durement, son visage plein de colère. Il pointa un doigt vers lui.

\- J'ai été idiot de croire à ta bonne volonté...

\- Eh ?

\- Tu... Tu nous as déçu, les seniors et moi ! Accusa-t-il. Sors d'ici !

\- Mais-

Ciel serra les dents.

\- … Shinpachi, c'est inutile. Partons.

* * *

\- FAIS CHIER ! Ce Cole nous a piégé ! Éclata Ciel, de retour dans la chambre de Gintoki.

Ils s'étaient réunis ici, sachant que tout le monde -excepté Kagura qui pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait tant qu'elle restait discrète- était « libre » à cette heure.

\- Oy, oy, calme-toi, gamin ! Le tempéra Gintoki.

\- Ouais, franchement, c'est pas grave de poser un lapin ! Le plus grave c'est de se _faire_ poser un lapin ! Riposta Kagura.

\- Ce n'est pas le plus important, Kagura-chan...

\- Mais si, c'est important ! Les lapins, c'est trop mignon !

\- Pfff...

\- J'ai été idiot de croire à une promesse orale !

\- Ah bah ça, pour être con, t'as été con !

\- Je me passerai de tes commentaires, Kagura !

\- Oh ! Pardonnez-môa, Môsieur le Comte ! Répliqua celle-ci en mettant le bout de ses doigts contre ses lèvres, moqueuse.

\- Qui était ce Edward, sinon ? Demanda Shinpachi.

Ciel mit quelques secondes à répondre. Il soupira, se calmant un peu.

\- C'est mon cousin. Edward Midford.

\- Midford... Comme la blonde de l'autre jour ?

\- Oui. C'est son frère.

\- OH MON DIEU C'EST UNE FRATRIE ! S'IL EST COMME LA BLONDE ON VA TOUS MOURIR SOUS LES COUPS DE BARBIE ! S'écria Gintoki.

\- Mais non, crétin de permanenté ! C'est lui qui va nous tuer sous les coups des froufrous roses !

\- Hein ?! Mais, Barbie... !

\- Lizzy a déjà trouvé son Ken ! Dit Kagura en désignant Ciel du doigt. Mais c'est comme pour Alphonse et Edward* : si on touche à son Alphonse, Ed devient fou !

\- Tu compares Barbie a une armure, là !

\- Barbie a toujours eu une armure pour protéger son cœur ! Et cette armure, c'est son Ken, qu'elle veut ken !

\- HEINNNNN ?!

\- Vous êtes idiots... Souffla le Comte.

La tournure qu'avait prise la discussion avait au moins pour mérite d'avoir calmé Ciel. Il soupira.

\- De toutes façons, nous avons quand même été en retard.

\- Ouais, et-

\- Nous allons le faire payer à Cole, continua-t-il, coupant les autres qui allaient de nouveau partir dans un délire rempli de Barbie, de Ken à ken et de voitures roses.

Cette dernière phrase fit taire les Yorozuyas. Enfin, presque.

\- Le faire payer ? Payer en quoi ?

\- En sukonbus !

\- En disques d'O-tsû !

\- En billets pour le pachinko !

\- Non, mieux que ça.

\- En quoi, alors ?

\- On va le faire regretter d'avoir ruiné mes efforts, sourit démoniaquement Ciel.

\- …

\- …

\- Heuuuuuu, t'es flippant là, arrête.

* * *

***Référence à Full Metal Alchemist... Me dites pas que vous connaissez pas ?!**

**Ciel (mode démoniaque) : On va l'humilier en public, puis le baffer, puis lui arracher la peau de son visage, puis celle de son corps tout entier, ensuite on lui arrachera les *******, puis les dents, on le démembrera, et on le...**

**Gintoki : WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW TU TE CALMES LÀ !**

**Ciel (l'ignorant) : ... remplira sa bouche de tabasco avant de la remplir par des piments rouges ultra forts, dessinerons avec un couteau sur ses muscles -parce que sa peau aura déjà été arrachée- des ***** et des symboles sataniques, et s'il est encore en vie à ce moment-là, je lui épilerai les cheveux un à un avant de les lui faire entrer par l'**** et-**

**Shinpachi : STOOOOOOOP ÇA VA TROP LOIN !**

**Kagura : Ça fera bien longtemps qu'il sera K.O avec tout ça... T'es flippant quand t'as été humilié, le mioche !**

**Ciel (se retournant vers les Yorozuyas) : Ça vous pose un problème ?**

**Gintoki : A-Ah ? N-Non, non ! Pas du t-t-t-t-t-tout ! AH AH AH AH ! Bon, on va y aller, nous, on a encore quelques gamins à traumatiser...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**C'était bien ou paaaaaas ? Je veux bien une reviewwwwwwwwwwww !**

**À dans deux semaines !**


	17. Ch16 : Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

**NEWWW CHAPTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !**

**Thank you to _KingJGamer_ to enjoying my story ! Thank you, thank you, thank you ! I hope you'll like this chapter !**

**Liyada : Oooooh si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ça ! C'est... Genre... Raaah j'ai pas les mots pour le dire mais recevoir une review aussi positive c'est... *mime les gestes avec ses mains en espérant se faire comprendre* POUAH, tu vois quoi ! Quand je l'ai lue j'ai fait la macarena sans musique dans ma chambre avec ma sœur qui s'est ramenée ensuite parce que je l'ai convertie à mes délires, et ma mère pétée de rire à côté, 'fin bref merci ! Chuis de bonne humeur toute la journée, là, c'est parti !  
Pour ton plus grand plaisir, je publie toutes les deux semaines, en espérant sincèrement que la suite va te plaire !**

**Kinja145 : Sébastian est devenu indispensable à Ciel... Surtout pour les pâtisseries ! Et les gâteaux, et les repas, et le ménage, et l'empêchement de catastrophes (merci, chers domestiques), et... En fait, Sébastian est indispensable _tout court_.  
Tu te demandes comment Gintoki a obtenu son poste, hein ? En réalité, ç'a été très simple : lors de l'entretien d'embauche, Gintoki devait lire des pancartes que montrait Sébastian à travers la fenêtre du bureau d'Agares. Le permanenté avait bien eu envie de faire des conneries, mais Ciel l'avait menacé tel le chef de la mafia corse (avec le regard sadique, la pose menaçante, l'ambiance d'angoisse et le flingue innocemment posé sur le bureau, sans oublier Sébastian prêt à obéir à côté) de couler toutes les usines à parfait du monde entier si jamais il faisait un mauvais pas. Gintoki ne s'est jamais autant surpassé que pendant cet entretien.**

**Trêve de blabla, voici le chapitre 16 ! Avec un titre super accrocheur, non ?**

* * *

**-oOo- CHAPITRE 16 : TEL EST PRIS QUI CROYAIT PRENDRE**

Une pièce destinée à l'art. La peinture, visiblement. Il y avait des tableaux partout, entourant au maximum le centre de la pièce, réduisant celui-ci à une minuscule place.

Bienvenue dans le troisième atelier d'Art de Weston College.

Contrairement à tout le reste, soit l'entièreté des bâtiments, cet atelier semblait... normal. Rien d'anormalement chic, juste quatre murs, des fenêtres protégées par de simples rideaux, de la peinture, des pinceaux, quelques calames, des toiles inutilisées, d'autres toiles renfermant des secrets imaginaires, des gommes à fusain, des appuie-mains, des chevalets.

Peut-être cet atelier n'était-il pas aussi élégant que le reste, mais il renfermait bien plus d'histoires que ce même reste.

Et aujourd'hui à lieu l'acte final d'une nouvelle histoire. L'acte final des manipulations d'un élève. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que le conspirateur finit toujours par être victime de ses propres conspirations ?

Deux élèves se faisaient face à face en cet après-midi ensoleillé. Le premier était un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs, blond, à la peau nacrée et avec un petit sourire sur son visage. Il semblait absolument confiant, mais aussi un peu ennuyé. Le second était plus jeune. Il était plus petit, et une partie de sa chevelure bleue très foncée cachait le cache-œil qu'il portait. Lui aussi souriait. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire du même genre que l'autre. C'était un sourire discret, cachant les intentions de son porteur.

Le blond commença :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- …

\- Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ? Je dois aller au pavillon des cygnes.

\- Je ne te ferai pas perdre ton temps. Je voulais juste m'assurer de quelque chose.

Le blond haussa un sourcil. Le plus jeune des deux reprit, le coin de ses lèvres s'abaissant :

\- Cole. Je suis certain que le message que tu nous as donné, à Shimura et moi, l'autre jour était faux.

\- C'est ce que tu penses ? Tu ne devrais pas accuser les autres, Phantomhive.

\- Deux de mes amis ont demandé à d'autres élèves. Tu sais, tu es connu comme étant le plus beau garçon de l'école. À chaque fois que tu passes, il y a de nombreux curieux qui t'observent.

Phantomhive fit une pause.

\- Au total, dix-huit personnes peuvent témoigner que tu as fait l'erreur de dire « seize heures » au lieu de « quatorze heures ».

Cole ne répondit rien, ouvrant seulement imperceptiblement la bouche. Le Comte Phantomhive le remarqua et sourit de nouveau :

\- Mais... Il ne serait pas juste de dire « par erreur ». Tu as fait exprès de donner une mauvaise heure.

\- Oh ? Tu m'accuses sans aucune raison, Phantomhive.

\- Eh bien... Comment expliques-tu ce qui est arrivé à Joanne Harcourt et aux trois autres ?

\- Hum ?

\- Parmi les élèves qui ont été invités au pavillon du cygne, tous ceux qui n'y sont pas allés ont affirmé que tu leur avais donné une fausse information. Je ne peux l'accepter. C'est cruel et injuste. Seul un menteur ferait cela !

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils sont arrivés en retard !

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, continua Ciel. Tu fais aussi faire ton travail de chargé de corvées par d'autres personnes.

\- Quoi ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

\- Les données que Redmond t'a demandé de récolter, le cirage des chaussures, le repassage des vestes et même la préparation des collations... Tu n'as rien fait de tout cela ! Tous tes supposés talents sont faux !

Maurice Cole se contenta de le regarder froidement après toutes ces accusations.

\- Tu es plutôt drôle, dit-il sans rire. Tu as quand même une forte imagination, mais tu n'as aucune preuve.

\- J'en ai.

\- Quoi ?!

Ciel fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un papier scotché d'un peu partout. Ce papier avait la forme d'une fleur, probablement d'une rose, et un bout de ficelle était accroché sur le côté. Il le montra à son adversaire d'un air arrogant.

\- C'est... C'est... ! Voulut répondre Cole.

\- Reconnais-tu ceci ? Crâna le Comte. C'est la carte que tu utilises pour demander à tes sous-fifres de faire ton travail. (Il en sortit plusieurs autres) Celle-ci, c'est pour quand tu as demandé de récolter les données pour Redmond. Celle-là pour le repassage. Celle-ci, les chaussures. Et celle-là, c'est pour quand tu as demandé au chef-cuisinier de la maison rouge de préparer les collations ! Savais-tu qu'il fallait plusieurs heures pour préparer un soufflé ? Jamais tu n'aurais eu le temps de le faire seul !

Au fur et à mesure que Ciel enchaînait les preuves, le visage de Cole se décomposait. Il tenta vainement de se justifier.

\- J-Je leur avais dit de les faire disparaître... !

\- Ils l'ont fait. Par chance, les poubelles n'avaient pas été ramassées. J'ai vraiment passé un moment difficile, avec Shimura... Nous avons dû retrouver tous les petits bouts de carte parmi les ordures provenant de l'école.

\- Q-Quoi !?

\- Elles avaient été minutieusement déchirées. Il nous a fallu beaucoup de temps pour les réassembler. (le garçon baissa sa main) Que penserait Redmond s'il savait cela ? En tant que prestigieux étudiant de cette école, n'as-tu aucune honte ?!

\- …

\- Je pourrais oublier que tu nous as trompés, Harcourt, Shimura, les autres et moi. Mais tu dois être honnête avec Redmond. Les chargés de corvées devraient être des frères fiables, non ?

\- … Oui. Je lui dirai tout.

Le visage de Maurice Cole changea au moment même où il finit sa phrase. Bien qu'il fut très beau, il devint soudainement _hideux_.

\- **Putain, c'est hors de question.**

Il claqua des doigts et trois personnes apparurent d'un coup, surprenant le plus jeune.

\- Que... Qu'est-ce que... ! UWAH ! S'écria-t-il.

\- Je ne serai jamais venu sans précaution. Es-tu stupide ?

Il sortit un briquet de sa poche et empoigna les papiers que l'un de ses larbins avait arraché à Ciel. Il l'alluma et brûla les fleurs.

\- OK. Plus aucune preuve existante. Dommage pour tes efforts. Ton attitude me gonfle vraiment ! Tu te prends pour quelqu'un d'important parce que tu plais un peu aux seniors.

Le blond sourit soudainement.

\- Utiliser les autres est aussi un talent, tu sais ?! Je fais simplement usage des autres personnes. Puisque je suis le plus beau garçon de l'école. Ce n'est pas si simple que ça de manipuler autrui, tu sais !

\- …

\- Ta vie change énormément si tu deviens un préfet dans cette école. Est-ce que tu sais au moins à quel point je les ai flattés pour en arriver là où je suis ? Tu es déjà un gagnant. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que ressent le plus jeune des fils d'une fratrie qui n'héritera jamais d'un titre.

\- Je pense que gagner en trichant n'a aucune valeur, répondit Ciel, tenu par deux des larbins.

\- Ton attitude de garçon sage commence à m'énerver !

Cole sortit un ciseau de l'intérieur de sa veste.

\- Je serai le prochain préfet de la maison rouge. Et Redmond m'aimera plus que quiconque !

Il pointa sa paire de ciseau vers Phantomhive, déchirant au passage sa veste.

\- Je suis aussi le plus beau ici !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu... !

Ciel se tut soudainement lorsque qu'il reçu un violent coup de pied à l'abdomen. Le coup lui fit mal, au point qu'il se baissa pour respirer lourdement. De la salive coula de sa bouche.

\- C'était si stupide de vouloir me faire venir dans un lieu isolé~ ! Personne ne viendra te sauver, mon mignon ! Voyons... Prenons quelques photos... Du genre qui te feront mourir de honte !

Il se tut quelques secondes, alors que Ciel tentait vainement de s'échapper de l'emprise des deux autres, le torse à demi nu.

\- Bon... Faites-le !

\- Arrê-, arrêtez ! Non !

Le rire de Cole s'arrêta instantanément lorsqu'il entendit de nouvelles voix, alors que la porte de l'atelier s'ouvrait brusquement, manquant de peu de la faire se dégonder.

_\- **QUE FAITES-VOUS ?!**_

C'était le préfet de la maison verte et son chargé de corvées, respectivement appelés Greenhill et Edward Midford. Ils étaient en colère. Très en colère. Et ce n'était pas leurs sourcils froncés et leurs veines qui ressortaient de leur tempe qui allaient prouver le contraire. Derrière eux apparaissait Shinpachi. Greenhill bougea rapidement, mettant K.O les trois larbins de Cole et libérant Ciel en même temps. Il les avait assommés avec sa batte de cricket. Impressionnant.

Complètement terrifié, Cole n'arrivait plus à remuer ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses muscles. Greenhill se retourna, menaçant, vers lui :

\- J'ai juré que je n'utiliserais plus jamais la violence et tu m'as fait briser ce serment... COLE !

\- S-S'il te plaît... S'il te plaît, Greenhill ! Ne dis rien à Redmond ! Je t'en supplie ! Plaida-t-il.

\- Ne devrais-tu pas nous dire la même chose ? Intervint Bluer.

Il venait d'arriver avec Violet et les deux affichaient la même colère et le même dégoût envers le blond.

\- Bluer... Et Violet ! Que... Que faites-vous ici ?!

\- Après avoir entendu que Cole, le brillant et très bel élève de Weston allait victimiser un de ses camarades, n'importe qui aurait accouru, répondit Shinpachi d'un ton neutre.

Si son expression était aussi impassible que possible, son regard en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de Cole.

\- T-Toi... ! Mais le pavillon du cygne est loin d'ici ! Ma voix n'a pas pu porter aussi loin... !

\- Eh bien... rétorqua immédiatement Ciel, qui s'était remis du coup, attirant par la même occasion tous les regards sur lui. Le son n'a pas été transmis par le volume... Mais par les vibrations.

\- L-Les... Vibrations ? Dit Cole, perdu.

\- Tant que des vibrations sont transmises correctement, elles peuvent aller n'importe où. Par exemple, en prenant un fil parfaitement tendu et en le connectant à une surface plate, il est possible de transmettre des sons jusqu'à des lieux très éloignés. Comme...

Ciel empoigna l'un des nombreux tableaux dans la pièce avant de le retourner, faisant découvrir à toutes les personnes présentes (et conscientes) tout le plan depuis le début. Tous les tableaux étaient accrochés à des fils tendus au maximum.

\- … Ceci.

\- I-Impossible.

L'entièreté des fils se rejoignaient en un seul ensemble.

\- N-Non...

Ensemble, ils se dirigeaient vers l'extérieur.

\- Ce... Ce n'est pas vrai...

Vers un lieu auquel Cole se rendait souvent.

\- Impossible !

Et auquel se trouvait actuellement une personne entourée par des enceintes victoriennes.

\- NON ! NON NON NON !

Assis au milieu du pavillon des cygnes se trouvait le préfet de la maison rouge, Redmond.

\- J'ai tout entendu.

\- Red... Mond... Ce, ce n'est pas ce que tu cr-

\- Même toi, tu m'as trahi. J'ai honte de mon incapacité à juger les autres.

\- Mais j-

\- _Aucune excuse._

\- J-Je... !

\- Tu m'as déçu, Cole. Je mets fin à notre relation fraternelle !

Le garçon connu comme étant le plus beau du lycée Weston tomba à genoux, son physique autant que son mental s'effondrant.

\- UWAAAAAAH ! NON, NON ! Aaaaaaah... Snif... P-pourquoi...

Ciel le regardait fixement, puis il s'approcha de Cole, jetant un regard à Shinpachi. Celui-ci hocha la tête avant de se retourner vers l'arrière, faisant un signe inconnu à une personne que personne ne voyait. Mais à cet instant précis, peu de gens s'en souciaient, préférant voir le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

\- Cole... Si tu commences par agir avec honnêteté, je suis certain que tu retrouveras la confiance de tous, dit Ciel en lui tendant un mouchoir en tissu.

\- P-Phantomhive...

\- Alors nous avons pensé... que nous devions montrer à tous ton vrai visage.

Cole écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur du mouchoir. Une photo de lui se maquillant, dans une posture peu glorieuse. Son visage, déjà en mauvais état dû à ce trop plein d'émotions, pâlit encore plus alors qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'image.

\- … ! Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Que… !

\- Tu devrais être fier, reprit le Comte, tu as vraiment des talents en maquillage !

* * *

\- C'était bien joué, Ciel ! Félicita Megane.

\- En effet, se contenta de dire le félicité.

\- T'es fier de toi, le mioche ?! J'ai pas du tout participé ! S'écria Kagura.

Ils étaient dans la chambre de Gintoki, peu après la dénonciation des agissements de Cole. Trois d'entre eux étaient présents : Shinpachi, Kagura et Ciel. Gintoki devait les rejoindre plus tard, car c'était lui qui distribuait les photos de Cole, et pour cela il était monté sur le toit. Il avait trouvé que c'était une bonne idée, mais monter sur un toit est une chose, le descendre en toute discrétion et sans être vu par qui que ce soit en est une autre. Ciel ne s'y était pas opposé, tant qu'il faisait bien son travail... C'était pour ça que Shinpachi avait fait un signe tout à l'heure : il montrait au permanenté que c'était l'heure de balancer ces honteuses images ! Images qu'ils avaient photocopié quelques dizaines de fois. Passons en toute impunité sur l'anachronisme qu'est la non-existence d'une imprimante au dix-neuvième siècle en Angleterre.

Le plan initial les avait tous fait rigoler. Ils avaient peu à peu découvert ce que faisait réellement Maurice Cole auprès des autres élèves, notamment Joanne Harcourt, et avaient été totalement en accord avec le plan de Ciel. Le tsukkomi avait fait en sorte d'amener les préfets et Edward dans la salle d'art, la Yato observait si tous les fils étaient bien tendus et le permanenté tentait de devenir un étrange mélange entre Tarzan et un journaliste. Cependant, toutes les idées ne venaient pas du petit Comte. Par exemple, c'était Kagura qui avait eu l'idée pour les photos, et Shinpachi qui avait pensé aux vibrations. Gintoki y avait aussi mis son grain de sel, mais ses idées avaient été exclues, parce que _petit un_, elles étaient irréalisables, et _petit deux_ la plupart étaient bien plus qu'illégales.

\- Mais si, tu as participé, Kagura-chan... Opposa Shinpachi. Trouver des preuves contre Cole a été beaucoup plus facile grâce à toi !

\- Mais je parle pas de ça ! Je parle de quand il a été défoncé !

\- En même temps, tu ne pouvais pas, répliqua Ciel, tu ne peux pas apparaître en public. Contente-toi d'agir en coulisse.

\- Mais c'est pas drôôôôôle ! Une citadine comme moi se doit d'être sous le feu des projecteurs ! Je suis l'héroïne, moi !

\- Une héroïne ne vomit pas quand ça lui chante ! Protesta Gintoki, qui venait d'arriver et s'asseyait sur sa chaise, aussi fatigué que s'il avait porté le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

\- Gin-san !

\- Je révolutionne le monde des héroïnes, Gin-chan !

\- On croirait entendre Zura...

\- L'homme qui tirait au bazooka l'autre jour dans mon Manoir ? Demanda Ciel.

\- Ouais, lui.

\- Qui était-il, d'ailleurs ?

\- Juste un crétin, que je connais depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que ce que je voudrais.

\- …

\- C'est vrai que tu nous as jamais raconté comment tu le connaissais, Gin-chan !

Shinpachi, Ciel et Kagura le fixèrent alors que cette dernière prononçait sa phrase. Mais Gintoki se contenta d'explorer encore une fois ses cavités nasales et d'affirmer :

\- Depuis que je suis gamin, c'est tout.

C'était déjà plus que ce que les deux autres Yorozuyas avaient jamais entendu. Ils furent tout de même déçus par ce peu d'informations. Peu perturbé, et en retenant un bâillement, le permanenté reprit :

\- Et sinon, c'est quoi la suite ? J'en ai marre, moi, de faire Ginpachi-sensei !

\- Il va falloir attendre, Gintoki, répondit Ciel, s'adossant contre sa chaise en velours. Nous n'avons pas le moindre indice sur où Derek Arden et ses quatre amis pourraient se trouver.

\- Rooooh...

\- Ce lieu est soumis à ses propres règles, je ne peux donc pas enquêter normalement. C'est pour ça que nous sommes infiltrés ici. Je vais devenir le chargé de corvées de Clayton à partir de demain, d'après les rumeurs. C'est quasiment sûr. Je pourrais ainsi infiltrer les P4.

\- Mais si on les trouvait, on pourrait simplement les ramener chez eux, non ? Pourquoi faire tout cela juste pour les trouver ?

\- On ne peut pas. L'ordre de la Reine est de découvrir la raison pour laquelle Derek Arden et les autres élèves se sont enfermés dans cette école et ont cessé de donner des nouvelles à leur famille respective... Cependant, nous ne les avons toujours pas vus. Pas un seul. La mission se complique, et pour cela il ne faut surtout pas agir au grand jour.

\- Hmmm...

\- J'ai bien pensé à les ramener de force, mais la lettre de la Reine disait « d'enquêter sur la raison de leur disparition ». L'instinct de la Reine a toujours été très bon. Probablement qu'elle... Non, il est presque certain qu'elle pense qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un vulgaire acte de rébellion.

\- Donc quelque chose de bizarre se passe vraiment dans cette école ! Conclut Gintoki en faisant claquer ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

\- C'est cela. Le but, pour l'instant, est que je puisse aller au Thé de Minuit dont j'ai entendu parler.

\- Le thé de Minuit...

\- Oui, c'est un repas qui se passe à minuit, avec les préfets et le principal. C'est probablement à ce moment-là que tout se jouera.

\- Hmm... Est-ce qu'on pourra y accéder, nous aussi ?

\- Vous serez dans le coin, mais jusqu'à ce que je vous fasse signe, vous ne vous montrerez pas. Pour l'instant, je veux que vous continuiez de faire comme d'habitude.

\- Je vais encore devoir apprendre des trucs à des gamins ?!

\- Tu ne leur apprends rien, tu leur racontes juste ta vie, Gintoki, rétorqua Ciel en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Aoutch !

\- Mais moi je fais rien depuis le début !

\- Et ça va continuer comme ça, Kagura.

Quelques plaintes plus tard, Ciel donna ses ordres finaux.

\- Vous faites comme d'habitude. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

_\- Yes, my Lord !_

Les Yorozuyas aimaient bien dire cette phrase. Ça donnait un air stylé.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Bonjour Cole, comment vas-tu Cole ? Tu es bien aimable, Cole. Oh attention, Ciel essaie de t'assassiner du regard, Cole. Dépêche-toi de fuir, Cole.  
**

**Chapitre 16 : Bonjour Cole, comment vas-tu Cole ? Tu m'as l'air un peu fatigué aujourd'hui, Cole. Peut-être est-ce que parce que tu t'es fait assassiner mentalement, Cole ! Que- Cole ?! Eh oh, Cole ! Que quelqu'un amène Cole à l'hôpital !  
**

**Ce chapitre était peut-être moins intéressant que les précédents (en tout cas ce n'est pas mon préféré), mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !**

**À dans deux semaines !**


	18. Chap 17 : Une fatigue présente chez tous

Je suis vraiment désolée ! J'ai oublié de poster ce chapitre hier... En fait, c'est parce que je suis pas trop en forme et du coup à chaque fois que j'ai un truc à faire, je prépare tout le bazar pour le faire mais une fois devant je sais plus ce que je devais faire... Eh, quand j'y réfléchis c'est un peu comme pour ce chapitre...

En tout cas, bonne année !

**Kinja145 : Ciel n'a objectivement pas le droit de reprocher à Cole de ne pas faire son travail. Mais tu connais bien Ciel : l'objectivité, il s'en fout comme de son premier slip. Au mieux, il la manipule ; au pire il l'écarte pour forcer _son_ point de vue, qui est évidemment bien plus important que le reste.**

**Je ne savais pas pour l'imprimante ! Enfin si, je savais que ça existait, mais quand j'ai écrit le chapitre, je voyais vraiment une imprimante comme on en voit dans les bureaux d'entreprise... xD En tout cas, Cole est ridiculisé, nous pouvons passer à la suite ! Enfin, la suite la suite... Plutôt tranquille la suite avec ce chapitre !**

**Liyada : Merci pour cette deuxième review, ravie de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à réagir ainsi en recevant des réponses à mon... Erm... "Travail"... ?**

**Il y a effectivement une certaine routine qui s'est installée entre ces quatre-là pendant leur séjour à Weston. En fait, si je devais résumer cette routine, ça serait :_ Si Yorozuyas font conneries, alors Ciel dit "assis" ! Mais Yorozuyas "obéis" ?_ (Désolée pour le nom français du troisième mot, 'fallait que ça rime...)**

**M'enfin bref, voici le dix-septième chapitre (déjà... \O/), un chapitre banalement nommé TRANSITION ! Est-ce que c'est vraiment comme ça qu'on qualifie ce genre de chapitres ?**

* * *

**-oOo- CHAPITRE 17 : CETTE MISSION DURE BIEN PLUS LONGTEMPS QUE PRÉVU !**

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis la dénonciation des actes frauduleux de Maurice Cole. Deux semaines où les Yorozuyas, Ciel et un tout petit peu Sébastian avaient pu accéder à certaines informations. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas pu se voir, car en ce moment les dortoirs étaient en effervescence, rendant toute communication quasiment impossible entre les infiltrés. Mais ce soir, ils avaient pu se retrouver, et aucun n'était vraiment de bonne humeur, pour plusieurs raisons. La fatigue d'enseigner pendant plus de sept heures à des ados oscillant entre pré-puberté et _fin-puberté_, la fatigue de prétendre apprécier des gens, ou simplement l'ennui de ne rien faire de plus qu'observer les autres. Ils étaient en été, alors le soleil se couchait tard, et il faisait très chaud. Presque la canicule, en fait. Cette chaleur rendait tout le monde plus nerveux d'un cran, et cette nervosité pesait encore plus sur le moral des autres, qui faisaient plomber le mental des voisins, ce qui les rendait nerveux, faisant plomber le moral des autres, etc... C'était un cercle vicieux.

\- Ah, là là ah... C'est la piiiire mission que j'ai jamais eu à faire, se plaignit Gintoki, la tête penchée vers l'arrière comme le ferait un adolescent en pleine crise.

\- Ouais, trop, en fit de même Kagura, dans la même position que lui.

\- Gin-san, Kagura-chan, il va falloir tenir encore un peu... Les encouragea faiblement Shinpachi.

\- Tu déconnes ou quoi, Pattsuan ?! On joue les élèves et les gentils profs, mais ça sert à rien ! C'est marrant un jour, mais là c'est beaucoup trop ! C'est comme pour un slip que t'adores, tu le mets plein de fois sans le laver, mais au bout d'un moment t'en as marre parce qu'il pue !

\- Cette comparaison était plus que douteuse, Gintoki... Constata Ciel.

Gintoki l'ignora et commença à divaguer.

\- Ooooh ! Mais... Serait-ce... !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Gin-chan ?

\- Un canapééééééé !

\- QUOI ? OÙ ÇA ?!

Le permanenté se leva, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Doooormiiiiiir... Canapééééééé...

\- Gin-san ! Gin-san se transforme en zombie !

Ciel haussa un sourcil, peu concerné par la situation. Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, lui aussi était assez fatigué par cette mission, qui prenait bien plus de temps que prévu. Alors que le zombie se dirigeait vers son lit pour s'y écrouler - l'ayant pris à la base pour un canapé, mais peu importe : l'effet était le même -, Kagura se leva et se dirigea vers le Comte.

\- Pousse-toi de là.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ton fauteuil a l'air bien mieux que le mien. Pousse-toi de là.

\- Heu... Non.

\- Je veux dormiiiiiiiiiir ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de Ciel et le fit sortir de son fauteuil en velours en le tirant par le bras. Elle s'assit brusquement et ferma les yeux. Le jeune garçon était trop choqué pour l'en empêcher et, il devait l'avouer, il n'en avait plus vraiment la force. Au bout de quelques secondes où il se mit sans s'en rendre compte à la fixer d'un regard incroyablement similaire à celui de Gintoki dans ses bons jours, Kagura rouvrit d'un coup ses yeux, et dit d'une voix neutre :

\- En fait, il est pas bien.

\- … Tu te fiches de moi ?

\- Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil esttttttttttttttt paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas biennnnnnnnnnnnn, se mit-elle à décomposer en même temps qu'elle se trémoussait sur le fauteuil.

Elle avait comme une impression de déjà-vu.

C'était peut-être parce qu'elle avait fait le même cirque il y a quelques épisodes à Gintoki.*

En parlant de lui, il s'était à demi endormi sur son lit, Shinpachi ayant depuis longtemps arrêté d'essayer de le stopper et s'étant assis sur le lit lui aussi. Constatant l'état de ses sous-fif-, hem hem, de ses domestiques, le Comte Phantomhive soupira. Il décida alors de les rebooster quelque peu :

\- Sébastian.

Aussitôt, l'appelé arriva. Les Yorozuyas ne devaient pas le voir aider son Jeune Maître tant que ce dernier était à Weston, mais tant pis. De toute façon, Kagura et Shinpachi étaient déjà au courant... Et Gintoki devait déjà avoir deviné.

\- Vous m'avez appelé, Monsieur ?

\- Réveille ces trois-là, il me les faut en forme pour le tournoi.

\- Bien, Monsieur.

Il s'approcha directement du leader des Yorozuyas et chuchota quelques mots à son oreille.

\- Gintoki, la récompense pour cette mission sera un nombre illimité de parfaits au chocolat à ta disposition.

Avant même la fin de la phrase, l'accro au sucre se releva, tel un zombie qui venait de se découvrir une raison de vivre, des étoiles se reflétant dans ses yeux :

\- C'est vrai ?!

\- Oui, c'est vrai, sourit le majordome. Je ne mens jamais, je te le rappelle.

\- Mais, Sébastian... Tu devrais pas être en train de chercher je sais plus trop quoi ? Dit-il en le regardant.

\- Je suis multi-fonctions, Gintoki.

Le permanenté pencha sa tête sur le côté, arborant un air perplexe.

\- Comme un thermomix ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un thermomix, mais je peux supposer que oui, c'est le cas.

\- Ah... Bah alors je veux trente parfaits maintenant ! Exigea-t-il.

Sans répondre, le majordome se tourna vers son Maître, lui demandant la permission. Ciel secoua sa main, semblant dire « Vas-y, vas-y... ». Sébastian partit instantanément et, une dizaine de secondes plus tard, trente parfaits au chocolat tout beaux tout frais se trouvaient sur la table du bureau, comme par magie. Les yeux de Gintoki, d'habitude si mornes, se firent brillants, au point où on se demandait s'il y avait bien la lumière à tous les étages. Il se dirigea vers le bureau, se rasseyant sur sa chaise pour les déguster un à un.

Gintoki, c'est OK.

Le frac se tourna ensuite vers Kagura. Ç'allait être un peu plus compliqué pour elle, puisqu'ici les sukonbus étaient un mets très rare et peu apprécié. Et ce même s'il avait pu lui en donner quelques paquets quelques jours plus tôt, mais le majordome avait carrément dû faire le tour de la planète pour trouver cette maigre ration. Sébastian l'observa quelques secondes, avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille comme il l'avait fait avec le permanenté.

\- Kagura... J'ai trouvé une grande réserve de sukonbus dans ce monde.

\- QUOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUWA ?!

Elle se releva aussi vite que Gintoki mais à la différence de celui-ci, elle ne se contenta pas de le regarder avec espoir. La jeune Yato empoigna le col du majordome et le secoua comme un sac de patates :

\- Où ça, où ça, où ça, où çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ?!

\- Si tu continues de me secouer comme ça, je ne te le dirai pas !

Elle cessa immédiatement de le secouer et le lâcha.

\- Alors, c'est où ?!

\- Les sukonbus seront ta récompense si tu écoutes sagement ce que mon Maître a à dire et si tu accomplis correctement ta mission.

\- Oh...

\- Sinon, pas de sukonbus.

\- Oh...

Péniblement, elle se leva et partit s'assoir sur sa chaise attitrée. Autant de non-action l'épuisait mentalement, et ça se voyait dans son comportement.

Kagura, c'est OK.

Enfin, il restait Shinpachi. Des trois Yorozuyas, il était celui qui avait le moins d'obsessions - connues en tout cas -, alors Sébastian ne savait pas vraiment comment le remettre en état de marche. Si on devait utiliser une métaphore, alors on pourrait dire que le démon avait du mal à trouver le bouton ON sur le micro-ondes. Il réfléchit pendant quelques instants, puis décida d'utiliser une méthode différente de celle des deux autres. Il se rapprocha de Gintoki et Kagura, et leur murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, quelque chose d'inaudible pour Ciel.

Aussitôt, Gintoki et Kagura semblèrent se réveiller, leurs yeux ayant l'air d'être sur le point de lancer des lasers. Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers Shinpachi.

\- PATTSUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

\- SHINPACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- RÉVEILLE-TOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

\- Hein ?

\- MAINTENANNNNNNNNNNNT !

\- Hein ?!

\- ET ÉCOUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE !

\- Heu... OK... Mais pas besoin de hurler comme ça, vous savez ?!

\- ON N'A PAS LE CHOIIIIIIIIIIIIIX !

\- ... C'est-à-dire ?

\- VIVE LES PARFAIIIIIIIIIIIIITS !

\- VIVE LES SUKONBUUUUUUUS !

\- Ah, je comprends... Marmonna Ciel. Il les a menacés de ne pas avoir leur nourriture préférée s'ils ne réveillaient pas Shinpachi... Malin.

\- Mais, Jeune Maître... Que serait le majordome de la maison Phantomhive s'il ne savait pas manipuler deux Yorozuyas ?

\- Oh.

Gintoki se figea soudainement à l'entente de cette phrase, alors que Kagura continuait à hurler sur le porte-lunettes. Les yeux dans le vague, il était plongé dans ses pensées. La phrase de Sébastian lui disait quelque chose... Quelque chose qu'il était incapable de se rappeler. C'était comme pour quand il avait deviné la prix du pacte entre le démon et son contractant, juste après la « visite » de Katsura... Perturbé en lui-même, Gintoki tenta de se sonder pour trouver la raison pour laquelle il avait cette impression. Mais plus il cherchait, plus il avait mal à la tête, ce qui accentuait sa fatigue déjà bien présente.

\- Gin-san...

Il ne trouvait pas ! Ça l'énervait, il avait pourtant le sentiment que c'était très important !

\- Gin-chan !

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui donnait ce sentiment là ? La phrase du frac ? La dernière fois, c'était quoi ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état ?

\- GIN-CHAN !

Il sursauta. Kagura était devant lui, de même que Shinpachi, et les deux le regardaient d'un air inquiet.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Y a un problème ? J'ai une crotte de nez sur mon front ?

\- … Gin-chan, t'étais super bizarre, là !

\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles, Kagura ?

\- Tu avais les yeux dans le vide, Gin-san, et tu bougeais plus ! Reprit Shinpachi.

\- Heu... Ah ? (Il s'étira d'une manière se voulant nonchalante) Bah ! Ça doit être la fatigue... C'est vraiment dur de faire Ginpachi-sensei !

\- … Si tu le dis, Gin-san...

\- Bon, maintenant que Gintoki est réveillé et que vous êtes plus ou moins attentifs, asseyez-vous, les interrompit Ciel.

Les Yorozuyas s'assirent tout en discutant, le sujet « Gintoki en mode fantôme » appartenant au passé.

\- Étant donné que nous ne nous sommes pas vus pendant ces deux longues semaines, j'aimerais que nous fassions le point sur nos informations, commença le Comte. Tout d'abord, qui a de nouvelles informations à propos de Derek Arden ?

\- Je suis allée faire un tour chez les dortoirs vert et rouge la semaine dernière et c'était comme pour la première fois : j'ai vu personne qui était sur les photos !

\- Hmmm... D'accord. Et nous sommes certains de ne pas les trouver dans le dortoir violet. As-tu regardé dans le dortoir bleu ?

\- Nah, par contre, vu que je m'emmerdais, je suis aussi allée voir là où sont les classes, et y avait personne non plus.

\- Je vois...

\- Et toi, le mioche, t'as quelque chose ?

\- Lorsque j'ai tenté d'en savoir plus auprès des P4, notamment auprès de Violet, à propos d'Arden, ils m'ont semblé étranges.

\- Étranges ?

\- Oui, ils avaient l'air de cacher quelque chose...

\- P't-être qu'ils étaient gênés d'un coup parce qu'ils ont fait quelques galipettes avec lui alors que c'est interdit ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça, Gintoki... Le stoppa Ciel dans son nouveau délire avec un regard noir.

\- Roooh, t'es pas drôle... Ah, oui, j'ai aussi un truc à propos d'Arden, enfin pas tellement à propos de lui, mais quand même un peu, parce que c'est avec lui que le sujet a commencé, et...

\- ACCOUCHE !

\- Oui, bon, enfin bref. C'était quand j'étais avec Egares...

\- Agares.

\- Agares, oui. Je lui posais des questions sur Arden, et il est tombé dans l'escalier. C'est quand je l'ai aidé à se relever que j'ai senti un truc bizarre.

\- Tu as _senti_ quelque chose ?

\- Ouais. Sa main était froide comme de la glace. Ou plutôt... Comme un cadavre.

\- Il avait peut-être juste froid, Gin-san...

\- Je sais reconnaître le froid quand t'as froid et le froid d'un corps mort, Pattsuan.

Sa déclaration provoqua un léger silence.

\- C'est un élément que nous devrons garder en tête, dit Ciel.

Il changea de sujet, sentant que l'attention des Yorozuyas commençait à s'amenuiser. Il garda tout de même en tête que Gintoki savait différencier le froid et la mort. Le permanenté ne lui mentait pas, il en avait le sentiment. Mais alors, qu'avait-il vécu pour sentir ce genre de choses en un contact ?

\- À partir du quatre juin aura lieu le tournoi entre les quatre maisons de Weston College.

\- Ah ? C'est quoi ça, encore ?

\- C'est un traditionnel tournoi de Weston, qui aurait lieu chaque année depuis plus d'une siècle.

\- Encore une de leurs foutues traditions...

\- En effet...

Ciel soupira, reprenant :

\- C'est un tournoi de cricket, même la Reine assiste à la cérémonie de fin chaque année. Il faut absolument que moi, au minimum, y participe, et que la maison bleue gagne.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça servira à rien pour l'enquête !

\- Au contraire. À ce qu'il paraît, si un élève a été très bon, ou s'il s'est conduit en parfait gentleman, il pourra participer au Thé de Minuit organisé par le principal. Et il parait également que ce dernier sera présent au tournoi. Ce sera donc probablement lui qui choisira le privilégié. S'il me choisit, nous pourrons l'acculer pour l'interroger.

\- Ah ouais...

\- Seulement, je ne pourrais pas me faire valoir auprès de Bluer pour y participer. Il faut donc un soutien extérieur.

\- Un soutien ?

\- Une personne qui encouragera les autres à me laisser participer au tournoi. Et cette personne sera toi, Gintoki.

\- Moi ? Pourquoi ? Por qué ? Why ? Warum ?_ Dlaczego_ ?!*

\- Tu es professeur, et tu as démontré pendant ces trois semaines que tu ne favorisais personne. Tu as le rôle idéal : si Bluer voit à quel point tu m'encourages, il sera forcément d'accord. Après, il faut simplement que tu sois convaincant.

\- Mouais...

\- Tu recevras cinquante parfaits au chocolat si tu le fais correctement.

\- Oooooooh !

\- Il faudrait qu'on gagne, et si en plus on pouvait leur tirer quelques larmes, ça serait parfait !

L'enthousiasme que montra Gintoki à ce moment-là envers sa future réserve de parfaits était impossible à décrire. Vingt lonnngues minutes passèrent avant que Ciel ne puisse aborder l'autre sujet important :

\- Autrement, Sébastian a peut-être trouvé un moyen pour que vous rentriez chez vous.

Le majordome jeta un regard étonné vers son Jeune Maître, mais il garda le silence. Pour rappel, Sébastian n'avait _pas_ trouvé de moyen pour les ramener chez eux. Un nouveau moyen de pression, supposa-t-il.

\- Ah ? Et c'est quoi, ce moyen ?

\- Nous verrons en temps voulu.

\- Mais moi je veux plus rentrer ! S'exclama Kagura.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben oui : j'ai mes sukonbus, ici, alors rester ça me va !

\- Ouais, et moi j'ai mes parfaits.

\- Pardon ? Mais je ne veux pas de vous indéfiniment, moi !

\- Rien à foutre ! Nous on reste !

\- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ?!

* * *

**C'était un peu plus court, mais j'avais voulu faire un chapitre récapitulatif, parce que décrire des trucs qui sont déjà fait dans le manga, c'est bien joli, mais ça me bouffe tout mon temps, et mondieuçamedonneunemigraineinsupportable, et en plus c'est chiant à faire !**

***Voir épisode 153 de l'anime pour la référence.**

***Respectivement du français, de l'espagnol, de l'anglais, de l'allemand et du polonais. Merci Deepl !**


	19. Chap 18 : Début du tournoi

**J'ai failli oublier de poster ce chapitre ! Bondiou de bonsoir ! Mais contre toute attente, l'imprévisible et ultra-géniale Paeshtian a réussi à s'en souvenir en usant de tours incroyables sur cette partie quasi-inexistante de son cerveau que la grande majorité de la population appelle "mémoire" ! Ne suis-je pas fabuleuse ? Hein, dites. Fabuleuse, géniale et tout le tralala. Allez, faut le dire à voix haute, ça fait du bien à mon égoooooooo !**

**Bon. Stop les conneries.**

**Kinja145 : Oui, j'ai changé la couverture de Kurotama ! En fait, je me suis aperçue un peu tard qu'on pouvait voir en guise d'image ma photo de profil, qui n'est pas le plus adapté pour l'histoire... Quoique, le bandeau est_ fortement_ inspiré d'un certain Super-Sadique... Merci beaucoup pour le compliment !**  
**On approche de la fin de cet arc, et j'espère qu'il saura t'étonner !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**-oOo- CHAPITRE 18 : DÉBUT DU TOURNOI**

\- Le premier match du cricket du tournoi qui opposera la Chouette de Saphirre au Renard Écarlate va commencer ! Annonça le présentateur.

Les deux équipes citées se faisaient face et ne cachaient pas leur envie de gagner et d'écraser l'adversaire. Le public autour d'eux se massait pour mieux les voir et communiquait son excitation aux joueurs.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas une chance pour vous de tomber directement sur nous, Lawrence, provoqua Redmond.

\- Pff... Se contenta de répondre celui-ci.

\- Notre équipe est peut-être nulle aux échecs, mais au cricket, sûrement pas ! Affirma un autre élève.

\- Nous verrons bien ! Crâna Ciel.

Le présentateur reprit, présentant de cette manière le jeu :

\- La maison rouge frappera en premier. La maison bleue peut porter le gilet. Ce tournoi sera constitué de deux manches en vingt séries.

\- OK~ !

\- Jouez !

Les bleus contre les rouges étaient prêts à s'affronter.

Dès le début de la partie, cependant, les bleus se faisaient éjecter, prouvant de ce fait leur nullité au cricket. Ou alors c'était Charles Habborlain, membre de l'équipe rouge et adversaire principal actuel, qui était très bon. Les spectateurs penchaient plutôt pour la première hypothèse. Un à un, les joueurs bleus sélectionnés pour participer au tournoi de cricket de Weston College pour cette année qu'est celle de 1889 sortaient du terrain, déprimés.

Sur le côté, les spectateurs observaient. Si on faisait partie de la maison Phantomhive, on pourrait alors apercevoir des visages familiers. En effet, quatre domestiques -oui oui quatre, il ne faut pas oublier Tanaka !-, une fiancée et une Yato s'étaient invités pour regarder le match. Snake était resté au Manoir, peu friand des rassemblements de foule. Kagura s'était montrée, puisque le tournoi était autorisé au public. Ainsi, elle n'avait plus à se cacher. Elle suçait un sukonbu entre ses lèvres. Sébastian n'avait pas menti : il avait bien trouvé une réserve illimitée ! Ce fait l'encourageait encore plus à ne pas rentrer. Même si ces sukonbus là n'étaient pas aussi bon qu'à la maison...

\- Ehhh ! C'est mauvais pour l'équipe de Cielounet ! Se plaignit Elizabeth.

\- Ouais, ils se font DÉ-FON-CER ! Se moqua son amie non-humaine.

\- Dites, pourquoi est-ce que les gens de la maison du Jeune Maître sortent aussi vite ? Demanda Finnian.

\- Parce qu'ils sont nuls !

\- Quand quelqu'un frappe le guichet derrière le batteur, on dit qu'il est « bolé » et ils sont éliminés, expliqua Bardroy. C'est également éliminatoire si la balle est attrapée sans qu'elle ait rebondi. Et ils dégagent si les guichets sont renversés pendant que le batteur est en train de courir en dehors de sa base.

\- Oh... Alors c'est un désastre complet... Comprit Finnian.

\- La maison bleue est tellement mauvaise en sport... Fit de même Maylin.

\- Oy, calmez-vous ! Les tempéra le cuisinier. Ils peuvent toujours se rattraper, même s'il y a peu de chance !

\- C'est toi qui les encourages le moins, cuisinier !

\- Oui, tu as raison ! Approuva Elizabeth. Nous devons les encourager. (Elle mit ses mains en porte-voix) FAIS DE TON MIEUX, CIEL !

\- Il joue même pas, ton Ken, Lizzy, là !

\- Ah ?

\- Pendant qu'on y est, questionna Maylin, pourquoi n'y a-t-il que deux joueurs appartenant à la maison bleue ?

\- Oui... Nous sommes ici pour encourager le Jeune Maître !

\- … Vous y connaissez vraiment rien... Constata un Bardroy un peu blasé.

\- Hé, hé...

Il soupira.

\- Le cricket se joue à onze contre onze, c'est le sport qui a inspiré le base-ball. Même si, à part en Amérique, le base-ball n'est pas très populaire.

\- Aaaaah...

\- Ce qui est significatif, continua-t-il, ce sont les guichets de trois supports et les deux batteurs. Les joueurs attaquent ou protègent le guichet, le batteur frappe la balle pour protéger son guichet alors que le lanceur veut le renverser. Il y a plusieurs manières de marquer des points : si un joueur peut rejoindre la base du batteur adverse après avoir frappé la balle, il gagne alors un point. Si la balle sort de la limite donnée après avoir rebondi, il gagne quatre points. Si c'est sans rebond, c'est six points.

\- C'est un peu comme un _home run_, alors ! S'extasia Finnian.

\- On peut voir ça comme ça. Le lanceur change après une série de six lancés. De son côté, le batteur peut rester jusqu'à ce qu'il soit éliminé. Une manche équivaut à dix sorties après lesquelles l'attaque et la défense change, comme au base-ball, une manche est très longue et les matchs traditionnels peuvent durer jusqu'à cinq jours !

\- CINQ JOURS ?! Mais c'est énorme juste pour un match !

\- Vous pensez ? C'est pour cette raison là qu'aujourd'hui les changements ne sont pas basés sur le nombre d'éliminations, mais sur les lanceurs. C'est une nouvelle règle. Un match a deux manches et chaque manche est faite d'au total soixante lancés, donc de dix séries. Donc puisque l'entièreté du match est sur vingt séries, le tournoi se terminera aujourd'hui, ne vous en faites pas.

\- Oh !

\- Cependant, ça va tout de même durer toute la journée, alors nous prendrons un thé toutes les deux heures ! Heureusement que j'ai préparé une bonne tarte pour le goûter !

La _chose_ que Bardroy sortit d'une boîte qu'il avait prise avec lui avait l'air de beaucoup de choses différentes, mais certainement pas d'une bonne tarte, comme il l'avait souligné. Les visages de Maylin et Finnian se décomposèrent en voyant le « gâteau ».

\- G-Gloups...

\- Si Mademoiselle Elizabeth mange ça... ! C'en est fini de la maison Phantomhive !

\- Oh, un gâteau ! S'exclama Kagura en s'approchant.

Avant même que les deux autres domestiques n'aient pu la prévenir sur l'état du plat, Kagura arracha des mains du cuisinier la boîte et l'enfourna d'un coup et en entier dans sa bouche.

\- Att- !

\- Oh mon dieu...

\- Eh, Kagura ! Je sais bien que tu manges beaucoup, mais c'était pas que pour toi ! La gronda le « cuisinier ».

Kagura rota après avoir ingurgité cette erreur de la nature, puis s'adressa à Bard.

\- Bah heureusement que tu vis pas avec moi ! Chez nous, je vide le frigo, je bouffe tous les repas de Gin-chan et Shinpachi !

\- Mais ils n'augmentent pas tes rations ?

\- Gin-chan dépense tout au pachinko, alors on a pas assez d'argent ! Expliqua Kagura en haussant les épaules.

\- Je vois... Ça doit être dur ! S'inquiéta un peu Bard.

La jeune fille acquiesça vivement, satisfaite de pouvoir se plaindre à quelqu'un.

\- C'est une honte de traiter une citadine comme moi comme ça !

Pendant ce temps-là, Finnian et Maylin se concertaient.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver après avoir mangé _ça_ ?

\- Je ne sais pas... On appelle les secours, au cas où ?

Loin du tumulte du match se trouvaient deux hommes appuyés sur une rambarde côte à côte. Ils pouvaient voir l'effervescence au loin, mais ils avaient pour ordre de rester discrets et de traquer le principal s'il se montrait. L'un était habillé entièrement en noir, ressemblant à un majordome. L'autre, aux cheveux argentés, semblait être un professeur. Ils se nommaient respectivement Sébastian Michaelis et Sakata Gintoki. Ce dernier dégustait un parfait au chocolat avec délectation tandis que l'autre l'observait. Ce fut Sébastian démarra la conversation :

\- Tu n'es pas déçu de ne pas participer au tournoi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Bouh ! Le sport, c'est pas pour moi ! Moi, je suis plutôt du genre à me prélasser sur mon canapé en lisant Jump !

\- Jump ?

\- C'est un magazine de mangas.

\- Une sorte de... Journal ?

\- Mouais, on peut voir ça comme ça. Et toi, t'es pas énervé d'être laissé à l'arrière ?

\- Je fais tout ce que m'ordonne mon Maître.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, t'es retenu par le pacte, un truc dans le genre.

\- C'est cela même.

\- C'était quoi déjà, les conditions ? (Gintoki prit une fausse voix d'outre-tombe) Tu ne mentiras jamaiiiis, tu me protégeraaaaaas et tu m'apporteras des desserts tous les jouuuuurs !

\- La dernière condition n'était pas celle-ci, répondit Sébastian, amusé.

Mais c'était vrai que Ciel était sacrément dépendant de ses desserts.

\- Ah ? C'était quoi alors ? Raah, j'sais plus, bon laisse tomber, c'est pas grave.

\- Je dois le protéger au péril de ma vie.

\- Waaaw, on dirait une romance impossible ! Ça ferait un bon sujet de fan-fiction, ça !

\- De quoi ?

Cette fois-ci, Gintoki prit une voix de professeur modèle, pas comme celui qu'il a été pendant ce dernier mois.

\- Définition : Œuvre littéraire qui met en scène des personnages déjà célèbres d'une autre œuvre fictive. La fanfiction est en général écrite par un fan pour donner suite à une œuvre dont il ne veut pas voir arriver la fin. Elle se caractérise souvent par un développement poussé de la psychologie des personnages. Fin de la définition.

Le majordome haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu as réussi à mémoriser ça mais tu es incapable de donner un cours qui suit le programme scolaire...

\- Quand j'étais à l'école, on apprenait un peu comme ça : au feeling...

\- Je me demande bien dans quelle école tu as été, alors, Gintoki.

Le permanenté se contenta de sourire au frac.

\- Tu devrais le savoir, puisque vous m'avez chipé mon cahier !

\- Ah, ça...

\- D'ailleurs, c'était ton idée ou celle du gamin, tout ce cirque ?

\- … C'était mon idée.

Sébastian était un peu vexé que Gintoki appelle le plan qu'il avait concocté ce jour-là, et que Ciel avait approuvé un « cirque », même s'il avait échoué. Mais ils ne connaissaient pas du tout Gintoki à l'époque, et encore moins ses facultés.

\- Il fallait s'en douter.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Ça fait un mois qu'on est ici, donc j'ai commencé à voir comment il pensait, ton petit Maître. Il a une technique de manipulation plus subtile que la tienne, constata le permanenté. C'est pour ça que ça marche pas quand vous essayez de vous servir de nous.

\- Ah ?

Le frac était sincèrement intéressé par la remarque de Gintoki. Malgré le fait qu'il se montre très souvent idiot, il était très observateur ; et le démon savait qu'il cachait très sûrement d'autres talents. Le Yorozuya n'avait rien montré de ses véritables capacités, tous deux le savaient.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés bailla.

\- Et sinon, il ressemble à quoi, le directeur ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment... Je suppose qu'il ressemble à tout bon directeur. (Le majordome regarda sa montre à gousset) Je vais aller échanger les tartes, prépare-toi pour l'orchestre !

\- OK~ ! (Son ton se fit moqueur et un rictus ravi orna ses lèvres) Bouh, ils vont avoir mal au ventre, les rouges !

La maison rouge fit jeu égal avec la maison bleue peu après, les membres de la maison écarlate ayant « comme par hasard » incroyablement mal au ventre au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger.

Ensuite, les membres de la maison violette perdirent contre la maison verte, et, après le déjeuner, l'heure du match final approchait.

**Green Lion VS Sapphire Owl**

Pour la quasi-totalité des spectateurs, mais pas que, le nom du vainqueur était celui des verts. Mais pourrait-il y avoir un second Miracle Bleu, cette année ?

Ciel et Shinpachi participaient tous les deux, ayant été vivement recommandés par le Professeur Sakata. Ce même professeur qui arriva sur le terrain pour « encourager » son dortoir. Après tout, il était le superviseur du dortoir bleu. Mais c'était juste pour encourager. Juste encourager. Comment ça, « mais bien sûr » ?

Pour fêter la bonne continuation du tournoi, le Professeur Sakata avait convié un orchestre. Il fallait tout faire en grandes pompes, allons ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait une intention cachée...

\- Tout le monde, on va y aller ! Les prévint-il joyeusement.

\- Amener un orchestre pour encourager, Sakata ? Ironisa le superviseur de la maison verte. C'est tellement démodé !

\- Il faut toujours de la musique pour apprécier ce qu'on voit, Môôôôsieur le sportif ! Lui répondit celui-ci. Bon, on commence par la Marche de Badety, non, la Marche de Rapdty, non c'est pas ça, la Marche de Ragapotun ! Rooh, mais c'est quoi le nom ?! Et puis z'avez qu'à avoir du bon Queen, ça fera l'affaire !

\- Qu'est-ce que "Queen", Professeur Sakata ? Un hommage à la Reine ?

Gintoki choisit délibérément d'ignorer cette phrase. Alors comme ça, il y avait une Reine en Angleterre... ? Il en profita pour retrouver le nom du morceau que l'orchestre devait jouer et fit démarrer ainsi les réjouissances musicales.

Le match démarra et, au plus grand étonnement de... Eh bien de tous en fait, les membres de la maison bleu enchaînèrent les courses. Ce devait être l'orchestre qui leur donnait tellement d'enthousiasme au point que leurs capacités sportives augmentaient ! Cela serait comme pour les potions de force ! Clayton, plusieurs autres, et même Shinpachi passèrent ! Mais comme chacun le sait, une potion de force n'équivaut pas à étoile de Super Mar*o, faisant rapidement boler le tsukkomi qui fut tout de même fier de sa permorfance à laquelle il avait donné son maximum.

Et alors qu'ils se faisaient de nouveau ravaler la face, une voix dans le public cria :

\- C'est le principal ! Regardez !

\- Hein ?

Gintoki se retourna rapidement, pour voir des gens tous regarder dans une même direction. Puis il vit un homme grand avec un haut chapeau. C'était sûrement lui. Le principal. Il tendit la baguette de chef d'orchestre qu'il tenait à Macmillan juste à côté de lui et lui dit comme au revoir :

\- Tiens, j'suis sûr que t'as du talent en petit chef d'orchestre, Jacky !

\- Heu... Quoi ?

Sébastian l'avait vu, lui aussi, et c'était mis à sa poursuite en même temps que lui. Ils se rejoignirent et départagèrent leurs rôles :

\- Gintoki, reste derrière moi d'au moins trente mètres et regarde s'il y a des anomalies que je ne détecte pas, même si je vais très sûrement l'attraper sans problème.

\- Les « ordres du Jeune Maître », hein ?

\- C'est cela même.

\- Ça commençait à devenir agaçant de diriger des ado en plein rut ! La musique non plus, c'est pas mon truc !

Sébastian ne répondit pas, déjà parti. Le permanenté pouvait encore le voir, plus loin.

\- Alors, c'est ça la vitesse d'un démon ? Franchement, y en a qui font mieux...

Et il se mit à le suivre rapidement, restant étonnement discret malgré ses habits et sa permanente colorés.

**\- POINT DE VUE : SÉBASTIAN -**

Le Jeune Maître m'a ordonné de poursuivre, et d'arrêter si nécessaire le principal lorsqu'il sera vu. Par précaution, il avait également ordonné à Gintoki de ne pas rester loin. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il a moins confiance en mes capacités depuis mon échec cuisant avec le cahier du leader des Yorozuyas. Il ne m'a d'ailleurs pas encore puni comme il l'aurait fait par le passé. Enfin, si : il y a bien eu les tasses renversées sur mes mains et quelques gifles, mais je pense que ce n'est pas fini. Monsieur peut être extrêmement sadique quand il est dans ses mauvais jours... Je crains qu'il ne me prépare un comité d'accueil... Erm... Peu accueillant.

Bref, je poursuivais d'une marche assez rapide, mais toujours atteignable pour un humain le principal, qui se distinguait de par son chapeau haut de forme agrémenté d'un ruban de soie rouge et de son uniforme très ressemblant à celui d'un élève de Weston.

…

…

…

Étrange.

Très étrange.

Cela fait cinq minutes que je le poursuis, mais je ne l'ai toujours pas rattrapé. Pourtant, j'ai quelque peu augmenté ma vitesse ! J'arrivais dans un lieu où je l'avais aperçu, mais quelques secondes plus tard, je le voyais à une centaine de mètres de là ! Serait-il... Autre chose qu'un humain ? Un démon ? Non, je l'aurais senti.

J'esquissais un sourire. S'il voulait que je sois sérieux, alors je ne vais pas me retenir !

Je doublais ma vitesse, pensant le rattraper rapidement. Mais... Non. Ça, c'est plus qu'énigmatique. Que je prenne n'importe quelle vitesse, il reste toujours à une même distance que moi. Je n'arrive pas à le rattraper ! Il se joue de moi... Très bien, dans ce cas...

J'accélérais jusqu'à arriver à mon maximum possible sous ma forme dite « humaine ». Je sautais et bondissais, ne m'arrêtant jamais, en prenant appui sur différents points. Nous arrivions dans des escaliers anormalement grands, entièrement marbrés de blanc. Je vais l'atteindre ! Je tendis la main, agrippant sa veste à queue de pie.

\- Qu'est-ce... ?!

Le... Le principal ! Il a disparu ! Dès que j'ai attrapé le vêtement, son corps a soudainement disparu ! Je ne me retrouvais plus qu'avec ses habits et son chapeau. Troublé, je restais accroupi sur la rampe d'escalier sur laquelle je m'étais stoppé.

Comment a-t-il réussi à faire ça ?

Je pestais. Peu importe. J'ai échoué sur cette mission que le Jeune Maître m'avait donné. Enfin, pour être exact, je ne l'ai pas tout à fait échouée. Je tiens le principal, d'une certaine manière. Mais il est évident que ce n'est pas ce que souhaitait Monsieur. Et Gintoki ne peut pas m'aider, il n'est qu'un humain. Si moi je n'ai pas réussi, alors inutile de compter sur lui.

Je soupirais. Je devais retourner à mon poste initial. Maintenant, nous devons tout miser sur la performance de Monsieur pour qu'il assiste au Thé de Minuit.

**\- FIN DU POINT DE VUE : SÉBASTIAN -**

\- Je t'ai paumé quand tu as sauté dans les escaliers. Alors ? Tu l'as eu ou pas ? Demanda Gintoki en voyant arriver le majordome.

Celui-ci se contenta de lui jeter un regard.

\- Je suppose que non. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Continua le permanenté en désignant du doigt ce que tenait Sébastian.

\- Le principal.

\- … Hein ?

Le démon soupira. Il ne voulait pas expliquer à cet idiot ce qui s'était passé, parce que déjà son égo était bien abimé, alors il ne voulait subir les moqueries du diabétique. À la place, il reprit un peu froidement :

\- Puisque la poursuite du principal a échoué, nous devons continuer d'aider le Jeune Maître à gagner le tournoi.

Gintoki haussa un sourcil.

\- On va vraiment faire appel aux acolytes de ce dealer ?

\- … En effet.

\- Je vais le prévenir, informa-t-il d'une mine indifférente.

Le permanenté partit en direction du match, ou plutôt d'à côté du lieu où se passait le tournoi afin de rejoindre un homme habillé en tenue chinoise. Ce chinois était entouré d'une femme qui était assise sur ses genoux, et ils semblaient discuter tranquillement. Enfin, l'homme parlait et la femme se contentait de hocher la tête de temps en temps. En le voyant, le chinois l'interpella :

\- Oh ! Cocher, approche donc !

Ce que fit Gintoki puisque c'était son objectif. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le permanenté commença :

\- Yooo ! Il va falloir utiliser le truc !

\- Je vois...

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Et... Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

\- Je veux juste savoir de quel truc tu parles, cocher !

Gintoki glissa et tomba littéralement sur le sol. C'est quoi cette mémoire de poisson rouge ?! Il avait l'impression de faire face à un cas désespéré... Pire que Zura ! Il se releva tant bien que mal et s'adressa à lui :

\- Utilise tes jolies minettes pour déstabiliser les joueurs !

\- Aaaah ! Je vois ! Très bien !

Il claqua des doigts, et une douzaine de filles très peu habillées sortirent d'on-ne-sait-où pour se positionner autour du chinois. Gintoki ne put empêcher son nez de couler, mais pas de morve, non... Il filet de sang se fit visible, et il tenta honteusement de le cacher, sans réussite. L'autre ricana gentiment :

\- Bah alors cocher ! Si tu veux, je t'en prêterai une...

\- Je suis pas un de ces politiques corrompus ! Je prends que les nanas consentantes, moi !

\- Oh... Mais je me souviens de comment tu as réagi hier !

\- Tu te souviens de mes réactions mais pas de ce qu'on t'a demandé de faire ? Marmonna le permanenté.

\- J'ai toujours eu un peu de mal avec les ordres !

\- Je vois ça...

**\- DÉBUT FLASHBACK : LA VEILLE, DANS LA SOIRÉE -**

\- Oooh ! Ça faisait longtemps, Comte !

\- Lau.

Les Yorozuyas et les Phantomhive étaient allés en toute discrétion rencontrer une personne hors de Weston, conformément à l'ordre de Ciel. Personne ne pourrait les repérer, puisque l'heure du couvre-feu avait été dépassée. Ils étaient tranquilles pour au moins une heure.

Le Club des cinq s'était rendu dans un sous-sol en banlieue londonienne afin de s'entretenir avec quelqu'un que Sébastian avait qualifié de « spécial ». Alors, les Yorozuyas étaient curieux d'en savoir plus, et n'avaient pas vraiment bronché sur le chemin. Contrairement aux deux autres : ceux-ci ne voulaient pas avoir affaire à cette personne, mais il était visiblement leur dernier recours.

\- Et tu as amené des nouveaux !

\- Bonjour, heu... Commença Shinpachi.

\- Je suis Lau ! Directeur d'une usine de drogues et de quelques autres trucs ! À côté de moi, c'est ma petite sœur Ran Mao ! Et vous êtes ?

\- Je m'appelle Shimura Shinpachi, elle c'est Kagura, et lui c'est Sakata Gintoki, les présenta le Megane.

\- Salut beauté, tu veux aller faire un tour dans ma voiture ?

Gintoki s'était adressé à Ran Mao qui était assise sur les genoux de Lau. Il s'était approché et enchaînait ses phrases se voulant séductrices mais aucune n'avait de lien avec la suivante, donnant un ensemble très... Singulier :

\- C'est une Fer*ari, aussi rouge que tes lèvres soyeuses et très sûrement douces au toucher. Ou alors, ça te dit de venir jouer avec moi au bowling ? Je suis sûr que mes boules vont te plaire ! Tu as l'air fatiguée, ça te dit d'aller te reposer à l'hôtel juste à côté ? Ne t'en fais pas, je ne ferai rien de louche. Je te donnerai juste un massage au bas du dos !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, bouffon ?! S'écrièrent Shinpachi et Kagura alors qu'ils l'envoyaient embrasser le sol.

\- T'as bouffé de l'Aizenkou* au petit-déj', ou quoi ?!

\- Aïe, aïe, aïe... Pattsuan, Kagura, c'est pas cool, ça !

\- Rien à foutre ! Sois un minimum sérieux !

\- C'était la pire méthode de drague que j'ai jamais vue, Gintoki, commenta Sébastian en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- …

\- Tu as déçu ta pauvre mère, mon fils ! Se lamenta Kagura.

\- Bon, c'est fini ce bordel ?! S'exclama plutôt violemment Ciel.

\- Monsieur, votre langage !

\- Allons, Comte ! Ils sont amusants, laissez-les nous divertir encore un peu !

\- Oy, le chinois, on est pas un phénomène de foire ! Répondit Kagura à l'entente de ces mots.

\- Ah ? Vous êtes qui alors ?

\- Ce sont mes... Nouveaux domestiques. Mon cocher, mon soubret et... leur assistante. Ils sont ici temporairement, l'informa Ciel.

\- Je vois...

\- Je suis pas une assistante, le mioche ! Et je veux pas être l'assistante de ces deux incapables ! Si je devais être l'assistante de quelqu'un, ça s'rait de D*ayne Johnson, ou M*tt Smith, ou B*ad Pitt, des gens à mon niveau social, quoi ! Mais pas eux !

À ces paroles, Gintoki releva soudainement sa tête enfoncée dans le sol, l'expression clairement protestataire.

\- Ton niveau social est aussi élevé que le nombre de neurones présents dans ton cerveau ! Aie un peu de respect pour celui qui te paie tes repas, bouffeuse de n'importe quoi !

Ciel poussa un soupir. Il était venu ici pour parler sérieusement, pas pour assister à... ça !

\- Lau. J'aurais besoin de tes services.

\- Lequel, cher Comte ? Tu veux de la drogue ? Des femmes ? J'ai ici tout ce dont tu souhaites !

\- J'aimerais que tu fasses agir des gens de manière idiote.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit utile, lui répondit le marchant en regardant les Yorozuyas qui avaient commencé à se disputer sur un tout nouveau sujet, apparemment nommé « Faire ci et ne pas faire ça quand on est mineur ».

Inutile de préciser que la majorité des mots utilisés doivent impérativement être censurés.

\- Ils seront également occupés.

\- De quoi as-tu besoin, dans ce cas, Comte ?

\- Il faut qu'ils ratent leur tir.

\- Leur tir ?

**\- FIN FLASHBACK : RETOUR AU MOMENT PRÉSENT -**

C'était Sébastian qui avait proposé à Ciel d'utiliser les prostituées de Lau pour déstabiliser les joueurs, ceux-ci en plein dans leur puberté. Même si le Comte n'en avait pas compris l'utilité, encore trop jeune pour s'intéresser à ce genre de choses, il avait tout de même accepté en voyant Lau et Gintoki qui approuvaient l'idée. Il avait fait confiance en leur instinct de psychop-, en leur instinct de prédat-, non, c'est pas ça, en leur instinct de séducteur. Oui, c'est ça. … En leur instinct de séducteur _très_ fort.

Enfin bref, aujourd'hui, Lau s'était amené au Weston College avec toute sa clique et accomplissait ce que le Comte Phantomhive lui avait demandé. Sous leurs parasols, les chinoises se pavanaient, les jambes à l'air, dans des positions peu conventionnelles.

Ça marchait parfaitement.

Cependant, ils furent éjectés rapidement pour cause de déconcentration, même si Lau tenta de rester en prétendant ne pas savoir parler la langue du pays.

Mais la maison bleue dominait pour l'instant, et les moments cruciaux allaient bientôt arriver.

Alors ?

Qui de la maison bleue ou la maison verte gagnera ?

* * *

_**Nous verrons tout ceci... Au prochain épisode.**_

***L'Aizenkou est une drogue dans Gintama qui fait tomber amoureux de la première personne qu'on voit après l'avoir respiré. Dans ces deux épisodes, Gintoki était devenu un véritable tombeur de femmes en les draguant lourdement et en les appelant Honey. J'adore cet arc là. Peut-être parce que je suis plutôt pour quant au couple Gin-Tsuki.**

**À dans deux semaines~ !**


	20. Chap 19 : Second Miracle

**J'AI GALÉRÉ POUR CE CHAPITRE ! La si _fabuleuse_ personne que je suis à eu un _affreux_ syndrôme de page blanche ! Argh !  
**

**Kinja145 : Gnioufoufou, les fanfics SebaCiel sont nombreuses sur FF ! Alors une de plus ou une de moins... Tu aimes aussi le GinTsuki ? On est d'accord : ce pairing est le meilleur dans Gintama ! Mais trêve de bavardages, tu l'as souhaité, le voici ! Le chapitre 19 !**

**Merci infiniment à _Minilod_ pour son double K.O sur ma personne, avec le follow et le like ! (J'ai eu les deux notifs d'un coup, ça m'a choquée.)**

* * *

**-oOo- CHAPITRE 19 : SECOND MIRACLE**

Les bleus étaient légèrement derrière les verts. Ils avaient été rapidement rattrapés depuis que Lau était parti - avait été jeté hors de vue pour la santé de nombreux jeunes hommes - et qu'il ne pouvait plus déconcentrer leurs adversaires. Mais le chinois s'était rapidement ressaisi et avait commencé à créer des paris un peu plus loin. Kagura s'approchait du stand déjà bien rempli, curieuse. Voyant ça, Ciel soupira. Sébastian et Gintoki étaient revenus depuis un bout de temps, mais ils n'avaient plus rien à faire, et Shinpachi ne reviendrait pas dans la défense avant un certain moment, ayant été violemment bolé. Il avait aussi vu les têtes de son majordome et du patron des Yorozuyas : contrariés. Enfin, relativement. Gintoki avait eu _incroyablement_ l'air de se foutre de la gueule de son homologue adulte. Il en avait donc déduit que la poursuite du principal ne s'était pas passée comme prévu - les ayant aussi remarqués partir plus tôt. D'ailleurs, l'orchestre avait quitté le terrain depuis que Macmillan avait « repris le flambeau » à la place du Professeur Sakata. L'élève avait paniqué et les musiciens en avait eu assez d'être aussi mal gérés.

Le plan A, le plan B et le plan C n'avaient pas fonctionné.

Ils étaient donc passé au plan D. L'ultime plan. La dernière idée de Ciel.

C'était Bluer qui protégeait le guichet sur le début de cette série-ci. Il se mit juste à côté, comme l'ordonnaient les règles, et posa la pointe de sa batte sur le sol, étonnant tout le monde. Tout le monde, excepté l'équipe bleue.

\- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Tiens ta batte correctement ! Lui cria un membre de l'équipe verte.

\- Non, c'est très bien ainsi ! Lui répondit en criant lui aussi le préfet de la maison bleue.

Lawrence Bluer se souvenait du plan qu'avait concocté Phantomhive. Il avait été éberlué par son intelligence, et aussi par sa manière de voir les choses. Si peu conventionnelles, mais qui étaient tellement justes ! Dès le début, il avait su qu'il était spécial. Une petite graine de génie comme Weston College en raffolait.

Toujours un peu perplexe, le membre vert lui lança la balle. Presque miraculeusement, Bluer put cogner contre l'objet rond et courir sur deux courses.

\- J'ai réussi ! S'exclama-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

_Au cricket, on peut frapper dans n'importe quelle direction, _avait dit Phantomhive._ Donc tant qu'on frappe dans une zone acceptable, on peut gagner des courses. Et il est possible d'utiliser la force du batteur à notre avantage. Cette façon de faire est quasiment sûre de marcher puisqu'on joue contre ces brutes de la maison verte. Le plus important est de tenir sa position et de faire rebondir la balle au mieux. Tout est basé sur le calcul. Nous ne sommes certes pas aussi puissants que Greenhill et les autres, _avait-il continué, _mais nous pouvons avoir notre propre manière de combattre ! Qui ressemblera bien au caractère de la Chouette de Sapphire._

« Phantomhive avait raison. Nous ne sommes pas forts. Mais nous pouvons tout de même gagner ! »

Les bleus réussirent à tenir pendant dix séries, jusqu'à ce qu'on interchange les rôles entre batteur et lanceur.

Bleus : 105 - Verts : 91

L'équipe porteuse de lunettes n'avait plus qu'à défendre les bases, dorénavant. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, où rien d'extravagant se fit voir. Puis vint le tour de Ciel.

\- C'est à toi, Phantomhive !

\- Oui ! Je vais me donner à fond ! Je me suis préparé juste pour ce moment !

Il prit une balle et se positionna à son poste. Les membres de la maison Phantomhive étaient surexcités.

\- VAS-Y CIELOUNET ! Lui hurlait Elizabeth, provoquant la jalousie d'Edward.

\- FAITES DE VOTRE MIEUX, JEUNE MAÎTRE ! S'écriaient les domestiques.

\- DÉPÊCHE-TOI DE PERDRE QUE JE PUISSE BOUFFER PLUS DE SUKONBUS !

\- Kagura... Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça qu'on encourage... Lui fit remarquer Shinpachi, assis à côté d'elle.

\- Tais-toi, la paire de lunettes !

\- JE SUIS PAS QU'UNE PAIRE DE LUNETTES !

Sans répondre, Ciel prit un sifflet qu'il avait dans sa poche et le porta à sa bouche. En entendant le son strident de l'outil, tous les membres de l'équipe bleue bougèrent pour se mettre en position, Shinpachi compris - au plus grand désarroi de Kagura, qui souhaitait le clasher sans modération. Leur but était de défendre. Mais jamais on n'avait vu cette défense là.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?!

Le présentateur, qui était resté assez silencieux pendant la pause, s'écria soudainement en voyant ce cas inédit :

\- Les défenseurs de l'équipe bleue se sont tous rassemblés derrière le batteur ! Mais comment veulent-ils défendre avec ça ? Mais à quoi pensent-ils donc ?!

Les spectateurs, quant à eux, pensaient à la même chose.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils essayent de faire en défendant autour du batteur ?

\- Ils laissent la voie complètement libre devant ! C'est complètement idiot !

Gintoki et Sébastian rejoinrent à cet instant le reste du groupe Phantomhive.

\- Monsieur Sébastian ? Gintoki ? Mais que faites-vous là ? Leur demanda la jeune Midford, étonnée.

\- Gin-chan ! Y a Finny qui a essayé de me piquer mes sukonbus !

\- Je voulais juste goûter, Kagura ! Se défendit celui-ci. Et puis je t'ai demandé d'abord !

\- Et il a insisté, en plus ! répliqua-t-elle, la mine faussement choquée. Une lady comme moi fait ce qu'elle veut !

\- J't'en foutrai moi, des ladys ! Répondit Gintoki en la frappant à la tête, son regard toujours aussi morne.

\- Aïe, ça fait mal, Gin-chan ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

\- J'espérais voir naître quelques neurones supplémentaires dans ton cerveau, mais je me suis trompé, justifia-t-il en s'attaquant à la narine gauche de la jeune fille. Peut-être que j'enlèverais tes idées pleines de conneries par le trou de nez !

\- Aïe, aïe, aïe !

En réponse à la provocation de son patron, la Yato lui enfonça deux de ses doigts dans ses narines et lui fit une prise qui l'envoya au sol, l'assommant pour quelques instants.

\- Bien fait !

Les autres avaient observés, un peu blasés, l'échange qui avait fini - comme toujours, ils faudraient qu'ils pensent à se renouveler - par mal tourner. Voyant que c'était terminé, ils reprirent leur conversation comme si de rien n'était. Parfois, les esprits préfèrent ignorer les choses plutôt que de s'en traumatiser.

\- Et sinon, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Questionna une seconde fois Elizabeth.

\- Nous avons eu quelques problèmes, alors nous sommes arrivés en retard, répondit avec son éternel sourire le majordome.

\- Et autrement, pourquoi est-ce que Gintoki est dans cette tenue-là ? Demanda Bard alors qu'il regardait son collègue au sol.

Gintoki était en effet habillé en professeur. Ce fut Shinpachi qui répondit :

\- Il a voulu essayer une nouvelle mode.

\- Une nouvelle mode ?

\- Ouais, il s'est pris pour Ginpachi-sensei ! S'écria Kagura.

\- Ginpachi-sensei ? C'est qui, ça ?

\- Heu...

\- EH ! FAIS GAFFE, LE GRINGALET !

\- Désolé.

Ils furent interrompus dans leur discussion par des voix qui s'étaient mises à parler plus fort en direction du terrain.

\- Je viens juste de détourner une balle dangereuse ! C'est la deuxième fois ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour rater un lancer deux fois... ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que fait mon Cielounet ?

\- De ce que j'ai compris, il a lancé deux fois une balle dans la tête du batteur, répondit Bardroy.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est interdit !

\- Oui. Cependant...

Il se stoppa en voyant son Jeune Maître qui s'inclinait dans une posture se voulant désolée, alors que les spectateurs et les adversaires s'écriaient :

\- CE N'EST PAS JUSTE !

\- LA MAISON BLEUE TRICHE !

\- VOUS TOMBEZ DANS MON ESTIME, LA CHOUETTE !

Ciel, toujours incliné, fit taire tout le monde en reprenant la parole.

\- Tricher ? Quand ? Qui l'a fait ?

\- Quoi ?

Il se releva. Chacun garda le silence, observant ce si petit garçon qui pourtant avait tant de charisme à son actif - Mère Nature avait ses préférences.

\- Le lanceur envoie la balle vers le guichet. Le batteur essaie de le protéger en frappant devant. Donc la balle passe forcément dans les environs du batteur. Cette deuxième fois, j'ai mal lancé et la balle est arrivée près de sa tête. Par _hasard_, le batteur a frappé et a envoyé la balle voler. Ensuite, par _chance_, un joueur qui était dans les parages a attrapé la balle sans rebonds. Dans ce cas-ci, n'est-ce pas bel et bien une sortie ?

\- Ce... Ce n'est pas contraire aux règles... Mais...

\- COMME SI UN VRAI GENTLEMAN POUVAIT FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ! Hurla une voix dans la foule.

\- C'est vrai !

\- Oui, il a raison !

\- Ce n'est pas du cricket ! Déshonneur !

\- Pas du cricket !

_\- It's not cricket !_

_\- It's not cricket !_

_\- It's not cricket !_

La foule les huait, et les bleus ne pouvaient pas se défendre. Soudain, une voix plus forte que les autres cria :

\- BLA, BLA, BLA ! MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER, OUI ?! VOUS ÊTES EN PLEIN RUT OU QUOI ?!

Un homme aux cheveux argentés s'avança vers le terrain où se passait le match.

\- Gintoki ?!

\- Gin-chan !

\- Gin-san ?

Gintoki sourit, se passa la main sur la tête où une bosse toute belle toute fraîche - cadeau de Kagura - trônait fièrement, et s'approcha de Ciel avant de hurler tout autour de lui afin d'être entendu.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils ne sont pas des gentlemen ?! Juste parce qu'ils font tout pour gagner ?! ILS FONT COMME TOUT LE MONDE ! Ils s'efforcent de faire de leur mieux ! (Il attrapa le bras de Ciel) Vous voyez ça ?

La main du Comte Phantomhive était toute abimée. Le permanenté continua, hurlant encore plus fort afin d'être entendu de tous :

\- ON N'A PAS UNE MAIN COMME ÇA QUAND ON TRICHE ! ELLE EST PLEINE DE SANG ET D'HÉMATOMES ! CETTE FOUTUE MAIN MONTRE TOUS LES EFFORTS QU'IL A DÛ FAIRE POUR POUVOIR ÊTRE ICI AUJOURD'HUI ! SAVEZ-VOUS À QUEL POINT IL A TRAVAILLÉ ?! NON ! NE LES SOUS-ESTIMEZ PAS JUSTE PARCE QU'ILS PERDENT CHAQUE ANNÉE ! LES BLEUS ONT MIS CORPS ET ÂME DANS L'OBJECTIF DE SE TENIR AUJOURD'HUI DEVANT VOUS ! JE NE VOUS LAISSERAIS PAS LES INSULTER ALORS QU'ILS SONT AUSSI DÉTERMINÉS !

Il fit une légère pause, et alors qu'il allait continuer son discours avec sa meilleure voix de ténor qu'il puisse offrir, quelqu'un d'autre l'arrêta.

\- Je suis d'accord avec le Professeur Sakata !

C'était Greenhill, le préfet de la maison verte.

\- Qu'un gringalet de la maison bleue arrive aussi loin, vous comprenez ce que ça signifie ?! LA CHOUETTE EST VENUE CHASSER LE LION POUR DE BON !

Un silence quasi-complet se fit. Puis des sourires naquirent sur plusieurs visages, notamment sur ceux de l'équipe verte. Edward s'avança lui aussi :

\- Alors comme ça, vous voulez nous chasser ? Ne comptez pas sur nous pour nous laisser faire !

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, Edward ! Le provoqua Ciel, qui avait repris la parole.

Les bruits habituels revinrent d'un coup, et alors que le match allait reprendre et que les autres repartaient vers leur place, Gintoki se pencha vers Ciel :

\- Je veux quarante parfaits par jour à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Et il partit, tout guilleret, laissant le visage de son employeur se décomposer en pensant à la future facture de parfaits au chocolat qui allait arriver en fin de mois.

\- Gin-chan ! Depuis quand tu sais faire des discours comme ça !?

\- Un homme a toujours des faces cachées, Kagura !

\- Gin-san, c'était impressionnant !

\- Gintoki, tu étais génial !

\- On aurait dit que t'étais en colère !

\- Ouais, comme si t'avais un bazooka et que t'allais leur tirer dessus !

\- On a tous un bazooka dans notre cœur, Pattsuan !

\- … Gin-chan, t'as pas le droit d'utiliser deux fois les mêmes répliiiiiques !

\- AHHH ! Mais me frappes - AÏE ! - pas encore !

\- T'as aucune imagination !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles, Kagura-chan ? Demanda Shinpachi alors que la Yato se remettait à battre son patron.

\- Il vient d'utiliser une de ses répliques de l'épisode vingt de l'anime !

\- QUOUWA ?! S'offusqua la paire de lunettes. Gin-san, copieur !

\- AHHH !

_\- FINAL ATTACK !_

C'est sur ces mots qu'il se mit lui aussi à tabasser son patron, alors que les autres ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre non plus, puisque leurs yeux étaient focalisés sur le match qui se déroulait devant eux.

Ciel avait été bolé un peu plus tôt, ayant perdu contre Edward, mais après avoir tout de même éliminé plusieurs de ses adversaires. C'était donc au tour de Lawrence Bluer. Ciel était le récupérateur de balle. Avant-dernière manche.

\- L'année dernière, Midford, commença-t-il, tu m'avais pris trente points. Je vais changer cela !

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

\- Règle numéro huit de Weston College : les étudiants s'impliqueront sans négliger leurs études ni l'entraînement. (Il se prépara à lancer la balle) Alors cette année... NOUS GAGNERONS !

Il avait lancé la balle, mais vers le ciel, au plus grand étonnement de tous. Edward ne fit pas un seul mouvement, hésitant s'il devait se moquer ou juste le regarder, car la réaction de Bluer malgré ce lancer plus qu'inutile l'avait interpellé.

\- Eh, Bluer, pourquoi tu-, voulut-il commencer.

**CRACK !**

Edward se retourna, stupéfait, alors que Bluer laissait afficher un rictus satisfait en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

La balle... Avait explosé le guichet ! Elle était retombée pile au bon endroit !

Chaque œil s'écarquilla, et Bluer expliqua alors, relevant la tête fièrement :

\- C'est un simple calcul de trajectoire. Il fallait simplement que je m'entraîne.

La foule explosa aussi fort que le guichet, en totale effervescence. C'était le lancer le plus impressionnant qu'elle ait probablement jamais vu !

\- On dirait un coup d'un anime sportif ! S'étonna le Megane.

\- Ouais, trop !

\- Il a eu Edward avec un seul lancer !

\- C'était quoi cette balle !

Edward sortit, et le dernier batteur arriva.

\- Greenhill... souffla Bluer.

\- Ce lancer calculé à l'extrême te ressemble bien, Bluer ! Cependant... Il n'existe aucune balle que je ne puisse frapper !

\- On verra ça, Greenhill.

Le présentateur, euphorique, annonça la bataille qui se présentait à tous :

\- Le dernier batteur est Greenhill ! C'est l'ultime combat des P4 ! Le cerveau VS les muscles : _QUI_ l'emportera ?!

\- COMMENCEZ ! Enchaîna en hurlant l'arbitre.

\- C'est parti !

Bluer lança sa balle, la même que la première. Elle arriva à une vitesse incroyablement rapide. Greenhill se mit en position : jambes bien stables sur le sol, et batte tenue comme une épée, pointée vers le soleil !

Seulement, la balle fut touchée par la batte de Greenhill et renvoyée hors du terrain.

\- Limite six ! Hurla le présentateur. C'est de nouveau cent-cinq contre cent-trois !

Bluer claqua de la langue. C'est un échec.

\- J'ai vu à travers ton lancer, Bluer.

\- Hum.

\- Il a abattu sa batte comme une épée, pensa tout haut Bard. Normalement, on ne pourrait pas rester stable ainsi.

\- Ah ? Demanda implicitement Finnian.

\- Les muscles, la force et un regard aiguisé, c'est une manière de frapper qui n'est possible que grâce à tout ça que le batteur à pu renvoyer la balle. C'est une frappe puissante que peu de personnes peuvent maîtriser. C'est impressionnant que ce jeune homme puisse l'utiliser, il a clairement un don. Il devrait faire carrière.

\- C'est Greenhill, le préfet de la maison verte, les informa Shinpachi.

Kagura et lui avaient terminé de tabasser sauvagement le permanenté, qui lui, était affalé par terre un peu plus loin sous les regards dégoûtés des spectateurs aux alentours.

\- Je vois...

\- Il leur reste une dernière balle.

\- Oui...

De retour au niveau de Bluer. Il savait que c'était leur dernière balle, et il s'apprêtait à abandonner, en l'annonçant, quand tout à coup une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna :

\- Phantomhive...

\- Bluer... Allons-y encore !

\- Mais... Ce lancer ne marchera pas !

Ciel ferma les yeux et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Bluer... Je te suis reconnaissant. C'est parce que tu as été présent et que tu as tout donné que notre maison a pu rester unie et faire au mieux. C'est pourquoi... (Il lui tendit une balle) Je veux que tu lances cette dernière balle sans le moindre regret. Je dois dire que même si nous perdons... Je suis sûr que tout le monde pense pareil.

Il lui prit les mains et y enfouit la balle.

\- Alors montre-nous ton meilleur lancer.

Bluer ne répondit rien, fixant la balle alors que Ciel repartait à son poste. Il resserra la main sur sa balle, puis se remit en position. Il souffla, au maximum de sa concentration, puis leva la tête.

\- C'EST PARTI !

Il lança la balle haut dans le ciel. Greenhill, s'attendant à ce geste, leva de nouveau sa batte dans le but de renvoyer l'objet volant. Il fit instinctivement un pas en arrière pour affirmer et stabiliser son mouvement.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Ciel était toujours derrière et qu'il se prendrait sa batte en plein milieu du front.

Le temps sembla se distendre, alors que la balle retombait près du blessé, que Greenhill se précipitait vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Le cerveau de Ciel tourna extrêmement vite. Se conduire en gentleman ou s'assurer de la victoire ? Le choix était rapidement fait.

Il rampa sur le sol et attrapa la balle aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il la relança vers le guichet le plus proche.

Le silence se fit.

Ciel hurla :

\- ARBITRE !

L'arbitre, immédiatement, leva sa main, pour annoncer le score.

\- DEHORS ! MAISON VERTE : DIX SORTIES ! LE MATCH EST TERMINÉ ! _LA MAISON BLEUE A GAGNÉ !_

Effervescence. Soulèvement. Surexcitation. Incandescence. Tumulte. Congratulations. Émotion. Fébrilité.

Aujourd'hui avait eu lieu un second Miracle Bleu.

* * *

**Vous avez aimé ? Si oui : review ! Si non : review !**

**Ça fait plusieurs fois que je fais cette outro de chapitre, c'est chiant... Il va falloir que je me renouvelle !**

**À la prochaine !**


	21. Chap 20 : Un petit thé ?

**Juste à temps pour publier ce chapitre ! J'ai (littéralement) la flemme de me relire, normalement je l'ai déjà fait il y a une semaine... S'il y a des fautes, je me dérobe de toute accusation !**

**Kinja145 : É-Évidemment que c'était de l'nspiration, voyons... Je n'aurais pas osé _plagier_ l'original, quand même, hein ? C-Ce serait mal me connaître...**

**Aucun rapport, mais vive le GinTsu ! (J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être la seule à l'aimer dans le fandom français, je suis rassurée)**

**Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, ça fait suuuper plaisir . Tu le voulais, le voilà : le Thé de Minuit !**

**Place maintenant au chapitre, et à ce début de dénouement (ce_ début de fin _serait un terme plus approprié pour cet arc, mais ça sonne comme l'annoncement de l'apocalypse, alors je préfère m'abstenir), bonne lecture !**

* * *

**-oOo- CHAPITRE 20 : SOUHAITEZ-VOUS PRENDRE UN PETIT THÉ ?**

\- Eh le mioche !

\- Quoi, Kagura ?

\- T'as fait exprès de te prendre la balle dans la gueule ?

\- …

Ciel soupira.

\- C'était fait exprès. Tu étais pourtant présente lorsque l'on a créé le plan.

\- Ouaip, mais je t'écoutais pas.

\- Tout s'expl- AÏE ! Fais attention, Sébastian, quand tu t'occupes de mon bandage !

Le majordome était en train de soigner le front de Ciel, puisqu'il s'était violemment pris la batte de Greenhill en plein milieu de celui-ci.

\- Mes excuses, Monsieur.

\- Oy, oy Sébastian, faut faire attention à ton petit Maître ! Se moqua Gintoki, assis un peu plus loin avec toute la grâce d'un babouin.

\- Je ne souhaite pas entendre ça de la part de quelqu'un qui ne paye pas ses salariés, rétorqua le majordome.

Gintoki faillit s'étouffer avec son lait à la fraise. Une flaque rose pâle s'étala au sol en un petit _ploc_ désagréable.

\- Geuh euh ! Co-Comment tu sais ça, toi ?!

\- Ils se plaignent à ce propos presque tous les jours. Cela aurait été étonnant que je ne le sache pas à ce stade de répétitions.

Kagura cessa de se disputer avec Ciel pour se rapprocher de son patron, l'air inquisiteur. La peau de Gintoki s'accorda soudainement à la tâche de lait-fraise au sol.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai ça, Gin-chan ! C'est quand la dernière fois que tu nous as payés ?

\- Heu...

\- Gin-san... Ça va faire sept mois, intervint Shinpachi d'un air grave.

Une aura sombre entourait son corps et ses yeux étaient prêts à lancer des lasers. En entendant l'information, Kagura « s'assombrit » elle aussi, à la plus grande horreur du permanenté. Le plus discrètement possible - c'est-à-dire de manière parfaitement visible - il tenta de se reculer le plus près du mur, semblant vouloir s'y enfoncer.

\- A-Ah ? Au-Autant que ça ?

\- Gin-san...

\- Gin-chan...

Instant de silence. Le calme avant la tempête.

\- DONNE-NOUS TOUT DE SUITE NOTRE SALAIRE, SALE ENFOIRÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ !

\- YAAAAAAARGH !

La torture que subit le pauvre Gintoki est à la hauteur de toute la montagne d'argent qu'il a dépensé au pachinko par le passé. Pour être plus explicite, les deux autres Yorozuyas ne se contentèrent pas seulement de le tabasser comme ils le faisaient très souvent, non non. Ils l'envoyèrent s'encastrer dans le mur - ce satané mur qui l'a trahi en ne voulant pas l'absorber ! Eh bien maintenant il y était, hein ! -, le ciblant au lance-flammes grâce à Bard qui l'avait emmené mais l'avait oublié - personne ne souhaitait savoir _pourquoi_ il l'avait pris avec lui -, lui donnant une affreuse coupe afro argentée, mais comme il fallait qu'ils restent un peu discrets, ils n'ont détruit aucun mur ni aucune porte. Cependant, la description de ces dernières lignes n'était « que le prologue d'une longue histoire », d'après Shinpachi. Et malgré l'accord tacite qu'ils avaient passé avec Ciel et Sébastian (qui ne s'étaient pas opposés à un petit tabassage en règles), on put entendre quelques hurlements à quelques centaines de mètres à la ronde.

Pauvre Gintoki.

Pendant ce temps-là, alors que les Yorozuyas laissaient sortir leur personnalité sadique, le Comte et le majordome discutaient. Enfin, ils tentaient de discuter. Avec tout le boucan qu'ils faisaient, les autres...

\- As-tu récupéré la balle ? Demanda Ciel à Sébastian.

\- Oui Monsieur. La voici.

Le majordome donna la dernière balle que le capitaine de l'équipe bleue avait lancée à son Maître.

\- Je ne pense pas que Bluer y aurait vu quoi ce soit, cependant, rajouta le démon.

\- Mieux vaut être sûr. C'est juste le poids qui diffère un peu par rapport à la normale. Mais, grâce à ça, nous avons pu gagner selon le plan. Nous avons même lâché une petite larme. C'était _parfait._

En effet, après l'annonce de la défaite de la maison verte, ou plutôt, de la victoire de la maison bleue, Ciel avait été acclamé comme étant le nouveau héros de Weston. Il avait fait semblant de s'endormir d'épuisement après avoir sorti un petit discours touchant alors que Gintoki le portait sous la demande de Sébastian. Bien que le permanenté s'y était un peu opposé, à cause notamment de « Mais ils vont tous me prendre pour un pédobear ! », il avait fini par s'en occuper et se montrer comme le Professeur modèle qu'il était - censé être à la base - et emmener le gagnant à la salle d'infirmerie.

Et maintenant, ils se retrouvaient le soir même, juste après la parade nocturne (passons sur le fait que les bleus avaient fini dans le fleuve, complètement trempés) et la fête traditionnelle dans la chambre de Gintoki pour parler de la suite et communiquer leurs informations.

Ils s'étaient bien amusés pendant cette petite fête. Gintoki, Shinpachi et Kagura avaient fait la rencontre « officielle » de la famille Midford. Cette rencontre avait été tout sauf agréable avec Gintoki. En effet, Frances Midford l'avait qualifié de « Professeur débraillé et inutile », ne sachant pas qu'il était un domestique de son neveu, et lui avait quasiment arraché les cheveux en tentant de les aligner dans une coiffure qu'elle voulait parfaite. Elle rappelait à Gintoki Katsuo, un des membres du gang de Jirocho, qui avait pour principe de toujours garder sa raie en « sept pour trois » comme il le disait si bien. Heureusement qu'elle l'avait laissé tranquille une demi-heure plus tard ! Elle avait secoué la tête en une mimique désapprobatrice et avait souligné plusieurs fois qu'il était un « cas désespéré » et qu'elle « ne pouvait rien faire pour lui ». Ça l'avait quelque peu blessé dans son ego mais il n'avait pas protesté, trop content de pouvoir échapper aux griffes de cette mégère. C'était bien la première fois qu'il remerciait sa permanente ! Kagura avait subi le même sort, mais en plus doux, car la Yato était tout de même une jeune fille. Enfin, l'avis de la tante de Ciel avait rapidement changé en la voyant se curer le nez de manière _bien trop_ nonchalante. Shinpachi, en revanche, n'eut pas ce « traitement de faveur » de la part du monstre. Elle l'avait regardé quelques secondes alors qu'il se présentait poliment et avait simplement hoché la tête en disant : « Enfin quelqu'un d'élégant et de poli en ce bas-monde ! ». Et elle était partie sur cette phrase s'amuser avec son mari un peu plus loin. Non, pas s'amuser comme vous pouvez l'entendre. Ils étaient simplement partis danser. Bande de petits coquins.

Bref, cette approbation de la part de Frances avait attiré deux ombres noires auprès de Shinpachi, totalement jaloux du fait qu'il ne s'était pas fait maltraiter, _lui_, et celui-ci se fit très vite poursuivre un peu partout sur la piste de danse.

Ciel avait passé son temps avec Elizabeth, qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, et d'Edward, qui ne _la_ lâchait pas d'une semelle. Les deux premiers dansaient tranquillement alors qu'Edward fulminait que sa sœur reste tout le temps avec son cousin.

Ils s'étaient tous amusés, et vers environ vingt-deux heures ils avaient quitté la fête un peu plus tôt que les autres pour pouvoir discuter.

Les revoilà donc ensemble dans la chambre de Gintoki, alors que celui-ci subissait toujours les foudres de ses deux employés.

\- Vous n'avez pas trouvé le principal, je suppose ? Demanda Ciel.

\- En effet, Monsieur. Je m'en excuse, dit Sébastian.

Son contractant le regarda froidement.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas fait exprès de le laisser partir.

\- J'ai fait comme vous me l'aviez ordonné, Monsieur. Mais il semblerait que ce principal se soit joué de moi. Quand j'étais sur le point de l'attraper... (Il sortit les vêtements du principal) Il était devenu cela.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je l'ai poursuivi de mon mieux, pourtant.

« Il... l'a poursuivi de son mieux et le principal lui a échappé ? _À un démon ?_ Mais qui est-il ? »

\- Bon, eh bien, tout se jouera ce soir, dans ce cas !

\- Oui.

Le Comte se tourna vers le trio afin de les interpeller, mais il regretta tout de suite son geste. Jamais il n'avait vu Gintoki dans cet état-là. Jamais il n'avait _personne_ dans cet état-là, d'ailleurs. Ciel grimaça. Sébastian, qui était pourtant un démon, ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une mine dégoûtée lui aussi, chose extrêmement rare.

Ciel fit racler sa gorge et les appela :

\- Shinpachi, Kagura, et... Heu... Gintoki.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, le mioche ?

\- Il faut qu'on parle pour ce soir.

\- Ce soir ? Il veut faire un plan à trois ou quoi, lui ? T'es pas un peu jeune pour ça ? questionna Kagura, un peu perplexe.

\- Mais non ! répliqua Ciel en roulant des yeux. Je parle du Thé de Minuit !

\- De quoi ?

\- Vous avez déjà oublié ?!

\- Non, non ! Ne vous en faites pas, vous deux ! répondit Shinpachi en levant un pouce excessivement positif. On le finit juste et on arrive !

\- … On aura aussi besoin de Gintoki...

Ce n'était pas forcément vrai, mais Ciel avait un peu pitié pour le pauvre permanenté. Ce n'est pas souvent que le Comte Phantomhive a pitié de quelque chose ou quelqu'un. C'est donc que l'état de Gintoki devait vraiment être... Horrible.

Toute description de son état est prohibée.

\- Hem. Bon, bref. Ramenez-le en un seul morceau.

\- OK~ !

Ils le réduisirent en charpie encore quelques instants en hurlant tout ce qu'il n'avait pas fait et ses irresponsabilités en tant que patron des Yorozuyas, sous les yeux un peu choqués des deux autres. Ils étaient habitués aux tabassages de ce genre, mais là, ils se demandaient s'ils étaient sérieux ou non. Enfin bref. Kagura, Shinpachi et même Gintoki - bien qu'en piteux état - vinrent s'assoir sur leurs chaises au bout de dix minutes. Ciel l'observa se mouvoir difficilement tout en grognant, puis commença enfin :

\- Bien. J'ai été invité au Thé de Minuit ce soir. C'est à ce moment-là que nous pourrons coincer le principal pour qu'il nous donne les informations qu'on veut à propos de Derek Arden et des autres disparus.

\- OK... Et donc ?

Ciel soupira. Il se demandait actuellement pourquoi il gardait ces imbéciles avec lui.

\- Même si j'ai Sébastian avec moi, il se peut que ce ne soit pas suffisant, puisque nous aurons très probablement affaire avec des êtres non-humains.

\- Et alors ? Sébastian peut s'en charger tout seul s'ils sont pas humains, non ?

\- Les êtres surnaturels ne sont pas aussi communs chez vous que chez nous. De plus, ils sont bien plus puissants.

\- Comment tu sais qu'il y aura des gens pas humains ? l'interrogea Kagura.

\- Le principal a réussi à échapper à Sébastian, répondit Ciel comme seule réponse, comme si elle en valait mille.

\- … Et ? Si ça se trouve, Sébastian était pas en forme parce qu'il a pas mangé au petit-déj' !

\- … Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Bah ouais !

\- Sache que ce genre de choses n'arrive jamais, Kagura, intervint le majordome. D'autant plus que je ne mange pas la nourriture humaine.

\- On sait jamais ce qui peut arriver ! P't-êt' que tu le sais même pas, en vrai !

Les yeux du démon brillaient. Il était quelque peu énervé par le comportement de la jeune fille. Ciel soupira de derechef.

\- Bon. Tout ce que je vous demande est de rester caché jusqu'à ce que je vous appelle. C'est compris ?

\- Bien sûûûûûûr.

* * *

Chaque année, au soir du quatre juin, après une effervescence tout le long de la journée, Weston se calme pour se reposer. Toutes les portes sont fermées et verrouillées. Sortir est interdit. Seuls quelques privilégiés ont le droit d'outrepasser cette règle tacite : ceux qui rejoignent le Thé de Minuit. Ils se donnent tous rendez-vous dans la chapelle privée de Weston College et, ensemble, ils parcourent maints et maints escaliers pour rejoindre le lieu secret.

\- Bienvenue, Phantomhive...

\- À l'élégant...

\- Traditionnel...

\- Collégial...

\- Étrange...

_\- Thé de Minuit._

Entourée de roses et de plantes en tout genre, une table rectangulaire nappée et recouverte de nourriture. Bien qu'il y ait quelques murs et créations humaines, la nature prenait le dessus, recouvrant tout de sa couverture verte et douce. Le décor était idyllique et ressemblait à celui d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles.

Deux personnes étaient déjà présentes. L'une, déjà connue, était le vice-principal, Johan Agares. Le second était son unique supérieur hiérarchique dans tout le complexe scolaire. Il s'agissait du mystérieux et méconnu principal. Le dirigeant absolu. Le Roi.

\- Merci à tous d'être venus. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, invita Agares.

Une fois tous assis, chacun eut une tasse. Habitués, les P4 les levèrent.

\- Le thé est prêt, dit Violet.

\- C'est un peu embêtant, mais je pense que nous devrions porter un toast avec le thé pour ce deuxième Miracle Bleu, n'est ce pas ? sourit Redmond. Lawrence, à toi de commencer.

\- Très bien.

Il inspira.

\- Pour avoir glorieusement continué les traditions et fini le tournoi cette année du quatre juin, à Weston, un toa-

\- Attendez !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ciel ?!

Tous regardèrent Ciel, qui les avait interrompus, le regard grave.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je ne peux me joindre à vous de tout mon cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Phantomhive ?

\- Quelque chose me tracasse. C'est à propos de Derek Arden et ces amis.

\- …

Les P4 écarquillèrent tous les quatre leurs yeux en même temps, mais ils ne dirent rien.

\- Je ne profiterai pas avant de les avoir rencontrés.

\- … Ciel ? Que fais-tu ? Demanda Edward.

Le Comte l'ignora pour s'adresser à la personne en face de lui.

\- Monsieur le Principal, m'écouterez-vous ?

\- Phantomhive, c'est impoli, protesta Bluer.

\- Je le sais. Mais la règle numéro quinze ne dit-elle pas qu'à tous moments tu dois partager tes sentiments avec tes amis et les aider humblement ?

\- … On t'écoute.

Ciel continua, mortellement sérieux.

\- Derek Arden. Richard Greenson. Hans Hardy. Robert Isaac. Ewan Thewlis. J'ai entendu que, depuis un an, aucun d'entre eux n'était retourné chez lui et qu'ils ont été cloîtrés dans leurs dortoirs durant tout ce temps.

Il fit une légère pause, puis continua, posant sa tasse au passage :

\- En vérité, quand je suis entré dans cette école, leurs parents m'avaient demandé de les convaincre de rentrer rien qu'une fois.

\- Oh ?

\- Mais en essayant de rentrer en contact avec eux, je me suis retrouvé dans des situations étranges. Je ne pouvais même pas les voir. Ce soudain transfert de masse de la maison rouge à la maison violette. C'est extrêmement rare qu'un élève change de maison, alors pourquoi en faire modifier pour trois d'un seul coup ? D'autant plus que les trois étaient amis. Ils se sont donc tous les cinq retrouvés dans la maison violette. Mais aucun d'eux n'y était lorsque j'ai vérifié.

\- Tu as été dans la maison violette ?! s'exclama le chargé de corvées de Violet, Cheslock.

Le regard que lui lança Ciel suffit pour le faire taire.

\- Cinq personnes ont disparu d'une école extrêmement réputée et très bien organisée. Je trouve ça pour le moins étrange, pas vous ? Il y a de grandes chances pour qu'ils aient été impliqués dans un grand incident. Monsieur le Principal, j'aimerais que vous les appeliez dans ce jardin.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, rétorqua Agares.

\- Quoi ?

Ciel était perplexe.

\- Tout simplement... Parce qu'ils sont juste là. (Il tendit la main devant lui) Regarde.

Alors qu'il désignait la porte par laquelle étaient arrivés tout le monde, y compris Ciel, celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement effrayant.

**GNIIIIIIII...**

\- Oh... Que ça sent bon... Serait-ce... Une odeur de thé ?

\- D-

\- D-D-

\- Derek Arden ?!


	22. Chap 21 : Passion et Meurtre, 2 entités

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il va vous plaire !  
**

**Kinja145 : Le GinTsu est pas mal apprécié, mais pas sur FF, et encore moins en français ! Je suis allée regarder (histoire que je ne raconte pas de connerie, ça serait idiot...), et il y a, hem, zéro fictions françaises sur le ship.  
J'ai repris la trame du manga pour ces chapitres-là... Du coup, eh bien, Derek est dans le même état ici ! Après, à savoir s'il est vivant ou non... Tout est dans le chapitre !  
Bonne lecture~ !  
**

* * *

**-oOo- CHAPITRE 21 : ENTRE LA PASSION ET LE MEURTRE, IL N'Y A QU'UN PAS**

\- Derek ?!

« Il... Il est vivant ?! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il était introuvable jusqu'à maintenant ? Il a même échappé à l'œil de Sébastian, pourtant ! » pensait Ciel.

Derek Arden semblait au maximum de sa forme : le teint coloré, les habits repassés, les cheveux parfaitement peignés, un sourire sur son visage. Comme... Comme s'il n'avait jamais disparu. Mais _eh_, si ça se trouve, il n'avait _jamais_ disparu. Il marcha en direction de Greenhill qui, stupéfait pour une raison inconnue, le regardait comme s'il voyait un fantôme.

\- A-Arden ? articula-t-il avec difficulté. Es... Es-tu vraiment...

\- Hé, le coupa Derek.

Le sourire de l'ex-disparu s'étira au point de ne plus paraître humain. Ses yeux devinrent fous.

_\- Le thé sent bon._

Les préfets frissonnèrent de concert, alors que les autres observaient sans comprendre. Derek se pencha vers le préfet, se pencha, se pencha encore... Au point de pouvoir l'embrasser s'il bougeait les lèvres. Mais ce n'est pas pour l'embrasser que Derek s'était penché. Loin de là.

La raison était plus primitive.

\- Ar... Arden... tenta Greenhill.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir.

Derek attrapa soudainement son bras et le mordit ! Avec rage, il le secouait comme essayerait un chien de prendre quelque chose qu'il voulait absolument. Greenhill hurla de douleur et d'incompréhension. Jamais il n'avait eu plus mal qu'en cet instant. C'était atroce. Puis, tout d'un coup, la prise de Derek s'enleva, alors que celui-ci avait été poussé à l'autre bout de la pièce sans plafond avec force.

\- Enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! cria Edward, étant celui qui l'avait envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Mais cela ne fit rien à Derek, même si celui-ci avait eu la tête tournée à presque cent quatre-vingt degrés, et il s'apprêtait à ré-attaquer Greenhill quand tout à coup un bâton de bois avec des écritures japonaises le cogna à la tête, l'envoyant à plusieurs mètres de là.

\- Shinpachi ! Occupe-toi du sportif ! cria une voix bien connue.

\- Oui !

\- Professeur Sakata ?!

Gintoki balaya son regard, s'arrêta un instant, se cura le nez avec nonchalance et eut un rictus moqueur.

\- Ouais ouais, c'est moi... J'dois dire quoi, « surprise » ? Ah non, je sais ! « Votre sauveur est arrivééééé ! » (Il s'adressa à une personne quelques mètres de lui, plus sérieusement.) Kagura, il me faut quelque chose pour l'attacher !

\- Y a rien ici, Gin-chan ! lui lança une jeune fille rousse - habillée si légèrement que les anglais choqués par ce flagrant manque de pudeur (malgré que ce ne soit _pas du tout_ le moment) ne purent détourner leurs yeux.

\- Gintoki, prends ça.

Sébastian, qui arrivait en même temps que les Yorozuyas, prit la nappe en un coup sec, sans renverser quoi que ce soit dessus, à l'ébahissement général. Non, vraiment, ils ne comprenaient plus rien. Qui étaient ces gens ? Pourquoi étaient-ils ici ? Pourquoi le Professeur Sakata était-il avec eux ? Mais surtout, _qu'est-ce qu'il étaient en train de foutre ?!_

\- Oh, pas mal, le frac ! s'exclama Kagura en tapotant dans ses mains, ce à quoi Sébastian répondit par un sourire narquois.

Gintoki attrapa la nappe et enroula Derek, ou plutôt ce qui restait de Derek dans celle-ci comme il le ferait pour un sandwich taille XXL. Une fois son travail terminé, il se releva et découvrit que la moitié des personnes présentes le fixait et que l'autre observait son employeur discutant avec son majordome à propos d'un bateau (« Campania » ?) - ou quelque chose comme ça, de toute façon le permanenté s'en fichait - tout en sortant un petit pistolet.

\- Oy, oy... Gamin, tu devrais pas sortir ça, on l'a maîtrisé, le timbré au chapeau ! l'aborda-t-il en désignant Arden du menton.

\- Dixit l'homme qui se fait tabasser par ses employés, rétorqua Ciel avec cynisme.

\- JE VOIS PAS LE RAPPORT !

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de commencer une discussion de ce genre, Gintoki, rappela Sébastian.

\- C'est lui qu'a commencé !

\- Aaaah... ! Mon bras ! gémissait Greenhill, un peu plus loin, ramenant par la même occasion l'attention de chacun sur la situation actuelle.

\- Sébastian, avez-vous quelque chose pour arrêter l'hémorragie ? interpella Shinpachi, affairé à tenir son bras droit.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Une bonne partie de son bras a été arrachée... C'est pas beau à voir.

Le Megane emballa un peu maladroitement le bras du préfet de Green Lion dans du tissu, puis se leva, se postant près de Gintoki et Kagura. Les autres, restés plus ou moins les bras ballants à ne rien faire, semblèrent se réveiller simultanément d'un long rêve et s'exclamèrent tous avec une vivacité étonnante :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que le Professeur Sakata est ici ?

\- Et Shimura est là aussi !

\- VOS GUEULES ! Vous ressemblez à des mamies en train de conspirer pour faire marier leurs petits-fils à la fille de la voisine d'à côté !

Inutile de dire d'où venait la voix.

\- Des... Mamies ?

\- Le Professeur Sakata... Non, Gintoki est sous mes ordres, expliqua Ciel. De même que Shinpachi. Et Kagura. Mais vous ne connaissez pas Kagura, alors inutile de la présenter.

\- Eh, c'est du sexisme, le mioche ! Enfoiré, je t'en foutrais de pas me présenter !

\- Tu connais le mot "sexisme", Kagura ? fit semblant de s'étonner Ciel. Incroyable...

\- Je suis pas inculte, enfoiré !

\- Et... Et qui sont ces deux autres personnes ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Sébastian est ici, Ciel ? demanda un Edward perplexe.

\- Tu le connais, Edward ?

Le blond se tourna vers les autres, la mine recouverte par un voile d'incompréhension.

\- Sébastian est le majordome de Ciel.

Le Comte soupira, déjà exaspéré par les lueurs pleines de questions dans les yeux de ceux qui ont été ses camarades pendant un temps. Il préféra raccourcir les présentations :

\- Ces quatre personnes sont sous mes ordres. La raison de notre infiltration dans cette école était de trouver Derek et les quatre autres. Mais maintenant, je comprends pourquoi ils étaient introuvables... Puisqu'ils étaient déjà morts.

\- Morts ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ciel ? le questionna un Joanne Harcourt très fébrile. Il bougeait, pourt-

Le corps de Derek, toujours saucissonné dans sa nappe, se retourna vers Harcourt. Son visage était recouvert de sang, d'un sang noir.

\- L-Le... Thééééé... Sent bonnnn...

Chacun eut une mine dégoûtée - ou horrifiée en fonction des sensibilités.

\- On devrait prendre ta tête en photo pour en faire un meme, blondinet aux cheveux raides, fit inutilement remarquer Gintoki. Comment tu fais pour avoir des cheveux aussi lisses ?

\- Hmmm, je suis sûre que c'est une perruque, Gin-chan ! assura alors Kagura, un doigt convaincu levé vers le ciel.

\- Oh, tu crois ?

\- Kagura-chan, Gin-san... Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

\- _Biennn_.

Ciel reprit instantanément le contrôle de la discussion avec ce dernier mot. C'est ça d'avoir du charisme : tout le monde écoute sans même penser à protester. Son regard se fit grave, encore plus que précédemment - si c'était encore possible -, puis il pointa le bout de son pistolet vers le principal qui n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis le début. Pas même un mouvement. Il jeta un regard à Gintoki qui comprit immédiatement, mais qui ronchonna pour la forme :

\- On doit vraiment faire comme si on t'obéissait au doigt et à l'œil ?

\- Vous êtes _censés_ m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, Gintoki. Tant que vous êtes payés, vous pouvez tout accomplir, non ? répondit Ciel avec un sourire narquois.

Il faisait référence avec une grosse dose d'ironie à leur première rencontre, où le permanenté avait vendu leurs services avec plus ou moins de subtilité.

\- Roooh...

\- Je n'oublierais pas non plus tes parfaits.

\- Je préfère largement quand tu parles mon langage ! Kagura !

\- Je veux mes sukonbus aussi, le mioche !

Les deux Yorozuyas marchèrent en direction du principal sous les regards hébétés des élèves et des préfets. Chacun se mit d'un côté du principal et mit son arme sous sa gorge dans une symétrie presque parfaite. Clayton ouvrit la bouche :

\- Phantomhive, que signifie tout cec-

\- Clayton ! l'arrêta Edward. Ciel, non... Le Comte Phantomhive... On ne s'oppose pas au Comte Phantomhive !

\- Le... Comte Phantomhive ?

\- Mais merde, à la fin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici !

Ciel, son arme toujours pointée vers le principal, reprit la parole d'une voix incroyablement calme. Et pas besoin d'être un savant pour voir la menace qui se cachait sous ses propos :

\- Il se trouve que j'ai vu plusieurs autres personnes devenir comme Derek. Parlez ! Que lui avez-vous fait ?

Personne ne lui répondit.

\- Oy, oy... C'est pas comme en classe, vous avez le droit de parler sans lever la main...

Tout le monde ignora d'un commun accord le permanenté qui venait littéralement de briser l'ambiance pesante.

\- Nous... Nous voulions juste protéger... justifia Greenhill, assis sur le sol, le bras pendant.

\- Protéger ?

\- Le Saint qui symbolise notre école... Saint Georges. La légende dit qu'il a vaincu le dragon pour sauver le pays. En d'autres mots, si tu ne coupes pas à la source, tu ne pourras pas empêcher le désastre. Nous quatre avons obéi à ces enseignements.

\- Les quatres préfets ?! Vous avez tous les quatre affaire avec l'état de Derek Arden ? s'estomaqua Cheslock.

\- Oui. Cette nuit-là, nous avons décidé... De tuer Derek.

**\- DÉBUT DU FLASHBACK : UN AN PLUS TÔT -**

Derek n'aurait jamais dû être dans cette école.

Nous venions, tous les quatre, d'être nommés préfets pour cette année. Redmond pour Scarlett Fox. Bluer pour Sapphire Owl. Greenhill pour Green Lion. Et Violet pour Violet Wolf.

Lors de notre intronisation à notre nouveau rôle, nous étions devant tout le monde dans le réfectoire principal et un sentiment d'accompli nous emplissait.

\- Tous les quatre...

\- Nous servirons la direction interne de l'école avec fierté...

\- En tant que préfets du traditionnel Weston College...

\- Nous le jurons, avions-nous promis.

Nous étions... Heureux. Nous étions ce que nous avions toujours voulu être depuis notre entrée, et après tant d'efforts nous avions enfin réussi.

Tout le monde nous connaissait. On nous respectait. Nous avions plus de droits. Nous étions fiers d'être des membres importants de cette école, et cette école était fière de nous avoir.

Mais, rapidement, nos responsabilités, aussi lourdes qu'elles soient, nous ont été lâchées sur notre dos. Nous faisions de notre mieux pour aider tous les élèves tout en respectant la tradition et la tolérance. Alors nous confions quelques unes de nos tâches à nos chargés de corvées, car, pour nous, ils étaient tous dignes de confiance.

C'est ainsi qu'Arden étouffa le cas de harcèlement qui avait été signalé.

« On peut faire confiance à Derek », disait-on souvent. « Il est le capitaine de son équipe de cricket. Il brode comme un véritable artisan. Il a toujours de bonnes notes à ses rapports. Et sa poésie est sublime, également. »

Derek Arden était l'héritier d'une lignée de marquis, il avait une personnalité généreuse et possédait des talents omniprésents. En un mot, il était éblouissant. Et, à cause de cette lumière qu'il nous envoyait en plein dans les yeux, nous n'avions pas remarqué l'immense ombre ténébreuse qui se cachait derrière lui. Sa face cachée.

Un jour, cependant, alors que l'affaire « harcèlement » était oubliée de tous, nous avons reçu un poème. Un poème magnifique.

_Thor était allongé au bord du lac de l'intégrité, une torche à ses côtés,_

_Tendant l'oreille à un bienveillant apôtre qui jouait d'une harpe faite de perles._

_Quand soudain, un elfe malveillant apparut et jeta sa torche dans le lac._

_Au moment où il le fit, la torche s'éteignit et emplit le lac d'étoiles._

_Le beau lac devint légendaire pour ses pouvoirs de guérison, mais..._

_Le Dieu qui fut dépourvu de lumière ne put qu'errer à travers la nuit._

C'était Redmond qui avait remarqué le message qui se cachait dessous cette magnificence.

Le poème n'était pas seulement beau, il donnait rendez-vous aux préfets à un lieu et à un moment précis.

Jeudi, en anglais Thursday, est un mot dérivé du Dieu du Tonnerre Thor. Un apôtre bienveillant est une référence à Jean, dont le nom signifie « seigneur de miséricorde » en hébreux. Et la « harpe de perles » est une référence à la musique baroque. Le nom Jean dans la musique baroque se rapporte obligatoirement à Jean-Baptiste Bach. Son buste est dans la salle de musique. Et « la torche s'éteignit » faisait référence à l'extinction des lumières.

Ce poème avait été créé dans le but de nous convaincre de venir, et il l'avait magnifiquement fait.

Ce que nous avons découvert, ce jour-là... Fut celui où nous avons ressenti pour la première fois le sentiment de trahison.

Redmond n'avait pas compris le « dépourvu de lumière », dans le poème. Mais voilà ce qu'il signifiait.

L'éclat des résultats de Derek Arden était faux. Que ce soit le cricket, la broderie, les rapports ou les poèmes. Absolument tout n'était que mensonges. Il volait le talent des autres en utilisant des moyens odieux, et s'en servait pour briller. Et ce... _Durant les quatre années où il avait été présent à Weston College._

Ce soir-là, il a montré son vrai visage.

« Je suis l'héritier d'une célèbre famille de marquis, non ? » avait-il dit. « Ma famille a été préfet ici depuis des générations. Je suis au-dessus de tout cela. Je peux faire ce que je veux. Je ne voulais même venir dans ce foutu collège, à la base ! » avait-il rajouté en rigolant.

Et puis il avait tenté de marchander.

« Dites, vous ne voudriez pas fermer les yeux sur mon défouloir ? En échange, je vous soutiendrais une donation d'argent jamais égalée jusqu'à ce jour, de la part de mon père. Si vous voulez, je peux même accepter un Y ! »

En réponse, nous l'avons menacé de tout raconter au vice-principal. Mais la trahison n'était pas terminée.

Agares, le vice-principal, était de mèche. Probablement depuis le début. Il maltraitait les élèves comme Derek et les quatre autres, et profitait des confiscations des préfets pour se saouler. Il profitait de la situation.

Et...

Greenhill ne l'a pas supporté.

Il a attrapé la batte qui servait à Derek pour frapper les pauvres victimes pour le frapper, lui. Le cogner encore et encore, lui fracasser la tête. Un instant de flottement avait éclaté, puis nous autres, nous trois, nous avons bloqué les portes pour ne pas laisser partir les auteurs de toute cette cruelle mascarade.

Tout ça... Pour les traditions de notre école.

Pour les traditions.

Les traditions sont absolues.

Vive la tradition.

**\- RETOUR AU MOMENT PRÉSENT, AU THÉ DE MINUIT -**

\- Peu après, Redmond avait appelé un contact de son oncle, le Vicomte Aleister de Druitt. Il se nommait Ryan Stoker, et disait pouvoir ressusciter les morts.

\- Imp-Impossible ! s'écria Ciel.

Il semblait choqué. Visiblement, il savait de qui parlait Greenhill.

\- Alors nous avons passé un contrat avec lui. Et Derek est devenu ça.

Le silence se fit. Il s'étira longuement. Très longuement avant que Sébastian ne prenne la parole.

\- Je vois. Maintenant toutes les pièces s'assemblent.

\- Oui, approuva sombrement Ciel.

\- L'élève qui a disparu non seulement par le corps, mais aussi par l'âme, continua le majordome sans sembler s'apercevoir que tous l'observaient. L'indétectable Derek Arden. L'homme qui a pu échapper à ma poursuite, le principal. L'affaire du Campania et de l'association de recherches pour la régénération humaine, la société Aurora. Comprendre tout cela aura dû être facile, et ce depuis le début. Mais celui qui a drapé tout cela sous un obscur voile de mystère...

Il pointa du doigt l'homme détenu en otage par Gintoki et Kagura.

\- C'était vous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Q-Quoi ?! s'écrièrent en même temps les élèves.

\- Le principal n'a rien à voir avec le cas de Derek, nous avons agi seuls pour appeler le Docteur Stoker, et-

\- Personne n'a dit que cette personne avec nous était le principal.

Sa remarque jeta un froid dans la petite assemblée, qui avait déjà eu sa dose de chocs. Gintoki prit le relai.

\- Oy. Et si on arrêtait d'être des gens pédagogues, _môsieur_ le principal ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne bougeait même pas le petit doigt. Puis, d'un coup, son visage se fendit d'un sourire monstrueux.

\- Ah... Bon sang. J'aimais vraiment ce job là. (Il leva sa main pour pointer Ciel alors que Kagura et Gintoki raffermissaient leur prise sur leur arme. Ils sentaient soudainement à quel point cet homme était dangereux.) C'était très amusant de te voir lutter du haut des gradins. Tu m'as offert mes meilleurs rires. Hé hé hé...

Il releva sa tête, et Ciel blêmit à vue d'œil.

\- Tu... Tu es... !

\- Ça faisait longtemps, cher Comte !

_\- Undertaker !_

* * *

**A dans deux semaines~ !**


	23. Chap 22 : Revélations

**(Encore oublié de poster hier, faites comme si vous n'aviez rien vu.)**

**/!\ FAITES ATTENTION AVEC LE CORONAVIRUS ! C'EST PAS QU'UNE P'TITE GRIPPE ! /!\**

**Bon, au moins ç'a le mérite de me donner plus de temps pour écrire... Bonne lecture !****Kinja145 : Voilà les dévoilements tant attendus ! En espérant que tu aimeras !**

**-oOo- CHAPITRE 22 : RÉVÉLATIONS DANS TOUS LES SENS... ON N'EN PEUT PLUS !**

\- Coucou, cher Comte ! Dis donc, tu es vraiment aussi petit qu'avant, tu n'as pas grandi d'un pouce ! Hé hé hé...

Cette voix aux charmants accents moqueurs appartenait à Undertaker, homme qui avait usurpé le poste de principal du Weston College. Révélant sa véritable identité, il avait enlevé son chapeau haut de forme, laissant libre sa masse de cheveux argentés. Les élèves, les Yorozuyas et les membres de la maison Phantomhive ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le regarder, presque hypnotisés. Celui-ci faisait tourner dans sa main son chapeau et semblait... Parfaitement détendu. Comme s'il faisait ce genre de révélations « choc » tous les jours. Mais Gintoki, Kagura et Sébastian savaient qu'il était tout sauf relaxé. Leur instinct leur hurlait sa dangerosité cachée derrière son sourire. Undertaker reprit, toujours aussi souriant :

\- Mais je suis ravi de savoir que tu vas bien... Hé hé hé... As-tu apprécié ton premier véritable contact avec la vie en communauté ?

\- Undertaker.

C'était Sébastian qui avait parlé, alors que Ciel avait raffermi sa prise sur son pistolet.

\- Je me demandais ce que tu étais devenu après la fermeture de ta boutique... Et dire que tu travaillais en tant que principal dans cette école ! Ils acceptent vraiment n'importe qui à Weston...

\- Sébastian. Ce n'est pas le moment de blaguer.

\- Mes excuses, Monsieur.

\- Hé hé hé... Ce n'est que temporaire, majordome, répondit Undertaker.

\- L'enquête devient bien plus complexe que prévu, marmonna Ciel.

\- Oy. Réponds-moi immédiatement, _mec_, intervint un certain permanenté.

\- Hmmm ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Gintoki avait une question visiblement primordiale à poser à Undertaker. Il laissa passer un silence, alors que tous le fixaient.

\- Comment tu fais pour avoir des cheveux aussi lisses ?

On put entendre une fêlure dans le cerveau de Shinpachi.

\- COMME SI C'ÉTAIT IMPORTANT GIN-SAN !

Undertaker acquiesça pourtant d'un air inspiré, main sur le menton.

\- Eh bien, j'utilise le shampooing de la marque D*r deux fois par semaine, et je passe une heure et demi par jour à me les coiffer.

\- Oooh, je vois !

Le permanenté avait sorti un calepin pour noter ses recommandations, son bokuto sous le bras.

\- Et autrement, quelle brosse tu utilises ?

\- Hé hé hé... Moi, j'innove ! Personne n'a jamais utilisé les mêmes techniques que moi !

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Le mieux, pour les cheveux très longs comme les miens, ce sont les fourchettes.

\- Wow, tu t'es pris pour la petite sirène, ou quoi ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Bon, vous avez fini de parler de vos soucis capillaires, vous deux ?

\- Attendez, j'ai encore quelques questi-**BWOUARGH !**

\- Gin-chan, t'es trop con !

\- Kagura ! Ça fait mal !

\- Tu continues tes conneries et je t'arrache les cheveux !

\- Tant qu'ils sont pas lisses, j'en ai rien à foutre !

\- HYA HA HA HA HA HA HA !

Kagura et Gintoki se retournèrent alors qu'ils allaient commencer à se battre pour voir l'utilisateur de produits capillaires s'effondrer sur sa chaise, plié en quatre. Il hurlait de rire, et il n'était visiblement pas prêt de s'arrêter.

\- I-Ils sont trop drôles, eux ! MWA HA HA HA HA ! C'est incroy-HA HA HA-able ! Il me pose des questions sur mes produits capillaires alors qu'il y a un cadavre juste à côté ! Et ses meurtriers aussi ! PFOU HOU HOU ! C-C'est le meilleur prix que j'ai jamais eu !

Il parut se calmer au prix de nombreux efforts, avant de continuer.

\- Aaaah... Les humains... sont vraiment... Tellement illogiques, tellement amusants... Et _tellement_ intéressants !

\- Oy, oy, il est timbré, lui ou quoi ?

\- Exactement, attesta Ciel. Il est complètement cinglé. Autant que vous. Pourquoi je vous ai embauché, déjà ?

\- Monsieur, votre langage...

\- Toi autant que les Yorozuyas, vous avez un sens de l'ambiance extrêmement déréglé. Eux ils papotent à propos de cheveux et toi tu veux me réprimander sur mon langage ? Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais _ce n'est pas le moment_.

\- C'est toujours le moment pour une blague douteuse, dit Gintoki d'un air sérieux. C'est comme pour le Jump, dans les moments sérieux, il y a toujours le meilleur ami du héros qui fait une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère ! Amitié, effort, victoire !

\- Gin-san... intervint Shinpachi. Ciel a raison, ce n'est pas le plus important, pour l'instant.

\- Détends-toi un peu, Pattsuan !

Ciel soupira pour une énième fois, puis se tourna vers Undertaker. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre la parole, il fut interrompu par Bluer qui changeait radicalement de sujet - probablement pour conserver sa santé mentale déjà bien entamée :

\- Je... Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes réellement, Monsieur le Principal, mais notre école est réputée pour produire beaucoup d'élèves de qualité qui rempliront des rôles important au sein de notre pays. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser notre... Crime détruire cette tradition centenaire qui perdure depuis la fondation de Weston. Son histoire, c'est l'histoire de l'Angleterre !

Il avait fini sa phrase en criant presque. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'on ne pouvait lui ôter, c'est qu'il croyait en ses propres paroles.

\- La différence entre une éducation où on te tape sur les doigts et un lavage de cerveau pur et simple est très mince, Michel, commenta simplement Gintoki.

Son regard était impassible.

\- … Professeur Sakata... dit Bluer d'une voix brisée.

Ciel ignora la remarque de Gintoki, bien qu'il ait parfaitement raison, et reprit :

\- Je vois... La demande d'enquête vient de personnes de haut rang. Ils ne resteront pas les bras croisés après avoir entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé ici. Cependant... (Il fit un sourire faux, mais qui resta crédible auprès des élèves et des préfets et qui fit hausser un sourcil peu convaincu à ceux qui le connaissaient réellement) … Je leur demanderai de tenir compte des circonstances.

Il se tourna ensuite vers l'ex-principal, alias Undertaker.

\- Et donc... Il ne reste plus que toi. Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? Et qu'as-tu fait à ces élèves ?

Undertaker ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- Hmmm... Puisque Gintoki m'a bien fait rire...

\- Attends attends, d'où tu connais mon nom ?

Il l'ignora.

\- Je vais te le dire en souvenir du bon vieux temps, celui où je n'étais que ton informateur... (Il posa son coude sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise) Au début de sa résurrection, Derek Arden était certainement conscient, pendant un temps. C'était clairement différent des autres corps en mouvement que tu as combattu sur le Campania. Pour faire plus simple, ils ont évolué. Hé hé hé... Même les morts peuvent s'améliorer, tant qu'ils ont des séquences.

\- Des séquences ? Demanda Shinpachi.

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre. Cela faisait un moment que certaines questions des Yorozuyas étaient ignorées, et cela commençait sérieusement à les agacer.

\- Tu parles de ces faux souvenirs que tu créés ? Questionna Sébastian. Je croyais que les connecter à la suite du passé du cadavre était le mécanisme qui permet de faire bouger les corps.

\- C'est fau~x, cher majordome ! Mais tu n'étais pas loin !

Undertaker semblait s'amuser de la situation. Il faisait des mimiques exagérées à chacune de ses phrases. On aurait dit la mauvaise imitation d'un italien en pleine séance de yoga.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, en réalité ! Ce qui les anime maintenant, c'est leur volonté d'avoir un futur.

\- Leur volonté ? Les cadavres ne sont pas censés avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de volonté.

Le croque-mort sourit joyeusement.

\- Par volonté, je parle de leurs derniers instants avant qu'ils ne meurent. À ce moment-là, les humains revoient leur vie passée, leurs moments de bonheur, ceux de tristesse. Leurs erreurs et leurs réussites. Ces images viennent et repartent pour en laisser passer d'autres, plus ou moins significatives de ce qu'ils ont été. Dans le même temps, ils veulent voir le futur qu'ils n'ont pas eu. Ce ne sont que des fragments, bien sûr... Mais ces fragments sont des séquences en elles même. (Il agita un doigt vers la lune en faisant des cercles circulaires) C'est comme une carte pour le futur. Les faux souvenirs que je créais pour les faire bouger ne sont rien en comparaison de ces futurs souvenirs. Cependant, si on les colle à la suite, après ce qui était censé être la Fin Ultime... Tout devient complet, non ?

Kagura grimaça.

\- C'est un peu hardcore, quand même, résuma-t-elle.

\- Mais bon, termina Undertaker, le pourcentage de réussite reste faible... Puisqu'il dépend de la qualité et de la quantité des séquences fragmentées.

\- … Je ne comprends pas.

Ciel le fixait, horrifié.

\- Pourquoi ferais-tu cela ? À quoi te sert-il de_ ramener les morts_ ?!

\- Hé hé hé... Je veux juste voir... Ce qui arrive après la fin prévue par les autres.

\- Après... La fin ?

Sébastian fronça les sourcils, de même que Gintoki. Les deux avaient vu trop de morts pour qu'ils acceptent qu'il existe quelque chose après ce qu'Undertaker avait appelé « La Fin » - ce qu'eux connaissaient comme la Mort.

\- Tu n'y as jamais pensé, Comte ? Il y a peut-être des développements intéressants qui attendent dans l'ombre du générique !

\- Oy, y a rien après un ending, mec-aux-cheveux-longs-et-soyeux. C'est comme à la télé : après un ending, y a une pub de dentifrice, et on passe à un autre anime, avec son opening, son contenu, et son ending, démentit le permanenté. Les cinématiques cachées c'est que dans les jeux vidéos, et la plupart sont incompréhensibles : regardez Kingdom Hearts !

\- Je suis d'accord avec Gintoki, même si sa métaphore était idiote, approuva Sébastian, ignorant délibérément le « Eh ! » vexé de son vis-à-vis. C'est précisément parce que la mort est définitive et sans espoir... Qu'elle est splendide.

Undertaker resta silencieux un court instant, ses yeux cachés par sa longue frange argentée, mais ne perdant pas son sourire.

\- Rassure-toi, Comte, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne te gênerai plus dans ta tâche de Chien de la Reine.

\- … Quoi ?

\- Je me suis trouvé un nouveau terrain de jeu !

Le shinigami rebelle regarda soudainement les trois Yorozuyas, son sourire s'accentuant :

\- Avec tout un monde que vous connaissez bien, d'ailleurs.

Quelques secondes remplies d'incrédulités passèrent avant qu'Undertaker ne se sente soudainement poussé vers le mur derrière lui. Il put entendre une voix menaçante lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- Je sais pas qui tu es, et j'ai pas compris de quoi vous parliez avec ces deux-là, mais je peux t'assurer une chose : si tu fais le moindre mal à « tout ce monde qu'on connait bien », je te réduirais à l'état de pâtée pour chien et je te donnerai à _mon_ chien, qui se fera un plaisir de te déguster.

\- Gin-san !

\- Gin-chan !

Les deux adolescents avaient entourés presque automatiquement Gintoki et Undertaker, mais ne s'approchaient pas plus. Ils avaient également compris de quoi parlait le shinigami, bien qu'un peu perplexes. Sébastian et Ciel n'avaient pas bougé, de même que les élèves toujours sous le choc.

\- Hou, j'ai peur ! Mais tu ne pourras pas me tuer si facilement, Shiroyasha, puisque je suis immortel !

Bien que Gintoki fut surpris par le nom que lui donna Undertaker, il ne bougea pas. À la place, il dévoila un sourire carnassier... Et sadique.

\- À mon avis, ton corps est pas immortel. C'est juste qu'on a stoppé ta chronologie. C'est un truc courant dans les mangas.

\- Je t'avouerai que là, je n'ai pas compris.

C'est sur ces paroles que le shinigami se dégagea d'un coup, bousculant au passage Gintoki et sautant sur le mur auquel il était acculé.

\- Ce serait vraiment ennuyant que vous m'empêchiez de faire mes expériences, déclama-t-il. Je vais donc y aller !

Ciel s'écria presque automatiquement :

\- Je ne te laisserais pas fuir une seconde fois ! Sébastian, c'est un ordre : attrape-le !

\- Yes, my Lord !

Sébastian s'élança immédiatement vers Undertaker, mais il suffit à celui-ci d'un mouvement pour le ralentir.

Il claqua des doigts, et plusieurs corps sortirent d'un coup du sol.

\- Oh Mon Dieu ! C-Ce sont d'autres cadavres ! cria Cheslock.

Le majordome ne pouvant plus avancer, enlacé de manière peu ragoûtante par Agares - qui était en réalité un mort lui aussi - il lança un regard (très légèrement, il était un démon, quand même) affolé à Gintoki, qui tentait de rattraper l'ennemi. Cependant, lui aussi faisait face à deux cadavres.

Ciel s'occupait avec Edward et Shinpachi de faire sortir tout le monde. Lui était coincé par Agares qui lui faisait un câlin forcé. Gintoki était en train de se débarrasser rapidement de ses deux adversaires - si on pouvait les appeler ainsi... Il ne restait donc qu'une seule personne de libre.

Kagura courut vers Undertaker, ou plutôt vers le mur sur lequel était Undertaker et, d'un puissant coup de poing, le détruisit quasi-entièrement. Il s'effondra dans un amas de poussière, obscurcissant la vue du permanenté, de la Yato et du démon. Cependant, Undertaker, lui, avait le champ libre.

Il poussa Gintoki brutalement, le faisant faire des galipettes en arrière sur plusieurs mètres, arrivant aux pieds de Ciel qui aidait encore un Joanne Harcourt dont les jambes semblaient paralysées par la terreur. Les autres avaient déjà tous fui, aidés par le Megane diablement efficace.

\- Gintoki !

Ensuite, il se rendit auprès du majordome et en fit de même, ne se souciant que peu d'Agares. Il le poussa visiblement bien plus fort que pour l'accro au sucre car la masse qu'était Sébastian à cet instant-là détruisit un second mur et vola sur une dizaine de mètres après la délimitation du lieu.

Enfin, il sortit des sortes de piquets qu'il cachait de sous son long manteau et en planta huit autour des quatre membres de Kagura, la clouant au mur, et l'assomant temporairement.

Décidément, les murs prennent cher cette nuit.

Puis, comme dernière action, il marcha à pas lents vers Gintoki, ou plutôt vers Ciel qui était juste à côté du samouraï. Ce dernier se releva tant bien que mal et lui fit face. Undertaker ne perdit pas de son sourire. Il s'arrêta à deux mètres du permanenté et, étrangement, ne fit aucun geste pour les attaquer.

Car Gintoki savait qu'il aurait facilement pu les neutraliser si lui n'était pas totalement sérieux. Undertaker respirait la confiance en soi, et c'était ce pour quoi il était un adversaire redoutable.

\- Coucou, le frisé ! Bah alors, fais pas cette tête !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu parlais de notre monde, tout à l'heure ? Demanda avec fermeté Gintoki.

L'espace entre ses sourcils s'était réduit de moitié, prouvant son sérieux.

\- Rooh, t'es pas drôle... Moi qui voulais te donner d'autres astuces pour avoir les cheveux lisses...

\- En fait, je crois que je vais demander au blondinet qui s'est pissé dessus plutôt qu'à toi, sourit-il. Maintenant, réponds !

\- Ouh là là, je me sens menacé...

\- …

\- Enfin bon, je sens que je vais avoir une grosse dose de rire avec toi ! Considère donc ces informations comme... Un prêt. Oui, c'est ça, un prêt. Ensuite, je reprendrai les intérêts. Hihi !

Il avait ajouté un clin d'œil à sa dernière phrase comme pour accentuer ses propos.

\- J'ai découvert votre monde il y a un peu plus d'un mois.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai pu y entrer par hasard, alors qu'une sorte de truc noir m'avait téléporté. Et ce monde-là est teeeeellement génial !

\- … Et pourquoi ? Edo est une ville comme les autres.

\- Tu sais bien que tu mens... Là-bas, tout le monde est exceptionnel !

\- Hein ?

\- Toutes les âmes là-bas sont incroyables ! Ils possèdent tous une énorme volonté, que rien ne peut faire plier ! Bon, aussi, j'ai remarqué qu'ils étaient parfaitement idiots... Peut-être est-ce un effet secondaire

de cette force d'âme ?

\- Abrège ! Ordonna Ciel, juste derrière.

\- Com~te, c'est pas sympa, ça ! Enfin bref, là-bas, mes expériences auront très certainement bien plus de résultats qu'ici !

Gintoki n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler l'information et de réagir qu'une masse avec une queue de pie tenta d'attaquer Undertaker. Mais celui-ci évita facilement le coup.

\- Monsieur ! Allez-vous bien ?

\- Sébastian... !

\- Oy, oy, t'étais censé protéger ton Maître, toi ! J'ai dû m'en charger pendant que tu étais amoureusement accroché à Egares !

\- Eh bien, maintenant je suis là.

Undertaker gloussa.

\- Ça trouve encore le temps de se disputer dans ce genre de moment ! C'est pour ça que j'adore ton monde, Shiroyasha : vous êtes immensément forts mentalement ! Et imprévisibles !

\- Putain de Gorilla, il aurait pas pu faire un manga médiocre ? Maugréa le permanenté. Comme ça, moi je serai tranquille... Ah, qu'est-ce que c'est dur d'être le personnage principal !

\- Ah ! Et aussi, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un de bien plus prometteur que les autres ! La crème de la crème de la crème sur le gâteau cuisiné par un chef cinq étoiles ! Je ne sais pas si tu le connais...

\- De qui tu parles, encore ?

\- Tu connais...

Undertaker sembla chercher ses mots.

\- … Yoshida Shouyou ?

**ZIOUM.**

Gintoki bougea aussi rapidement que l'éclair. Le shinigami argenté ne le vit même pas esquisser un seul mouvement qu'il recevait déjà un coup de bokuto en plein dans l'abdomen. Sébastian, et encore moins Ciel ne l'avaient vu bouger non plus. Undertaker partit s'écraser contre le dernier mur indemne, toussant comme s'il avait un million de chat dans la gorge, de la salive s'en échappant au goutte à goutte. Gintoki s'approchait de lui lentement, le regard meurtrier.

\- Oy. À priori, tu connais mon nom de guerre. Très bien.

Undertaker ne répondit pas. Il toussait encore. Gintoki le fit à sa place, le regard mortel.

\- _Voyons donc si tu es capable de descendre le patriote Joi surnommé Shiroyasha._

Shiroyasha lui enfonça de nouveau son bokuto dans l'abdomen. Le mur derrière lui se fissura. Undertaker ne souriait plus : jamais il n'avait vu de personne aussi forte que lui. Même pas un démon. Il ferait un excellent sujet de test pour ses expériences. Réprimant ses pensées qui ne se montraient pas vraiment au bon moment, il prononça soudain un mot :

\- Mademoiselle !

Et il disparut.

D'un coup, il n'était plus là. Disparu. Pouf. Plus personne.

Perplexe, Gintoki baissa son bras, et se calma immédiatement. Il ne sentait plus sa présence. Donc, plus besoin de se battre. Il se retourna et observa autour de lui. Tous les cadavres étaient à terre, morts pour de bon cette fois-ci, la tête écrasée par Sébastian. Les seules personnes qui restaient ici étaient Ciel, Sébastian et Kagura. Il se rendit compte qu'elle était attachée sur le mur, inconsciente et il se précipita vers elle pour l'en détacher et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Il la porta sur son dos, le temps qu'elle se réveille (elle n'avait rien de grave heureusement, juste quelques bleus) et rejoignit Ciel et Sébastian.

Eux étaient quelque peu choqués par le pétage de plomb qu'avait eu Gintoki. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas le voir - non, évidemment, à moins d'avoir un miroir en face de soi, on ne peut pas se voir -, mais eux, ils avaient vu ses yeux. Des yeux haineux, vides de tout espoir, qui ne reflétaient que l'envie mordante de tuer.

Gintoki arriva à leur hauteur, en même temps que Shinpachi qui venait les prévenir que tout le monde allait bien. Le Megane se précipita vers son patron quand il vit Kagura sur son dos.

\- Gin-san ! Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Le permanenté répondit à son employé de son habituel regard morne, comme si rien ne s'était passé :

\- Allons, Pattsuan, tu sais ce que c'est la puberté... Ça te fait bouffer tout et n'importe quoi, écouter des tubes ringards en boucle et dormir un peu n'importe où à n'importe quel moment !

\- T'ES EN TRAIN D'INSINUER QU'O-TSÛ NE FAIT QUE DES TUBES RINGARDS ?!

\- Ah, mais je parlais pas de toi ! Pourquoi, tu t'es senti visé ?

\- Argh... !

Les deux membres de la maison Phantomhive observèrent les deux Yorozuyas se disputer comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, et ils se posèrent la même question en même temps : « Mais qui sont-ils réellement ? »

\- Bon... Commença Ciel. Nous devrions rejoindre les autres.

\- Ah ! En effet... Répondit le porte-lunettes. J'avais oublié ! Je devais vous dire que tout le monde va bien !

\- Parfait. Alors sortons d'ici.


	24. Chap 23 : Nouvelles Connaissances

**Vu que j'ai la flemme de faire du blabla, je vous dit bonne lecture dès maintenant !**

**Kinja145 : Wouh, j'en ai un peu bavé pour le combat, je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ! Ah ah, c'est frustrant, hein ? Deux-trois réponses pour une dizaine de questions ! Eh bien, je dois t'avouer que tes réponses n'arriveront pas aujourd'hui... Ben oui, il ne s'agirait pas de tout dévoiler tout de suite ! xD**

**Liyada : Oooooh, Liyada le retour ! Ravie de te revoir ! Merci pour les compliments sur mon final xD Et oui, Undertaker a un (gros) lien avec Gintama, maintenant... Mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas le découvrir, ça non !**

**Bonne lecture~ !**

* * *

**-oOo- CHAPITRE 23 : NOUVELLES CONNAISSANCES INSUPPORTABLES**

L'affaire de Weston College prenait fin avec l'exclusion de ses quatre préfets de l'année 1889. La peine avait été l'exil plutôt que l'enfermement. Mais qu'on ne s'y trompe pas : ce n'était pas par gentillesse, et encore moins par pitié. Un proche de la Reine était mort à cause de ses propres erreurs. Si ce fait avait été su, la famille royale aurait dû faire face à un énorme scandale, ce dont elle ne pouvait se permettre.

Il fut annoncé que Derek Arden et ses quatre amis étaient décédés pendant un accident de bateau. Bien que la justification manquait de logique, elle fut gobée par tous. Les cinq corps, plus celui de Johan Agares furent enterrés en secret.

Les quatre préfets portaient à cœur les traditions de Weston. Peut-être plus à cœur que leur propre vie. Ainsi, l'exclusion était pour eux le châtiment parfait. Puisqu'il était pire que la mort à leurs yeux.

Ceux qui connaissaient le terrible secret jurèrent de garder le silence. De ce fait, Weston College reprit rapidement sa routine.

Un certain professeur aux cheveux argentés, cependant, avait mystérieusement disparu, au plus grand désarroi des élèves qui trouvaient ce professeur exceptionnel. Il fut rapidement remplacé par un autre, mais celui-ci n'était pas à la hauteur, et ils durent travailler bien plus dur qu'auparavant. L'existence de ce professeur fut rapidement oubliée, faute de pouvoir ce souvenir avec la masse de devoirs à faire - le remplaçant avait décidé de suivre _protocolairement_ le programme de l'année.

Les nouveaux préfets étaient les chargés de corvées des anciens. « Ceux qui savaient », pour le crime de leurs prédécesseurs.

Ciel avait fait son rapport à la Reine. Il n'avait omis aucun détail dans son dossier, hormis la vraie nature d'Undertaker et quelques « actions » pendant la bataille finale. La Reine Victoria savait donc pour la technique de résurrection des morts de la société Aurora, mais pas pour... le reste. Que Dieu l'en garde, d'ailleurs.

La team d'ex-inflitrés étaient rentrés au Manoir avec plus ou moins de difficultés - notamment parce que les trois domestiques avaient eu quelques problèmes durant leur absence.

\- YAAAAH ! DES MOUTONNNNS ! hurlait Maylin, à moitié étalée au sol. Ne touche pas à ma robe, toi !

\- Ah, Jeune Maître ! N'approchez pas ! leur cria Bard en les apercevant.

Le jardin était dans un état lamentable. Et c'était un euphémisme.

\- Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Ciel, pâlissant à vue d'œil.

\- Ce sont les... Ah, mais bouge pas, toi ! Ce sont les moutons du vieux Sam, sa clôture qui les retenait s'est cassée !

\- Gin-chan ! Tu crois que je peux en prendre un ?

\- Je veux pas d'un mouton, moi ! On a déjà un chien géant !

\- Mais justement, ça sera Sadaharu numéro vingt-neuf !

\- Et il va finir comme les autres !

\- Mais non !

Kagura se jeta sur un mouton au hasard et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Aaaah, il est tout doux !

\- Kagura-chan, il n'est pas à toi !

\- Mais il est trop mignon ! s'écria-t-elle avec déférence, puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent soudain, comme lorsqu'elle avait une idée - Shinpachi eut envie d'aller se cacher, ou de démissionner, au choix. C'est décidé, j'en garde un !

\- Oh oui ! approuva immédiatement Finnian. Dites, Jeune Maître, on pourra le garder ?

Ciel eut une mine horrifiée, Sébastian l'imita parfaitement - l'ensemble était mignon.

\- C'est hors de question !

\- Oh, allez, le mioche !

\- Non.

\- Allez !

\- _Non._

\- Alleeeeeeeeez !

La jeune Yato se précipita vers le jeune Comte et lui attrapa la tête, la mettant sous son bras en la frottant frénétiquement du poing.

\- Aaah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- On appelle ça un noogiiiiiiiiiie !

\- Mais lâche-moi ! Et ça fait mal en plus ! Sébastian ! Mais, que... Sébastian, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Ah, ce poil soyeux, ces coussinets si tendres, ce regard magnifiquement froid... Qu'est-ce que j'aime les chats ! Venez, Mademoiselle la chatte, je vais vous montrer mon placard. Vous avez dû avoir peur avec tous ces moutons disgracieux.

\- Ah non ! Pas sur la pelouse ! Reviens, le mouton !

\- Attennnnnnnds !

\- Pattsuan, tu crois que si je m'assois sur ce mouton, j'aurais un bon moyen de transport ?

\- Je ne pense pas, Gin-san...

\- Tant pis, j'essaie !

\- Aah ?! Mais attends, Gin-sa- !

\- Mêêêêêêêêêêê !

\- BON ÇA SUFFIT LES CONNERIES !

* * *

\- Aïe..., fit Kagura.

\- Aïe, aïe..., fit Gintoki.

\- Aïe, aïe, aïe..., fit Shinpachi.

\- Aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe..., fit Finnian.

\- Aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe..., fit Maylin.

\- Aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe..., fit Bardroy.

\- Bon, arrêtez de dire « aïe », sinon j'ordonne à Sébastian de vous refaire les boules à trois glaces ! fit Ciel.

Il y eut un concert de « gloups ».

\- O-Oui, Jeune Maître.

\- T'aurais pu y aller plus doucement, gamin ! Ça fait mal, ces machins-là, t'imagines pas !

\- Ouais, t'y es allé super fort, le frac !

En effet, Sébastian avait, sous les ordres de son Maître - qui lui avait gentiment hurlé « Sébastiaaaaan, ramène ton cul du centième âge et botte-moi le cul de ces _abrutis_ ! », et il avait particulièrement insisté sur ce dernier mot -, donné ses trois boules à glaces à chacun des domestiques. Ciel les fusilla du regard.

\- Bon, nettoyez-moi tout ça rapidement ! ordonna-t-il. Et sans faire de bêtises !

\- Yes, my Lord ! s'écrièrent les trois anciens.

\- Ouais, ouais... maugréèrent les Yorozuyas.

Ciel se détourna d'eux après une dernière œillade foudroyante, s'adressant à son majordome qui attendait sagement à côté de lui, sourire presque sadique aux lèvres.

\- Et Sébastian, apporte-moi un gâteau une fois que tu auras fini de les surveiller ! Et ne les aide surtout pas, qu'ils se démerdent tous seuls comme des grands !

\- Bien, Monsieur.

Les Yorozuyas et les trois domestiques durent ranger tout le bazar avec les moutons, Sébastian jouant le rôle du chaperon pas loin d'eux. Ils finirent à peu près trente longues, _très_ longues minutes après.

La journée se déroula lentement ensuite, étant une journée où ils n'avaient plus rien à faire.

Gintoki passa son temps à se disputer avec ses deux employés et à faire des « expériences explosives » avec Bardroy, qu'ils renommèrent au passage EXEX pour plus de facilités. Shinpachi aida Maylin et répara les dégâts de ces deux adultes irresponsables - enfin, il essaya. On n'imagine pas à quel point c'est dur d'enlever la crasse d'un mur avec seulement une éponge et de l'eau ! (Les produits chimiques étaient interdits, pour plusieurs raisons totalement valables tels que l'effondrement du Manoir) Kagura, quant à elle, resta avec Finnian à câliner un mouton secrètement resté dans le jardin du Manoir qui avait miraculeusement échappé à la vision de Sébastian. Elle discuta un peu avec Snake et ses serpents, mais la conversation avait très vite tourné dans des sujets douteux.

Bref, une journée tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal au Manoir Phantomhive.

Si on excluait le duo d'enquiquineurs qui s'était ramené en milieu d'après-midi.

Ils avaient débarqué directement dans le bureau du Comte pour « lui faire une surprise », alors que lui et Sébastian discutaient à propos des affaires financières de l'entreprise Funtom. Ciel faillit décoller de sa chaise lorsque la porte en face de lui manqua de se dégoncer.

\- Cieeel ! Ça faisait longtemps !

\- Soma ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es censé garder ma maison de Londres !

Le Prince Soma - puisque c'était lui - sauta presque sur Ciel pour lui faire un câlin.

\- Je m'ennuyais ! Ça fait au moins deux mois qu'on ne s'était pas vus !

\- Et l'ennui est le pire de tous les maux, Prince Soma ! s'écria aussitôt en réponse son dévoué majordome, Aghni qui arrivait lui aussi.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Aghni, dit Sébastian, peu perturbé par l'apparition.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Sébastian ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, je vous remercie. Vous venez pour une visite de courtoisie, je suppose.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça !

\- Peut-être auriez-vous dû attendre, ou nous prévenir à l'avance, Monsieur est fatigué en ce moment et nous avons plusieurs... invités qui-

Sébastian n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter trois des quatre personnes ci-présentes.

\- Oy, le gamin-pirate ! Je m'ennuie, alors je viens t'emmerder !

\- « Gamin-pirate » ?

\- On a plus rien à faire depuis hier, vu que Gin-chan et moi on est interdit de toucher aux arbres, aux trucs tranchants, aux trucs pas tranchants, aux trucs ronds, rectangulaires, tous les trucs comestibles, les pas comestibles, les...

\- Remballe ta liste, Kagura, on a compris.

Kagura ne l'écoutait pas, trop concentrée sur sa liste de « choses à ne pas toucher, ni regarder, ni entendre » édictée par Ciel pour prêter attention à autre chose.

\- … Les animaux, les plantes, les concombres - pourquoi t'as précisé les concombres ? -, les vêtements, les chats qui se planquent chez le frac, les... Vous êtes qui, vous ?

Elle venait enfin de remarquer les deux indiens. Ceux-ci la regardaient comme s'ils venaient de rencontrer un alien pour la première fois.

Cette affirmation n'était pas totalement fausse.

\- Et toi, qui es-tu ? interrogea en réponse Soma.

\- Kagura, voici Soma Asman Kadar, vingt-sixième prince d'Inde et son majordome, Aghni, les présenta Ciel.

\- Bonjour, Kagura ! dit chaleureusement Aghni.

Kagura plissa les yeux, soupçonneuse.

\- Mouais... Z'avez l'air louche !

\- Pardon ?!

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que le Prince Soma et moi avons « l'air louches » ? demanda le majordome indien de manière pédagogique.

\- Qui irait faire de son plein gré un câlin à ce mioche dépressif ? accusa Kagura en pointant du doigt Soma qui tenait toujours Ciel.

\- Je ne suis pas dépressif ! D'où tires-tu cette affirmation ?!

\- Bien sûr que si, t'es dépressif ! Tu fais que bouffer des gâteaux !

\- Eh ! N'insulte pas Ciel comme ça sans raison ! le défendit Soma.

\- Je fais ce que je veux ! Je suis la reine du quartier de Kabuki, moi !

« Tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas sorti, celle-là... » pensa Sébastian, un peu à l'écart avec son confrère majordome.

\- Et moi je suis le vingt-sixième prince de-

\- Le vingt-sixième ?! Bah ton père il s'est lâché, dis donc !

\- Eh ! Je ne te permets pas !

Soma lâcha Ciel et marcha à pas rapides vers Kagura.

\- Bah alors, t'as un problème ? dit dédaigneusement celle-ci.

Le prince semblait prêt à la frapper, mais se retenait, les poings serrés.

\- Oy, Kagura, c'est comme ça que tu dis bonjour à des gens ? intervint une nouvelle voix avant que ça dégénère.

\- Gin-chan !

\- Franchement, je pensais t'avoir mieux éduqué que ça ! reprit le permanenté. Tu seras pas payée ce mois !

\- Gin-chan... Tu m'as presque jamais payée...

\- Quoi ? Ça doit être une illusion de ton cerveau qui te joue des tours !

\- Je crois pas...

La jeune Yato était prête à sauter sur son patron pour le mettre K.O à coups de pieds et de poings.

\- Kagura-chan... Je pense qu'on a déjà assez tabassé Gin-san ces derniers jours, le stoppa un nouvel arrivant.

\- Pattsuan !

Shinpachi venait d'arriver. Il passait par là, s'ennuyant un peu et, curieux comme il est, il était venu jeter un coup d'œil. Gintoki commença à se dandiner, heureux de ne pas subir les poings de ses subordonnés.

\- Mais ne te réjouis pas trop, le bloqua-t-il tout de suite après en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez d'un air se voulant expert. Car tu sais ce qui va arriver à tes « balles de golf » si tu ne nous payes pas à la fin du mois.

Gintoki pâlit, et un bruit de déglutition résonna à travers la pièce.

\- Bon, eh bien, maintenant que vous êtes là, les interrompit Ciel, autant vous présenter ! Soma, Aghni, voici mes trois nouveaux domestiques, Gintoki, Kagura et Shinpachi, alias les Yorozuyas. Ils sont ici à titre temporaire.

\- Les... « Yorozuyas » ? Quel est ce nom ? interrogea Aghni, un peu perplexe.

\- Pour faire plus simple, expliqua Ciel, ça veut dire « hommes à tout faire ».

\- Je vois...

\- Alors vous pouvez tout faire ?! s'écria Soma, soudainement surexcité.

\- Woow, tu te calmes, toi !

\- Vous pouvez rendre Ciel aimable ?!

\- …

\- …

Un lourd silence plana immédiatement suite à la question pour le moins déplacée. Puis on entendit un gloussement, puis deux, puis une explosion de rires soudaine, alors que les Yorozuyas glissaient simultanément par terre, pliés en quatre. Leurs ricanements devaient être entendus dans tout le Manoir, voire même aux alentours. Même Sébastian rigolait discrètement, camouflant ses lèvres qui se dirigeaient de manière traître vers le haut par la main. Ciel, quant à lui, était outré par la déclaration. Parfaitement outré.

\- Ha ha ha ! « Aimable » ?! Désolés, mais c'est impossible ! On n'est pas magiciens !

\- Bah alors vous êtes des menteurs ! rétorqua Soma, refroidi par leur réaction.

\- Hein ?

\- Vous êtes des hommes à _presque_ tout faire, alors !

\- Je t'avouerais qu'on s'est pas vantés de pouvoir décrocher la Lune, non plus...

\- Il n'empêche que vous êtes des menteurs !

\- Qui n'a pas déjà menti dans sa vie ?

\- Moi, je n'ai jamais menti, dit Sébastian.

\- Toi, t'as pas le droit de mentir, c'est pas pareil. Et puis, je parle de ta vie entière.

\- Dans ce cas précis... dit le majordome en haussant les épaules sans rien rajouter pour démentir, justement.

\- Soma... dit Ciel d'une voix étouffée.

\- Hmm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ciel ?

\- C'était quoi cette requêêêêêête ?!

Ciel fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait auparavant. Il sauta de sa chaise pour venir s'accrocher à la tête de Soma et lui faire un noogie, à l'étonnement puissance dix mille général.

\- Mais pour qui tu me prennnnnds !

\- Aïïïïïïïïïïe !

\- …

\- Oh...

\- Mon...

\- Dieu !

\- Je vous prierais de ne pas jurer Dieu devant un diable, vous trois, souffla Sébastian.

Mais lui aussi était choqué par la scène qu'il voyait. Jamais son Jeune Maître ne s'était montré aussi... gamin.

Kagura hocha soudainement la tête d'un air entendu et satisfait.

\- Il a bien retenu mes enseignements, le mioche.

\- Parce que c'est toi qui lui a appris le noogie, Kagura-chan ?!

\- Bah ouais, pourquoi ?

\- Eh bah. Bah dis donc. J'suis choqué.

\- J'vois ça.

\- Mais lâche-moiiiiii ! geignit le prince.

\- Prince Soma, vous allez bien ?!

\- Il n'ira pas bien tant qu'il ne présentera pas ses excuses à propos de sa « requête » ! s'exclama le martyriseu-, heu... Ciel.

\- Aaaaaah !

\- Excuse-toi touuuut de suiiiiite !

\- Oui oui oui oui oui oui ! Je m'excuse, je suis désoléééééé !

\- … J'aime mieux ça.

Ciel relâcha son prisonnier qui se frotta la tête, la larme à l'œil. Satisfait, il hocha la tête, les poings sur les côtes, et s'aperçut que tout le monde le regardait, mi-choqué, mi-amusé.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, exaspéré.

\- Zama, c'est ça ? interpella Gintoki, toujours en train de fixer le porteur de cache-œil.

\- C-C'est Soma... pleurnicha à moitié le Prince.

\- Ouais, Soma. On peut p't-et' pas le rendre aimable, mais on peut le rendre gamin !

\- Si c'est pour recevoir _ça_, non merci !

\- Monsieur, intervint Sébastian, si je puis me permettre, je pense que l'influence des Yorozuyas vous a laissé quelques séquelles...

\- Eh ! On est pas des gens à foutre dans un hôpital, non plus !

\- Je ne fais qu'émettre mon avis.

\- C'est pas une raison, le frac ! Un peu de respect !

\- Bon, sinon, pourquoi êtes-vous tous ici ?

Ciel avait reprit son calme, et, accessoirement, son air blasé habituel, comme si les deux dernières minutes n'avaient été qu'une hallucination collective auquel il n'avait pas participé.

\- On s'emmerdait ! répondirent les Yorozuyas et Soma en même temps, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient eu la même réponse.

Le Comte leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Eh bah, puisque vous êtes venus ici tous pour la même raison, allez donc jouer ensemble !

Il secoua sa main d'un air supérieur comme pour chasser le vent, implicitant un « dégagez, je ne veux plus vous voir, je suis un adulte responsable, moi » tout à fait aimable. Très ironique. Il rajouta, ennuyé qu'ils ne bougent pas :

\- Sébastian, fais-les sortir. Et si jamais Aghni veut bien t'aider, ça ne serait pas de refus. Apporte-moi un dessert, après ça.

\- Yes, my Lord.

* * *

**Dans deux semaines, j'aurai une annonce à faire, et je vous préviens : elle sera longue !**


	25. Chap 24 : La Pause avec un grand P

**MESSAGE IMPORTANT A LA FIN ! (en plus, c'est un pavé, alors ça prouve son importance !) (c'est faux.)  
**

**Kinja145 : Gnéhéhé, j'avais vraiment envie que Ciel se lâche, pour une fois ! C'est vrai, quoi, il est toujours ultra sérieux, c'est pas drôle... Malheureusement (ou pas ?), Soma et Aghni ne vont pas rester longtemps... C'est-à-dire qu'ils ont rendez-vous chez un barbier londonien, plutôt réputé, parce que Soma a décidé de se faire pousser la barbichette - à ce qu'il paraît, c'est plutôt stylé en Inde... xD M'enfin, la graaaande annonce, elle sera après le chapitre !**

**Liyada : Mais tu es toute excusée, ne t'en fais pas ! Je... je ne me suis même pas posé toutes ces questions... Mais maintenant, moi aussi j'ai envie de savoir ! Pourquoi spécifiquement le concombre ? Et pourquoi pas les abricots ? ça va m'obséder, je le sens déjà... xD Merci pour les nombreux compliments, je suis certaine que ça fait super plaisir à cette bande d'idi-, d'abrut-, d'imb-, ERM, à cette bande.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**-oOo- CHAPITRE 24 : QUOI DE MIEUX QUE DU SHOPPING POUR FAIRE UNE PETITE PAUSE DANS TOUTES CES PÉRIPÉTIES ?**

Soma et Aghni, ou plutôt Soma en trainant un Aghni très joyeux pour une raison obscure que lui seul connaissait derrière lui avait décidé de rester au Manoir Phantomhive quelques temps, malgré les protestations de son propriétaire. Cependant, cela avait réjoui les Yorozuyas car ceux-ci s'entendaient bien avec les deux indiens. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs concentrés sur un point en particulier. Enfin, c'était plus le Prince indien qui s'y était intéressé :

\- Et sinon, vous l'avez rencontré comment, Ciel ? Demanda Soma.

Ils étaient dans l'un des nombreux salons du Manoir. Shinpachi avait eu soudainement une immense flemme d'aller aider Maylin ce matin-là et il avait accompagné ses deux... Collègues de travail.

Le thème de ce salon était bien différent de celui où Gintoki s'était fait assommer par l'arbre que Finnian avait lancé il y a quelques semaines. Elle était bien plus sobre que la « Soleil » et restait dans son temps. Temps que Kagura avait jugé ringard, au passage.

Tout dans un style victorien, cela restait… Banal. De la part du Comte-pas-du-tout-en-âge-d'être-Comte qui avait un démon comme toutou, les Yorozuyas attendaient un peu mieux.

Enfin, l'important pour l'instant était la discussion.

\- C'était un concours de circonstances, répondit Shinpachi.

Mieux valait rester vague. S'ils racontaient qu'ils venaient d'un monde parallèle où les aliens existent mais que « il y en a des gentils et des moins gentils, un exemple juste devant vous avec la bouffeuse de riz en-pleine-puberté-qui-a-l'habitude-de-donner-des-commotions-cérébrales-à-ceux-qui-n'étaient-pas-d'accord-avec-elle-et-on-sait-pas-trop-si-elle-est-gentille-en-fait-ça-dépend-des-jours-nourrissez-la-au-cas-où », ils allaient les prendre pour des malades mental. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose à faire de l'avis des autres, en réalité, mais le Comte les avait menacés de les foutre à la porte avec des coups de pieds aux fesses et des doigts dans le nez s'ils révélaient ne serait-ce que l'un des secrets qu'ils connaissaient. Et les trois étrangers devaient avouer qu'ils aimaient bien être ici.

\- Un concours de circonstances ? C'est-à-dire ?

\- Eh bien, en fait... Voulut commencer Kagura.

Shinpachi la coupa immédiatement.

\- En fait, nous étions perdus. Nous venons d'un pays très lointain, bien plus loin que l'Inde, et Ciel a eu la... Hem... gentillesse de nous accueillir le temps que nous rentrions chez nous.

\- Ah ? Et comment s'appelle ce pays ?

\- Nous... Nous sommes japonais. Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

\- Eh bien... C'est parce que ça m'étonne que Ciel ait accepté de vous héberger, dit Soma, songeur. D'habitude, il jette n'importe qui sans distinction aucune.

\- Ah bah c'est vrai qu'il nous a menacés plusieurs fois de nous foutre à la porte avec des coups de pieds dans le c-

\- Kagura-chan !

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Ha ha ha ! Rit Soma. Alors à vous aussi il a été comme ça au début !

\- Pour vous deux aussi ?

\- Ah ça oui !

\- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

\- Je cherchais une amie à moi qui était ici en Angleterre et nous avons rencontré Ciel et Sébastian à ce moment-là ! Leur raconta-t-il sans entrer dans les détails. Il n'a vraiment pas été sympa les premières fois ! Mais je sais que derrière ce regard froid il a toujours une âme d'enfant !

\- Je pense pas... Dit Gintoki, ironique.

\- Mais si ! Rien qu'avec tout à l'heure, vous avez vu comment il a réagi ? J'ai encore espoir !

\- Ouais, il était super bizarre ! Acquiesça la jeune fille.

\- Et c'est toi qui lui a appris le noogie qui dit ça ?!

\- J'pensais pas qu'il allait le réutiliser sur quelqu'un d'autre, moi !

Soma rit discrètement, alors qu'Aghni souriait sans retenue.

\- Peu importe comment vous l'avez rencontré, j'ai l'impression que vous faites du bien à Ciel.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Je pense qu'il a commencé à s'attacher à vous !

\- Pardoooooooon ?! Mais on veut pas d'un gamin un-peu-dépressif-mais-pas-trop avec nous !

\- On n'a pas trop le choix, puisqu'on reste dans son Manoir, Gin-san...

**TOC TOC !**

Quelqu'un avait toqué à la porte.

\- Ouais ! Cria Kagura en réponse.

La porte s'ouvrit et une tête recouverte de cheveux noirs d'ébène en sortit, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger... Commença Sébastian.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, le frac ?

\- Le Jeune Maître et moi allons bientôt partir avec Maylin, Finny, Bard et Snake pour leur acheter quelques affaires, et puisque Gintoki est notre cocher...

\- Ah oui, j'ai remarqué que la vue de Maylin avait encore baissé... Fit Shinpachi.

\- Et le chapeau de Finny est tout cassé ! Renchérit Kagura. Bah ! Emmenez-le, ça nous fera des vacances !

\- …

\- Tu es le cocher, Gintoki ? Demanda Soma en inclinant la tête sur le côté. On ne dirait pas du tout ! Tu as plus l'air d'être un... Invité plutôt qu'un domestique !

\- Personne ne peut me définir ! S'écria immédiatement le permanenté en prenant une pose ridicule un peu à la Vicomte de Druitt.

Il ne manquait plus que les roses recouvrant le sol et les paillettes un peu part-... Ah non, elles sont déjà là.

\- Je ne peux pas être rangé dans une case ! Voilà toutes les difficultés que j'ai en tant que personne d'except- **BROUF !**

\- Peu importe.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'était le majordome qui avait stoppé l'accro au sucre dans son énième délire en le frappant sur le haut de son crâne.

\- C'est assez urgent, alors nous n'avons pas le temps pour tes divagations, reprit-il. Allons-y.

\- O-Oui...

\- À tout à l'heure, Gin-chan ! Fais pas trop de conneries !

* * *

\- Ooooh ! C'est quoi cette grande tour avec l'horloge immense ?!

\- C'est Big Ben.

Le petit groupe se dirigeait vers les boutiques, leur voiture sagement conduite par Gintoki. Ce fait était étonnant pour les passagers qu'il n'y ait pas encore eu d'incident, car, connaissant le permanenté, ça devait faire longtemps qu'ils auraient dû être à l'hôpital, minimum. Alors, curieux comme ils l'étaient, Bard, Maylin, Finny, Snake -mais lui était un peu distrait par la superbe discussion qu'entretenaient ses serpents-, Ciel et même Sébastian l'observaient à la dérobée. Et ce qu'ils voyaient les étonnait.

Un Gintoki avec des yeux d'illuminé et un sourire aux lèvres regardait un peu partout autour de lui comme un enfant surexcité.

Il venait de découvrir Londres pour la première fois.

\- Ce truc géant, il s'appelle Big Pen, alors !

\- C'est Big Ben, Gintoki, lui répondit Sébastian.

\- Moi je voudrais bien avoir un réveil comme ça le matin ! Ou en fait non, si je veux faire des grasses mat'...

\- De toute façon, Big Ben ne bougera pas de sa place.

\- Et c'est quoi là ?!

\- Où ça ?

\- Làààààààà !

Gintoki désignait plusieurs parties de Londres qui l'émerveillaient, auquel Sébastian, mais plus souvent Bard -vu qu'il connaissait bien mieux la ville que les autres- répondait.

Un vrai touriste.

Cependant, les informations qu'ils donnaient tous les deux n'intéressaient pas qu'un permanenté. Maylin, Snake et Finny, qui avaient très peu, voire pas du tout vu la ville, écoutaient avec attention.

Une jolie bande de touristes avec des jolis touristes.

\- Gintoki, on s'arrête là, le prévint Ciel.

Ils étaient arrivés devant une rangée de magasins chics. Gintoki gara la voiture et les chevaux un peu plus loin (mais si on lui avait demandé où il aurait été incapable de le dire) et suivit la joyeuse troupe.

\- … Gintoki... l'interpella Sébastian.

\- Moui ?

\- Tu es le cocher.

\- Et alors ?

\- Il haussa un sourcil, ne sachant pas où voulait en venir le majordome.

\- Un cocher doit rester près de son lieu de travail.

\- … J'ai pas compris.

Sébastian soupira.

\- Tu es censé rester près de la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne.

\- Quoi ?! Mais moi aussi je veux faire les boutiques !

\- Ce n'est pas ton rôle.

\- Mais pourquoi m'avoir emmené si je sers qu'à conduire un chariot ?!

\- Pour garder un peu de crédibilité auprès des domestiques et de l'avis public et ne pas risquer la réputation de Monsieur.

\- … J'ai... Toujours pas compris.

\- Sébastian ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Lui dit Ciel, à quelques mètres.

\- J'expliquais à Gintoki pourquoi il devait rester ici, Jeune Maître.

\- Ah ?

Ciel les observa un peu trop attentivement à leur goût, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Bah ! Qu'il vienne avec nous, personne ne va voler la voiture !

\- Mais, Monsieur... !

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est une journée plus calme que les autres. Tant qu'ils ne font pas de dégâts, je suppose que je peux leur laisser au moins la liberté de regarder.

\- …

\- Un problème, Sébastian ?

\- Vous sentez-vous bien, Monsieur ?

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi à chaque fois que je suis un peu plus relâché tu penses que je suis malade ?

\- Eh bien... C'est juste que c'est... Inhabituel.

Ciel semblait calme et détendu. En fait, il _était_ calme et détendu. Le démon pouvait le sentir grâce au pacte.

\- Wooow, le gamin a commencé des séances de Yoga ou quoi ?!

\- Ah, toi aussi, tu es d'accord avec moi, Gintoki !

\- Ouais.

Le permanenté s'approcha du Comte pour le scruter.

\- Heu... Gintoki ?

\- Nah, c'est bien lui ! (Il sourit à Ciel) Bon bah, puisque tu veux bien que je vienne, je vais pas m'en priver ! Et puis, même si t'avais pas été OK, je serais venu quand même. Enfin bref, allons-yyyyyy !

Il partit vers la droite, joyeux, sous les regards blasés du Comte et de son majordome.

\- Sébastian, on lui dit ou pas que c'est à gauche qu'il faut aller ?

\- Je pense qu'il finira pas s'en rendre compte lui même, Jeune Maître.

* * *

\- Aaaah ! Je vois si bien ! S'extasia Maylin.

La bonne avait placé sur son nez une nouvelle paire de lunettes donnée par un vendeur. Ils étaient dans une boutique d'optique, et ils étaient à peu près les seuls clients du moment.

Maylin était impressionnée et scrutait un peu partout autour d'elle, des objets proches à ceux plus lointains, en passant par les autres personnes.

\- Vraiment ? Nous les prenons alors, répondit le majordome.

\- S-Sébastian ?! V-V-V-V-Vous êtes si détaillé ! C-C-C-C-Ce n'est pas biennn !

\- En quoi est-ce que le fait de me voir plus détaillé que d'habitude n'est pas _bien_ ?

\- C'est parce que tu lui fais peur, le frac ! Intervint une voix avant que Maylin n'ait pu répondre.

De toute façon, elle n'avait rien à répondre. Déjà exaspéré avant même de l'avoir aperçu, Sébastian dit :

\- Gintoki, je ne pense pas que ce soit la raison pour laqu-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

\- « Ça » ? De quoi ? Demanda le permanenté innocemment.

Gintoki avait, posées sur son nez aquilin, des lunettes, comme la soubrette, mais elles étaient pour le moins... Originales. Ciel, Finny, Bard et Snake le regardaient et étaient morts de rire. En effet, le permanenté portait des lunettes très grandes, les verres étant des yeux blasés qui ne laissaient pas voir ses propres yeux, une extension sûrement en plastique qui recouvrait son nez et en laissait sortir des (faux ?) poils et une moustache à la Mario. Plutôt que sur la tête du permanenté, le majordome se demandait plus où est-ce qu'il avait pu trouver cette horreur. Ce fut justement sa question, auquel Gintoki ne répondit pas avec une fausse voix fluette :

\- Oh Oh ! C'est un outil pour voir les fantômes ! Oh Oh Oh !

\- Les fantômes n'existent pas, Gintoki.

\- Peut-être pas chez toi, Oh Oh Oh !

\- Mais ici il n'y en a pas, opposa-t-il en se tenant l'arrête du nez. Alors tu vas gentiment reposer ce... Cette chose et ne pas faire de grabuges jusqu'à la fin de cette séance de shopping. Compris ?

\- Oh Oh Oh !

\- J'espère pour toi que ces « Oh Oh Oh » ne seront pas tes dernières paroles, le menaça-t-il, perdant patience.

\- Oh Oh Oh ! Je les repose ! Oh Oh !

\- Pff... Jeune Maître, puisque Maylin a ses lunettes, pouvons-nous passer à la suite ?

Ciel était toujours un peu amusé par la situation et la réaction de son majordome, qui avait littéralement explosé ses globes oculaires en voyant la tête de Gintoki, comme les autres d'ailleurs. Cependant, il redevint sérieux face à la demande de Sébastian.

\- En effet. Je vais payer, puis nous passerons à Finny.

\- Ouaiiiis ! S'écria celui-ci. Je vais avoir un chapeau aussi cool que Big Ben !

* * *

Finny, Snake et même Bard qui n'avait à priori besoin de rien se sont vu se faire offrir un objet chacun. Un chapeau de paille pour le jardinier, une sacoche pour les serpents de Snake et des bonbons pour le cuisinier. Cependant, les achats avaient pris plus de temps que nécessaire à cause du charmeur de serpent qui hésitait sur la taille et la couleur du sac à prendre. Mais, grâce à ce temps perdu, Ciel put discuter avec un permanenté bien connu :

\- Gintoki...

\- Hmm ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin ?

Le rônin était adossé à un mur et observait avec un infime sourire aux lèvres les domestiques. Il se tourna vers le Comte.

\- Qui est-il pour toi ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- La personne qu'Undertaker a nommé au Thé de Minuit.

Ciel avait fait bien attention de ne pas prononcer le nom de cette personne. Il avait pu voir ce nom dit deux fois et deux fois le permanenté avait montré sa force... Et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Gintoki soupira :

\- Je me disais bien que j'allais pas faire quelque chose d'amusant sans donner quelque chose en échange...

\- Les raisons que Sébastian t'a données tout à l'heure étaient justes.

\- Et tu voulais aussi profiter de cette sortie pour m'interroger. Je pensais que tu allais encore me faire un de tes rendez-vous dans ton bureau comme chez le psy...

\- Il faut bien innover, dit Ciel avec sarcasme.

Gintoki le regarda, moqueur, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Le fait que je me sois... Disons... Énervé à ce moment-là était parce que cette personne est un... (Il hésita) Sujet sensible pour moi.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- T'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que je sache à quels dangers est-ce que mon Manoir aura peut-être affaire.

\- Je pense pas que ton Grand Manoir Hyper Méga Géant de Comte Supra Riche soit en danger, gamin.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Questionna-t-il en faisant abstraction du grand nombre d'adjectifs pas vraiment mélioratifs.

\- Parce que le mec aux cheveux lisses a dit qu'il avait fait un séjour dans Gintama et que les expériences qu'il pourrait y faire seraient bien plus « concluantes » qu'ici. Conclusion ?

\- … Il va probablement s'en prendre à ton Monde.

\- Bravo, Famphopève ! Vingt sur vingt !

\- … Tu as gardé des séquelles de ton séjour à Weston, « Professeur Sakata ».

\- Et je te rajoute un point bonus pour cette constatation, Didier !

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Didier. Je me demande comment Undertaker peut voyager entre nos deux mondes...

\- Sûrement avec le même truc que pour nous quand on est arrivés ici. Mais le problème, c'est qu'on sait pas comment on est arrivés ici. Du coup, on sait rien du tout.

\- C'est problématique, en effet. Vous veniez d'une sorte de trou noir, quand vous avez débarqué.

\- Ah ? Ça serait une sorte de portail, alors ?

\- De portail ?

\- Heu... C'est Sébastian juste là ?!

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Bah regarde !

\- Je ne vois ri-OH.

Le majordome se dirigeait vers eux de son habituelle démarche élégante, qui ne serait pas si surprenante si le bas de sa tenue n'avait pas été des pattes de cheval.

Des pattes... De cheval.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

Gintoki explosa de rire et glissa sur le sol alors que les autres le regardaient, consternés.

\- M-Monsieur Sébastian ?! S'écria Maylin.

\- Mais c'est quoi, ça ?! Cria Bard.

\- Tu m'expliques ce que c'est que cet accoutrement, Sébastian ? Ordonna tout de suite Ciel.

\- Eh bien Monsieur... Je suis allé faire un peu de publicité pour votre nouveau produit, le parfum pour femme Funtom.

\- Ce qui explique ta tenue ?!

\- En effet. Je vous expliquerais plus tard, car la foule devrait bientôt arriver.

\- La foule ?

\- Dites... C'est quoi ces grondements qu'on entend ? Dit Finnian, le nez vers le bas.

\- Sébastian... Par la foule... Vous vouliez dire...

\- Que des dizaines de personnes se précipitent ici pour acheter un flacon de parfum.

\- Q-Quoi ?

\- Dégageons d'ici !

Ils partirent en volant presque tellement ils étaient précipités. Puis, ils virent la foule arriver et ils se dirent qu'ils avaient eu de la chance. Mais il y avait un petit problème.

\- Heu... Où est passé Gintoki ?

La question créa un silence de cathédrale. Et ils purent entendre, quelques mètres plus loin, un hurlement suraigu provenant d'une personne que tous connaissaient. Ciel déglutit et prit la parole :

\- On... On va faire comme si on n'avait rien entendu.

* * *

**FIN DE L'ARC 2**

**Bon. Voici mon message, et je vous préviens : il est long.**

**Autant le dire directement, je mets Kurotama en pause.**

**On se calme, on se calme, je sais que vous êtes bouleversés ! (trop dans le délire) Procédons par étape, et vous aurez la réponse à vos questions.**

**_Pourquoi en pause ? _****Parce que j'ai écrit tous les chapitres précédents (du premier au vingt-quatrième) durant les vacances d'été dernières et que, depuis, l'inspiration ne vient presque plus – c'est-à-dire que j'ai à peine écrit en huit mois. Les chapitres 25 et 26 sont déjà écrits, mais je suis en gros flou scénaristique pour la suite de mon histoire. (C'est parce que je me suis fortement appuyée sur Black Butler et ses arcs pour créer mon intrigue alors que pour la suite je prends mon envooool !)**

**De plus, entre temps, j'ai pris des cours d'écriture et mon style a drastiquement changé : si avant ce dernier était naïf et maladroit, aujourd'hui il est naïf et maladroit _mais_ travaillé. Écrire est devenu bien plus complexe pour moi, cette manie que j'avais de tout laisser couler sur mes doigts et de m'en contenter a progressivement diminué de la même manière que ma moyenne générale en première (ah, ah).**

**_Quand est-ce que je reprends ? _****Dès que le troisième arc sera terminé. Cependant, je promets que je terminerai cette fiction. Crois de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer ! Il faut juste que je trouve comment faire la suite. Pour le moment, je n'ai que quelques images.  
**

**_Mais il y aura un décalage entre avant et après, non ?_**** Yup. C'est pour ça que je réécris les deux premiers arcs, sans pour autant tout modifier. Si vous n'avez pas la flemme d'aller voir, j'ai déjà publié la retouche du prologue, du premier et du second chapitre pour donner un avant-goût, et vous pourrez voir que _clairement,_ le niveau n'est plus le même. (Je dis pas que c'est exceptionnel non plus, hein, mais ça se voit, quoi.)  
**

**Je tiens à remercier ****RealmofTenderness et sa fiction "Ô Merle Blanc" (par pitié, allez voir cette fiction, elle est dans mon top 1 pour toujours. En plus, vous n'avez même pas besoin de connaître le fandom ! Juste quelques notions de bases sur la légende arthurienne. Et Youtube.) pour m'avoir redonné l'envie d'écrire. _(Elle est pas au courant de ce que je viens de déclamer.)_  
**

**Et puis, c'est tout.**

**Je reviendrais bientôt, c'est une promesse ! *s'en va en courant***


End file.
